Price to Pay
by forev3rsilenc3d
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! Rose has been ignored by her father all her life, but he surprises her when he hires a bodyguard; Can both Rose & Dimitri overcome their past ghosts and help each other heal? Or will their ghosts interfere in their lives, even though it could also mean the lives of not only themselves, but those they love? How long are they willing to wait, before it's too late?
1. Dreams vs Memories

_**A/N**__**: Gah! You guys! So you guys remember that in May, my story, this story, was taken down and I now way to recuperate the majority of the chapters, especially since my laptop fried on me! So first off, this STORY will be dedicated to AMAZINGLY FABOULUS: SassYNoleS! She was able to give me my first 32 chapters of Price To Pay which she had saved! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO, AGAIN, THANK YOU! :') Thanks to her we'll be able to revisit the beginning of this story, and new readers will be able to actually follow along!**_

_**So without further ado, the RE-PUBLISHED Price to Pay!**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Dreams vs. Memories**_

"You've kept me waiting Ms. Mazur, and you know I'm not a very patient person…" I walked in with a seductive smile.

"Well if I knew you were going to be here Mr. Zeklos, I assure you I would have arrived much faster." I walked towards a half naked Jesse Zeklos on my couch. His bronze hair was in a messy state, but that made him look even sexier. There were many attractive guys, but Jesse is the most wanted guy in this crap of a boarding school, St. Vladimir's.

"Well?" Jesse opened his arms up with a sly grin on his face signaling me to come towards him, and with the way my body was feeling at the moment, I was eager to comply. I walked towards him and planted myself on his lap straddling his legs.

"Why Mr. Zeklos, what is this I feel?" I asked taunting him with a seductive smile slowly grinding over his now hard erection. Jesse let out a groan and bucked his hips into me.

He took hold of my waist, "Wrong move Rose…" he said, his voice low, giving me a lust filled smile as he took hold of me and carried me to the bed.

"You have _no_ idea of what I want to do to you." He said with his eyes full of lust as he towered over me. I gave him a one of my man-eater smiles and brought his lips to mine, "Then show me…"

"_ROSEMARIE MAZUR!"_ I quickly shot-off my bed, "What the _hell_?!" I screamed out pissed. I looked around and saw the sun shining through my window, _fuck_, it was all a dream. I heard the knocking on my door-scratch that, _banging_, on my door. I got up and opened the door with half a mind to kick whosever ass was behind my door for waking me up from that dream.

"What took you so long?!" Lissa said with an exasperated face. I could feel my mouth drop.

"I was _asleep!_"She made her way in my room with a large bag in her hand.

"Why are you still asleep anyway? The only times you're ever still asleep this late are whether you're dreaming of food or are dreaming of…" she turned to face me in one quick movement and took in my appearance. I was wearing small shorts and a tank-top, but who knows what I looked like in this moment.

"Rose Mazur! Were you dreaming of having sex with Jesse Zeklos _again_?!" I was taken aback, I had only ever dreamt of Jesse one other time, but the only reason she even knew what I was dreaming of was because I apparently talked in my sleep.

"For being a virgin you sure do have a dirty little mind." She said with a smile turning to put the bag on my bed. Lissa's my best-friend, ever since I could remember, ever since _daddy_ dear decided to put me in boarding school. She had lost her virginity to her boyfriend, Christian, last year after dating for four years.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "What are you doing here anyway?" I said sitting next to her on my bed.

"Have you _seen_ the time?" she said lifting an eyebrow, I looked towards my clock, it was ten in the morning.

"Okay… _so_?" I asked trying to do the one eyebrow thing but failing miserably.

She let out a laugh, "_So_, being Thursday, we've got graduation rehearsal at 12, and I'm _here_ as a wake-up call." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. She took hold of my hand.

"Come on Rose… I mean, it's _graduation_, the most important part of our lives, _your_ life, surely your dad will come." She said trying to give me a hopeful smile, I honestly don't believe he'll come, but I gave her a thankful smile anyway.

"So what's in the bag?" I said trying to change the subject. She gave me a big smile.

"I've got your graduation dress in here!" she shrieked happily. I sometimes had to tell her to keep it down so we don't get caught being in other dorms so early, well she had to tell _me,_ but because of graduation and exams being over, the director of the school, Kirova, let loose a little, she still gave a curfew, but more so for the guys so that they're not sneaking into the girls dorms.

"You actually got me a dress?!" I asked excitedly. Since graduation was coming up, everyone had their parents ask the director to take them out shopping for graduation, but me having an almost non-existent father, I wasn't able to go, he had a _surprise_ meeting somewhere in Russia. Oh and that brings me to this other fun fact, he'd decided to send me here, to Montana to start boarding school at the age of 5 while he remained in Turkey, so every summer I would either be sent with my aunt Alberta for a couple of days in Turkey, or be trapped in my room.

"Well it's not much but I figured it's so _you_!" she shrieked as she took the dress out of the bag. I could say I felt my mouth drop as I saw the dress.

"_Not much_, Lis, I think it's _too_ much, at least for a high school graduation!" I said as I took in the dress. It was a blood red satin, one-shoulder gown with beautiful red gems embroidered on the strap and bodice.

"Well if you _remember_ correctly, Director Kirova _did_ say that we were to dress as if we were attending a gala, even if it _is_ just a high school graduation." She handed the dress over to me.

"_Well?_ Go ahead and try it on!" she shrieked excitedly. I took the dress and headed into the bathroom, the one good thing about being sent to a stuck up rich-people infested school was that they at least had the decency of giving each dorm their own bathroom, though I can't imagine what their water bill looks like. I put on the dress and walked out of the bathroom to see Lissa stand with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my _god_… it's _perfect!"_ she said giving me a big smile. I walked over to my full body mirror on the wall by the door and was awestruck. I've always worn dresses, but non this fancy.

"Say something Rose! Or do you hate it?! I mean we can always go and exchange it for something you prefer—"

"—Lissa… I'm not returning this…" I turned to look at her, "I love it… thank you Lis." I walked over and gave her the tightest hug I could conjure up.

"Rose, you're hurting me!" I let go of her laughing, her face was pink.

"I'm sorry Lissa."

"It's okay Rose, I'm just glad you love it! I knew it was perfect for you as soon as I saw it, and red seems to be an awesome color for you." She said giving me a warm smile. I looked at my reflection once more, the gown hugged my every curve and flowed down my legs, I picked up the sides and actually saw how long it was.

"Oh that reminds me!" Lissa ran back towards the bag and pulled out a pair of red platform heels.

"They're six inches, do you think you can walk in them?" Lissa asked me curiously.

I looked at her incredulously, "You mean without busting my ass before the first step?"

She let out a laugh, "You're not a klutz so I'm not worried."

"Thanks…" I muttered with a smile on my face, thankful for a friend like Lissa.

"Now go ahead and change, don't want you to wrinkle up the dress…" she said with a grin on her face.

I gave her a smirk and walked back into the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck short sleeve shirt. I took the dress and walked back out, "Looks like this dress is going to stay in the closet till tomorrow huh?" I say putting it in my closet.

"Yup, look at it this way, you'll be wearing it in 24 hours." She said handing me the bag with the shoes.

"The only things you were missing with you as a wake-up call was coffee and doughnuts." I said walking over to my dresser and brushing my hair since I'd already showered last night.

"_About_ that…" she said, and as if on cue there was a knock on my door, Lissa gave me a goofy smile and she walked over the door.

"Hey babe, did somebody order room service?" I heard Christian's voice. _No wonder Lissa had a goofy grin on her face._ Before Lissa could say anything I could see them start to make out in my door way.

"Could you guys stop sucking each other's faces and get a room that's _not_ mine." I said making gagging noises, don't get me wrong I'm glad Lissa's got someone who makes her happy, I just don't want to see them make out in front of me.

"Would you lighten up Rosie, I mean, I come bearing gifts…" Christian said giving me a grin as he walked in with a carton that held 3 cups of coffee and a bag that read Krispy Kreme Doughnuts. I oo'ed and took the bag of doughnuts from his hand.

"Of course you can have one Rosie, and you're very welcome…" he said putting the drinks down on my dresser, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"_Don't_ call me that, it's _Rose_…" I said glaring at him as I took my coffee out of the carton.

"Come on you two, play nice…" Lissa said as she took Christian's hand in hers.

"Christian started it." I said taking a big bite of my krispy kreme doughnut and a drink of my coffee with French Vanilla crème. Christian just rolled his eyes and sat on the chair across from my bed. We finished eating our doughnuts and just kept talking about graduation tomorrow. Both Lissa and Christian looked forward to tomorrow, their families were flying in today and coming to the ceremony tomorrow, after graduation, Kirova decided to give us a party so we could enjoy ourselves with our friends and family. Lucky for me, I didn't have parents that were going to embarrass me… Especially since it was more like _I_ embarrassed _him_.

We walked towards the auditorium of the school, Christian and Lissa were holding hands while I just walked behind them not wanting to look like a third-wheel, even though I technically was. There were people already sitting down waiting for the director to show up. I followed Christian and Lissa to some seats in the fourth row, but before I could sit there were arms wrapped around my waist.

"How are you doing sexy?" I heard Jesse's voice, I let out a goofy smile as I turned to look at him.

"I'm doing good… how about you? How was _your_ night?" I asked him giving him my most seductive smile.

He returned the smile as he brought me closer to him, "It was okay… I just missed seeing you…" he said as he brought his lips to mine. His lips on mine were needy as he tried to close the space between us.

"_Get a room!"_ I heard someone scream out, making me smile. I just gave the finger towards where I heard the voice.

"I would say the same thing, but as you _all_ know, we've got rules on male-female interaction in this school…" I heard Kirova's voice behind me as Jesse and I separated.

"Ms. Mazur… Mr. Zeklos, I hope that just because graduation is tomorrow, you two, or anyone _else_ for that matter, think you would get away with this…" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not Director Kirova, and I apologize for disrespecting your rules…" Jesse said in an innocent voice, but we all knew better, Jesse never regretted anything.

"Mm-hmm… I expect you both in my office after rehearsal…" she said as she walked away. Everyone began murmuring as Jesse and I walked towards Christian and Lissa.

"_Smooth_ Zeklos, _very_ smooth…" I heard Christian say in a low voice. Christian and Jesse don't hang out much, but they've known each other since kids so they tend to joke around, but nothing more than that.

"As you all know graduation is tomorrow and many of your families will be here…" when she said this, Kirova turned to look at me, I quickly looked away. "So today we are to practice your entrance…" she said as she had us all line up in alphabetical order.

We practiced the entrance for about an hour, after we finished I was on my way back to my dorm when Lissa stopped me to remind me I had to meet up with Kirova after rehearsal. I headed for her office when I felt a pull of my arm. I let out a gasp and was about to punch the person who grabbed me until I noticed who it was.

"Well well well, couldn't keep your hands off me, huh Zeklos?" I asked tauntingly.

"I don't think anyone can ever keep their hands off you Rose…" he said as he eyed me. He brought his lips to mine forcefully. His hands were roaming from my back to my waist, he lowered his hands to my ass and brought me closer to him. I slowly pushed him off, "I don't think it's a good idea to do this here in the hallway Jesse…" I said with a teasing smile.

"Let whoever walks by watch…" he said as he lowered his lips back to mine even harder. I started feeling uncomfortable and pushed him away again.

"Need I remind you that the director is waiting for us?" I asked, looking up at him. He let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." We walked over to Kirova's office in silence, and I can honestly say I was glad. When we got to her office she wanted to talk to us separately so Jesse went up first. I'm not sure how long I waited before I saw Jesse walk off.

"Ms. Mazur, Director Kirova will see you now…" the secretary, Ms. Karp snapped me back to attention. I walked over to her door and knocked before I barged in and got into anymore trouble.

"Come in…" I heard Kirova say softly. I walked in and took in her office, her mahogany desk was full of neat piles of files, and her office could probably match up to the president's oval office. Instead of your average chairs like a regular school, there were single couches in front of her desk for individual students or visitors.

"Ms. Mazur, please take a seat." She said signaling towards the couch. I sat down waiting for her to talk. She let out a small sigh.

"How long has it been Rose?" she asked me taking her glasses off.

"How long has what been?" I asked her oblivious to what she was talking about.

"You've been acting very rebellious Rose… your mother's death anniversary is coming up is it not?" she asked me, feeling like I was splashed with ice cold water I stood up.

"What the _hell_ do you mean I've been acting rebellious?! And what does my _mother_ have to do with any of this?!" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"I _mean_ that since your mother's death was 16 years ago, that maybe that's why you're acting the way you are around Jesse Zeklos and I can't help but think—"

"—Think _what_?! Are you all of a sudden a psychologist that thinks because my mother's dead I'm acting like what? A _slut?!_" I screamed out outraged.

"Now Rose, I didn't call you that—"

"—Like _hell_ you didn't! I don't _need_ anyone to tell me how to act, if my _father_ doesn't give a damn then why the hell should anyone _else?!"_ I said turning to walk away.

"_Hold it._" I heard Kirova say behind me. I took hold of the doorknob.

"_What_ is it?" I said agitated.

"You are to report to me half an hour _before_ graduation to help set up, I expect you to be dressed and ready to greet our guests." I turned to look at her ready blow up at her again but she wouldn't take any of it.

"You are _excused_, Ms. Mazur." She said as she sat back down. I left and slammed the door shut before I left.

"Who the hell did she think she was telling my why _I_ acted the way I did, and what the hell did Janine have to do with this?!" I said out loud to myself as I walked back to my room pissed. I opened the door and saw Lissa sitting on my bed.

"Oh my god Rose, are you okay?!" she said coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me. She led me to my bed and sat down with me.

"Oh my god Rose, you're shaking! What happened?!" she asked almost frantically, I hadn't noticed I was shaking or that I head tears rolling down my cheeks until I could taste the salty tears on my lips. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Kirova had basically called me a slut and blamed it on my mom's death.

When she felt I had stopped shaking she slowly let go of me and looked at me with her eyes filled with her own tears.

"Talk to me Rose… what did the director say?" she asked worried. I shook my head slowly trying to let out a small smile as if telling her not to worry.

"Rose come on, you have me worried!" she said frantically.

"Don't worry Lis… I just… I don't want to talk about it right now…" I said softly. She gave me a small nod, but her eyes showed hesitation. We lay down quietly in my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"_You're_

_So_

_Hypnotizing_

_could you be the devil, could you be an angel,_

_You're touch_

_Magnetizing"_

Lissa's phone started ringing, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe… yeah, everything's fine, but I don't think I'll be able to come over…" I heard her say softly.

"Go ahead Lissa…" I said sitting up next to her. She turned to look at me as if I were crazy. I gave her one of my best smiles.

"Lissa, I'm fine now. Go ahead and hang out with Christian, or whatever it is you're planning on doing." I said giving her a grimace, and by the look on her face I'd say she believed me.

"Okay, I'll be over in a couple of minutes… I love you too…" I heard her say with a goofy grin on her face again. She hung up and turned to see me.

"You sure Rose? You know I can stay—"

"—I'm fine Lissa… and besides I'll call you if I need anything…" I said to her with a smile on my face. She returned the smile but looked unsure.

"You sure you'll call?" she asked me getting her purse from the floor. I gently nudged her through the doors, "_Yes,_ I'll call if anything comes up…" I say before she turns and gives me one last hug. With that she walked down the hall, I shut the door when I saw her turn the corner.

I walked towards my dresser and went to the last bottom drawer as I took a picture out from under my clothes. Aunt Alberta had caught me snooping through her things when I was ten, looking for a box of chocolates she had put away, but instead of finding the chocolates I found this picture.

My dad was hugging a woman from around her waist, the woman was carrying a baby in her arms. She had beautiful long auburn hair and her eyes were a beautiful deep brown color.

"_Ah-ha little one…what are you doing snooping around sevgili?"_

"_Auntie! Where did you hide the chocolates?!"_

"_What do you have there sweetie?"_

"_I don't know, I found it… that's daddy right?"_

"_Oh Rose…Yes… that's your daddy…"_

"_Auntie, why do you look so sad?"_

"_You see this lady?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well sweetie, she's your mommy…"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yes Rose, that's Janine… your mother…"_

"_How come daddy's never shown me a picture of her?"_

"_Rosie… you've got to promise me that this is a secret between us, okay?'_

"_Why?"_

"_How about this sweetie, if you keep this a secret between us girls, then I'll let you see it whenever you want, okay?"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yes… Now come on, let's go get those chocolates…."_

The next time I went back to see her she let me have it, and I've had the picture ever since. I took the picture and held it close to me as I walked back to my bed. Try as I might I can never come up with a memory, of her, but then again I was barely one.

I lay in my bed quietly, feeling tears well up in my eyes again, until I finally gave in to sleep.


	2. A Proposition

**Chapter 2**

_**A Proposition**_

"Diiimmmmkkkaaa! It's for you!" I heard my sister Viktoria scream out from downstairs, her voice echoing off the walls. I looked up at my clock, I cursed under my breath, it was six in the morning.

"Take a message!" I screamed out not wanting to get out of bed on my day off.

"It's Mikhail!"I shot up instantly. Mikhail? I haven't talked to him in years, not since… I rushed downstairs while putting on a shirt.

"Wow Dimka, you'd think it were a girlfriend with you rushing like that!" Viktoria said, letting out a mocking laugh.

"Cute Viktoria… where's _your_ boyfriend?" I asked taunting her knowing very well she didn't have one. She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked away.

"Yeah, _very_ mature." I said as I chuckled to myself.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I see you're all still as loving as ever… how have you been Dimitri? Last I heard you opened your own Martial Arts training facility." I let out a small laugh.

"I have been good, and you heard right. How about you? You still working at that Zmey's house?" I asked sullenly. I've known Mikhail for a while, hell he's the one who got me my first job as a bodyguard. And to honestly know that someone as talented as him is working as some sort of "_butler_" for that snake, Abe Mazur, it just doesn't sit well with me.

He let out a chuckle, "I do… and that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I'm here in Russia, I was wondering if we could meet up and talk?"

"Of course! You remember the restaurant by the lake we always went to?"

"The Dark Moon?"

"Yes, we'll meet there in about an hour?"

"Sounds good…"

"Okay, see you soon Mikhail." After I hung up I went to take a quick shower and changed into some black jeans and grey t-shirt. As I made my way downstairs I saw everyone gathered around the table for breakfast.

"Where are you off to Dimka?"

"Mikhail's in Baia mamma, I am meeting him at The Dark Moon."

"You should have invited him over Dimka!" my mother chastised me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I would have mamma, but he wanted to talk about work…" she let out a small sigh, probably recalling Ivanna.

"Dimka…" all my sisters tensed up.

"I know mamma… I'll be back soon…" I said goodbye to everyone and drove towards the restaurant. I arrived to the restaurant before Mikhail and ordered a hot chocolate for the both of us.

"Dimka?" I heard his voice behind me.

"Mikhail!" we greeted each other, neither of us having seen each other in a long time, reminiscing the old times. Mikhail was the one to get me my first real job as a bodyguard when I was nineteen, he's sixteen years older than I am. It has been five years since I've last seen him… since the funeral.

"So what brings you to Baia?" I asked him curiously, while taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

He let out a sigh, "I am sorry to say I'm here on business." He ran a hand through his now whitening hair.

"I have come with a proposition for you…" he said looking me square in the eyes.

"Well you know I will help in whatever I can Mikhail…" I said cautiously unsure of what he was getting at.

"I have come to offer you a job…" he said hastily taking a drink of his hot chocolate and it dawned on me.

"You have not come by yourself to Russia, have you Mikhail?" I asked almost warningly.

"No… I have come with Abe Mazur… he needs a bodyguard." He said looking at me with a serious face once more. I instantly shook my head.

"You know I am not in that line of business anymore Mikhail, and you full well know how I feel towards that _man_." I practically spat out. Mikhail held his position.

"Dimitri, I know that after Ivanna it hasn't been the same—" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"This has nothing to do with her Mikhail." I said finishing my hot chocolate.

"I know as well as you do that it _does_…" he said accusingly.

"Mikhail, even if I was going to bodyguard again, I wouldn't do it for that _zmey_." I said signaling for the waiter.

"You are not guarding _him_… you are guarding his seventeen year old daughter, Rose Mazur…" he said almost guarded. I let out a haughty laugh when the waiter showed up.

"Yes sir?" he asked almost fearful.

"Russian vodka…" I said running my hand through my hair agitated, I didn't think it would get to me this way. Mikhail waved the waiter off not wanting to order anything else.

"I did not know you drank alcohol…" he said with a small amused look. That's what I like about Mikhail; even when I'd be mad at him he'd never return the anger.

"It's been a while…" I said letting out a sigh.

"Look Mikhail… I appreciate you coming to offer me a job, but I am content with my job now. Why can't you just find someone else to guard her? I really do not look forward to baby-sitting a spoiled rich girl…" I said looking at the glass of vodka now in front of me. Mikhail shot up and pounded his fist on the table.

"Get _off_ your high chair and stop comparing every rich woman to _her!_ Rose is _nothing_ like that!" he said sitting back down attempting to calm down. He put his hands over his face.

"And I came to _you_ because you are the only person I trust to keep Rose safe…" he said tiredly. I must've looked like I'd seen a ghost because Mikhail let out a small laugh, no doubt my mouth hanging open.

"She must be special if you feel the need to come look for me all the way here in Russia, and for me to witness you mad for the first time." I said letting out a laugh. He also let out a chuckle.

"She is… and I'm asking you to do this as a favor to me Dimitri… I know what you went through in the past Dimitri, but it's time you move on from that." Mikhail's eyes drifted down to his mug. I had never seen Mikhail this way, or even heard him talk this way. I let out a sigh.

"Fine… When do you want me to start?" I asked, playing with the vodka filled glass. His eyes looked up at me, a hint of surprise and gratitude shown on them.

"Well, about that…" he said his eyes slightly narrowing in caution.

"Abe Mazur would like to talk to you about that in person…" he said studying my reaction slowly. I let out a Russian swear word in a whisper.

"I was hoping to do this without having to talk to him… but fine… When do we go and meet up with him?" I asked slightly slouching on the chair.

"We can do it right now."

* * *

I followed behind Mikhail; we drove through much of Baia and headed towards a hotel that was just out of the town's border. He led me through the entrance and we took the elevator to the main suite at the tenth floor. We walked through two large doors and entered a room. The floor was carpeted, a wine red color which was brought out by the ivory curtains at the large floor to ceiling windows. There were two white couches sitting across from each other.

"Wait here…" Mikhail said as he walked towards another set of double doors across the room. I had almost forgotten how the rich live, _almost_. The rich never suffer, I thought to myself before I saw Mikhail come back out.

"Come on, he'll see you now." He said as I rolled my eyes at the wording of it. I walked in behind Mikhail. The office had the same color palette as the living area, but held a cherry wood desk, and sitting there was the one man that made a life out of blackmailing and rumored to have an _'illegal'_ business.

"Mr. Mazur, this is Dimitri Belikov, the man I spoke to you about." Mikhail said beside me. Abe Mazur stood up and made his way over to me.

"Ahhh, Mr. Belikov, I've heard great things about you, you have a commendable reputation." I just stood there not saying anything. He may have been shorter than me, but the sly smile on his face could have intimidated anyone who hadn't dealt with a man like him before, but that made me keep my posture firm all the greater. He didn't scare me.

He let out a small laugh, "No doubt you have heard rumors about me Mr. Belikov, both good and bad…" _mostly bad_ I thought to myself.

"But let me assure you Mr. Belikov, what I do, I do for my _family_ so to say…" he said with a small sneer. I felt Mikhail tense up beside me.

"I am not here to discuss your _business_, Mr. Mazur, I am here simply because you have a job opening." I said firmly.

"A man that gets straight to the point, something refreshing to see. Well you see Mr. Belikov, I have a seventeen year old daughter, I am simply not around enough to keep up with her absurd actions and would like to have someone to '_keep her in line'_ so to speak…" he walked over to the window, I could see Mikhail clench his fists, could this man be even more of a snake?

"So you want me to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly. This would basically be considered baby-sitting.

He let out a small laugh, "Not necessarily Mr. Belikov, I just want you to see to her safety…" I was now beyond lost, a man who apparently couldn't stand his daughter, but still cared for her safety, but then again she _is_ to inherit the _family_ fortune. He turned back to me.

"I just need _you_ to keep _her_ far from my… _business_ affairs." he said with a smirk. I felt appalled to be standing anywhere near this man, and yeah, I was definitely a baby-sitter. We finished discussing all the monetary and living conditions. Apparently I would be living in the bedroom beside Ms. Mazur's. I'll be paid in cash, and it was enough to feed my family for months.

Mikhail walked me out of the hotel, when we arrived at the parking lot he threw a punch at the SUV's door leaving a small dent. "_Shit!_ Mikhail!" I said trying to calm him down.

"He is such an _arrogant_ and self-centered son of a bitch!" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you can't stand him, then _why_ do you put up with him?" I asked exasperated.

"For _her_…" he said taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping it around his now bleeding hand.

"For her?" I asked incredulously.

"You may think that all rich people are spoiled, but not all of them are… Rose may come from a wealthy family, but one thing she is not, is spoiled. I have been a witness to how hard she works to try and win her father's approval, at least how hard she used to… I think she's given up by now…" he said leaning against the SUV.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been acting this way Mikhail, but I will help with her… what about her mother?" I asked curiously, but I soon saw even more sadness in Mikhail's eyes.

"She died…" he said simply, I didn't pry for more information though. We finished discussing the plans about my trip to Montana, _apparently_ Mazur was too busy to go to his own daughter's graduation, so I'd have to go and then accompany her back to Turkey. Oh yes, this was going to be a fun trip.


	3. Pomp & Circumstance

**Chapter 3**

_**Pomp & Circumstance**_

"Rose? Wakey Wakey…" I felt somebody shake me. I let out a groan.

"Go _away_!" I said annoyed.

"It's okay sis, I don't think Rose wants to see me…" As soon as I heard his voice I jumped out of bed.

"ANDRE! Oh my god!" I jumped into his arms excitedly.

"It's nice to see you too Rose!" he said spinning me around. We pulled apart and he eyed me up and down.

"Wow Rose… guess you're not so little anymore huh?" I punched Andre in the arm.

"Shut up you perv!" Andre was Lissa's older brother; to him I was like another sister.

"When did you get here?" I asked looking between Lissa and him.

"We arrived last night, but when we came to meet with you… well you were snoring loud enough we heard you outside your door." He said with a mocking smile.

"He's lying Rose, Andre just likes to play too much." Lissa said as she smacked her brother's arm.

"Hey! What's up with you women and hitting me?!" he said trying to act hurt.

"Oh suck it up Dragomir!" I said giving him a slap on the back.

"You guys should've woken me up, it would've been nice to hang out last night." I said brushing my hair, trying to make myself more presentable.

"Well mom and dad said to let you sleep, that they'd see you today…" Lissa said sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah, mom and dad are excited to see you again Rose." Andre said fidgeting with his phone.

"Yeah, it's been a while!" I said excitedly.

"So where's Mia?" I asked curiously, Mia was Andre's fiancé, he had proposed to her last year.

"She got hung up at work, but she sends her love." He said taking a seat next to Lissa.

"Well we came to see if you wanted to go get some breakfast?" Lissa said smiling.

"Duh!" I said and picked out some clothes, heading for the bathroom to change. I came back out to see Christian had also joined us.

"Ready to go?" Lissa asked with a smile on her face.

"Yup! Let's go get some food!" I said heading towards the door.

We walked into the cafeteria and I was taken aback at how many families were eating breakfast. Each table had at least one family in it. Mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters, all eating a real breakfast together.

I felt someone take hold of my hand. I turned to see Lissa giving me a small smile. Christian and Andre led us towards the back to an empty table.

"So what's for breakfast?" Andre asked with a grin on his face.

"You do know that there are no waiters to take our orders right?"I said with a mocking tone.

"That's true Andre, you remember how it goes…" Lissa said beside me with a small smile.

"Au contraire little sister…" Andre signaled someone to come over.

"Andre you didn't!" Lissa gasped indignantly.

"Miss Dragomir, Mr. Ozera, Miss Mazur, would you like to order anything in particular?" I looked up to see Eddie; he worked at the Dragomir home. Andre gave us a cocky grin, guess he decided to bring his own "_waiter_".

"Well I could go for a ham and bacon omelet—"

"CHRISTIAN?!" Lissa chastised Christian for even trying to order Eddie around.

"Well I'm hungry babe…" Christian said holding his stomach.

"If you're hungry you can go and get your _own_ food!" Lissa said indignantly, I just rolled my eyes at the scene.

"Come on Eddie…" I said as I took hold of his arm leading him towards the food set out across the room. I've known Eddie as long as I've known Lissa; we're all the same age. His mom works as the housekeeper, Eddie was born and raised in the Dragomir home, Andre sometimes took things far, but Lissa and I never really cared for treating anyone beneath us, privileged or not. Unless they were complete pains in our asses, but other than that no. Eddie's a very nice guy, and not too bad looking either.

"It's okay Miss Mazur, I can manage…" I turned to look at Eddie, I hadn't taken his appearance in completely. He had dark circles around his eyes, he had worry lines etched on his face.

"Eddie, _please_ don't make me smack you." I said getting a plate full of croissants and doughnuts. I looked back at Eddie to see he was staring back at me confused.

"You _know_ I don't like it when you call me _Miss_ _Mazur_, it's _Rose,_ we've known each other for how long and you're calling me Miss?" I said noticing a hint of a blush on him.

"Yes Rose…" he said as he got some fruit salad.

"So how you been Eddie?" I tried to ask slyly.

"Ummm… I've been good… just working…" he said sadly, I gave a small flinch. _Dad_ can have as many maids or servants as he called them, but to me they were some of the only family I ever knew inside that hell hole I was supposed to call home. When dad was too _busy_, I would play hide-and-seek with everyone who worked there on their "free" time, Mikhail, my dad's "assistant" was like an uncle to me, he was the one who was always with me.

I took hold of Eddie's forearm, "What's wrong Eddie? You know you can talk to me right?" I said giving him a reassuring smile. He just gave me a small nod, but his eyes still held a glint of mistrust, and it kind of stung that the guy who had grown up playing in the Dragomir home with Lissa and me, the guy who played with us when other boys thought us girls had cooties or whatever, didn't trust me.

"I should get back to work…" Eddie said as he walked away with a platter of food. I let out a sigh, not frustrated, but I hated the whole "Yes Miss… Right away Miss… As you wish Miss…" Many think that because you're rich, you're arrogant and pompous and even get stuff handed to you on a golden platter, but that's usually far beyond the truth.

"I hate when Andre flaunts power like that." I heard Lissa say, startling me.

"Geez Lissa you scared me!" I was so concentrated I hadn't noticed she had come up behind me. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry… but I mean what I said, sometimes I don't know how Andre and I are related when he acts the way he is now." She said reaching for a pudding cup.

"I agree with you on that… but when I see you guys together I can see why." I said giving her a smile. She just elbowed me softly.

Lissa spoke after a few minutes of silence, "His mom's dying Rose…" I heard her say softly. I turned to look at her wide-eyed.

"Wh-What?" I asked trying to find my voice.

"Eddie's mom… Andre says she's been hospitalized for a couple of weeks now…" Lissa said with sad eyes. I found myself gripping the table, he was losing his mom.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked incredulously.

"They say she has chronic heart disease… they didn't catch it in time Rose… they say she doesn't have much time left…" she said trying to blink back tears.

"Lissa darling!" I turned to see Lissa's parents coming towards us. Lissa's mom was as elegant as ever even in a sundress, her dad also poised in a dress shirt and slacks.

"Mom! Dad!" she said hugging them.

"Oh my goodness! Rosemarie Mazur, is that you?!" Lissa's mom gave me an angelic smile; I couldn't say anything to her about calling me by my full name with a smile like that.

"My how you've grown Rose!" she exclaimed giving me a hug.

"How have you been dear?" Lissa's dad asked.

"I've been well thank you, it's good to see you again!" I said trying to add as much excitement as I could after what Lissa told me.

"My, you kids grow up fast, I remember just yesterday I was carrying Lissa in my arms, and now, you two are getting ready to walk across the stage and receive your diplomas!" Lissa's mom said excitedly.

"So where's your father Rose? I haven't seen him." Lissa's dad asked me curiously. I tensed at his question.

"Well he couldn't make it… he had business to take care of…" I tried to say in a firm voice.

"The nerve of that man! You're graduating _high school_! One of the most important days of your life!" Lissa's mom went on, she was right of course, but now it didn't surprise me as much.

"Mom, dad, how about some breakfast? Andre and Christian are already seated in the back…" Lissa said attempting to draw their attention away from me.

"Oh, of course Lissa…" Lissa's mom dragged her dad towards the back. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry about that Rose… Mom got carried away and—"

"Don't worry about it Lis…" I said getting a small plate of fruit.

"Come on, let's go sit…" she said picking up her own plate.

"I think I'm just going to head back to my room, Kirova wanted me to show up and help before the celebration started so I'm going to go get ready…" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah! That's what director Kirova wanted to talk to you about?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm guessing she saw it as some sort of punishment. She's making me get there early to help set up." I said exasperated.

"So what was Jesse's punishment?" she asked.

"I'm not sure actually, as soon as he came out of the office he left…" I said honestly, I hadn't had the chance to talk to Jesse and ask him what he was told to do by Kirova.

"Hey babe… I'm sorry about earlier…" Christian hugged Lissa from behind and gave her a chaste kiss behind her ear. Lissa let out a giggle and turned to look at Christian.

"It's okay babe…" she said taking his face in her hands and pulling him in to kiss her.

"I'll see you guys later, don't want to see you guys keep going at it…" I said starting to walk away.

I don't know if they answered back or what, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lissa didn't hear me, when she's with Christian it's like she's in her own little world.

I walked back to my room and put the plates I had in my hands down on my dresser. I couldn't even eat anymore, I'd lost my appetite after Lissa had told me what was going on with Eddie's mom. I barely remember my mom, it still hurts when I think about her sometimes, but I can't even begin to feel the way Eddie is right now, to actually wait until her final moment, witnessing his mother's death approaching.

I looked towards my clock and saw I had about an hour and a half before leaving to go meet with Kirova. Damn I don't want to get there early. I spent the first half hour just looking up at the ceiling.

"_Graduation… one of the most important days of your life!"_ I remembered Lissa's mom. Graduation was an important day, but to me it felt like the end. I didn't want to go back home to Turkey, hell I'd probably just leave and go stay with Aunt Alberta anyway. Today I was just going to get a piece of paper that's going to say that I finished school and can do whatever the hell I want now. College wasn't in my plans for now, I had told my Aunt Alberta I'd rather just help her around than study for something I might not even end up doing anyway, and _daddy_ dear could care less at what I did or do.

"Oh cut the pity party Rose" I said out loud to myself. I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower. I turned on the warm water feeling my muscles relax. When I finished I walked out and headed towards my vanity and grabbed my make-up bag. I grabbed a bit of a light pink eye shadow and put on some mascara and light eye liner to just highlight the color of my eyes. I decided to wear my hair out, I blow dried my hair and it landed in soft waves down my back. I walked towards my closet and brought the dress out.

I walked towards my mirror and looked at myself. I admit that I do look awesome in this dress, but I don't see the point if we're going to be wearing cap and gowns. I was surprised I didn't bust my ass when I walked to get my cap and gown from my closet, maybe I might survive the walk across the stage. I let out a small sigh as I walked out of my room ready to get this over with.

I headed towards Kirova's office and saw that it was closed. _Damn this woman wasn't going to make things easier_. I started walking towards the auditorium. I heard voices coming from within the double doors, guess they already started. I walked in and was surprised to see the auditorium so decorated, I mean I know it's graduation but this must've cost a lot, but then again that's why they have rich students with parents that give the school a big bundle of money.

There were white flowers everywhere, it looked almost like a church on a wedding day. There was a mix of flowers from white irises to white roses. I looked up at the stage to see the chairs lined up behind the podium.

"That could have been you up there Rose…" I heard behind me, I turned to see Kirova standing behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said trying to play her off.

"You know what I mean Rose… What happened? " she asked me curiously. I just turned to look back at the stage. I had worked my ass off ever since I could remember to make my dad _proud_ of me, to make him see that I'm not a complete failure, but in return he never came to my previous graduations. I had kept my grades up, and all he did was ignore me and give me the cold shoulder. When I finally realized that nothing I did was going to help I gave up near the end of my junior year, I have no idea what took me so long to finally give up, but I finally did, I was top of the class and didn't give a damn anymore, Lissa had that honor now.

"What is it you need me to do director…" I asked annoyingly, trying to ignore her gaze on me.

"Well, Ms. Mazur, to begin, I'd like you to put on your cap and gown, then I'd like you to set these programs on each seat…" she said handing me a ton of programs.

"Are you _serious_? _You_ want _me_ to put a program in _all_ the seats?!" I practically screamed out.

"Is there a problem Ms. Mazur?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"How do you expect me to be done in a half hour?!" I practically screamed out.

"The sooner you get to work, the faster you'll finish Ms. Mazur." She said as she walked away. I literally huffed and began at the first seat, then the next, and the next. Parents started coming in by the time I was half way there. Damn that woman for making me do all of this crap. I sighed happily when I put the last program on the last seat. My feet were starting to kill me, "Fuck" I breathed out trying to slip my shoe off.

"I see you're as graceful as ever in heels Rose…" I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard his voice.

"Mikhail!" I screamed out as I hugged Mikhail, blood or not Mikhail was more of a father than Abe Mazur ever was.

"Oh my god Mikhail what are you doing here?!" I asked incredulously.

"You didn't actually think I'd miss your high school graduation did you?" he said as he pulled apart and smiled at me.

"When did you get here?! Are you staying for the ceremony?!" I asked excitedly.

"I got here a little while ago, and of course I am staying." He said with a warm smile.

"So where's _daddy_?" I said exaggerated. His smile turned into a frown.

"He had to go—"

"—Take care of business" I interrupted him with scoff.

"Rose, you know he would come if it wasn't for work…" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We both know that's a lie Mikhail… He's never cared about me…" I said trying to fight back tears.

"He does care about you Rose…"

"Yeah, he just doesn't show it right?" I asked practically uncaring.

"Come now Rose… it's your graduation, it should be a happy day. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your classmates?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"About that…" I said embarrassingly. I didn't like disappointing Mikhail.

"Well we'll talk about that later… I have a surprise for you after the ceremony." He said smiling widely at me.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes… and I've got someone I'd like you to meet after as well…" he said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'll introduce you after the ceremony… He's around here somewhere…" he said looking around.

"He?" I asked even more curiously. He gave me a small smile.

"We'll talk later, right now I think it's time you make your way towards your friends…" he said as he looked behind me. I turned to see Lissa read anxiously, probably her speech for today. I smiled to myself, she deserved to be up there.

I turned to give Mikhail one last hug and ran towards Lissa. I was actually surprised I didn't bust my ass while running to her.

"Rose!" she said excitedly.

"Hey! You ready to make your big speech?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Would you believe me if I said that I am excited about it?" she asked with a small smile.

"Lis just relax… imagine everyone in their underwear if you have to… or just Christian…" I said giving her a sly grin. Lissa's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Ms. Mazur… I see you have finished…" I turned to see Kirova behind me.

"Yes I have… Anything _else_ you need me to do director?" I asked sarcastically.

"No… That will be all... Now if you could just go stand with your classmates and get ready to enter…" she said turning to walk down the stage. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Lissa start to look even more nervous.

I gave her a hug and pulled away to see her give me a grateful smile.

"Well I've got to go before Kirova comes back and decides to put me in time out." I said giving her one last hug.

"Okay Rose… I'll see you after the ceremony…" she said starting to look calmer. I gave her one last smile and made my way to everyone else lined up.

"Still on parole Mazur?" I heard Christian's snarky voice behind me.

"As a matter of fact no… but Kirova did tell me that if she see's you sneak into Lissa's room one more time before we leave school property… she'll have a _special_ punishment for you…" I said trying to put emphasis on my double meaning, and by the look of disgust on Christian's face it worked.

"You really are psychotic Mazur…" he said with a smirk.

"I know… but it took you a while to figure it out." I said sticking my tongue out and walking away to take my place in line. Kirova had us line up alphabetically so of course I was a couple people away from Christian. I could hear applause coming from inside the auditorium, Kirova's voice welcoming them.

A couple minutes later the line began moving and "Pomp and Circumstance" began to play. When I walked in I was surprised to see every single seat filled in the auditorium, the families cheering and applauding. We arrived at our seats and stood until everyone came in. Lissa was already on the stage, her eyes searching in the audience. She gave a small smile, her eyes brightened, I followed her gaze and saw Christian giving her a breath-taking smile.

I love Lissa, she's my best-friend and sister, but I can't help but feel a binge of jealousy, she has a boyfriend that loves her, a family that's supportive, I'm grateful for Mikhail and everyone else back home, but my father shows no interest in me, and as for relationships, well Jesse isn't really my boyfriend, and I can tell that when he looks at me it's more lust than anything else, but it's the closest thing I've got.

I have no idea how much time passed before Kirova finished her speech and introduced Lissa to give her speech.

"Good afternoon, family, friends, teachers, and graduates…" everyone cheered when she said graduates.

"Today we not only complete high school, but we move on to the next phase of our lives…" Lissa turned to smile at me.

"Many of us will be going on to college, while others of us may choose to instead take the time and even travel. Whatever the case may be, thanks to not only to our parents support…" I don't think anyone but me saw Lissa flinch as she said that sentence.

"But the teachers whom encouraged us to take our own path and allowed us their own time to help us when we needed it." Lissa continued speaking of our future full of possibilities, our chance to make our dreams into reality. Next up to speak was Avery Lazar, who knows how the devil's spawn was second in having the best grades, she probably had some poor underclassman do her work for her. Avery Lazar has had it out for me since I can remember, god only knows why, but apparently they always compared us to each other, though I really didn't care, everyone knows how much of a bitch she is anyway.

At the end of her speech she gave the fakest smile ever and then rolled her eyes when she saw me. Kirova then took the stage again, "Ladies and gentlemen, the time has now come to introduce you to our 2011 graduates." She started calling out the names, everyone on stage was called first, Lissa had an unfaltering smile. I could hear Christian shouting out her name, making her blush. Name after name was called, when Christian's turn came I could hear his name being called out. I turned to see his Aunt Tasha calling out for him. Christian had lost his parents in an accident when he was younger, Tasha was also in that accident but survived, but not unharmed. She was hurt and had her face permanently scarred. The only family Christian had left was Tasha, she was his legal guardian. There was pride all over her face.

"Rosemarie Mazur…" I rolled my eyes when I heard Kirova use my full name. I walked up the steps and saw Lissa give me a full smile, there were tears in her eyes. I heard my name being called out, I looked towards the crowd as I took my diploma and saw Mikhail standing and applauding, but what caught my attention was the guy standing beside him. He was probably a couple inches taller than Mikhail, and Mikhail was about 6 feet. His hair shoulder length and wearing a black duster. Was that the guy Mikhail wanted to introduce me to? His face however was weary, as if he didn't want to be there. He was actually pretty hot, but did look real uptight. I looked back to Mikhail and let out a sincere smile as my heart clenched, my father had never looked at me with pride. But Mikhail looked at me with great pride that I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

I left the stage and stood as we waited for everyone else to receive their diplomas. When Jesse was called he walked up smiling, when they gave him his diploma he raised up his fists. When his eyes met mine he winked. I was actually somewhat surprised, for some reason I thought he was beginning to avoid me. After the last person was called Kirova turned to look at us.

"Today you complete your journey with us, but start a new one. Students… it is now time for you to take your tassels and switch them from the right side, to your left… Congratulations class of 2011, you are now graduates of St. Vladimir's Academy!" Everyone cheered and took their caps and threw them up. Finally free from this place, but a new hell waiting back home.

We were dismissed first, Lissa and everyone on stage exited first and then us. We walked out and headed towards the garden, everyone was meeting up with their families.

"Rose!" I turned to see Lissa running towards me.

"Can you believe it?! We're finally done!" she said excitedly as she pulled me into a hug.

"I know! We're finally getting the hell out of here!" I said excitedly. She gave me a wide smile.

"Come on let's go take some pictures!" she said as she pulled me towards her family. Her parents and Andre were waiting for us by a bench under a big tree.

"Congratulations girls!" Lissa's mom said happily as she pulled us both into hugs. Damn this family loved hugging.

"Thank you." I said politely. Andre pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats Rose, and sorry about earlier… with Eddie… I didn't mean to make it seem…"

"Fucked up?" I asked seriously. He grimaced.

"Guess I deserve that… I saw it more as a way for him to get away from what was going on back home…"

"By making him your personal _waiter_?" I asked accusingly. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Andre… I don't want to argue with you right now…" I said truthfully. He let out a small smile.

"Neither do I… He's helping set up for the party…" he said giving me a knowing smile. I gave him a playful punch.

"Let's go take some pictures…" I said as we joined Lissa and her parents again. We took some pictures while sitting on the bench, others by the tree, and one by ourselves sitting on the grass. Because it's spring the grass was a beautiful green.

"We should head towards the party…" Lissa said as she took off her cap and gown.

"I'll meet you guys up there, I've got to look for Mikhail…"

"Mikhail's here?!" Lissa asked surprised. I let out a smile.

"Yeah, he got here before the ceremony… But now I've got to find him…" I said putting my gown back on but not zipping it back up. I said my see you laters and walked around looking for Mikhail, but there was no luck.

I walked back to my dorm and put the gown back in its hanger. I took my suitcase and started packing, if I packed now I'd be able to leave with Mikhail faster. When I finished I went to the mirror and fixed my hair in a small bun, it was getting hot, did a touch up on my make-up and headed out once more.

I walked towards the main building to get to the gym. I could hear the music play from outside. There were lanterns leading to the main building for when it got dark. When I walked into the gym only white bulbs were lit up, the main lights weren't on, the white lights twinkled all around the gym, giving it a dim setting. I started to walk around to see if I could spot Mikhail but I couldn't see him, not with all these people.

I kept walking around, and not watching where I was going I bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" I said as I looked up.

"Mr. Dashkov…" I said surprised.

"Ms. Mazur, _please_ it's Victor, and don't be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going either…" he said with a small smile. Victor Dashkov was a well known man, one of the wealthiest actually.

"Please, it's Rose…" I said trying to get rid of the Ms. Mazur.

"Well then Rose, have you seen my nephew around? I can't seem to find him… he's always off somewhere…" he said looking around the crowd of people.

"Ummm, I actually haven't seen Jesse since the ceremony." Jesse was a Zeklos, but he was Victor Dashkov's nephew, Avery was also Victor Dashkov's niece, making her and Jesse cousins.

"No matter my dear, I'll find him eventually…" he said giving me a small smile before walking away. I continued my search for Mikhail, the quicker I found him, the quicker I could get out of here. Instead of finding Mikhail I saw Eddie standing in a corner with a cup in his hand. I made my way up to him, his eyes looked full of surprise when he saw me. I noticed his eyes roam my body, guess I do have a different effect on him.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing hiding in a corner?" I said playfully. He gave me a small smile.

"I'm not hiding Rose… I guess you can say I just don't want to be here…" he said as he looked down at his cup. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Seeing Eddie this dressed up made me notice even more how handsome he was.

"How's your family?" I asked softly trying to sound nonchalant. He looked up at me, and for a moment I could see his eyes soften, but when I felt someone hug me from behind his eyes turned hard.

"Hey sexy…" for a moment I hadn't recognized who it was but then realized it was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse… you know Eddie Castile." I said trying to include Eddie. Eddie just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, you work for the Dragomir family right?" Jesse said, Eddie tensing up.

"Yes…" was all Eddie said as he finished his drink.

"Do you think you can get me something to drink or did you get a break?" Jesse asked almost authoritative. Eddie crushed the cup in his hand, but before Eddie could leave I turned to look at Jesse.

"Your uncle was looking for you by the way… He said it was important…" I said trying to get Jesse to leave for the moment and not Eddie. Jesse's eyes widened.

"I'll be back for you…" he said as he pulled me in for a kiss, but it went on a little longer, and I hoped he wasn't doing it to show off in front of Eddie. I pulled apart.

"I thought you said your uncle's not a patient person…" I said as he quickly left. I let out a sigh and turned to look at Eddie.

"I'm sorry about that Eddie…" I said looking at him. His eyes were emotionless.

"I have to go…" he said trying to walk away but I quickly took hold of his arm.

"Eddie… you know I meant what I said to you right? Back in the cafeteria." I said softly. But this time he turned to look at me, his eyes once again showing mistrust.

"You know Rose… You don't have to keep pretending like you care." He said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What are talking about? I'm not pretending anything." I said taken aback.

"I mean don't _act_ like you give a flying shit about me _or_ my family! And I know you know what's going on with my mom. But if you want to know _fine_. My mom is slowly and _painfully_ dying, my dad is trying so hard to find a damn way to not only care for her, but to also pay the damn hospital bills. So I'm here trying to earn some fucking money by following a couple of spoiled rich kids so I can help my dad out!" he practically screamed out, earning us a couple of glares from people around us.

He pulled his arm away harshly, "So don't act like you care Rose… because we both know that you don't, I don't _want_ your pity." He said as he left abruptly. I could feel my mouth go dry. I had a mixture of emotions going through me, anger, frustration, but the strongest one was confusion. I had never in my life had Eddie talk to me, not even when we were kids and I accidently cracked his skateboard. How did I not care?! How could he think that after everything he, Lissa and I went through together, that I didn't _care_?!

I could tell there were some people still looking at me so I quickly made my way towards the drinks table and downed a cup of punch. I grabbed a cup and left the gymnasium and headed towards the garden again. I sat down at the bench and took my heels off. I kept hearing Eddie's words replay in my head. I could feel my throat and chest tighten. I let my hair fall loose, letting the fragrance of my shampoo flow free. I let out a frustrated sigh, how could have gotten so fucked up.

"Well well, if it isn't Rose Mazur… Not enjoying the party are we?" I looked up to see Avery Lazar standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What the hell do you want Lazar?!" I said bitterly.

"Well I saw that little show you put on with the Dragomir's little _worker_, and came to see how you were doing…" she said with a flick of her hair. I got up and turned to walk away.

"He's right you know…" I turned to look at her exasperated.

"You shouldn't give a fuck as to what's going on with him or his family… They work for us for a reason, they clean up after us and that's it…" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Listen carefully to me Avery… I don't know how you treat the people who work for you, but Eddie is _my_ friend. And I don't treat _them_ or anyone else like shit for that matter! So you can take your spoiled rich kid antics elsewhere…" I finished saying watching her give a small smile.

"My my… guess I struck a nerve… but then again seeing as how someone had to care for you, seen as how your _daddy_ doesn't give a fuck about you … and it had to be your servants too, huh Rose?" I flinched and noticed a triumphant smile on her face. I took a step towards her.

"I guess your right Avery…" said giving her a half smile, her eyes narrowing not expecting my reaction.

"My _daddy_, as you so fairly put it doesn't give a fuck about me, but I have people who care about me… Unlike you… Where are _your_ parents right now Avery? I didn't see them at the ceremony… I didn't hear anyone calling your name when you did your speech _or_ when you received your diploma…" I said almost venomously, noticing her face scrunch up.

"Yes my father's not here, but my _servants_ like you so well put it came to see me graduate. I've known more love than you'll ever know…" I said narrowing my eyes. It was true though, Avery's parents never showed up to anything, but unlike her I had someone to welcome me home with open arms, even if they did work for me. With them I learned the value of a family.

"You bitch!" she screamed out before she landed a smack on me. I felt pain surge on my left cheek. I clenched my fist and landed a punch on her. I saw her fly back and fall flat on the floor. She quickly got up.

"You're a fucking salvage!" she screamed out as she held her cheek but before I could even go after her once more I felt someone hold me back, it was dark now but I noticed there was someone who was also holding her back. She let out a laugh.

"But I guess being raised by servants does that to you." She said as someone led her away.

"Fuck you Avery!" I said as I tried to pull away from whomever was holding me.

"Easy there…" I heard a voice say behind me but I was too preoccupied looking at Avery's disappearing figure.

"I'm going to let you go now…" I could hear a faint accent in his voice, Russian probably. He let me go and I turned to look at him. It was the same guy I saw standing beside Mikhail during the ceremony. I could feel silent tears sliding down my cheeks and ran for it before he could see me break down. I could hear him call out for me to wait but I didn't, I started to hear footsteps behind me but they soon died down.

I ran towards my dorm and closed my door behind me. The tears had stopped falling but I the pain was still there. I went to my bed and grabbed the clothes I left out to change into. I changed into a red camisole and a pair of low-rise blue jeans. I noticed my eyeliner and mascara were smudged when I looked in the bathroom mirror. I cleaned myself up and walked back into my room. I packed the dress up in its bag and put it in my suitcase. Right now I didn't care if it wrinkled or not. I heard a soft knock on my door. Before I turned to even open the door I saw Jesse walk in with a smirk on his face.

"You okay? I heard what happened with Avery…" he said as he walked in. He turned to lock the door.

"Jesse I—"

"I come bearing gifts…" he said as he extended his arm, there was a bottle in his hand.

"Russian vodka… it helps dull the pain…" he said walking towards me. I had never had Russian vodka. I've tried tequila and even moonshine. Right now I could really use the alcohol to _dull_ the pain. I took it from him and took a big drink.

"Shit!" I could feel my throat burning as it went down to my stomach. I could feel my head start to get fuzzy. I heard Jesse let out a laugh. I turned to see he was sitting on the couch.

"And what is so funny?" I asked trying to raise an eyebrow.

"You know Avery has a bruise the size of Montana on her face right? What did you hit her with?" he asked incredulously. I let out a seductive smile.

"My fist…" I said as walked towards him. His eyes looked bewildered. I sat beside him. He took my hand and kissed the bruise that was now forming on my knuckles.

"I wonder what else that pretty hand of yours can do…" he asked me seductively. I felt a sort of heat as his lips touched my knuckles, and it was kind of turning me on. I remembered the dream I had of him. I let out a seductive smile as I draped a leg over his lap and straddled him. He eagerly complied and put his hands on my waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I said seductively before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He kissed me eagerly as his hands roamed my body. Underneath I could feel him start to get hard. I slowly grinded into him trying to tease him. He let out a groan and swiftly took my camisole off as he pushed me towards the back of the couch. I could feel my body start to respond, but I had never gone this far with Jesse before. I wasn't about to lose it to him on the couch either. But before I could say anything I heard someone kick in the door. Jesse and I pulled away quickly. I turned to see the same guy from earlier standing in the door.

"Who the fuck are you!" Jesse screamed out.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov… Ms. Mazur's bodyguard…"


	4. First Impressions

**Chapter 4**

_**First Impressions**_

**DPOV**

"Are you all packed Dimka?" I turned to see Viktoria standing in the door way.

"Yes… Do you know if the car is here yet?" I asked her looking at her carefully. After I came back from my meeting with Mikhail and Abe, I let everyone know about my new "job".

"Just be careful Dimka…"

"Vicky—"

"_Listen_… we all saw you go through hell when Ivanna died and we don't want to see you hurt again. Mamma was hurting just by seeing you almost destroy your life…" Viktoria said with tears welling up in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms, planting a soft kiss on her head.

"Thank you Vicky, for everything. Besides, it's not goodbye, from what I've been told I'll be able to come back for the holidays." I said remembering Mikhail telling me that Mazur's daughter always ended up going with her aunt anyway. She gave me a nod as she pulled apart. We headed downstairs and everyone stood by the door.

"You really were the most stubborn…" my sister Sonya said as she came to hug me goodbye.

"I'll miss you too Sonya…" I said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You better write Dimka!" Karolina screamed out before giving me a soft punch on the arm.

"I'll do you one better, I'll _call_, every night… And make sure you take care of my niece as well…" I said letting out a laugh and gently holding her stomach, making her glare at me playfully. She was expecting soon, when I heard that she was once again pregnant I almost went to find and kill the coward who had gotten her pregnant and leaving her, but she stopped me telling me that him leaving was a decision on both their parts.

"Take care of yourself son… Let us know as soon as you get there…" my mother said before pulling me into her arms. I felt my body go limp for a moment, taking in everyone's embrace.

"I will mamma…" I said as I pulled apart. She gave me a soft smile. I turned to Yeva.

"You should allow your heart to heal Dimka… embrace whatever opportunities are offered to you…" I could feel my mouth slightly drop, as always she knew how to make one's mouth drop. She just gave me a knowing stare, but I could see a hint of a smile on her face. By now I knew not to question Yeva, she was known to have revelations while she slept, and I wasn't one to question her.

"I will babushka…" I said still somewhat confused.

"What about me!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Paul coming down the stairs with bed hair and a blanket in his arms. Paul is Karolina's son, my nephew.

"Uncle Dimka you were leaving without saying bye to me?" Paul started pouting.

"How could I forget my favorite nephew!" I said as I ran and threw him up in the air to catch him once more.

"I'm your only nephew uncle Dimka!" he screamed happily. I hugged him in my arms and I could feel his little arms wrap around my neck.

"Paul?" I whispered softly trying to get his attention. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go uncle Dimka!" he screamed out.

"Paul!" Karolina was about to chastise him.

"I need you to do something super important for me Paul, do you think you can handle this task?" I said in my serious voice. I could see his eyes widen in interest.

"I'm going away for a while, so I am going to need you to be the _man_ of the house." I said trying to emphasize the man part, his eyes and smile widening.

"Do you think you can do that for me Paul?" I asked still serious.

"Yes sir uncle Dimka!" he screamed out happily.

"I know you are the best man for the job Paul…" he smiled even wider. I turned to see everyone else. Karolina took Paul from my arms once we heard a car pull up. We all walked out and noticed it was a black limousine parked in front. The driver was about to take my suitcase when I pulled away and told him it was okay. He gave me a curt nod and walked back to the driver's seat probably knowing I wasn't going to let him open the door for me either. I put my suitcase in the trunk and walked towards the door of the limousine. I looked back to see my family one last time. It was a perfect moment, Karolina and her round belly holding Paul in her arms, Vicky standing next to her with Mamma, Yeva, and Sonya.

* * *

I got into the car and brought the window down waving goodbye to them as we drove off. As we made our way to where Mikhail was waiting for me I thought about everything that's happened. After Ivanna died I'd lost a part of myself, I'd been young and idiotically in love. Her death only brought sorrow to my family. _I_ brought sorrow to my family. Now we were all happy, not as happy as we were before she ever showed up in my life, but still happy, though now I am leaving once more.

We arrived at a type of warehouse, but I could see a runway leading out. I opened the door before the driver came and did it for me.

"Dimitri!" I heard Mikhail's voice behind me. He was wearing all black and was even wearing black sunglasses.

"Mikhail." I said voice firm as we shook hands.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me taking his glasses off.

"Uh yeah, I just need to—" I turned to get my suitcase but saw the driver taking it with him towards the warehouse. Mikhail let out a laugh.

"Nothing changes does it?" he asked me with a small smile. I returned the smile.

"So what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?" I asked almost curiously. There was a forest surrounding the warehouse, but not close enough to hide from anything or anyone.

"If you'll just follow me, I'll show you why we are in the _middle_ of nowhere…" he said with a small chuckle. I followed him towards where the driver went through. I should say that I should have been surprised when I saw a midnight blue private jet parked inside the warehouse, but seeing the runway and knowing who I was _working_ for now, I wasn't surprised at all. Damn rich people.

"Whenever you're ready sir…" I turned to see Mikhail nod to whom I believe is the pilot.

"After you…" he signaled me with his arm. I walked up the steps and was awestruck as I walked in to see the private jet's interior. Even working for Ivanna's family, I had never been inside a private jet before, but I guess those are the perks when you're as rich as the Mazur's. The seats were khaki colored leather, there were small curtains draped over the windows. There were two doors on both sides of the plane. I guess this is how first class lives.

"We are ready when you are sir…" I turned to see the pilot standing in front one of the doors.

"Perfect… then we are ready…" Mikhail said with a small nod. The pilot turned and closed the door behind him. I turned to look at Mikhail giving me a curious look.

"I take it you have never been in a private plane Dimka?" he asked me curiously.

"No I haven't…" I said turning back around.

"I always figured that with the relationship between you and Ivanna, that you'd been on trips with her all the time—"

"No, we never took trips together." I said firmly trying to get him to drop the subject and he did.

"Okay gentlemen, if you may please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, we are about to lift-off, I will come back on to let you know when it is safe to unbuckle…" I heard over the intercom.

"What? No stewardess?" I asked turning to look at Mikhail with a humorous tone. He turned back and laughed.

"No… she's on vacation…" he said as he clicked his seatbelt still laughing.

"Of course… how silly of me…" I said with a smile also clicking my seatbelt. I looked out of the window to see we were moving. We lifted off the ground and I could see the forest underneath become nothing but a green blanket. A couple minutes after take-off the pilot said it was okay to move around. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to see Mikhail already standing.

"So you've seen up here, let me show you the rest of the plane." He said walking towards the back.

"Rest?" I asked incredulously. I followed Mikhail to through the back door. My eyes must've popped out because Mikhail was chuckling at my reaction.

"I thought this just led to a restroom…" I said astounded at the sight in front of me. There was a mini-bar at the far left hand corner, a flat screen on the wall across from there with a blood red couch in the middle.

"I didn't know Abe Mazur or his daughter were entertained by video-games…" I said noticing the game systems under the television.

"Well they aren't…" he said almost hesitantly.

"Figures… the rich always have to have everything…" I said annoyed. I heard Mikhail take a deep breath.

"It was a gift… from Rose… she thought I'd be bored whenever I had to be on a trip by myself, it took her father some convincing, but Alberta seemed to have soften him up…"

"Alberta? I thought her mother was dead…" I said questioningly.

"She is… Alberta is Rose's aunt, Abe Mazur's sister…" he said softly.

"And you are on a first name basis with her?" I asked incredulously, but if I wasn't mistaken, I could see a longing look in his eyes.

"She's become a very close friend…" he said coming back to the present. I smiled inwardly.

"Why did Mazur need convincing?" I asked.

"Well this is _his_ plane…" he said opening the curtain of a small window by the mini-bar.

"And Ms. Mazur didn't want _toys_ in her own plane?" I asked with roll of my eyes.

"She didn't want her own plane…" Mikhail said sternly. I looked up to see him looking out of the window tense. How could someone not want their own plane? I asked myself not wanting to upset Mikhail.

"Listen Dimitri… even though I asked you to do this as a favor, I don't want you to have a closed mind on this. Rose is… Rose is a special girl… well not even a girl anymore; she's become a woman now." He turned to look at me, his eyes displaying a proud gleam.

"Just get to know her Dimitri…" he said as he walked around the couch.

"Come on, there's more to look at…" he said as he opened another door.

"_More_?" I asked incredulously. I walked through the door and saw a king-sized bed with comforters the color of the couch in the other room.

"This is the bedroom… Rose usually just sleeps on the couch in the other room or stays up front where we were just seated. This is the only bathroom here though…" he said signaling towards a door to the left. I was actually expecting a huge bathtub and golden toilet, but it was a regular restroom like in any home, it still had a shower but not as luxurious as I expected.

We walked back to the front and sat quietly until I heard Mikhail begin to snore, I reached into my pocket and took out a book I had just begun reading. I always loved western novels, the knowledge of being free to go wherever, and _whenever_ you wanted.

I was almost done with the book when Mikhail stirred and awoke. "Still reading those books huh Dimitri?" he said straightening up his seat.

"Uh-huh…" I said trying to finish the last couple of sentences. I heard Mikhail let out a laugh when I finished and turned to look at him.

"This is about a twelve hour flight, do you not want to rest?" he asked me incredulously.

"How about you go ahead and sleep the rest of the flight? By the time you wake up I'm sure we'd have already arrived." He said fixing his jacket. I let out a laugh.

"I guess I could use some rest…" I said closing my now finished book. I rubbed my eyes and felt them go heavy as I closed them and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"—Dimitri, we're almost there…" I heard Mikhail say. I opened my eyes and saw Mikhail already showered and changed into a new set of black clothing.

"You can go ahead and take a shower before we arrive if you'd like…" he said drinking from a bottle of water. I nodded and grabbed some clothes, a towel, and some toiletries from my suitcase. I walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower.

When I finished I changed into a set of black clothes, I can only imagine mamma chastising me, "Dimka you are not attending a funeral! Put some color on for goodness sake!" I smiled to myself thinking of them.

"Gentlemen, we have arrived, if you may please be seated and put your seatbelts on, we are about to land." The pilot said over the intercom. I saw Mikhail already putting his seatbelt on when I sat down. Once we landed I saw we were at a more public location than when we were in Russia.

"We're taking a car up to the school and picking her up there…" Mikhail said holding a red gift bag in his hand, probably a gift for Ms. Mazur. I was surprised to see that there was no limousine waiting for us.

"No limousine?" I asked speaking my mind. He gave me a small smile.

"She prefers SUV's…" he said almost playfully. We drove for about another hour when we pulled into what I'm guessing was the school, though the architecture of the place was more of a castle, but then again it _was_ a private school for rich kids. There were parents already heading towards a building next to a garden.

"Dimitri Belikov!" I heard a woman's voice behind me. I felt a smile tug on my lips.

"Natasha Ozera!" I replied as she walked, well more like ran towards me. She jumped into my arms making me grunt. She pulled apart and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What is the great Dimitri Belikov doing in this part of the world?!" she asked with surprise in her voice. Before I was able to answer I heard Mikhail behind me.

"I'll meet you inside…" he said with a small nod.

"Hey Mikhail it's nice to see you again! I'm guessing you're here for Rose?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Ozera… and yes, I came for her graduation…" he said politely.

"It's Tasha, Mikhail! And wait, you two know each other?!" Tasha asked fully surprised now pointing to Mikhail and me, Mikhail looked towards me.

"Yes… we work together now… How do _you_ two know each other?" I asked curiously after the whole _Ms. Ozera_.

"Well my nephew is dating Rose's best friend Lissa… so I usually see Mikhail when I see Rose and Lissa." Tasha said with her smile illuminating her whole face.

"Well if you'll excuse me… I am going to go look for Rose…" Mikhail said before walking away.

"Small world huh?! But you still haven't answered me Dimitri, what are you doing here in the states?!" she asked again even though I told her I was working with Mikhail now.

"I am working as Rose's new body guard… We just arrived today…" I said noticing her smile falter.

"I thought you weren't body guarding anymore… especially after the whole Ivanna thing…" she said narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I wasn't… but I am doing this as a favor…" I said wishing I could take it back. I didn't want anyone to know that I was working just as a favor to a friend.

"Well that's good… it means I might actually get to see you more." She said her smile coming back.

"I guess so…" I said with a small smile.

"Well we better get going, the ceremony should be starting soon…" I followed alongside Tasha. The last time we had spoken was after the accident with the rest of her family. I had gone to see her and she was pretty shaken up. Tasha was actually my first girlfriend when we were about thirteen, she was, or still is rich compared to the girls that were in our school. She attended public school with me and we became friends. I broke up with her after a while, I could never feel more than friendship for her, but she claimed that I was her first love. When she found out about Ivanna and I she wasn't too happy, but she always tried to remain at peace around me.

Tasha and I split ways once we entered the auditorium, it was beautifully decorated, I could only imagine how much went into all of this. I spotted Mikhail sitting around the middle. I walked towards him and took the seat beside him.

"Hey… I didn't know you knew Natasha Ozera…" he said curiously.

"Yeah, we know each other since we were kids…" I said honestly.

"I take there was more than just friendship?" he asked staring straight ahead.

"You always could read people…" I said with a smile, he let out a chuckle. Soon there was a woman probably near her fifties come to the podium and welcomed everyone. The ceremony commenced as the students entered. The male students wore maroon colored gowns, the female students wore white. When the first student spoke Mikhail leaned towards me.

"That's Vasilisa Dragomir, but she prefers to be called Lissa… she's Rose's best friend and Christian Ozera's girlfriend." He said softly. I turned back to look at her, her jade green eyes shone brightly under the spotlight, her hair a pale blond. Her speech was actually pretty good, though when she spoke she usually directed her attention on two spots. When the next girl came to speak she had an over-confident look to her, definitely a spoiled rich girl.

"That's Avery Lazar… her father's Eugene Lazar, for some reason she's got it out for Rose…" he said narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Probably because Mazur is richer than her father, everyone knows that Lazar used to be top gun until Abe Mazur appeared…" I said practically annoyed. It's amazing how some people are so rich, yet they want to still be richer than others. Mikhail just let out a chuckle which sounded like an agreement. The previous girl, Lissa, she a had a more, humble, I guess you can say, look to her. This one dripped of self-importance. When she was ending her speech she gave a smile, I've been around enough self-absorbed rich girls to know when a smile is faked or not, and this one was definitely fake. Before she turned to go back to her seat she rolled her eyes. I doubt that anyone caught that, but being the observer that I am I did, and I take it Mikhail also did since he let out a humph.

The director finally came back and announced some of the students' names to come up. I recognized some of the names but others flew over my head. When Christian Ozera was called I noticed he had the same black hair and ice blue eyes as Tasha and the rest of the Ozera's. I could hear Tasha screaming his name from the other side of the auditorium. The names continued and the name of the girl I was to guard was called out.

She walked up the stage, Mikhail instantly stood up and called out her name, I didn't know what to do so I just stood. When she turned to see where we were I noticed her eyes, the spotlight making them noticeable, both her eyes and long hair a dark brown color. Her eyes met mine and gave me a curious look, I just looked away trying to look as annoyed as ever, I didn't want my charge to get the idea that I was checking her out, her head was probably inflated enough. When I turned to look back at her I noticed she was looking at Mikhail, her eyes were visibly tearing up but let she let out a breath taking smile. When she was walking off the stage I noticed that apparently I wasn't the only one who found her somewhat attractive.

The one person I would probably not forget was the Jesse Zeklos kid, he was the only one that threw his fists in the air. I also noticed him winking towards someone in the audience but didn't pay much attention to it. The director announced the end of the ceremony as the students moved their tassels and were considered graduates now.

"I have to go get the gift, I left it in the car…" Mikhail said getting up.

"I'll come with you…" I said not wanting to stay any longer than I had to. I followed him out and grew more annoyed as the parents crowded around the main entrance not allowing anyone through. It took us about twenty minutes to just get out of the school, now we had to make our way across the parking lot, and we didn't exactly park near the entrance. We made our way through the parking lot and arrived at the SUV.

Mikhail took out the small red gift bag out, "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Did you ever hear the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" he said as he gave me a chuckle, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's a joke Dimitri…" he reached into the bag and brought out a small velvet box.

"Jewelry?" I asked incredulous.

"Before you say anything like, 'doesn't she have enough' be quiet and look…" he said shutting me up. He opened the small box, there was a ring in it, not anything fancy but still beautiful.

"Let's go look for her…" he said with a huge smile on his face. We walked all through the parking lot once again. Mikhail and I made our way into the gymnasium where the party was going to be held, we split up but still couldn't find her. Mikhail called me, "Let's go check outside…" he said as he led me towards a garden, I could hear screaming.

When we walked closer there was a female voice, "Yes my father's not here, but my _servants_ like you so well put it came to see me graduate. I've known more love than you'll ever know…" I heard her scream out, Mikhail ran that second and I chased after him.

"You bitch!" the girl that gave her speech last screamed out as she smacked the girl across from her. The other girl had her back turned to us, but she didn't back down, instead of returning the smack she punched Avery, I believe her name was, making her land flat on the floor.

"You're a fucking salvage!" she screamed out at the girl, but before the other girl could go after her I quickly restrained her. I noticed Mikhail went to Avery to try and steady her but she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"But I guess being raised by servants does that to you." She said with a smirk as Mikhail took her away.

The girl I was holding was definitely putting up a fight, "Fuck you Avery!" she screamed out hysterically. If she kept fighting me this way I don't think I'd be able to restrain her anymore.

"Easy there…" I said trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm going to let you go now…" I said as I softened my grip on her, she instantly turned to look at me. It was her, it's Rose Mazur. I could tell she also recognized me, her eyes were full of emotion, there was anger, but mostly there was hurt. I could see her eyes start to tear up, as soon as a tear escaped she ran. I couldn't control my legs, I ran after her.

"Rose!" I screamed out. "Rose wait!" I yelled out once more. I don't know what it was that was making me run to her. It was probably the fact that she's my charge, but there was something else. I had never seen such hurt. I stopped running, maybe she just needed to be alone.

"_You're a fucking salvage! But I guess being raised by servants does that to you._" Avery's words kept replaying in my mind as I tried to find Mikhail and that sad excuse of a girl. I knew that rich people could be arrogant to others, but not like this. Who am I kidding, it's not like she can't defend herself anyway.

"Dimitri!" I heard Mikhail's voice behind me. I walked towards me, his eyes looked tired.

"What happened?" I asked noticing his distraught face.

"She was laughing the whole time saying that we should have let Rose go, that she would have just proved her point some more about being raised by _servants_." He said running a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"I don't know, she probably left to go back to the party…" he said starting to look calmer.

"Where's Rose?" he asked concerned.

"She ran for it…" was all I managed to say, he gave me a small nod.

"I'll go bring the car around… she's in dorm 36A…" he said as he took off. Great, where the hell am I going to find out where dorm 36A is. I walked back towards the garden trying to see if by any chance I'd see some student. Even better, the director was talking with some parents. I walked up to her waiting for her to finish. Once she noticed me she politely let the parents know she had to go take care of some business.

"May I help you?" she asked me curiously.

"Yes, I am wondering where dorm room 36A is?" she looked at me with narrowed curiosity.

"You are here for Ms. Mazur?" she asked me carefully.

"Yes… I am here to pick her up…" I said growing somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yes… well you can just go past the auditorium, the first building to your right is building A, her room is on the third level…" she said pointing me towards the auditorium.

"Thank you…" I said as I started to walk away but didn't get too far.

"By any chance did her father come?" I heard behind me, I turned to see her eyes emotionless.

"He wasn't able to make it…" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not…" she said walking away.

Okay then, I thought as I made my way towards the building, I was amazed to see the lounge and the spiral staircase, I ran up to the third floor, whether they had elevators or not was beyond me. I picked a hallway and luckily it started at 30. I made my way down the hall when I started hearing sounds coming from her dorm. I instantly kicked the door open unsure of what I was to see, but I discovered a half naked Rose and the same guy that threw his fists in the air was now standing as mad as ever.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he screamed out at me. The question annoyed me for some reason.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov… Ms. Mazur's bodyguard…" I said trying not to ask him the same question.

**RPOV**

"Dimitri is everything—" I instantly felt my heart drop when I saw Mikhail come in after Dimitri. He looked at me and then at Jesse, his face contorting disappointment. That pride that was on his face earlier at the graduation ceremony was gone now.

"Get out of here kid… _Now_" Mikhail said towards Jesse, his eyes narrowed. Jesse turned to look at me, his eyes showing a tinge of fear but he tried to hide it.

"I'll see you later Rose…" Jesse said trying to come near me again.

"Belikov get him out of here." He said sternly not taking his eyes away from Jesse. Dimitri instantly walked towards Jesse and jerked him by the shirt. Jesse tried to fight him off but Mikhail made his way to him.

"What's your name?" Mikhail asked almost in a whisper, but the way he said it for some reason sent chills up my spine.

"J-Jesse… Jesse Zeklos…" Jesse said starting to show his fear.

"Victor Dashkov's nephew?" Mikhail asked in recognition. Everyone knew that Jesse's parents had also died, maybe that was another reason why him and Christian got along. His custody went to his uncle, Victor Dashkov.

"Yes sir…" Jesse said his eyes widening knowing what was coming.

"We'll be giving your uncle a call later, Jesse…" Mikhail said with an intimidating voice as he nodded at Dimitri. Dimitri then effortlessly took Jesse out of the dorm. Dimitri soon came back in, there was almost a disapproving look in his eyes, but it changed, Mikhail was still not talking so it was silent and completely awkward. I noticed Dimitri start to notice me more.

"Dimitri give us a minute…" Mikhail said snapping Dimitri's attention back. I felt more calm, but somewhere deep within me, I felt somewhat annoyed that Mikhail called Dimitri away. Dimitri left quickly leaving my and Mikhail on our own again.

"Put your shirt on…" he said emotionless. I could feel my body grow cold even as I put on my shirt. A couple minutes pass and I could feel my hands start to shake. I had _never_ done anything like this, especially to the point to where Mikhail witnesses it.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he asked me harshly. I could feel myself flinch. Mikhail had never been this harsh.

"What would _make_ you want to put yourself into this kind of position?! You've just graduated and already you are acting—"

"—Acting like _what_?! A _slut_?! Go ahead and say it Mikhail!" I screamed out feeling anger surge through me.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant." He said looking up at me, his eyes showing no trace of emotion.

"Then what _did_ you mean?!" I said, my voice getting louder.

"What do you think your father would say if he was the one that caught you this way?!" he screamed out just as loud. I let out a scoff as I wiped away tears I didn't even know I had.

"He wouldn't say anything! If you haven't noticed my _father_ hasn't shown his face on any of my graduations! Not even to come visit me during visitations! He'd probably just walk away like he _always_ does!" I said feeling my body start to shake. I had never screamed like this to Mikhail, but it was as if he was throwing it at my face.

"You know he doesn't come because of…" he said trying to find the right word.

"_Business_?!" I said bitterly. "_Please_ Mikhail! Don't feed me that bullshitted line! Whenever he's on _business_, it's because he's avoiding _me_! I don't even remember the last time he ever came to see me if he ever did!" I screamed as I grabbed the lamp from my nightstand and threw it against the wall. Instantly I felt Mikhail wrap his arms around me as I cried. His hold tightened around me. My father… my father never hugged me this way, he's never even smiled at me.

"Oh Rose…" I heard Mikhail sigh sadly. I could feel myself start to calm down.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly. Mikhail gently pulled away and wiped my tears off.

"I was going to stop… but then the Russian kicked the door down…" I said with a laugh mixed with a sob remembering when Dimitri walked in. Mikhail let out a laugh.

"Yeah… he's great at making grand entrances…" he said leading me to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry Rose… I shouldn't have blown up at you like that…" he said looking down at his hands.

"Don't be… I actually think I needed that…" I said admitting more to myself than to him. I had never been yelled at, at least not in the fatherly way Mikhail did. He gave me a small smile.

"Remember I told you I had a gift for you?" he asked with a sincere smile.

"Mikhail you didn't have to…" I said before he put his hand up to stop me.

"I _wanted_ to… and besides, Alberta coordinated us…" he said grabbing a red bag off the floor by the door, he'd actually dropped it when he came in.

"Alberta wanted to come, but you know she couldn't because of—"

"—I know… and it's okay, I know she would've if she could…" I said knowing that my Aunt would come, but she had to care for the center.

"Here…" he said pulling out a velvet box.

"Mikhail you know I don't like jewelry—"

"You need to work on just accepting… and besides, it's not anything fancy…" he said as he handed the box to me. I opened it and inside was ring.

"What is it?" I asked astounded but curious.

"It's called a _nazar_… in this case it's in the form of a ring… it is said that it protects you from the '_evil eye_'." I looked at carefully.

"It looks like tiny little eyeballs…" I said with a smile. I looked up at Mikhail.

"Thank you… for everything Mikhail…" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Anything for you…" he said gently pulling away.

"Now how about I properly introduce you to the _Russian_?" he asked with a playful smile. I felt my stomach go tight for a moment. What the hell was this Russian already doing to me? I just nodded, when Mikhail left the dorm I ran towards my mirror. Damn my make up was highly smudged. I tried to clean up as best I can. _Why the hell should I even care what the Russian thought about me?! He looks like he's got a stick up his ass anyway._ I thought to myself running back to my bed when I heard the doorknob move.

"He's not out there… he's probably already outside." Mikhail said as he reached for my suitcase. In a way I was relieved, "Do you think maybe I could get a minute to, you know…" I said signaling my face. He gave me a small smile.

"Sure thing…" he said as he walked out. I ran to the bathroom and started washing my face with cold water. I looked back up at the mirror and was finally conformed with the way I looked. I did a double take on everything making sure I had everything. I finally walked out and saw Mikhail was still standing there.

"Ready to go?" he asked me with a small smile.

"Yup." I said cheerfully. I couldn't stop looking at the ring, it was kind of weird because of all the eyes, but still cool. It had from blue to green to brown eye colors. Mikhail and I made our way outside.

"I parked the SUV by the garden…" he said remembering where he parked. We walked towards the garden and saw Dimitri standing next to the bench where Avery and I had confronted earlier. I took a deep breath trying to forget about her, I just stared at the ground where she had fallen, that was actually one of my best punches ever.

"I guess proper introductions are needed…" I heard Mikhail say, getting my attention. I looked up to see Dimitri watching me, his eyes didn't give away anything though.

"Dimitri Belikov, this is Rose Mazur…" Mikhail said signaling towards me.

"Ms. Mazur…" he said as he gave me a small nod. I scoffed and rolled my eyes earning a laugh from Mikhail, Dimitri however looked if not confused, insulted.

"No Miss… It's Rose…" I said extending my hand. He looked at me like he'd just seen Oprah pop out of the screen.

"Well then _Rose_… I'm Dimitri…" he said shaking my hand. I felt electricity shoot through me when I felt his touch, and I think he felt it too because he instantly pulled his hand away. I let out a laugh.

"I like _Russian_ better…."


	5. Second Impressions

**Chapter 5**

_**Second Impressions**_

"So explain to me why exactly I need to have a body guard? I don't see a reason for the Russian to be following me around like I'm about to get shot or something." I said with an emphasis on Dimitri's new nickname, though I could tell it annoyed the crap out of him since he kept glaring out the window.

"_The Russian_ was hired by your father Rose… and he knows what is best for you." Mikhail said while reading the newspaper, but I just scoffed and got up from my seat.

"Yeah right…" I said as I walked back towards the "living room" part of the plane. We were on our way back to Turkey and I couldn't be any more anxious. I noticed the mini-bar and remembered the Russian vodka that Jesse had given me. It had actually helped take some of the edge off. I looked through the cupboards, but there was nothing in the glass bottles. Damn it! Mikhail must've emptied them before coming to pick me up. I opened the small fridge and saw nothing but a bottle of soda and a bottle of water, at least it was something. I grabbed the bottle of soda and walked towards the television. I opened a small compartment under the television and pulled out a book. I walked back and sat on the couch looking down at the book. My aunt Alberta had given it to me for my fifteenth birthday, _Pride & Prejudice_.

"_Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us._" Was the quote aunt Alberta gave me before handing me the book. When she said that to me it was confusing as hell, but I had actually read the book and realized what she meant. I'm proud of who I am, I could care less for the money or what others thought of me, as long as I felt as myself I'd be fine. Aunt Alberta always said that as Mazur's, our pride was what was always passed down in our genes. I smiled to myself thinking about her, in a couple of hours I'll see her again. Damn this twelve hour flight.

You want to talk about pompous, Mr. Darcy is the icing on the cake, "_She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me._"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." I said before I heard the door open behind me. I turned back to look at a wide-eyed Russian.

"You read?" Dimitri asked practically flabbergasted, I rolled my eyes at his brilliant discovery.

"No… I just graduated high school as an illiterate idiot…" I said annoyed looking back down at my book.

"That's not what I meant, you just do not seem like the type to read the classics—" I rolled my eyes at this again.

"Do I look like the type that should be reading beauty magazines then? What do you want Belikov, you're obviously not here to ask me about my schooling." I said bitterly remembering his face when he practically assumed that I didn't look smart enough to read a book like this. I looked up to see his eyes narrowed slightly but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just turned and walked away, bastard didn't even apologize. I took a big drink of my soda; I guess there _is_ someone as pompous as Darcy.

I read a bit more of the chapter before I heard the door open once more, but this time it wasn't a 6'7 Russian.

"You're not hungry?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Of course I am." I said almost indignantly. He gave me a small smile.

"Then why didn't you come out when Dimitri came to let you know we had some food ready?" he asked tilting his head to the side expectantly. I rolled my eyes, "So that's what he wanted." I said placing my bookmark in place. Mikhail just let a small laugh out.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing… Come, we've got pizza…" he said walking out. I left my book on the couch walking out of the room and noticed there were two large pepperoni pizzas, well one, the other one had one slice left. I noticed Dimitri had a small book open, this made me glare at him, he looked up at me but dropped his gaze instantly back to his book. I walked past him towards Mikhail, but not before muttering "_bastard_" under my breath hoping he'd hear me. How did he not tell me there was food?! He's probably the one that finished the majority of it anyway. I sat down across from Mikhail grabbing a slice of pizza and started eating.

"News that good?" I asked Mikhail with a stuffed mouth. He looked up at me curiously.

"Hmmm?"

"You haven't stopped reading the paper since we got on the plane." I said taking another bite of pizza.

"Oh… same old same old…" he said with a small smile and looking back down at the paper. It was silent now, and not a comfortable silence either.

"Sooo…" I said trying to get rid of the silence.

"What's new? Back in our little piece of… heaven I mean…" I said changing my last word when Mikhail looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing's new really…" he said looking back down at his paper a little too fast.

"Mikhail?" I asked taking the slice of pizza away from my mouth, not taking a bite off it, but he didn't look up.

"What did he do this time?" I asked dreading to hear what _daddy_ decided to change this time before my arrival. Last year he decided to put bars around the windows not giving any explanation whatsoever on why. The year before that he decided to change my room from the first floor and moved me to the second floor, my stuff had already been transferred when I got home. The only thing I'm not complaining about is that by moving me to the second floor I was able to get a room with a balcony looking towards the garden.

"He didn't do anything Rose…" he said still not looking up. I smiled inwardly knowing just what I had to do. I walked towards Mikhail and took the seat beside him. I started tugging his sleeve.

"Miiikkkhhhaaaiiiilll! Tell meeee!" I said whining, usually I didn't do it in front of other people, but seen as though the Russian was stuck with me for who knows how long.

I could tell Mikhail was trying to hide a smile. Ever since I was little, whenever I wanted Mikhail to tell me or even give me something I would whine, I stopped doing it, but every now and then I'd do it to in a way to reminisce the old times, and I could tell Mikhail remembered too.

"Rose… you're not five anymore… it won't work…" he said still trying to hide a smile. I let out a small laugh.

"Whhyyyaaa?" I asked still messing with him. I noticed Dimitri watching us but I couldn't tell if it was amusement or annoyance shown in his features.

"Because you're not as adorable as you used to be anymore…" he said finally smiling. I smacked him playfully on his arm.

"_That_ was mean!" I said faking anger. He let out a laugh.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked playfully still wanting to know the information. He looked up at me laughing and then looked back down at the paper again.

"Your father is having some guests stay over for a while, we just don't know when they will come over…" he said flipping the page.

"Guests?!" I said curiously. He never had people over the house, I looked towards Dimitri who was shaking his head. I had to restrain myself from sticking my tongue out at him. After that it became quiet again, Dimitri with his book and Mikhail with the paper. I walked to the back room and picked up my book heading to the back bedroom.

I laid down on the bed opening the book back up. I just remember reading Elizabeth turning Mr. Darcy down and him thinking "_were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger_" before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, which was definitely a long needed sleep after stuffing my face with pizza. I looked towards the window as I stretched, shouldn't be long now before I was back in Turkey. I could feel my eyelids still feel heavy, and my body felt tired for some reason. A shower sounded good right about now. I grabbed a towel from the closet and took out some spare clothes.

I walked towards the bathroom and started the water. I stood under the running water and felt my muscles start to relax with the warm water. I could feel excitement as we got closer to Turkey because I'd be close to aunt Alberta again, but I didn't want to start anything with Abe. Okay I need a plan. First, arrive; let Abe know I'm home, _as if he cares_. Second, unpack; I want to spend as much time as I can with Aunt Alberta tomorrow, _hopefully I'll be out of the house all day._ So the plan is to basically stay as far away as I can from home. _Crap! I forgot about the Russian!_ I let out a sigh remembering Dimitri, personally I didn't think I needed a bodyguard, I mean what kind of danger will I ever be in?

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and reached for my lotion.

"Ms. Mazur we're—" I turned around quickly and dropped my lotion bottle. Standing in front of me was Dimitri. I started to feel my body start to heat up, noticing his eyes on me. The last time he saw me in a _compromising_ situation I was only in jeans and a bra, but now, now I had nothing but a towel on. And the towel in itself only covered me where necessary. His eyes were doing more to me than any other guy has ever done with their gaze. I could tell he was carefully taking in my appearance. I took the time to also take him in; his eyes were a dark brown, they were hazed with a look I recognized too often, _lust_. I remembered the moment when he tried to restrain me when I was _arguing_ with Avery. His arms were strong, I wonder how his arms would feel around me without him trying to restrain me—What the _hell_ am I thinking?! I needed to get rid of whatever I was feeling.

"See something you like?" I asked trying to raise an eyebrow as if to look questioning. His face hardened, whatever he'd just felt was gone.

"We will be arriving shortly…" he said trying to turn around and walk away, but I wanted to have a little more fun.

"Belikov." I said trying to sound authoritative. He turned around slowly, his face emotionless. I bent down to pick up my lotion bottle; I felt water drops from my hair fall to my hand as I reached for the bottle. I stood up straight again flicking my hair, and if I wasn't mistaken, I could've sworn I saw and heard Dimitri swallow.

"You're new so I'll let the Ms. Mazur slip… but just know that I prefer to be called Rose…" I said pouring some lotion on my hands. I could see Dimitri narrow his eyes slightly, but he gave me a small nod.

"Thank you for letting me know that we'll arrive soon…" I said rubbing some lotion on my legs. He quickly turned to leave again.

"_Oh_ and Belikov?" I said still rubbing the lotion on my legs. He turned and I could tell he was trying hard to keep his face composed. Guess he finds me at least _somewhat_ attractive. I looked up at him.

"Next time make sure you knock before you come in." I said in a serious tone. He had a face that was a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"That will be all…" I said dismissively turning back to my legs. He quickly walked out of the door making me flinch when I heard the door slam. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing at what had just happened, maybe having the Russian follow me around wasn't going to be _too_ bad.

**DPOV**

What the _hell_ was wrong with me?! I stood with my back against the door. Was I really just checking out my boss's daughter? Well I guess technically _she_ was my boss. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I walked back and sat down in the front.

"What happened to _you_?" Mikhail asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"_Nothing_" I said leaning back in the seat.

"I see you and Rose are _hitting_ it off…" he said with an amused look.

"How do you put up with her?" I asked closing my eyes exasperated. I was actually expecting him to blow up at me like all the other times, so it surprised me when he didn't, instead he laughed.

"_What_ is so funny?" I asked opening my eyes annoyed. He just shook his head and muttered something in Turkish.

"Care to translate?" I asked expectantly. He just shook his head.

"All in due time Dimitri…" he said closing his eyes and leaning back into his seat. I just looked outside the window; I could start to see the lights of the city.

"You two will hit it off soon enough." Mikhail said with a small smile, his eyes remaining closed.

"I could care less if we do or not, I am just doing my job in protecting a rich man's spoiled daughter—"

"—Have we arrived yet?" I looked up and saw that Rose was standing behind us. How long had she been standing there? Mikhail still didn't budge but did speak.

"We should be there any moment now…" he said still leaning back. Rose didn't look once towards me. I took in her appearance, and unlike earlier when I saw her in nothing but a towel, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue camisole. The camisole accentuated her curves, and it was like Mikhail had said, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman.

**MPOV**

Ever since we left the school there has been tension on the plane, it is pretty obvious that Dimitri and Rose aren't taken with each other. After finding Rose shirtless with a boy, a _Zeklos_ to make matters worse, I had to take into consideration that she was no longer a child. She was turning eighteen soon, and she no longer was the little girl that was scared of the dark. The little girl that would cry when she said she wished she had her mom with her. Alberta and I had done our best to make Rose the woman she is today. Even with the continuous disregard from her father, she pushed herself to be the best she could be.

I know that ignoring your child, your own flesh and blood was the lowest a parent can go, but I cannot help but feel that there is more to this. If Abe had not wanted to keep his daughter close then he would have let Alberta take care of her when she asked him she'd take her in. No, Abe Mazur was keeping something to himself, of that I am sure. I heard Dimitri come back in when he slammed the door.

"What happened to _you_?" I asked curiously as I took in his appearance, no doubt there must have been a small confrontation between the two.

"_Nothing_" he said somewhat bitterly, but I couldn't help but be amused.

"I see you and Rose are _hitting_ it off…" I said with small smile.

"How do you put up with her?" he asked exasperated. I let out a laugh instead of scolding him for the way he was speaking about her.

"_What_ is so funny?" I let out another laugh and muttered to myself.

"Care to translate?" he asked trying to find out what I had said.

"All in due time Dimitri…" I said leaning back in my seat. I wasn't going to tell him what I had muttered.

"_There's a fine line between love and hate_" I had said in Turkish, between Dimitri and Rose's attitudes, I doubt there'd be too much hate. They were similar in so many aspects, even though Rose is still somewhat young; she comprehends more than most kids her age.

"You two will hit it off soon enough." I said with a small smile keeping my eyes closed.

"I could care less if we do or not, I am just doing my job in protecting a rich man's spoiled daughter—"

"—Have we arrived yet?" I heard Rose say behind me, in a way I hoped she didn't hear Dimitri's comment, though I myself was about to start scolding him again.

"We should be there any moment now…" I said trying to remain calm. I heard the door close once more and turned to see Rose was gone now. _Yeah she heard him_.

**RPOV**

That _bastard_! How could he call me spoiled?! The asshole doesn't even know me! I went back to the bedroom and laid down again, but this time I was annoyed. "_I am just doing my job in protecting a rich man's spoiled daughter_" so all he cared about was doing his job huh? _Protecting_ a rich man's spoiled daughter?! Oh he was going to _protect_ a rich man's _spoiled_ daughter alright, but I don't plan on making it easy on him. I laid there for a couple more minutes before hearing Aydin's voice over the intercom.

"Rose… gentlemen, we are preparing for landing so if you may put your seatbelts on… Again we are preparing for landing, so Rose, please put your seatbelt on." I laughed when I heard Aydin say my name. I never liked wearing seatbelts, it felt like I was trapped or something, sometimes Aydin would catch me with my belt unbuckled when Thomas, our other co-pilot would be driving the plane. I walked towards the front and saw that Aydin was actually standing there with a smile on his face. Aydin is Thomas' son, he was only about four or five years older than me, and to be honest, he was pretty hot.

"How nice of you to join us Aydin…" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I came to make sure everyone is strapped in… I guess I should have known you wouldn't be in your seat." He said with a grin. The thing that made him more attractive was his smile; his dimples were a major hot trait on his part.

"Well you know me… nothing can hold me down." I said with a playful smile. I noticed Mikhail was trying hard not say anything. He always looks out for me, Aydin used to be scared to Mikhail. I still think he is sometimes, but he never misses a chance at flirting with me. Aydin is from Turkey, so he still has a small accent, his looks were similar to Orlando Bloom's.

"I bet that—" Mikhail cleared his throat, interrupting whatever Aydin was going to say. I let out a small laugh and sat down across from Mikhail. I noticed Dimitri was staring at me but I just rolled my eyes at him. Aydin then left and I strapped in, I looked outside the window and saw the runway lights lit up. _Home sweet home_ I thought to myself. When the plane stopped Aydin's voice showed up on the intercom again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived to our destination, thank you for flying Mazur Airlines, please exit to your left." I let out a laugh, leave it to Aydin to come up with something like that.

"Aydin sure seemed to have missed you…" Mikhail said with a serious tone, I let out a laugh.

"I think he's just happy to see me, it's been a year…" I said standing up, but Dimitri stood up at the same time making it somewhat uncomfortable. I looked up to see his eyes emotionless. I quickly looked away and heard the plane's door open. I turned and saw my aunt Alberta come in with the biggest smile ever.

"Aunt Alberta!" I screamed out as I ran to her. She wrapped her arms around me, it's been a year since I've seen her so I welcomed the hug.

"Oh I missed you Rose! Welcome home!" she said as she pulled apart to kiss my forehead.

"I missed you too! I was thinking of going to visit you tomorrow!" I said surprised.

"You didn't really think I was going to wait until tomorrow did you?" she asked. I smiled at her, she pulled apart.

"Just look at you Rose, you've grown into a beautiful young woman…" she said proudly.

"Thanks… but I haven't changed that much, it's only been a year…" I said putting my hair behind my ear.

"And a year was enough…" she said with a small smile. She looked up towards Mikhail.

"Mikhail…" she said softly with a smile. Mikhail returned the smile.

"It's nice to see you too Alberta…" he said softly. Watching them made my stomach flutter. How much did I _miss_ this year?!

"And who is this?" she asked surprised. I turned to see she was talking about Dimitri.

"You don't know him?" I asked surprised, how could Abe not have told her? Mikhail was the one to answer her.

"This is Dimitri Belikov, he's an old friend… and Abe hired him as Rose's bodyguard…" Mikhail said staring at my aunt. I looked to see her eyes being hit with realization.

"Hello Mr. Belikov, I am Alberta Petrov, Rose's aunt…" she said as she went up to him and extended her hand. Dimitri gave her the same stare he gave me when I did the same thing.

"Hello Mrs. Petrov… and please, it's Dimitri…" he said with a small nod. My aunt let out a laugh.

"My, do I look that old?" she said playfully, Dimitri's face dropped.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to offend—"

"—Think nothing of it Dimitri… and please, it's Alberta…" she said walking back to me. I noticed that Dimitri still had a confused look in his eyes. He was probably still thinking about how rich people act spoiled and were never considerate or whatever. Remembering what he had said about me had just made my temper go up a bit. Aunt Alberta led me out of the plane but stopped in front of me.

"Where's your suitcase Rose?" Aunt Alberta asked me curiously, I had always chosen to carry my own suitcase, but from what Dimitri said I decided to act the way he expected me to.

"Oh that's Belikov's job." I turned to look at Dimitri who had narrowed eyes.

"It's in the bedroom… it's covered with my towel." I said trying to give an innocent smile. I noticed Mikhail and aunt Alberta had surprised looks in their eyes.

"Since dad decided to hire cheap and foreign labor, Aydin doesn't have to carry them anymore…" I said leading aunt Alberta away, yeah it was a bit low but he had it coming, though Aydin never did carry any of my luggage.

"Rose Mazur, what's gotten into you? You have never let anyone carry your luggage, much less insult someone who works as a living." She said chastising me.

"It's not like that… it's just that…" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you trust me?" I asked trying to get her to relax, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You know I do…" she said calmly.

"Then can I explain it to you in the morning? I can assure you that there's a reason…" I said not wanting to talk about this now.

"Well it better be a _good_ reason… you weren't raised that way…" she said raising an eyebrow. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know I wasn't, but I'll tell you my reasons in the morning…" I said pulling away. She just let out a nod. Oh yes, I was going to tell her about Dimitri's attitude towards us _spoiled_ rich kids. I'll show him just how spoiled I can be, I'll make sure of it.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 6**

_**Home Sweet Home**_

"_Well I'll tell you what I want_

_What I really really want_

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want"_

I let out a groan in protest when I heard my Spice Girls ringtone, why did it occur to me to charge my phone?! Who the hell was calling me so early?! I grabbed my phone and looked at my caller id. _Shit!_ I never went back to Lissa at the party.

"Hello?" I answered trying to shake the grogginess off.

"_Rosemarie Mazur!_ Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Lissa kept screaming in my ear.

"_Lissa!_" that got her quiet.

"I'm sorry Lis, things got complicated… I left with Mikhail and Dimitri after the ceremony…" I said sitting up on my bed.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked curiously. I let out a sigh, guess I'd have to catch her up.

"Yeah, he's the Russian dad decided should babysit me…" I said exasperated.

"_Russian?!_ Okay, now you know you're going to have to spill right?!" she screamed out expectantly.

"I know Lis… are you home yet?" I asked not wanting to tell her about my parole officer through the phone.

"No… Andre found out Mia was here in the states so we're all spending some time before going back home to Turkey. So come on Rose spill!" she said excitedly. I let out a laugh. I told her everything that happened, how I saw them at graduation together. I even told her what happened with Avery in the auditorium's garden.

"_That_ was _you_?! I mean we heard Avery was carrying a black eye, but no one really knew who messed her face up…" I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, the bitch had it coming though…" I said becoming annoyed with the memory. Damn broad really knew how to get under my skin.

"So let me get this straight… your dad hired a bodyguard for you, whom you didn't know anything about until he restrained you?!" I let out a sigh knowing this was coming.

"I actually found out a little later… Jesse showed up at my room after I ran from the Russian and…" I paused for a moment remembering Dimitri kicking the door in, his aggressiveness made him all the more—

"_And_ what Rose?!"

"Well things had gotten a little heated between us… and that's when the Russian decided to kick my door in…"

"Are you serious?! I mean it couldn't have been that bad could it?!" she asked curiously.

"Oh it was _bad_… Mikhail walked in behind him… and I was shirtless…" I said somewhat mortified.

"Oh. My. God! How far were you planning on going with Jesse Rose?!" she asked me expectantly.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to lose it to him on the couch! And besides I was about to stop him, and that's when the Russian kicked the door…" _the Russian god in all his aggressive glory!_ _What the hell was wrong with me?!_

"And what happened with Mikhail?!" she asked in a panicked voice.

"He was _pissed_; I had never seen him like that Lis… Oh, plus he had Dimitri practically drag Jesse out of the dorm." I said trying to hide a laugh remembering Dimitri's lack of strength in taking Jesse out.

"Wow Rose… so what's up with Dimitri? How come your dad decided to get you a bodyguard?" she asked curiously.

"I have no clue… I plan on asking him when he gets back from his _trip_…" _whenever that may be…_

"So how's it been working out? Is he following your every whim?" she asked playfully.

"I swear Lis I can't _stand_ him!" I said aggravated.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Oh you don't know the beginning of it! Can you believe the bastard called me a spoiled brat?!" _okay so he may not have used brat, whatever._

"_You_?! Rose Mazur spoiled?! I'd like to see someone just _try_ and do something for you!" she said with a laugh.

"I think he has that opinion for all rich people Lis… You should've seen him when he saw me read! He practically called me illiterate when asked if I read!" I screamed out indignantly. Lissa let out a laugh.

"It's not funny Lissa!" I said chastising her.

"I know! And I'm sorry Rose, but man does he not know you at all, but once he gets to know you he'll change his mind…" she said calming down from her laughing.

"I don't know Lis… he seems to really hate rich people…" I said starting to stretch.

"He can't hate rich people, I mean he's working for some right? You'll see, once he gets to know you, his opinion will change." I smiled to myself.

"That's _if_ he gets to know _me_." I said remembering last night.

"Uh-oh, what are you planning Rose?" she asked uncertain.

"He wants a spoiled rich kid, so I'll give him one…" I said with a smile on my face.

"Rose come on, don't mess with the guy, who knows, maybe there's a reason why he is acting the way he is…" she said trying to protect him.

"Well then he needs to stop being so judgmental, and besides, it's gonna be a long summer, might as well have fun…" I said sitting up again. Lissa tried to talk me out of my planning but there was no way in hell that I was going to stop.

"Well let me know when your back home so we can get together and catch up!" I said happily.

"Okay Rose, and don't mess him up too bad…" she said before we hung up. I let out a yawn before laying back down in bed. I looked up at my ceiling, it's only the second summer I use this room so I wasn't too used to it yet. One whole summer in this house, I'd have to find a way to get out of here, especially with my eighteenth birthday coming up.

I got up from my bed and went to sit on the couch on the far wall. This house didn't seem like a house on the outside. It had a sort of medieval look to it, though it had only three floors. I walked towards the balcony and opened up the pearl white curtains. The material the curtains were made from were thin, almost like a veil covering the floor to ceiling door way towards the balcony, it was basically see-through so whenever the sun rose, it would shine throughout my room, like now. I opened up the balcony door and felt the small breeze come in. I could smell the roses and gardenias from the garden. I walked out barefoot onto the balcony. The balcony was made of marble so it was cold. I was in a tank top and a pair of small shorts so I felt a bit chilly as the breeze came towards me.

This was my favorite scene from the whole house. There was a small maze of apple blossom trees with a fountain in the middle. I remembered when we would play at Lissa's house, her garden was similar, the only difference was that her maze was worse, it was more difficult to get through, but I memorized every turn since we were kids. I let out a sigh, memories that were just that, nothing but a reminder of how much happier I used to be. Now I felt an emptiness inside me, a void. Looking out, it almost felt like I wasn't really there. This was my home, but it never felt that way. Even when I was with the Dragomir's, sure they always cared for me when Mikhail had to leave with Abe on business, but even when they said I was also family, I always felt like I was nothing but a _third-wheel_ I guess I could say. I never belonged there, _hell_ I think Eddie belonged more than me.

_Eddie_… the last time we spoke we fought. I never liked fighting with Eddie, but I didn't know what had happened in those split seconds. If Lissa wasn't home then Eddie sure as hell wasn't. I'd have to wait for him to get back to even try and talk to him. I ran a hand through my hair. Everything here looks the same, but everyone sure has changed. I let out another sigh before turning to go back inside my room.

I changed into a pair of black sweats and kept my tank top on. I went to the bathroom and put my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed my sneakers and my iPod on my way out. Some things definitely didn't change. I put on my sneakers before walking down the steps. Our staircase wasn't as eccentric as the dorms back at St. Vlad's with a full spiral, but it did more of a half-circle. All the floors and the staircase were all marble, just like the balconies in other bedrooms. Across the staircase was the living room and across from there was the kitchen. Abe's study was on the other side of the staircase.

Whenever I didn't want to see Abe I would just decide to go out for a run, I guess that's a main reason I stay in shape during the summer, especially since Abe was always around. I don't know how I was related to that man, his attitude was the worst, one little thing and he was set off. I walked towards the main door and popped my headphones in when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Mikhail standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going for a run… like always…" I said with a 'duh' attitude.

"Where's Dimitri?" he asked hands behind his back. I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? I'm just going out for a run, it's not like someone's gonna jump out of a bush and shoot me!" I said my voice rising. I crossed my arms to show how serious I was.

"Rose, you _know_ the reason why you can't go out, your father hired Dimitri for a reason…" he said crossing his arms standing his ground.

"Oh come _on_ Mikhail! I always go for a run, you know that!" I said exasperated.

"You are _not_ walking out of those doors without Dimitri." I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Fine!_ But he's probably not even up yet!" I said sardonically.

"Have you checked?" he said knowing the answer to that.

"I don't even know where his room is!" I said annoyed. Last night as soon as Aunt Alberta and I split ways I went to my room, Mikhail and Dimitri hadn't come in when I fell asleep yet. Though this morning I did see my suitcase in my room. _Bastard went in my room!_

"He is occupying the bedroom beside yours…" he said cautiously.

"_What?!_ You mean he's been next door the whole time?!" I screamed out, I mean come on, it's bad enough he has to follow me around, but sleep next door?!

"Stay _put_… I'll go get him to accompany you on your run…" I just rolled my eyes. I wanted to say why he couldn't be the one to run with me, but he'd probably just say he needs to take care of _business_ around the house, and I mean it's true but still. Mikhail walked up the stairs, _yeah like I was gonna wait for that damn Russian!_

I made a run for it and left the manor and began my run. I ran as fast and as _far_ as I could before stopping to turn my iPod on. Whenever I ran or did any type of exercise I liked listening to rock music, it helped me get pumped. _Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become_ began to play as I continued my run. We were mostly surrounded by woods which actually encircled the manor, so my run would always consist of usually three laps around the manor, and it wasn't a short run either. At first, when I barely made it half way through my very first run I wanted to quit, but I guess that's how badly I didn't want to see Abe, and besides, I didn't want to quit so easily, I was fourteen when I started to do my daily run's, Abe barely noticed I was gone so I kept at it.

I slowly picked up my pace and had decided to take a detour. Last year I when I went for my run it was raining, usually I had my iPod blasting, but I had decided to continue without it. I didn't want it to get damaged in the rain so I put it away. When I had put away I could hear the birds singing, but there was something else that had caught my attention. I tried to listen carefully when I heard sounds, like splashing water.

It was starting to rain a little harder so it was getting muddier. I tried to find the sound of the water, I didn't notice where I was going so I slipped down a small hill because of the mud. I landed in what I thought was a puddle of water, but when I looked up I saw a small waterfall. I had landed on the edge of the small river. The water was falling from some rocks mounted over each other. There were sounds of crickets surrounding me, it was beautiful. I walked closer to the river and noticed that it was actually somewhat deep. After a couple of minutes it stopped raining, the water was so clear you could almost see the bottom.

It had amazed me that out of all my time running, I had never even noticed the small waterfall. I had marked a tree with a large ribbon so that I could remember where to go through so I could come back to the same place. My ribbon was still in place, _Skillet's-Comatose_ started to play in my headphones. I walked down the small hill and once again found my waterfall. This was the one place I could come to think. It was so peaceful here. I never told anyone about finding this place. This is the only place I kept to myself, not even Lissa knew about it. This was my little sanctuary.

The sun was beginning to get stronger, I could literally feel the sun's rays burning me. I walked towards the river and splashed some water on my face and on my burning bare arms. My shoes instantly got wet. For some reason I wanted to go into the water, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I took one last look at the tranquility of the place, instantly I felt relaxed.

I turned back to go up the hill, my tennis shoes were wet so I kept slipping here and there. I was practically at the top when I slipped and felt someone take hold of my hand. I looked up and as soon as I was on the firm ground I took my headphones out of my ears, turning my iPod off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Better yet, what are _you_ doing here Rose? You're not supposed to be out on your own." Dimitri said with as much annoyance in his voice as I had.

"Oh _please_, I don't need anyone to babysit me, besides, _you_ work for me… You have _no_ right to question me." I said firmly, remembering his attitude towards me, oh yeah, he'll get a snobby rich girl. I saw his eyes slightly narrow but then his face was void of any emotion.

"My job is to accompany you wherever you go…" he said. I let out a scoff and walked past him. Instead of running I just walked, I noticed that Dimitri had also decided to walk along side me. But there was something that I didn't understand, no one about that place.

"How did you find me?" I said turning to look at him. His face fell for a moment but regained his composure.

"I didn't…" he said looking ahead. "I always go for a run in the mornings, no matter where I am." He said still looking ahead.

"So you decide to go on a run through the woods… Woods you've never been in?" I asked incredulously.

"I do not get lost easily." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and let out another scoff. This time I decided to run, but instantly he was beside me. _Damn him!_ I noticed that he wasn't even putting any effort in the running. I started to pick up the pace and saw him do the same, a part of me was too stubborn and competitive, but another part of me _enjoyed_ it. _Snap out of it Rose!_ I looked towards him and didn't notice where I was running and instantly felt something hit me in the face. I felt dazed, when I opened my eyes I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking down at me.

"Are you all right?" I blinked and felt a bit of pain just a little under my left eye.

"Aw shit!" I said taking a hand to my face. I looked at my hand and saw a bit of blood. Dimitri muttered something in what I'm guessing was Russian. He took something out of his pocket, he instantly dabbed underneath my eye.

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" I screamed out as I instinctively smacked his hand away.

"Apparently _you_ need to be the one to watch it." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"_Excuse me?!_ If you wouldn't have been tailing me maybe I wouldn't have gotten hit in the face with a fucking branch!" I screamed out pissed.

"Well _you_ wouldn't have hit yourself with a _branch_ if you would have watched where you were going!" He yelled back at me. Besides Abe and Mikhail, he was the only other guy to scream at me, and for some reason it only made me more mad. I stood up quickly a little too quickly, I felt a hand on my lower back and I instantly jerked away. I heard him exhale a little too harsh.

"Besides, the branch wasn't that big anyway, you were hit in the face with a twig!" he said in low but loud voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, "If it were a freaking _twig_ my eye wouldn't be bleeding now, would it!" I screamed out. He let out a series of Russian words that just pissed me even more.

"Go to hell!" I screamed out before I ran for it again. I was damn near enraged, where the fuck does he get off treating me like that?! I started to hear footsteps behind me so I pushed myself to even faster. I made it to the house before him.

"Where have you been?!—What happened to you?!" Mikhail asked surprised.

"She ran into a branch." I hadn't heard Dimitri come one.

"Go _fuck_ yourself!" I screamed out.

"_Rose!_" Mikhail started.

"_What!?_ It's _his_ fault I'm like this!" I screamed out pointing towards Dimitri, he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"She wasn't watching where she was going." He said standing his ground.

"Like hell I wasn't! If you would've just stopped running after me _this_ wouldn't have happened!" I screamed out signaling my face.

"How did you find each other?" Mikhail interrupted the stare down Dimitri and I were having.

"I went to look for you in your room but you weren't there Dimitri…" he asked curiously.

"I went out for a jog, I found her as I was running my sixth lap." I looked at him incredulously, _sixth_?!

"I told you to stay put Rose, why can't you just do as your told?!"

"Are you seriously _fucking_ kidding me?! I always go for my runs, _you_ know that Mikhail, besides why is it _my_ fault that the damn Russian wasn't in his room, he's obviously ignoring his duties!" I screamed out pissed. I saw Dimitri narrow his eyes, _oh yeah narrow them all you want, it's the damn truth!_

"You should have let me know Dimitri…" Mikhail said as I gave Dimitri a satisfied smirk.

"I was not aware that I had to, _communicate_, what I did in my spare time… but fine." He said turning his gaze towards Mikhail.

Mikhail gave Dimitri a nod and he walked away, I scoffed and was about to start another argument.

"Don't Rose… come on, we need to get your eye cleaned up before it gets infected…" he said walking towards the living room. I walked over and saw Elena walk in with a bottle of alcohol and some gauze. Elena worked here at our home, she was also one of the ones who raised me along with Mikhail.

"My my Rose, you need to be more careful…" I gave Elena a small smile, I wasn't going to blow up at her. Elena was older than Mikhail, she has worked for our family for years, she was hired by my mom actually. I sat beside Mikhail as I he started to soak some gauze with some alcohol.

"This will sting a bit…" I looked at him incredulously, _it will sting more than a bit_. He just gave me a small smile. And damn did it hurt! Mikhail finished cleaning me up and let out a small laugh.

"What?" I asked wondering what was so funny. He reached for the tray Elena had brought the alcohol in, I saw my reflection, it was a small scratch, but my eye was beginning to freaking bruise!

"_Damn it!_ Just what I needed! Is this pay back for what I did to Avery?" I said leaning back on the couch. I just ended up earning another laugh from Mikhail.

"Your aunt Alberta called earlier, she wanted to know you were going to go by…" he said after a couple minutes of silence. I smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go shower and I'll go meet her!" I said excited as I started to run out of the living room.

"Dimitri _will_ accompany you Rose…" _Damn it!_

"Mikhail come on! I always go to the center on my own!" I said turning around to look at him.

"I know Rose, but please, just do this for me… I never ask for anything Rose…" _Damn him and his guilt!_

"Fine whatever." I said walking away. I walked up to my room and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. I started the water and when it touched my face it stung. _I hope this heals up fast._

I finished with my shower and put on a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. I decided to wear my hair out, the scratch was fresh so I didn't want to try and cover it up with make-up. I put on a pair of flats and headed out the door. I let out a groan when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Mikhail asked me as Dimitri stood beside him.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a set of keys from the table by the main door.

"Dimitri's driving."

"_What?!_" I screamed out as I turned to see them both with faces void of emotion.

"He doesn't even know where we're going!"

"That is why _you'll_ be giving him instructions on where you are going." Mikhail said keeping his voice calm.

"I _always_ drive!" I said pissed. _They were not also going to take away my driving rights!_

"Yes… but Dimitri actually _has_ a license…" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well he can take it and shove it up his—" I started to mutter before Mikhail interrupted. Dimitri had the same satisfied smirk on his face that I had earlier. He extended his hand. I was about to say something before Mikhail gave me the face that he always used when he wanted to be _serious_. I let out a groan and walked towards Dimitri.

"_Asshole_." I muttered as I jabbed the keys into his hand. He let out a small grunt. I walked out of the manor, _might as well have some fun while I'm at it._ Dimitri walked out with his duster, it's so damn hot, what the hell did he need that for?!

"Go bring the car around." I said crossing my arms not looking back at him. I smiled when I heard him shift but didn't walk away. I turned to see he had a sort of confused look in his eyes.

"So they make you drive, but you don't even know where car's are?" I said with an annoyed voice. I turned back around smiling to myself.

"There's a door by the side of the house, take out the red car…" I said annoyed. I was more amused than annoyed. I heard him walk away and turned to see him going towards the side of the house. I always liked driving the SUV, since it was bigger I felt bigger, it's like you could run over the smaller cars, but this occasion called for a different kind of car. _He could figure out what key opens it_. I thought to myself remembering I never told him which key is which. We owned four cars, a Hummer, the SUV, a Lexus, and a Mustang convertible. Even though I loved the size of the SUV, I loved the mustang, I always loved the speed of it. A couple minutes later I heard the roar of the mustang coming around. _Damn, I had hoped he didn't know how to drive stick!_

Dimitri came around in the blood red Mustang, this was the only car we had in color, the others were all black. He stopped in front of me looking ahead. I smiled inwardly.

"_Well?!_" I said sounding aggravated. He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?! You're a real gentleman." I said with a roll of my eyes. Dimitri had a surprised but annoyed face. He unbuckled his seat belt, I waited until he was out of the car to say something.

"Ugh forget it." I said opening the car door and sitting.

"_Well?!_" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes and came back in the car. He revved the engine and sped off. _Yeah like that'll scare me!_

"Take a left here." I said leaning back. He took the turn. I gave him directions on where to go. The whole drive was quiet, there was a sort of tension that I couldn't explain, it annoyed the crap out of me though. The drive was about thirty minutes when I told him to pull up to the center. Precious Lives Center & Shelter was a place aunt Alberta decided to have built for orphaned kids and a place where the neighborhood kids could come and hang out. I always liked coming here because though many here were either homeless or poor, we had more in common than we thought. Mikhail would also come every now and then, around here aunt Alberta and Mikhail were in a way seen as father and mother figures, many actually called aunt Alberta mom.

Aunt Alberta always said , "_The most precious lives are those of the youngest… The ones that are too innocent to let their lives go down, even if they've barely lived them…_"

I was lost in thought taking in the building when I heard the door beside me open. I looked up to see Dimitri watching me intently.

"What?" I asked a bit too softly. His eyes were narrowed, void of emotion.

"_Rosie_!" I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Jill calling out my name, I felt my stomach do a flip.

"Jilly girl!" I said getting out of the car. I felt Jill run into my arms. Jill was about five years old. Her mom died at child-birth, but her dad decided he couldn't take care of her. They didn't have any more family so he decided to give her to my aunt Alberta when she was only two months. I wrapped my arms around her as I picked her up and spun her around.

"What have you been up to Jilly girl?!" I asked excitedly.

"I missed you Rosie!" I pulled away softly and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too sweetie…" I said wiping her tears away. She nuzzled my neck.

"Don't ever leave me again Rosie!" I tightened my embrace on her.

"I don't plan on leaving you again Jill…" I said feeling a tear escape. Jill and I grew close, I remember when they brought her in, I was about twelve or thirteen when I was with aunt Alberta and Mr. Mastrano came in with her. I looked into her beautiful pale green eyes and thought to myself how _anyone_ could give up their child so easily.

"Hey everyone look! It's Rose!" I wiped my tears away and turned to see a lot of the kids run towards me.

"Rose your back!" I heard one of the kids say. Every kid here I'd seen brought in, some were too young to remember, but others remembered when their own parents placed them here.

"We missed you Rose!" I heard Alex say in the back. I let out a laugh.

"Oh I missed you guys too! Man you guys have gotten big! What has aunt Alberta been feeding you guys?!"

"Oh pretty much the same stuff…" I saw aunt Alberta smiling and walking towards us.

"Well you all look great!" I said starting to put Jill down.

"_No!_" she screamed as new tears started to come out. Jill had become pretty attached to me, hell I'd be lying if I said I didn't.

"Okay sweetie… it's okay…" I said patting her back.

"Who's the big guy?" I saw many of the kids were looking at Dimitri wide-eyed. I let out a laugh, of course a 6'7 Russian would intimidate a bunch of kids between the ages of 5 and 10.

"This is Dimitri Belikov… Dimitri this is Alexander, Oliver, Ishmael, Sarai, Eleanor, and this little one hear is Jill…" I said trying to wipe Jill's hair from her face. Jill tried to hide her face from Dimitri.

"Hello everyone…" Dimitri said somewhat uncomfortable.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alex asked me. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"No… I am Rose's bodyguard…" I heard Dimitri say behind me. Alex was ten, so he understood more than the younger kids.

"_Good!_" Alex said coming to take my hand. I let out a laugh, so there was a rumor that Alex had a small crush on me. If he were about eight years older there's a chance he'd good-looking. He had blonde hair with clear blue eyes.

"Okay kids, how about you go and show Rose the new game room?" aunt Alberta said trying to get the kids back inside.

"Come on Rose! I'll show you!" I let out another laugh as Alex pulled me in towards the center.


	7. Early Birthday Gift

**Chapter 7**

_**Early Birthday Gift**_

"It's the Russian's fault!" I exclaimed to aunt Alberta.

"He punched you?" she asked wide-eyed.

"No…" I said leaning back on the couch.

"Then how did he give you a bruised eye Rose?" she asked drinking her tea. The kids showed me the new game room and then dragged Dimitri to play with them. _More like help them cheat by picking them up to the basketball hoops._

"Well he didn't give the bruise… but it's _because_ of him that I ran into a tree branch…" I said almost embarrassed. Aunt Alberta began to laugh.

"Oh Rose… it's not like he pushed you into the tree, what do you have against the young man anyway?—Rose Mazur are you crushing on your new bodyguard?" she gave me a waggle of her eyebrows.

"No! I just don't like him!" I screamed out.

"And why is it that you don't like him?" she said raising an eyebrow. I let out a sigh.

"On the plane… when we were on our way here I heard him talking with Mikhail…" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _Why was that conversation affecting me this way?_

"What happened Rose?" aunt Alberta said sitting beside me, concern in her eyes.

"He doesn't even want to be here!—He called me the spoiled daughter of a rich man…" I said softer.

"Oh sweetie…" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"The worst part is that I don't even know why it got to me!"

"Then don't let it Rose… Answer me this… Do you think you're spoiled?" I let out a laugh.

"No… I don't even like getting spoiled by you and Mikhail…" I said with a small smile."

"Then you have nothing to worry about Rose, remember what I told you?" she asked me with soft eyes.

"Pride is how you see yourself, and vanity is how you want others to see you…" I said remembering her words.

"Exactly sweetie, you know you are not spoiled, show him the _real_ you…" she said pulling my face to look up at her.

"I mean I don't think it's just about me, I think it's about rich people in general…" I said exasperated.

"Rose… if he disliked rich people then why would he take a job _protecting_ a rich person?" she said with a smile.

"That's what Lissa said…" I said with a smile remembering my best friend.

"There you go…" she said taking her tea cup again.

"But I still want to have a _little_ fun…" I said with a grin. She looked up at me with an 'are you serious' look.

"Rose… do not become someone you're _not_…"

"I won't, I just want him to see the difference between a _spoiled_ rich girl and a _normal_ rich girl…"

"And you're a _normal_ rich girl?" she asked me raising an eyebrow once more.

"Well I'm not _spoiled_…" I said with a small scoff.

"Just be careful Rose…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I said getting up.

"Well there's a reason for it…" she said incredulously.

"Come… sit… I have something for you…" she said softly. I sat back down and she stood to go to her drawers. Aunt Alberta decided to live in the center with everyone, she wanted to open her own place for that one reason, and not be behind the scenes. She came back with a long velvet box.

"Aunt Alberta, you—"

"Rose Mazur let me give you this _one_ thing!" she exclaimed narrowing her eyes in a warning. I gave her a small smile. She pulled me up to an embrace.

"Congratulations sweetie! I wasn't able to make it to your graduation but know that I am _so_ very proud of you." She said leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, and I know you were busy here…" I said taking in the moment. She pulled apart and handed me the box.

"I see that you are already wearing Mikhail's gift… this one is from me, I had Mikhail give you something similar, but not exactly…" she said with a wide smile. I opened up the box and felt my mouth drop. It was a bracelet, it had all the small eyes like the ring, only this one was all blue and silver, and the eyes were square and not round.

"It's a _Nazar_ bracelet… I take it Mikhail told you what it is used for?" she asked me with a smile.

"He did…" I said speechless. She took the bracelet and put it around the same wrist I had the ring on, on my right hand.

"This must've cost so much!"

"It didn't actually… we had them made _especially_ for you…" she said with a grin.

"That must've been just as much! I mean it's—"

"Will you relax Rose! This is a gift from _us_ Rose…" I finally let it go and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you…" I said wrapping my arms around her again.

"_Always_ wear them Rose… we will _always_ be with you…" she said placing a kiss on my forehead. I was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." aunt Alberta called out. I turned to see Jill come in.

"Rosie!" Jill ran towards me.

"Hey Jilly bear!" I said excited.

"I knocked, just like you said to auntie!" she exclaimed towards aunt Alberta. Unlike many of the other kids, instead of calling my aunt Alberta mom she calls her aunt just like me.

"And that's very good Jill!" she said proudly.

"Rosie can you take me to see the horsies?" Jill asked wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Of course!" I said excitedly. Aunt Alberta had also decided to own a couple of horses. She said there's nothing like riding a horse and feeling free.

"You two have fun!" aunt Alberta said as we waved bye to her.

DPOV

"Come on 'Mitri!" I reached down to pick up one of the younger boys.

"No fair! You're cheating!" I heard the little boy that took hold of Rose's hand and led her towards the game room.

"Nu-uh! I'm too short! It's fair!" I laughed at the kids reminding me of Paul. The kids decided to stop playing basketball and instead went to play videogames. In the corner I spotted a little girl crying. I walked closer and saw it was the same little girl Rose was carrying earlier.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly trying not to frighten her. She hid more in the corner still crying. I didn't want to scare her anymore and walk away, but I couldn't leave her.

"Malyutka?" I said speaking in Russian now. I saw her little body start to turn around slowly.

"Vy govorite kak ya?" _You speak like me?_

"Da, vy govorite Rossiyu?" _Yes… you speak Russian?_

"Da… tetya Alberta pokazal mne…" _Yes… Aunt Alberta showed me…_

"Vladyeet Russkim?" _She speaks Russian?_

"Da…" _Yes…_

"Pochemu ty plachesh' malenkii?"_Why are you crying little one?_

"Ya hochu chtoby moya Rozi…" _I want my Rosie…_

"Vash Rozi?" _Your Rosie?_

"Da… ona zabotit sya obo mne… ona, kak moya mama…" _Yes… she takes care of me… she's like my mommy…_

"Tvoya mama?" _your mommy?_

"Da… vy znaete gde ona?" _Yes… do you know where she is?_

"Izvinite malenkii ya ne…" _Sorry little one I don't…_

"Ya skuchayu po nyei!" _I miss her!_ She started to cry again.

"Tsss ne plach' malenkii…" _Shhh don't cry little one…_ I took her in my arms trying to calm her down.

"Gde tvoya tetya Alberta?" _Where is your aunt Alberta?_

"Mozhet byt' v yee komnate…" _Maybe in her room…_

"To vozmozhno vash Rozi tam s nyei…" _Then maybe your Rosie is there with her…_

"Da! Ya poidu iskat' yee! Spasibo Mitri!" _Yes! I'll go look for her Thank you 'Mitri!_

"Priglashaem vas malenkii…" _You're welcome little one…_ She ran out of the game room with a smile on her face.

She saw Rose as her mother… No wonder she didn't want to separate from Rose when she had to leave the game room. I remembered the little one crying in her arms telling her she didn't want her to leave anymore. Rose just tightened her embrace on her. But if she saw Rose as her mother, then where was her real mother?

I hadn't noticed when Rose had left, she had left as soon as I turned my back. _Damn she was so difficult_.

I decided to take a look around since she was somewhere with her aunt. _God knows I can use the time apart_.

I passed many doors, because the name was outside I knew it was a type of shelter, but I didn't know much else. There were kids everywhere, there were more kids than teenagers, that's for sure. I walked past what seemed to have been a kitchen. I walked through a pair of doors thinking it was an exit, but it was a library. There were books everywhere, from top to bottom. I looked at a shelf and saw it was nothing but plays. There were books from William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet to The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. I walked towards the windows and saw a view that was unlike anything I'd seen before. There were mountains all around, I looked down to see a type of barn. Just as I was about to turn I noticed Rose carrying Jill in her arms. _I guess she did find her_.

I left the library and tried to find an exit out of the center. I finally tried my luck and ended up at the game room once again. I let out a frustrated sigh. _One of these kids had to know how to get to the barn…_

"Eleanor?" I asked one of the older girls.

"Yes?" she came to me with a curious look in her eyes.

"Do you know how to get to the barn?" I asked her as I kneeled down in front of her.

"Barn?" she asked me confused but then realization shone in her eyes.

"Oh you mean the stable! Yes it's right behind, just go all around and you'll see it…" she said with a smile on her face.

"Where can I go out from?" I asked her wondering where I could get out from.

"You just leave here and walk straight and it'll be your…" she stopped to think and I smiled when I saw her count her fingers.

"Door number five!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you Eleanor!" I said patting her back softly to show my gratitude. I walked down the hall and was relieved when I made it outside. _Too many damn doors look the same_.

I continued to walk around the building and finally saw the barn, or stable. As I got closer I hear both of their voices, Jill's and Rose's.

"Can you pass me the brush Jilly? I think Red could use a good brushing… don't you?" she asked with a calm voice. _A first._

"Okay!" she screamed out excitedly. In an instant I heard a bang and I heard a little girl crying. I ran to the stable but felt someone tug at my sleeve. I turned ready to punch but noticed it was Rose's aunt.

"I am sorry to have startled you Dimitri…" she said calm even though my fists were up and ready.

"Sorry Ms. Petrov…" I said placing my fists back down.

"Dimitri, please, it's Alberta…" she said with a small smile. The crying became stronger. I walked towards the stable they were in but was once again held back.

"It's okay Dimitri…" she said with a small smile. She peeked in and signaled me to do the same. I looked in and saw Rose's back to us.

"Shhh it's okay sweetie…" she said in a soothing voice, Jill wrapped in her arms.

"I-It hurts s-so badly!" Jill cried holding her arm close to her.

"I know sweetie but look… it's just a small little scratch…" she said wiping Jill's tears away.

"I mean look at me… my eye is scratched _and_ purple…" she said trying to sound light. Jill let out a small giggle.

"What happened Rosie?" she asked reaching to touch Rose's eye, she let out a small laugh.

"I was racing with Dimitri when all of a sudden a tree was in front of me and it hit me right in the eye with its branch!" she said waving her free hand exaggeratedly. _She didn't say it was my fault this time_.

Jill let out a laugh this time, "That's silly! Tree's can't move!"

"Oh really? Then how did it hit my eye?" she said tickling her.

"Stop! Rosie! I can't breathe!" Rose stopped and pulled Jill into a hug.

"I love you Rosie…" Jill said nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too Jilly…" she said as she softly kissed her head.

"—Walk with me Dimitri…" I heard Alberta say behind me. I know my eyes were wide because she let out a small laugh. I followed her out of the stable, there was a comfortable silence as we walked slowly towards a small pond.

"So how are things going with Rose? I heard things were not going too well…" she said with a small smile.

"I take it Rose told you what's happened so far…" I said not surprised.

"Well yes and no… I spoke with Mikhail…" I let out a small laugh.

"I take he's also told you about this morning?"

"And about the plane ride…" I looked up at her instantly.

"You know Rose heard you right?" my mouth dropped.

"I figured she had heard me, but I wasn't too sure…" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Nikogda ne sudite o knige po yee oblozhke…" I let out a laugh.

"_Never judge a book by its cover_…" I repeated in English.

"It's an old saying, but it is very true…" she said looking forward. _Did they think I was overreacting or something? Hell, look at yourself Dimitri, you're judging a woman based on your past experience…_

"I do not mean to be disrespectful—"

"I know you aren't Dimitri, but I do not want to see my niece get hurt…" she said still not looking towards me. I started to feel uncomfortable. _Was I really seeming like such an asshole?_

"You own this place on your own?" I asked trying to change the subject, Alberta smiled probably guessing why I was changing the conversation.

"I do… I opened it after Janine… Rose's mother died… it was actually her idea, but she never saw it through…" she said with her gaze looking distant. I was so curious I couldn't help myself but ask.

"If you don't mind my asking… how did she die?" I asked softly. She turned towards me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Dimitri… but that's not my place…"

"Of course, I understand. I didn't mean to intrude…"

"You're not… it's just that it's Rose's place to tell you…" she said softly. We walked in more silence until we reached the center and split ways. I stayed on the porch and sat on the swing looking out towards the mountains.

RPOV

Jill and I walked towards the center. What aunt Alberta said earlier kept playing in my head, _do not become someone you're not._ I wanted to _teach_ Dimitri a lesson, but it wasn't me, though it _is_ fun.

"_'Mitri_!" I looked up and saw Jill run towards Dimitri. He picked her up and held her in his arms. I knew aunt Alberta had taught Jill to speak Russian since that was her parents' native tongue, but to see her and Dimitri talk to each other was something else. Ever since we met, I don't think I'd ever seen Dimitri smile, and now with Jill, his smile was breathtaking. I could tell his smile was sincere, I had never seen Jill take to someone so quickly.

She barely speaks with anyone here at the center, but to have just met Dimitri today, and to already be sitting on his lap was beyond amazing. Jill was always shy, still is. Watching Jill in his arms made me feel something I'd never felt before, not even when she was with aunt Alberta. I was jealous… They just met today and he could already hug her, have her on his lap. Only I was ever close to Jill and to see her get along so well with someone else, Dimitri out of all people made me squirm.

I started to head indoors when I heard Jill, "Rosie! Where are you going?" she was already wiggling out of Dimitri's embrace.

"I was just going to go inside…" I said softly.

"Come sit with us!" she said out loud. I gave her a small smile.

"Oh sweetie I don't want to interrupt you two…" I said softly.

"Rooosssiiieee! Tell her to sit with us 'Mitri!" I started to feel my hands and head go tingly. I looked up to see Dimitri give me a small smile.

"Come join us…" he said with a sincere smile. I felt my stomach start to flutter as I walked towards the swing where they were seated. _Get a hold of yourself Rose, you're only going to sit with Jilly… and with Dimitri…_

"What's that Rosie?" Jill said pointing towards my bracelet.

"Oh, aunt Alberta gave it to me as a gift…" I said playing with the bracelet for a minute.

"It's very pretty!" Jill said with a wide smile.

"Yes it is…" I said taking some of her hair away from her face.

"It's similar to the ring…" I looked up to see Dimitri had been the one to speak. I looked into his eyes and for the first time they were soft. Not void, not empty of any emotion. I had to clear my throat to be able to speak.

"Yes… they had them made…" I said softly. I saw something cross his eyes, I wasn't sure what it was but for some reason I knew.

"Jill sweetie, why don't we go find aunt Alberta and get her to give us something sweet…" I said wanting Jill away from what Dimitri and I might start. Her eyes went wide and happy.

"Okay!" she jumped off the swing and ran inside. I went after her leaving Dimitri there not wanting to start anything. He still thought I was spoiled, the bracelet, the ring, of course he would think that. I didn't hear footsteps behind me and was relieved. I walked into the kitchen and saw aunt Alberta in an apron.

"Guess we're right on time." I said with a smile.

"Yes you are, the cookies are already baking…" she said untying her apron. We sat around the table, Jill wanting to sit on my lap.

"So Rose… I wanted to talk to you about something…" I looked up at aunt Alberta with curious eyes.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked almost cautiously.

"Well your birthday's not for a couple more months, but I wanted to ask…" she paused for a moment.

"I know you that you decided not to go to college and just stick around and help… but…" she stopped again.

"But?" I said trying to urge her to continue.

"How would you like to be co-owner of the center?" my eyes went wide.

"Co-owner? Like, own the center _with_ you?" I said trying to weave through what she had just said. She let out a small laugh.

"Yes… you'd own the center alongside me… would you like that?"

"I'd love that! Thank you so much aunt Alberta!" I said getting up with Jill and hugging my aunt, squeezing Jill in the process.

"I can't breathe!" she screamed out making us laugh.

"I'm sorry Jilly…" I said holding her tighter. _Guess it didn't turn out to be such a bad day…_


	8. Payment Is A Fortune

**Chapter 8**

_**Payment is a Fortune**_

"No, no, _no!_ I don't want you to go Rosie!" Jill wrapped her arms around my neck, her tears moistening my neck.

"Sweetie come on, you've got to let Rose go now…" my aunt Alberta tried reaching for her.

"_No!_ Don't leave me!" she cried harder now, her sobs making her hiccup. I nodded towards my aunt telling her it was okay. I tried to pull away slightly so I could look her in her eyes, but that only made things worse. She began to scream loudly.

"_No_! 'Mitri!—" she screamed out for Dimitri and he came to stand behind me, Jill looked up at him and began to speak Russian. _Damn it I should've let aunt Alberta teach me!_ I didn't think I'd ever use the Russian language so I never took interest in learning it, but damn would it have helped me now. I heard Dimitri's voice soften as he spoke with her. Jilly was still hiccupping while Dimitri used soothing words. His voice wrapped around me, soft, sweet. Jill started to shake her head and screamed something out in Russian only tightening her grip around my neck.

Dimitri had said something that for some reason made my legs feel weak, out of the whole conversation they had I only understood one word…_Mama_. Was Jilly telling him about her family? _She couldn't be, I mean she was a baby when her dad brought her, aunt Alberta did tell her about her biological parents, but Jill still being young didn't read much into it._ Whatever he said to her she seemed to relax a little. She said something and he repeated it. Their interaction made my heart swell, _so the Russian did have a nice side to him_.

I instantly froze when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard his accent in my ear, "I think maybe you should have a talk with her somewhere in private…" I looked up to see Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. They were soft, _warm_ even. I let out a small nod and walked away from everyone trying to take Jill somewhere, _anywhere_. She was still nuzzling my neck, her crying calming down. I walked towards a small meadow a couple minutes from the center. Once there I sat down waiting for Jill to fully calm down.

Once she started to calm down, her arms pulled away from my neck. Her beautiful green eyes were now red and puffy. Her small nose also slightly red.

"Talk to me Jilly…" I said softly, taking some of her hair away from her eyes. She looked down playing with my bracelet. She did the small pout she always did when she was trying to be serious.

"I don't want you to go Rosie…" she said quietly rubbing one of her eyes.

"I don't want to go either sweetie…" I said pulling her to give her a small kiss. I really didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go back to an empty house, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave so easily either. Aunt Alberta said that even if I always say I want to leave, that's where I grew up, and though I wasn't always there, there were the happy memories of growing up with Mikhail and Elena. _And I sometimes liked to think that my mom was around, many would think I were crazy if they knew I liked to think my mom's spirit was around, but it was the closest I had. Ghost or no ghost, I felt better knowing that maybe she was right there… with me._

"Then don't go Rosie… stay with me…" she said wrapping her arms around me again. I started rocking back and forth.

"Sweetie you know I can't stay… my dad should be home any day…" she tightened her grip on me but then pulled away shyly. A tear escaping her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I said feeling my heart clench at the sight of her, a couple of my own tears falling.

"Rosie…" she started to pout again, but she started to hiccup again.

"What's wrong Jilly?" I asked worried. She had never acted this way. I started to think she was hurting from her fall earlier. She pulled me in her small arms.

"Can you be my mommy?" I felt my heart stop. _Her mommy?_ I didn't know what to say to this.

"I want you to be my mommy Rosie… I know auntie said that my real one died, but you take care of me like a real mommy…" I felt my tears fall even faster, I let out a sob. She saw me as her mother. I know I always took care of her, even when aunt Alberta had me with other kids I always thought of Jill. I pulled away from her to look at her.

"Jilly… are you sure you want me to be your mommy?" I asked wiping her tears away as well as my own. She gave me a beautiful smile.

"You make cookies for me and read me stories… I don't know my real mommy, but I want you to be her cause you're so nice to me and always make me happy…" she said as she tried to wipe away a stray tear from me. I let out another sob pulling her close to me. _If she wanted to know a real mother, I'll be that for her. I never knew my mother either, but if Jill can have a chance at that feeling, then who am I to stop that._

"Of course I'll be your mommy sweetheart…"

DPOV

We were getting ready to leave when Rose tried to put Jill down, but like earlier she didn't want to be put down.

"No, no, _no!_ I don't want you to go Rosie!" Jill wrapped her arms around Rose's neck as she began to cry.

"Sweetie come on, you've got to let Rose go now…" Alberta tried to reach for Jill to take her away but it only made things worse.

"_No!_ Don't leave me!" she cried harder now, hiccupping as she sobbed. Rose gave Alberta a small nod. She tried to pull away slightly, but that only made things worse. She began to scream loudly.

"_No_! 'Mitri!—" I instantly went up to her as she called for me. I walked behind Rose to get a better look at Jill and saw her green eyes full of tears. Something inside me clenched as I saw this little one like this.

"Sdelat' yee prebyvaniya 'Mitri!" _Make her stay 'Mitri!_

"Mne zhal' malo no my budem zavtra…" _I am sorry little one, but we will be back tomorrow…_

"Ya ne hochu chtoby ona go! Ya hochu chtoby ona byla moyei mamoi!" _I don't want her to go! I want her to be my mommy!_ I tensed at her words.

"Malen'kii, gde tvoya mama?" _Little one, where is your mommy?_

"Ona umerla, ya hochu Rozi byt moya nastoyashchaya mama!" _She died, I want Rosie to be my real mommy!_ I instantly bit my tongue. That must have been their connection, their mothers were _both_ gone.

"Vy skazli yei chto vy hotite chtoby ona byla tvoya mama?" _Have you told her you want her to be your mommy?_ She shook her head at this.

"Kak o vas skazat yei, I ya obeshchayu chto my prinesu tebe chto-to zavtra?" _How about you tell her, and I promise we will bring you back something tomorrow?_ She gave me a beautiful small smile.

"Obeshchanie?" _Promise?_

"Obeshchanie." _Promise._ I said softly and reassuring. I walked closer to Rose and got her attention when I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think maybe you should have a talk with her somewhere in private…" I said whispering in her ear. Her shampoo and perfume intoxicating me. She turned to see me, her brown eyes were soft, a big difference to this morning. There was something else in her eyes, they gave her a beautiful sparkle. She gave me a small nod and began to walk away. I saw them disappear to the side of the house, her aroma still lingering in the air.

RPOV

Jill and I skipped back, both of us ecstatic. I don't know what it was like to be a mother, but if I could make Jill even happier I would gladly be her mother. All the kids were back inside, only aunt Alberta and Dimitri were standing there. Jill immediately ran to Dimitri and wrapped her arms around her neck. He gave a breathtaking smile as he took her in his arms. Jill whispered something to him and he spoke into her hair. Aunt Alberta gave me a curious look and looked back to Dimitri and Jill. Seeing him standing there with his arms wrapped around her seemed so right… he could have very well been her dad—_Oh god what am I thinking?_

Dimitri put her down and she came back running to me, "I'll see you tomorrow mommy!" she said happily. I saw surprise in aunt Alberta's eyes, though Dimitri's eyes were unreadable.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart…" I said kissing her head, feeling light as I wrapped her in my arms. _My daughter… oh god wait 'til Abe hears about this…_

We pulled apart and Aunt Alberta came up next to me pulling me in for a hug.

"Rose? Mommy?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I'll explain later…" I said with a smile. We pulled apart and said our goodbyes. Dimitri and I got into the car and drove off. There was a calm feeling now, not like this morning when we left the house. I was deep in thought when I heard Dimitri clear his throat and for the first time made an attempt at decent conversation.

"She sure seems taken with you…" he said looking ahead. I gave a small smile remembering her calling me mommy.

"Just as much as I am with her…" I said leaning back in the seat, for the first time completely relaxed.

"What happened to her parents?" I was taken aback with the question for some reason.

"Oh… well… her mother died at childbirth…" I said sitting up straight again.

"And her father?" he asked with a bit of curiosity. I cleared my throat.

"He left her… He brought Jill in when she was two months, he didn't know what else to do since they didn't have any close family…" I said remembering him come in with Jill in his arms.

"So he just left her there at the center?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah… I was there when he came in with her…" I said looking ahead. There was a couple seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"So is that why you are taken with her?" I turned to look at him, his eyes staring back at me intently. Before I could even say anything his phone started to ring.

"Belikov." He answered seriously. _'So is that why you are taken with her?' _his words kept replaying in my head for some reason. He began to speak in Russian again, his voice not lighting up. I began to fidget, uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hung up and spoke.

"Is there a market, or a store nearby?" he asked still not looking towards me.

"Ummm yes… just take a left here…" I said signaling him towards the closest marketplace. We didn't live too close to any malls, so we always went to the marketplace for food and other necessities. When he parked he instantly took his seatbelt off and before I could even take my seatbelt off he showed up and opened my door once more.

"Is there a jewelry store nearby?" I was taken by surprise and he must've seen it because he gave me a half smile, but damn if it wasn't one of the sexiest smiles I've ever seen.

"I promised Jill we would bring her something when we came back tomorrow…" he said closing the door behind me.

"_We?_" I asked curiously.

"Yes… unless you were not planning on going back?" he asked me with narrow and confused eyes.

"Yes! Ummm there's a jeweler a couple of stands down…" I said walking ahead. I couldn't wrap around my head that he had included me in the idea of getting Jill a gift. We walked in silence, but unlike our run this morning, it was comfortable.

We walked towards Madame Abrielle's stand. She had jewelry of all kinds, and all hand-made.

"Rose Mazur! My how you have grown!" she said excitedly. Madame Abrielle was in her late 70's, she has worked here for as long as I can remember. She looked towards Dimitri.

"And who is this?" she asked as she went to him and also gave him a hug. Dimitri seemed to have been taken aback, I just let out a laugh at his reaction. Madame Abrielle took Dimitri's face in her hands.

"You are a _lucky_ man to have Rose by your side! It is about time a nice strong man came and settled with our Rose…" I stared at her with my mouth wide open, Dimitri also seemed somewhat surprised. Everyone from the stands noticed me and were coming by to congratulate us. Aunt Alberta had always brought me with her when she did her shopping, so everyone around here knew me.

"Oh no everyone… this is Dimitri… he's my bodyguard…" I said trying to correct everyone. They all looked between Dimitri and me, and I could swear that he was blushing. Though I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Okay everyone back to your stands! You heard our Rose! No wedding!" I felt mortified, how could everyone think that Dimitri and I were a _couple_? Everyone returned to their stands returning to their sales. I looked up at Dimitri and noticed he put a serious face on once more.

"So what is it you need Rose?" Madame Abrielle looked up at me with a wide innocent smile, even though she knew she was the one that started everything. I looked up towards Dimitri, he was the one that wanted to come here.

"Something similar to this…" Dimitri reached for my wrist, his long fingers were warm on my skin. I felt a tingling as electricity went through my arm just like when we shook hands at the auditorium's garden, only this time he didn't pull away. Madame Abrielle put on her glasses as she looked over my bracelet.

"Ahh a _Nazar_ bracelet…" she said admiringly.

"Yes… but I was wondering if you had one in a kid's size?" Dimitri asked still not letting go of my wrist. I started to feel myself flush again as I thought of what magic Dimitri could do with those long fingers of his—_Damn it Rose stop thinking like this! He doesn't like rich people remember?_

Madame Abrielle returned with a box and looked where Dimitri was still holding my wrist. Dimitri instantly pulled away and where I once felt warmth was now instantly cold. Madame Abrielle gave us a wide smile and opened the box. Inside the box where small bracelets of different types, there were Nazar bracelets, and even small charm bracelets.

"Wow… they're all beautiful…" I said awestruck. Dimitri leaned forward to also take a look at the bracelets.

"Choose one…" I turned to see Dimitri looking down at the bracelets.

"Which do you think Jill will like most?" Dimitri looked up at me with soft eyes. I couldn't look away, and I didn't want to. There was something about his eyes that were soothing.

"_Roza?_" I let out a breath.

"Huh?" I said dumbly. He gave me a small smile.

"Sorry… in Russia your name is translated as Roza…" he said fidgeting with one of the bracelets. For some reason the way he said my name in his native tongue gave me goose bumps, _the good kind_.

"I like it..." I said turning to look at the bracelets. We didn't say much else but then I saw it.

"_This one_…" I said appreciating the bracelet. It was a small Nazar bracelet with different colored eyes, just like my ring, only it was woven. It wasn't luxurious but it was beautiful, the detail, not to mention the time put into this. I looked up at Dimitri and saw a softness that made my heart clench.

"This one it is…" he said not breaking my gaze. His brown eyes were soft, a beautiful brown that shone as the sun began to set. Madame Abrielle cleared her throat making us turn back to her.

"This one…" I said with a smile.

"Beautiful choice…" she said with a smile and knowing look. She wrapped up the bracelet in a small box and handed it to me. Dimitri went into his pocket to pay but waved him off.

"I will only accept one payment from each of you…" she said as she gave me a small wink. Dimitri just looked at us confused. I just smiled.

"Madame Abrielle is known for reading fortunes…" I said wondering if Dimitri would find this weird. Dimitri gave a small smile.

"That is giving too much… you will not only be giving us the bracelet, but you will also be giving us our fortune…" Dimitri said kindly.

"But _that_ is my payment young man… reading fortune's is something I love to do…" she said with a small smile. Dimitri smiled and nodded. Madame Abrielle waved her hand to lead Dimitri into her stand and gave him a seat. I felt like I was intruding since she was basically about to tell him personal stuff. I turned to walk away but his voice stopped me.

"You are _not_ going anywhere…" I turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed with authority. I bit back a laugh.

"Well unless you want me to hear what you are about to be told, I'll be standing here in the next stand…" I said giving him a look as if saying _'try me'_

"Well then you will be standing here where I can see you…" he said sternly. I didn't feel like arguing so Madam Abrielle signaled me a seat next to her. I came into her stand and sat on the seat between her and Dimitri. She handed Dimitri the cards and he split them. She began to place the cards down one by one.

"I see a lot of pain… guilt…" I noticed Dimitri swallow.

"You have suffered a great deal. You have seen death and blame yourself for it…" I noticed Dimitri ball one of his hands up in a fist. Madam Abrielle gave a small smile.

"You have a family that loves you and wants to see you happy…" she said with a pause, Dimitri taking advantage of that.

"Thank you…" he said as he stood and signaled me to take a seat in front of her now. Madam Abrielle just let out a small smile. I sat across from her and did the same as Dimitri with the cards as she placed them one by one.

"The same with you my dear… I see great pain, and fear…" she paused and instantly looked up at me.

"My dear, I have forgotten that Ilya was to have something for me, would you mind getting it for me?" I looked at her confused but agreed nonetheless. I saw Dimitri stand but hesitantly sat back down when Madam Abrielle practically scolded him. I gave a small laugh and walked a couple stands down to Ilya's bakery stand.

DPOV

I stood to follow Rose but Madam Abrielle practically pulled me back down to my seat. I saw Rose walk away, hoping that whatever Madam Abrielle needed was important. I turned to look at her, her gaze staring at the cards laid out in front of her.

"Your heart has known much sorrow young man, but allow it to heal…" she said giving me what I thought was pleading eyes.

"Madam Abrielle—"

"—She is in great danger… her past shall come back to haunt her…" she took a card from the table.

"You drew a card, _The Emperor_… you suppress all of your emotions in favor of logic and reason… Though you have also drawn _The Empress_… you should make special effort to open up to her perfect and unconditional love…" I stared at her in wonderment, remembering what Yeva had told me before I left _"You should allow your heart to heal Dimka… embrace whatever opportunities are offered to you…"_

"Rose has also drawn the same card, only…" her face went grim and I felt my insides churn.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"She has also drawn _Death_…" she said as she closed her eyes slightly. I felt myself hold my breath.

"It is uncertain of whose death… there are many things that must play out for anything to be certain…" she said sternly.

"But this much is true young man… you both have drawn _The Temperance_ and _The Ace of Cups_… _The Temperance_ can refer to the coming together of two distinct beings that must function as one… and _The Ace of Cups_ shows the power of love that is necessary in the situation, it shows the first step down a path of enlightenment and understanding…" I stared at her blankly.

"You must protect her from all harm young man, not everyone around her is who they seem to be—"

"—I'm back! Ilya said he didn't remember having anything ready for you but sends his best rolls nonetheless!" I looked up to see Rose with a wide smile on her face. _If only she knew what Madame Abrielle had just seen_.

"What's wrong? You both look drained…" she asked concerned.

"Nothing my child… would you two like a roll for the road?" Madame Abrielle spoke up trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oh yes!" Rose said excitedly. Madame Abrielle opened up the small bag and the smell of warm rolls surrounded us. We ate the rolls in silence, even though Rose didn't know about her reading, I couldn't help but think how she would react to this kind of news. I mean I know Yeva had her own 'abilities' and she's never been wrong. Madame Abrielle was able to tell about my past. But would Rose really go through so much? _Her past shall come back to haunt her…_

RPOV

Dimitri and I walked towards the car, it was now dark. We'd spent all day at the center and now here with Madame Abrielle. We drove in silence, he'd been quiet since I came back from Ilya's.

"So what did Madame Abrielle say?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. He turned to look at me with shocked eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked back towards the road. I rolled my eyes.

"When I came back from Ilya's I noticed you two stopped talking… was it about me?" I asked curiously. I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Not _everything_ is about you…" I felt my mouth drop at his sudden change of mood. _What happened with his earlier mood?_

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" I said outraged. He didn't say anything and I didn't address him anymore. I was beyond pissed now, _how the hell did he manage to turn this around on me?_ You could literally cut the tension with a knife. It was as if our trip to the marketplace never took place.

We made into the garage, but not before noticing two cars parked out front. I recognized the Lexus, it was Abe's, but I didn't recognize the other one. It was a black car, I walked closer to it and noticed it was a freaking Ferrari! Whoever was here was loaded! I walked towards the main door, I could hear Dimitri's footsteps behind me. Once inside I noticed Mikhail standing there with Abe beside him. Abe turned to look at me but then immediately turned his gave back to Mikhail.

"Nice to see you too _dad_." I said in an annoyed voice. Abe looked back at me, his eyes void of emotion, and just like that walked away. I should say I saw that coming, but I guess a small part of me always hoped he would change, _but I guess not…_

"I take it your day was enjoyable?" Mikhail said with a small smile. I scoffed and rolled my eyes while crossing my arms. Neither Dimitri nor I saying anything. Mikhail turned to look at me.

"Rose… we have a dinner guest…" I rolled my eyes at this.

"_Just_ a dinner guest, or a guest altogether?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You know your father too well…" he said as he gave me a small smile.

"It is a formal dinner… so you need to—"

"—Oh come on, I have to get into a dress?" I asked incredulously. I didn't mind wearing them, but to wear a dress for a stay at home dinner? Mikhail gave me a small apologetic smile.

"So who is it this time? A rich and pompous governor, or a rich and ignorant '_lady friend_'?" I asked wondering who Abe decided to invite this time. There have been times when Abe would invite some random _whore_, and other times he'd invite some rich government person. Before Mikhail could open his mouth to answer I hear a laugh coming from the stairs.

"Well well well… if it isn't little Rosemarie Mazur… My how you've grown…" I felt a shiver go down my spine hearing his voice. I turned around to see him with his hands in his pockets and his head cocked to the side. His green eyes were narrowed in fascination, his hair was styled in a messy appearance.

"Well if it isn't Adrian Ivashkov…"


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 9**

_**Surprise Surprise**_

"I guess I should have smelled the cigarettes…" I said looking at Adrian, he just gave me a small smile.

"I'm hurt Rose… have you forgotten me that easily?" he asked me as he made it down the stairs. I gave him a small indifferent smile and shrug.

"You're not all that memorable Ivashkov…" I said nonchalantly. He walked towards me and reached out to caress my cheek.

"Have you _really_ forgotten all of our… _memorable_ moments together little Mazur?" I gave him a seductive smile and then quickly pushed his hand away from me.

"I guess so Ivashkov…" I said as I began to walk up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Dimitri with a strained face. I gave him an "_are you okay_" look but he just walked around me and went into his room. _Asshole!_

I went into my room exasperated. _Of all people to have stay over, it had to be Adrian?_ I have known Adrian for a while now, his family was close to Abe, and so whenever Abe had them over, Adrian would be there. Adrian was actually my first kiss, that being our _memorable_ moments. But we never really got anywhere. Adrian had decided it was best to not get any closer, and I was okay with it. I never really felt more for him.

I went into my closet and tried to find something to wear. _Formal dress?_ I let out a frustrated sigh and went into the back of my closet. Lissa had gone shopping with me once and told me to buy some formal dresses in case there was ever a need to _dress up_. I smiled to myself remembering the marketplace. _What the hell was going on with me and the Russian? Why did I feel the way I did with him?_ _And him… I don't understand him, he's caring one minute, and the next it's like he can't even look at me…_

I saw a black strapless dress that Lissa had told me was good for a formal dinner, but also good if I wanted to turn heads. I smiled to myself thinking of what would happen if I wore this while both Dimitri and Adrian were here?

I laid the dress on my bed and went to my drawers to bull out a black strapless bra and underwear. _I was definitely going to go all out with this tonight…._ I went into my bathroom and started the warm water, I was going to enjoy myself in a nice warm bubble bath. When the tub was full to an appropriate level I took my robe off and settled into the water. I felt my muscles relax as the aroma of lilies and cherry blossoms surrounded me. _I was going to make this night as enjoyable as I could…_

APOV

It has been a year and every time I see her she looks more and more like her mother… like Janine… _I always knew she'd end up looking like you love_…

_"Look Abe… Come closer…" I walked towards Janine holding in her arms a pink blanket._

_"We have a daughter Abe… a beautiful baby daughter…" she said with a beautiful breathtaking smile. Both her and our daughter glowing._

_"She is beautiful darling… just like her mother…" I said as I leaned in and gave our daughter a kiss on her forehead. I turned to Janine and gave her a soft lingering kiss on her lips._

_"What should we name her?" Janine looked up at me curiously._

_"Her beauty… as pure and perfect as a rose…" I said softly caressing her, but she stirred and began to whine._

_"With as much sting in her cries as a rose's thorns…" Janine said with a smile. I let out a laugh._

_"Rose… Rosemarie Mazur…" I said as Rose took my finger and wrapped her little hand around it. Janine and I were ready to give up in trying to form a family, but now we _were_ a family._

_"Welcome to the world Rose…" Janine said as she placed a soft kiss on Rose's cheek._

That moment was when Janine and I had no clue of what was to happen next. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" I said turning back to my desk.

"You asked to speak with us sir?" Mikhail came in with Belikov behind him.

"Yes…" I said as I turned back to look at them.

"I spoke with Alberta earlier… apparently there's been another note…" I said as I took the note my sister gave me earlier and passed it to Mikhail, Dimitri looking confused.

"Read it aloud…" I said as I took a seat.

"_It seems you have not yet learned from the first warning we sent you…How _is_ your daughter by the way Mazur? I bet she's grown into a beautiful young woman by now, just like her _mother_. We already told you what we want. Relieve yourself and take care of your _family_. Otherwise you will not have any family left."_

I saw Mikhail and Dimitri's eyes go wide.

"Have you still not found out who has been writing these threats?" Mikhail asked incredulously.

"Obviously I haven't… otherwise they would have been… taken care of…" I said looking towards Dimitri.

"Now you see why I have hired you Belikov…" I said getting up once more.

"Whoever is sending these threats has been very careful in trying to not leave any evidence of themselves…" I said stroking my beard in frustration. _This has been the second threat towards my family now, I needed to take precautions._

"What is it you need to be done?" I heard Dimitri say behind me.

"What I already told you to do Belikov… keep her away from here and from my businesses…" I said looking outside the window. _After Janine's death I was never able to look at her the same, her eyes, they always reminded me of hers…_

"And what of Alberta?" I heard Mikhail say behind me. I let out a breath.

"I'll see to that… for now we have a guest… Belikov, see if she is ready, we will be having dinner in the main dining hall…" I turned back to look outside the window as I heard the door shut.

"You need to inform Rose of what is going on… we don't want a repeat of what happened with Janine—"

"—You just see that everything is ready for our guest Mikhail…" I said in a definite voice as I sat back down. Mikhail gave me a small nod and walked out.

DPOV

Leaving out of Mazur's office I remembered what Madame Abrielle had said in the marketplace. _Could it be that Rose may be the one to face death?_ I mentally slapped myself. _Don't get attached Belikov, last time you did she ended up dead and blamed yourself for it, now you have to stay detached and be able to keep her safe_.

I walked out towards the foyer and saw that their guest was still standing there.

"So you're Rose's new bodyguard huh?" he asked me getting ready to take out a cigarette.

"There is no smoking in here… and yes, I am…" I said somewhat annoyed. Of course he could think he could do whatever the hell he wanted, he was a rich kid. Older than Rose but younger than me.

"Of course… how silly of me…" he said as he put the cigarette back in the case. _And yeah he had his own silver case of cigarettes_.

"How is it you know her?" I asked curiously. He looked at me through curious narrowed eyes.

"Why?" he asked me slyly.

"If I am to be her body guard, I must know who _is_ and who _isn't_ close to her…" I said in my authoritative voice. He let out a small smile.

"Just know that we are _definitely_ close…" he said as he turned to walk away. Something inside me churned from the way he said it, _definitely close?_ _How close could they be?_ I started getting images of Rose and the Ivashkov kid in a situation like with the Jesse kid back in school. I felt a pang of something. _Jealousy?_ _No! I couldn't feel anything for her… _can't_ feel anything for her…_

I quickly made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door, but I didn't know what I was to expect until I saw her and I felt myself go stiff. _And not at the best place right now…_

RPOV

I put on my dress and saw that it fit me tightly, not too tight to look slutty, but tight enough. I blow dried my hair and decided to wear it up in a bun, exposing my neck. I went into my jewelry box and pulled out a pair of silver hooped earrings. I decided to go with a more neutral look, and put on a cream colored eye-shadow and applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner. I pulled out a small bottle of my favorite lip gloss and put it on.

I was about to go into my closet to reach for my heels when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door thinking it was Mikhail to tell me that I was the last person to show up, but the sight before me was even better. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen a bit, but then softly narrowed as he looked over me carefully. I saw his body tense, remembering the moment in the plane when I was in nothing but a towel. _And his body wasn't the only 'tense' part_. I instantly felt myself blush and turned around not wanting to ogle his goods… _LIAR!_

"What can I do for you Belikov?" I asked trying to get my face to cool down. _Was that because of me?_

He instantly cleared his throat, "Everyone is ready downstairs… your father says the dinner will be in the main dining hall…" he turned to walk away but I wanted to mess with him a bit more.

"Dimitri!" I smacked myself internally, _that was the first time I had ever called him by his first name!_ He turned to look at me, his eyes curious.

"Yes?" he asked as he put his hands in front of his package as an attempt to block, _but that wasn't going to help him…_

"I was wondering if you may get my shoes from my closet, it's a bit high so I can't reach…" I said with an innocent smile. I saw him swallow and he gave me a hesitant nod.

"Of course…" he said as he entered my bedroom.

"In there…" I said signaling my closet. He nodded and kept his hands in place until he was facing the inside of the closet. I saw him reach for a box but I wanted to mess with him.

"Not that one…" I said with a small smile. He reached up again and I was able to get a peak at his ass. _Not bad Belikov… Not bad…_ I mentally smacked myself again. _Snap out of it Rose!_ I decided to take things a little to the next level.

"Oh hold on a minute…" I said as brushed in between Dimitri and the door and bent down slightly, able to feel his stiff erection behind me. _My my, guess we aren't so small…_ Dimitri instantly backed away. I reached and pulled out a pair of black pumps. I turned to smile at him innocently.

"Sorry… I forgot that I had worn these last and left them on the floor… Sorry about the confusion…" I said as I sat on the chair and began to put them on. I felt Dimitri's gaze on me so I tried to put my shoes on slow, but not too slow that he'd notice my intentions. I turned to look up at him with his hands in front of him once more.

"Thank you Dimitri…" I said with a smile on my face he gave me a nod and quickly left. I let out a small laugh as he closed the door. _That was definitely fun!_

I sprayed on just a bit of perfume and took one last look in the mirror and walked out. As I closed my door I heard the shower running from Dimitri's bedroom. I smiled to myself, _looks like someone needed a cold shower!_

I walked towards the stairs and saw Mikhail and Adrian standing there. Adrian looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his face, Mikhail just stared at me wide-eyed. _When I dress up, I _dress_ up!_ I made it to the bottom of the steps grateful that I didn't trip. Adrian gave me one of his smiles.

"You look beautiful Rose…" I gave him a regular smile.

"Thanks Ivashkov… you clean up good as well…" I said with a smile. Mikhail cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. Mikhail looked up the stairs.

"Ah Dimitri, good…" Dimitri walked down the stairs in a pair of black slacks and white dress shirt with his duster over it. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, _I honestly preferred it out_. He walked past me without a second glance, but as he walked past I could smell his aftershave.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. Mikhail had a look in his eyes that I've seen before.

"There's been a change of plans…" he said narrowing his eyes softly. I felt my stomach clench.

"Of course… there's _always _a change of plans… where is he off to this time?" I asked letting me hair down from the bun. Both Dimitri and Adrian looked at me wide-eyed, but right now I didn't care, _daddy_ decided to leave… _again!_

"He needed to leave for the states…" Mikhail said with soft eyes. I felt my heart drop, _So I come back from the United States, and now that I'm back he leaves for the United States?_ I tried to keep myself calm, not wanting to put on a show, at least not right now.

"Fine… Adrian?" I said turning to look at him. He looked at me with a hint of surprise.

"You don't mind dining out do you?" I asked with my seductive smile. He returned it and shook his head.

"Of course not, as long as I am accompanied by a beautiful woman, then there is no problem…" he said as he extended his arm.

"Rose I don't—"

"—Oh come now Mikhail… Adrian is our guest, and knowing dad he probably already told Elena to leave everything and go get some rest. We'll let Elena rest and we'll go out and eat…" I said saying with a calm voice.

"Unless you have a problem with just us two dining Adrian?" I asked as I wrapped my arm with his.

"Definitely not Rose…" I looked up to see Dimitri and Mikhail exchanging burning looks.

"We will accompany you…" Mikhail said with narrowed eyes.

"Perfect… Adrian?" Adrian gave me a smile, but I noticed that his smile faltered when Dimitri and Mikhail began to walk behind us, I'm guessing he wanted to spend the night with just the two of us. _Like Mikhail would have let that happen!_

We walked into the garage and Mikhail unlocked the SUV. I got into the back seat with Adrian, Dimitri and Mikhail looking like they wanted to protest. Mikhail started the car as Dimitri sat in the passenger seat.

"Where to Rose?" I heard Mikhail ask me through the rearview mirror. I thought about for a moment.

"How about Marrakesh?" I said to Mikhail wondering if that would be okay with him. He gave me a smile and nodded. Marrakesh is a Moroccan restaurant, Alberta and Mikhail took me there every time after my graduation, whether it was elementary or middle school.

"You wanna have a little fun?" Adrian whispered in my ear. I looked at him with curious eyes. His smile was knowing and I told myself I was going to enjoy myself tonight.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked softly. He gave me a wide smile.

"Remember the _last_ time we were in the backseat of a car?" Adrian said out loud not caring whether anyone heard him or not. I let out a laugh remembering when Lissa and Andre were in the front of the car fighting over where to go shopping. Adrian and I had only ever kissed, from there we've always been good friends, _but Mikhail and Dimitri didn't need to know that_.

"Oh _I_ remember…" I said to Adrian noticing Mikhail and Dimitri squirm in the front seat.

"_Oh!_ Do you remember the first time you tried to get hi—?" I smacked Adrian on the chest. Mikhail braked… _hard_… Adrian literally went flying between Mikhail and Dimitri.

"Maybe you should wear your seatbelt next time Mr. Ivashkov…" I heard Dimitri say, I looked up at him to see was trying to hide a smile.

Adrian tried to stand up as Mikhail stared him down. Adrian cleared his throat and sat back down next to me. I let out a small laugh and noticed he was embarrassed. The rest of the ride was quiet. We arrived at the restaurant and Mikhail came around to open the door for me. Dimitri and Adrian walked around to where we were and Adrian led me towards the entrance with his hand on my lower back. Mikhail cleared his throat roughly and Adrian instantly dropped his hand. I let out a laugh as we entered and waited to be seated.

"Good evening, how many?"

"Tw—" Adrian started to say but I stopped him.

"Table for four…" I said knowing that Adrian was going to try to get a table only for us two and have Mikhail and Dimitri stand. We were lead to a booth and as I sat down Dimitri instantly sat beside me. Adrian stared confused. Mikhail gave Adrian a look that made Adrian sit instantly. _Guess I knew this wasn't going to be too easy…_

"So what's good here?" Adrian asked opening up the menu.

"The spicy chicken and cumin sauce is amazing!" I said happily knowing that that was going to be my choice.

"Oh so you've been here before?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Yeah… Mikhail and aunt Alberta bring me here as a celebration at times…" I said fidgeting with a napkin.

"What? Daddy doesn't have time for you or something?" Adrian asked clueless. I felt my body tense as I noticed Mikhail and Dimitri's eyes on me.

"Right on the nose…" I said as I reached for my glass of water.

"Oh… Rose I—" I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it…" I said as I picked up the menu again trying to stay preoccupied. The waiter came and took our orders. _Apparently we were all going to try the spicy chicken with cumin sauce except for Adrian._

"I don't really eat anything spicy…" he said as he gave me a smile.

"What, you can't take a little spicy food?" I asked trying to bait him. He let out a small laugh.

"So what brings you back to Turkey? Last I heard you were living in France." I said trying to make small talk. He gave me a small smile.

"I'm actually thinking of moving back here…" he said signaling the waitress.

"Can I have a bottle of your finest wine?" Adrian said with a seductive smile. _He really was a flirt_.

I looked at him incredulous. They didn't use to serve wine here, but because many tourists come in during the holidays they decided to add it to the menu.

"So why the change of plans?" I heard Mikhail ask. Adrian turned to look at me.

"I needed a change of scenery…" he said with a wide smile as he drank his wine. Mikhail tensed beside Adrian. Our orders were brought to us. Mikhail, Dimitri, and I had the spicy chicken while Adrian had the chicken with lemon and olives.

"I see you like to try _spicy_ things Mazur…" I looked up to see Adrian with an insinuating smile, only making Dimitri choke on his drink. I turned to look at him.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked smacking his back to try and calm him down. He waved his hand.

"I'm fine… sorry…" his eyes were watering, I turned to see Adrian smiling as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Actually Adrian, I do… but I always like to try _new_ things…" I took a bite of my chicken. Receiving a warning look from Mikhail. Dimitri however just sat there perplexed. The memory of his bulge from earlier coming back to me. I felt my face start to heat up and I'm guessing Adrian saw me since he had narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"So… uh sorry, what's your name again?" Adrian asked towards Dimitri. I noticed Dimitri straighten up.

"Dimitri Belikov…"

"Ah yes… Dimitri… so what are you doing all the way down here in Turkey? Judging by your accent I'd say you were from Russia… am I correct?" Adrian said continuing eating.

"Yes I am… and it is like you said, I was looking for a change of scenery…" Dimitri said using Adrian's words.

"Ahh a man with a sense of humor… and what a change of scenery we've received!" Adrian said with a wide smile. He grabbed his glass and raised it.

"A toast! To the most _beautiful_ scenery I've had in a _long_ time…" Adrian said while staring at me. I gave him a small smile as we all rose are glasses. When we finished eating we ordered dessert. Adrian tried to make a few jokes here and there, but Mikhail was the only one to ever smile, _even if it _was_ a small one_. We finished our desserts and turned to leave. As we arrived at the SUV Mikhail took hold of my arm.

"Rose, I think it's better if you sit in the front seat…" Mikhail said with soft eyes. I gave him a soft smile.

"We were just playing around earlier Mikhail…" I said trying to convince him.

"Playing or not Rose, he has been drinking, and I'd honestly feel better if you were with either with me or Dimitri…" I tensed for a moment thinking of sitting alone with Dimitri. _Oh who am I kidding, my stomach made flips at the thought of sitting next to Dimitri_.

"Fine…" I said as I took the seat in the front, but Mikhail was the one to drive and Dimitri sat in the back with Adrian.

"Oh what? Rose can't sit back here and keep me company?" Adrian began to slur. _Mikhail was right, Adrian had a bit too much to drink_. It was a quiet ride back home.

When we arrived I opened my door relieved that I was finally going to be able to take these shoes off. I heard two doors close after mine and then a thump. I heard Dimitri start to say something in Russian. I walked around and saw Adrian passed out on the floor.

"He's had too much to drink…" Dimitri said in an annoyed voice. I let out a laugh.

"That's Adrian for you…" I said with a smile. Dimitri picked Adrian up and put him over his shoulder. I felt my mouth drop at the sight of his strength. Mikhail walked up behind me.

"You see what I mean?" Mikhail asked with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah…" I said starting to walk towards the door. Mikhail and I said our goodnights and I walked upstairs to my bedroom. As soon as I got into my room I changed out of my dress and put on some PJ's trying to get as comfortable as I could. I went towards my balcony and decided to open the door to let some fresh air in as I slept. I turned off my lights and got inside my blankets. I was closing my eyes when I heard his voice.

"Yes mama, everything's fine…" his voice was trying to sound reassuring. _He was probably on the phone in the balcony…_

"Yes… it is a beautiful place…" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes… her name is Rose…" my ears instantly perked up at the mention of my name.

"How is she? Well she's just like any other rich girl…" I felt my heart drop. _After everything that's happened he still thought I was spoiled._

"Yes mama, I'll call again soon…" after that I heard a door close.

That night must've been the worst night I've had in a long time.


	10. Truce?

**Chapter 10**

_**Truce?**_

I woke up feeling like shit. I had never felt so tired in my life. I kicked the covers away feeling exhausted. I looked up to see it was four in the morning. Damn it's early! Even though I felt exhausted I know I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. I got up from my bed and felt the breeze come through the window. She's just like any other rich girl… Dimitri's conversation from last night was engraved in my mind. I walked out onto the balcony. Today there was no sun shining brightly. The skies were full of dark clouds. Guess there's a storm coming. I let out a sigh and walked towards the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush and noticed I had bags under my eyes. What the hell? Am I really going to let him get to me?

I finished brushing my teeth and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I went into my closet and brought out a pair of all white sweats and sweater. I put on my tennis shoes. Why do I get the feeling it's going to be the worse day ever? I walked out of my room, it was only five in the morning, well almost five. Everyone might probably still be asleep. I walked down the steps slowly, hopefully no one notices I'm going out.

I made it to the bottom of the steps and heard some muffled arguing coming from Abe's office. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but whatever it was, it was sure getting a rise out of him.

"I don't care what you have to do! I want you to find out who the hell is sending these threats!" I heard him scream out. Threats?

"No… the threats will not stop our business with Spain…" Spain? What the hell? Wasn't he supposed to be in the United States right now?

"Whatever happens, do not stop the exchange. The Spaniards are expecting ten kilos of hashish and they will receive it. If anyone gets in your way you already know what to do." Hashish? I didn't have time to process anything when I found myself barging into his office. Abe looked up at me, his eyes wide. He didn't even say good-bye when he hung up the phone.

"Hashish? You're a fucking drug dealer? I thought you were supposed to be in the States right now!" I felt myself scream out. His eyes went narrow.

"You have no right to eavesdrop, or to even barge in like that into my office." He said as he sat back down.

"That's all you have to say? You're transporting illegal drugs across the fucking continent!"

"So what? You have no business in knowing what I do… Besides, this is the reason you live the way you do." I felt like someone smacked me across my face.

"You think this is how I _want_ to live? With my own father never acknowledging me? A father that acts as though his daughter doesn't exist!" I screamed out feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Please… you have everything one could want. Now get out… I have business to take care of." He said definitively. I have never been talked to like that. Your father is to suppose to say caring words towards you, not tell you to get out. I ran out not wanting to be there another minute.

I should say that I was pissed at Abe for being a drug dealer, but deep in my mind I always knew that there was something wrong going on in the house. But what was worse was that my own father had talked to me as if I was nothing. Not his daughter. Not anything.

I felt myself run out of the house and towards my place. The one place I felt peaceful. I walked down the small hill, since the sun wasn't shining it looked dark, just like when I had first found it. I could hear the crickets around me, but nothing seemed to calm me down.

_'You have no business in knowing what I do… Besides, this is the reason you live the way you do.'_ Is that what he thought? That I needed money to be happy? I sat next to the edge and watched the water fall, the splashing soothing. How different would it be if I had my mother? I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"I need you mom…" I said softly to myself. I started to feel the raindrops coming down.

"Why did you leave me?" If you weren't gone maybe dad would actually bother with me… I remembered the picture aunt Alberta had given me of her. My body began to shake, my sobs starting to come out. If you were here maybe I would've been happier than I am right now… I felt my tears running down my cheeks. I could start to feel the droplets more.

"Roza…" I remembered the way Dimitri had treated me yesterday. His new nickname for me. But how he ended up treating me coldly in the end. I turned to look at him as I got up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly. His eyes went narrow with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he said keeping his voice calm.

"Don't try to act dumb! What are you still doing here? Ever since we've met I noticed you've had a problem with me! So spill it! What the fuck did I do to _you_?" I screamed out, aunt Alberta was right, I wasn't going to become spoiled just so that I could show Dimitri up, it wasn't me, might as well find out what hell his problem was. He let out a chuckle.

"I don't have a problem with you…" he said looking away.

"Then what hell is up with that attitude?" I said feeling the heat in my face rise.

"You're one to talk." He said emotionless.

"That's exactly what I mean! Did I _do_ something to you?" I asked standing up.

"You didn't… I just don't like your kind…" I could literally feel smoke come out of my ears.

"My _kind_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is that simply, I don't like the fact that because you are rich, you get to step all over people, especially the people that work for you."

"Simply… Why don't you get that stick out of your ass and look around! Who the hell have you seen me step on? You don't know me!"

"I know enough… You are just like your father—" at that instant I felt a sting on my hand. I had smacked him.

"Do _NOT _compare me to him! I am _nothing_ like him!" I screamed out. Dimitri just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine, you want to know why I act the way I do?"

"_Please_ enlighten me!" he said mockingly.

"We don't all have a perfect life Dimitri! While you have a perfect family with your parents and whatever brothers and sisters you have, there are others who don't have that!"

"My life is not perfect." He said sternly.

"Oh please Dimitri! You're going to tell me that you don't have your parents at home right now wishing that you'd go back?"

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh please! I heard you talking with your mom last night!"

"You were eavesdropping on me?" he said through narrowed eyes.

"My balcony door was open, I overheard you… You hate on every rich person you meet! Including me! For all I know you probably had a friend who was rich and ended up leaving your ass behind!" and that's when I saw his fists clench, what I had said to him must've been true, someone he knew was rich and for some reason it got to him.

"Oh, what? Are you going hit me now? Go ahead! Maybe that'll make you feel better too! I'm used to being smacked around!" I screamed out. Even though I had never really been smacked around, well except for Avery, I felt like everyone did it anyway. Even if it wasn't physically. His eyes were wide.

"_Rose…_ Has he _hit_ you before?" he asked me incredulously. The rain was pouring now. I let out a laugh.

"Please… like you care if he hits me or not." I said looking away. I felt his hands wrap around my wrists. I turned to look at him in surprise.

"Listen to me Rose…No man should _ever_ lay a hand on a woman." He said definitively. I looked up at his eyes. His brown eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

"You sound like you talk from experience." I said softly narrowing my eyes. I saw him hesitate. His hands still wrapped around my wrists.

"I told you my life wasn't perfect…" he said, his eyes distant. I felt my eyes widen.

"You've hit a woman before?" I asked incredulously. He let out a small humorless laugh.

"No… but what you said before wasn't true, I only have my mother… My father left a long time ago." I felt my mouth open as realization hit me.

"Your dad hit your mom…" I said in a soft voice. His eyes softly narrowed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got bigger than him. When he tried to hurt my mother again I went after him." I felt my mouth drop.

"You beat up your dad?" I asked incredulously. He gave me a soft smile, the rain soaking us. His hair was out, it cascaded around his face.

"Did he ever lay a hand on you?" Dimitri asked me with narrowed pleading eyes. I let out a humorless laugh of my own.

"He doesn't even hug me, much less hit me…" I said looking away, thankful for the rain to accompany my tears. He let go of my wrists then. I turned to see his eyes full of emotion, but I couldn't tell which one.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you…" I said. He gave me a small smile. That one smile made my heart beat faster. I had never seen him smile that way.

"I am to blame as well… I said some things I shouldn't have." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Then who is to blame?" I asked cautiously. I wanted to know who the person was that made Dimitri think badly of all rich people. I saw him tense up.

"I don't want to talk about it…" was all he said before tying his hair back.

"Fine… but I won't press for more if…" I paused for a moment. His eyes looked narrowed in curiosity.

"If?" he asked softly.

"If you let me show you that not all of us rich kids are spoiled." I said with a smile, his eyes wide. Yup he didn't see that coming. He returned the smile.

"Okay then…" he said agreeing. At that moment the rain had stopped. This is definitely one for the books.

"Come on, we'll be late…" I looked at him curiously.

"Jill will want to see her gift…" he said as he walked towards the small hill. I walked up behind him and like that morning I slipped.

"Whoa there…" he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me up against him as he leaned on a tree for support. His brown eyes were leveled with mine. His eyes soft as I felt the warmth of his body radiate into me through our soaked clothes. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Looking down at his lips, they looked soft and—

"Are you okay?" he asked me softly. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah… I just tend to be clumsy when coming up…" I said.

"I noticed…" he said with a small smile. His eyes went down to my lips. I saw him leaning in slowly. I felt my stomach start to flutter. He's going to kiss me! I felt my eyes close but went wide when I heard our names.

"Rose! Dimitri!" Dimitri cleared his throat and pulled me up the hill and we watched Mikhail running towards us.

"Thank god Rose!" Mikhail brought me in his arms. I put my arms around him.

"Your dad left, but before boarding the plane he said you heard him…" I felt myself tense up.

"You knew." Was all I managed to say before slowly pulling away. Mikhail narrowed his eyes in pain.

"You knew he was a drug dealer and never told me!" I screamed out. I know I was being unfair. I always suspected something but never even asked.

"Rose… I promised…" Mikhail said softly with distant eyes.

"What? You promised Abe to keep me out of the loop?" I asked incredulously.

"I promised your mother…" I felt my heart drop. Here I was doing what Dimitri did with me, judging without knowing.

"She knew?" I asked softly. Mikhail gave a small nod. His eyes full of sorrow.

"I guess there are a lot things I don't know huh?" I asked feeling lost and confused. Mikhail took a step towards me but stopped.

"I—" I stopped him from completing his words when I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Mikhail…" I felt him return the hug. There were many I things I still didn't know, but for now I know that there's a little girl waiting for me.

"We have to go Mikhail…" I said pulling away slowly. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jill is waiting for Dimitri and me…" I said with a reassuring smile. I saw small relief flood his eyes. Did he actually think I'd leave?

"You two, be safe…" he said before Dimitri and I turned to walk away. With everything that's happened this morning there was a calm and comfortable silence between us now. We made it to the house and split ways to change out of our wet clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was still morning, and since it rained it was a bit chilly. I went into my closet and pulled out a gray and white striped cardigan. I took out my hair band and blow dried my hair. My hair hung loose down my back in small ringlets. There was a small knock on my door. I opened it and saw Dimitri standing there with a small smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. His brown eyes seemed to have a glint to them now. They seemed more relaxed than other times, it made him seem younger.

"Yup." I said putting on a dry pair of shoes. I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs with Dimitri. I heard mumbling coming from the guest bedroom. I looked towards Dimitri with curious eyes. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Adrian… I think he's still sleeping the alcohol off." He said with a smile, I let out a laugh. We walked out of the house and towards the garage. I noticed that Abe's car was gone. Guess he did leave after all.

"Dimitri?" I turned to look at Dimitri, his eyes curious.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked curiously. He gave me a small smile.

"I remembered seeing you come up from down there when I was running, and thought that there must have been a reason for you to be down there." He said as he walked towards the mustang. I let out a laugh.

"Let's take the SUV." I said making him turn in surprise.

"I thought you liked the mustang." He said as I let out a laugh.

"I do… but I had heard your conversation with Mikhail on the plane… I thought it'd be fun to act spoiled for a while." I noticed his eyes narrow softly.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it… besides, you said you'd let me show you that we're not all spoiled right?" I said with a smile that he returned.

"Right… But… I like the mustang." He said with a smile, his eyes soft and playful. Maybe I _will_ be able to change his view on me…


	11. Four's A Crowd

**Chapter 11**

_**Four's a Crowd**_

"So you like fast cars huh?" I asked Dimitri as he drove towards the center. He let out a laugh that made my heart flutter.

"Doesn't every man?" I let out a laugh. I saw him look towards me, his smile breathtaking.

"Adrian sure seems to agree with you…" I said looking forward, remembering his car parked in front of the house. There was silence that felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"How did you and Adrian meet?" I turned to see Dimitri in surprise.

"Oh well Ummm… We met when we were kids…" I said as I pushed some of my hair away from my face.

"His family is close to our family… So usually we'd see each other every summer, but when I was fourteen he had to move away…" I said with a small smile.

"And that's why you have such _memorable_ moments?" I turned to see Dimitri watching me with curious eyes and a raised eyebrow. _Oh my god is he jealous?_ I let out a small laugh.

"Adrian was actually my first kiss…" Dimitri then stared at me wide-eyed and turned back to face the road.

"So you two were in a relationship?" he asked me not turning back to look at me.

"Not really… we were always just friends." I said with a small smile.

"And I take it that friends always kiss with each other?" he asked me with a rough voice. I let out another laugh.

"No they don't… it's complicated…" I said definitively. We were silent again for a bit, but I couldn't keep it this way.

"Well since we're playing 20 questions… Who was _your_ first kiss?" I saw him go tense for a moment but he relaxed.

"Oh so you can ask me about my relationships but I can't ask about yours?" I said trying to sound sarcastic. He turned and gave me a small smile.

"I thought you said you weren't in a relationship." He said amused.

"You know what I mean. And besides, it's not like I know her or something, you being from Russia and all…" I said trying to convince him. For some reason I was curious if anyone ever had the luck to kiss this Russian god sitting next to me. He gave a small smile.

"You do know her…" I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. He turned and smiled at me.

"Natasha Ozera…" I felt my mouth drop. _She was his first kiss?_

"You know Tasha?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"How do you know her?" I asked turning slightly towards him curiously.

"We went to school together when we were younger." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Guess this _is_ a small world…" I said turning back to face forward. It was then I remembered his attitude towards rich people.

"So is Tasha the reason why you don't like rich people?" I asked looking towards him. His knuckles turning white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"No." he said in a harsh tone. I let it drop. The rest of the drive was silent. I didn't want to pry anymore, _at least for now_. But one way or another I was going to find out the reason why.

He parked in front of the center, and before we could open our doors Jill ran out.

"Mommy!" I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Jill, bringing her close to me.

"I missed you mommy!" the sound of her voice, the sound of her calling me mommy made my heart swell. I had always cared for Jill, and now to hear her call me mommy, to even consider me her mom made me love her more.

"I missed you too sweetie." I said kissing her head lightly. The smell of her strawberry shampoo overwhelming me.

"'Mitri!" Jill pulled away reaching for Dimitri. Dimitri took her in his arms and threw her up in the air only to catch her once more. Jill's giggles surrounded us. When Jill had calmed down from her giggle fest Dimitri walked up next to me, close enough that I could smell his cologne. The mix between his cologne and Jill's shampoo was making me feel high with emotion.

"We brought you something Jill…" Dimitri said as he pushed some hair away from her eyes. Her eyes and smile brightened.

"Really?" she said excitedly. I felt Dimitri's hand take mine and put the small box in my hand. His warm touch distracting me for a moment.

"Really sweetie…" I showed her the small box. She squealed excitedly.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand…" I said softly. She closed her eyes tightly. I took the bracelet out and tied it around her small little wrist. I looked up and saw Dimitri's brown eyes watching me intently. I gave him a small smile.

"Go ahead and open your eyes Jilly…" I said still looking at Dimitri. He gave me a half smile. Jill screamed out excitedly.

"It's just like yours mommy!" she screamed out happily.

"Do you like it?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes! Thank you mommy!" she screamed out.

"Dimitri also chose it Jilly…" I said looking up towards Dimitri. His eyes soft and surprised. Jill wrapped her small arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Thank you 'Mitri!" she screamed out excitedly. She pulled away slightly and gave Dimitri a small kiss on his cheek. The look in Dimitri's eyes, the way he was looking at Jill made my heart clench. It was a beautiful moment. I thought to myself, _this is how a father looks and talks to his daughter._ I remembered the incident this morning with Abe. I think that Jill noticed my mood change because she turned back to look at me.

"What's wrong mommy? You look so sad!" I felt a tightening in my chest.

"I'm fine baby…" I said softly. Dimitri whispered something in Jill's ears and she turned to look at me as she reached for me. I brought her into my arms and she kissed me on my cheek and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you mommy." She said softly. I could feel tears in my eyes but I kept them at bay.

"I love you too Jilly…" I said as tightened my arms around her. I heard the door open and turned to see aunt Alberta walking towards us.

"Good morning!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Dimitri and I answered together.

"Look Auntie! Mommy and 'Mitri got me this! Just like mommies!" Jill said excitedly as she extended her arm so she could show off the bracelet.

"Oh it's beautiful Jilly! Take good care of that!" aunt Alberta said happily. Jill nodded her head. There was a look in aunt Alberta's face that told me she wanted to talk to me. I turned to look at Dimitri and saw him nod. I'm guessing he also noticed.

"Jilly, sweetie mommy needs to talk to aunt Alberta, is it okay if you hang out with Dimitri?" I asked hoping she doesn't have a break down like other times. She gave me a wide happy smile.

"Okay! 'Mitri I wanna show you red!" she said happily. Dimitri took her from my arms.

"Red? What is that? Is that a toy?" Dimitri asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No silly 'Mitri! Red is mommy's favewit horsie!" she said letting out a laugh. Dimitri crinkled his nose as they walked away and began talking in Russian. I turned towards aunt Alberta. We walked into the center, and as we made our way into her room we passed many kids playing excitedly. We arrived in her room and she signaled me to sit next to her. I sat down knowing what was coming.

"Mommy?" I turned to see aunt Alberta give me a raised eyebrow. I gave her a smile.

"Yeah… Jill wanted to call me mom so I let her know it was okay…" I said.

"Rose I know you and Jill have grown close, you were there as she grew, still are… But are you sure—"

"Aunt Alberta… Jill grew up not knowing what a mom is. Even though she knows what happened with her biological mother she still didn't know what a real mom is like."

"Well, sweetie, you know that there's still a chance that if a family comes and wants to adopt her then they'll be able to take her away." I felt my heart clench. It was true. Many couples came here to the center in search of adoption. There have been many kids who have been adopted and sometimes still stop by.

"My eighteenth birthday's soon—"

"Rose. Now you know that I always support you in everything that you decide. But are you sure that you are ready for this kind of responsibility? Jill is an actual little girl—"

"And what aunt Alberta? You don't think I can take care of her?" I asked starting to feel guarded.

"Rose you are still young. I know you want to help with the center. But to adopt is a big step."

"I know that. I _want_ to adopt Jill… I can't imagine never having her in my life… You said it yourself, I've seen her grow up, and I want to continue seeing her grow. I want to show Jill what it is like having a _real_ mother. Even though I wasn't able to grow up with my own, I _won't_ let her grow up not knowing the love of a real mother." I said sincerely. Aunt Alberta looked at me with soft eyes.

"You have your mother's passion…" I felt my heart swell. Whenever she told me that some part of me was like my mom I felt that much closer to her.

"Okay Rose… but you know the rules to the adoption…" I felt my heart drop for a moment. When aunt Alberta opened up the place, the government decided to give her some rules she should keep, one in particular that I didn't like one bit at the moment.

"You know that a single parent cannot adopt Rose… It's not—"

"Not seen fitted for the child…" I said frustrated. Apparently a single person wanting to adopt wasn't seen fitting. The thought was that a couple were always better suited to maintain a stronger household than a single parent. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll find a way…" I said dismissively. From there aunt Alberta and I walked around to check up on the kids. As I made my way towards the library I noticed Dimitri and Jill walking back. I thought back to my conversation with aunt Alberta. _Dimitri and Jill already got along fine… Wait what am I thinking? I _just_ started getting along with the guy! I can't go up to him and say 'Hey I'm wondering if you want to adopt Jill with me.'_ Yeah like that'll work. I was walking towards the front door when I heard my name being called out. I turned to see Susie run towards me.

"Alberta says you have a phone call!" she said as she ran towards the other way. _A phone call?_ I walked back towards aunt Alberta's office and saw her standing there with the phone in her hand.

"It's Lissa…" she said as she passed me the phone.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" I answered.

"Rose! Hey we just got back to Turkey, do you want to meet up?" she asked excitedly. I heard a deep voice that made her giggle.

"Let me guess, you've already met up with Christian?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here with his aunt for today, they're leaving tomorrow. Do you mind if they come along?" she asked curiously. I felt my heart stop for a moment. I remembered Dimitri telling me that Tasha was his first kiss. For some reason I felt something gnawing at the back of my mind, but there was also a feeling of curiosity.

"Ummm sure… I'm at the center…" I said. _Like she didn't already know that, she's calling here for a reason._

"Okay… well we're here." I felt my mouth drop.

"So you were already on your way?"

"Yeah, I wanted to meet up with you, but only Tasha and Christian are with me…" I repressed a sigh.

"I'll be right out…" I said as I hung up the phone. Had I just messed up? I mean I wanted to see Lissa, but for some reason I didn't feel comfortable among the three of them. It's like whenever I was with her and her family. I never felt comfortable. _I never belonged_. I turned to see aunt Alberta was watching me curiously. I hadn't noticed she was still here.

"I take it Lissa's here with company?" she asked knowing me too well. I gave her a nod.

"Yeah, I'm going to go meet them…" she gave me a nod as I walked out. I heard the kids start to scream out her name. Even though I always hung around here, Lissa would usually always be with me, unless she was in Russia visiting Tasha and Christian. I walked out to see all the kids gather around her trying to form a line. She was standing next to Tasha and Christian handing out toys to each of the kids.

"What do you say kids?" I said out loud as I made my way out.

"Thank you!" they all screamed out together. Watching Lissa with Tasha and Christian made me crave for something like that. They looked perfect… like a family. I noticed Dimitri standing next to the porch I went to stand next to him. Jill nuzzling his neck.

"Your girlfriend's here…" I said nudging him. He let out a small laugh that made my heart clench. _Did he still have feelings for her?_ As the kids received their toys they thanked them again and headed back inside. The last little boy was receiving his toy. _Man how many toys did they bring?_ Christian closed the trunk of the SUV and they walked towards us. Tasha had a wide smile on her face.

"Dimka!" she screamed out as she made her way towards Dimitri, ignoring me beside him she tried to wrap her arms around him but Jilly let out whine. _Good girl Jilly_. I thought to myself.

"And who's _this_ little one? Looks like we missed someone!" Tasha reached into her pocket and pulled out, _a sticker book? What the hell was Jilly going to do with a sticker book?_ Jill however didn't acknowledge her, she buried her face deeper in Dimitri's neck.

"Jilly sweetie, be nice…" I said against myself. Even though Tasha was annoying the crap out of me right now for whatever reason, I wasn't about to let Jill act this way. Dimitri let out a small chuckle and whispered something to Jill. She peeked up towards Tasha and took the sticker book and said a soft thank you before nuzzling Dimitri again.

"Oh she's such a sweetie!" Tasha said.

"You're not going to say hi to me Jilly?" Lissa said with a soft voice. Jill turned and looked towards Lissa with a smile.

"Hi auntie Lissa!" Lissa was always sweet to every kid here at the center. But Jill for some reason was always taken more with me than anyone else, Dimitri being the exception.

"You remember me Jill?" Christian said with a small smile, Jill nodded happily. Christian would sometimes join Lissa when they would come. Though this was the first time Tasha ever showed up here.

"I told you we'd run into each other more Dimka…" Tasha said as she squeezed Dimitri's forearm. But apparently Jill wasn't having any of that. She let out another whine. I wanted to laugh but that would be inconsiderate. _Yeah right!_

I walked over to Dimitri. "It's okay I got her…" I said to him, but there was something in his eyes that told me to leave her be for now. Tasha had finally acknowledged me.

"And how have you been Rose?" she said with a smile.

"I've been fine, thank you. And you?" I asked trying to make friendly conversation.

"Oh I've been wonderful!" she said cheerfully.

"Mommy I'm hungry…" everyone turned to look towards Jill who was now looking at me. I gave her a soft smile.

"Well then, we should go get you something to eat Jilly…" I said as I tried to reach for her but she gave me a soft smile.

"I want 'Mitri to come to!" _Sneaky little girl! I love the way she thinks though!_ I looked up at Dimitri and saw his eyes soften even more.

"I didn't know you had a daughter…" Tasha said with a face contorted with emotion. I wanted to roll my eyes at her.

"My real mommy's dead." Jill said looking towards Tasha with sad eyes. But I knew the difference between Jill's real sad eyes, and the '_I want it my way_' sad eyes. And this was definitely the '_I want it my way_' sad eyes. Tasha instantly shut up. Lissa and Christian looked at me curiously. Lissa instantly gave me a smile.

"Jilly I've got some sandwiches in the car, would you like one?" Lissa asked with a soft smile. Jill nodded happily. Christian walked with Lissa towards the SUV. Tasha looked uncomfortable now.

"Who are you?" Jill asked Tasha. Tasha instantly gave her a smile.

"I'm Christian's aunt, I'm Tasha…" she said as she made her way towards Jill, but Jill wasn't too used to strangers. She squeezed onto Dimitri's shirt.

"It's okay Jilly… she's a friend…" Dimitri said trying to soothe Jill. And it was working, Jill's small fists began to relax.

"She's really taken with you, huh Dimka?" Tasha asked with curious eyes.

"Yes, we've grown close these past couple of days…" Dimitri said as he walked towards the swing and sat down. Tasha was also walking towards the swing when Jill called out for me.

"Mommy…" she said softly. I noticed Dimitri had also seen what Jill was doing, but he didn't say anything. Lissa and Christian came back with a picnic basket.

"Wow, looks like you could feed an army!" I said as I saw the basket. It was surprisingly big.

"Well we all know how fat you can be Mazur." I stuck my tongue out at Christian.

"Mommy that's bad." I turned to see Jill look up at me wide eyed. Everyone let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetie…" I said as I reached in to pull some hair away from her eyes.

"Now you have to 'pologize!" I felt my insides churn. _Curse myself for teaching manners!_

"Yeah Rose! Now you have to 'pologize to me!" Christian said in an amused voice trying to mock Jill. I restrained myself from smacking him. I turned to see Dimitri's eyes on me. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Christian…" I said wanting spill my guts then and there. Jill let out a giggle.

"All is forgiven Rosie…" I rolled my eyes at him and reached into the basket feeling my stomach growl. Jill pulled a little away from Dimitri to take a peek at the basket.

"There's ham and cheese, and there's peanut butter and jelly…" Lissa said with a smile on her face.

"So what'll it be Jilly?" I asked waving two sandwiches in my hands.

"Peanut!" she screamed out. I gave her a smile and unwrapped the sandwich and handed it to her. She took it and put it up towards Dimitri. Dimitri gave her a smile and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Mmmm it's really good!" he exclaimed. Jill let out her giggles as she took a bite of her sandwich. Everyone reached in for a sandwich and Jill pulled at my sleeve.

"You want some mommy?" I looked up into her beautiful green eyes and then looked at the soft brown eyes watching me curiously. _Was I really going to take a bite out of the sandwich that Dimitri had just eaten from?_

"Sure sweetie." I said as I took a bite and did an exaggerated Mmmm, making her go into a fit of giggles. I looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking at me curiously. I took a bite of my own sandwich and sat back somewhat embarrassed, though I didn't know why.

"So what brings you guys all the way here?" I asked curiously knowing that we could've just met somewhere else. Out of the three of them I saw Lissa's eyes sparkle.

"We need to start planning your birthday party!"


	12. Freedom

**Chapter 12**

_**Freedom**_

I literally choked on my sandwich. "Oh my gosh Rose are you okay?" Lissa rushed to my side, Christian instantly pounded my back. I waved him off.

"I'm fine!" I screamed out Jill looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm fine sweetie… I—I just need something to drink…" I said hastily feeling my coughing come up again. Lissa passed me a water bottle. I took a big drink feeling slightly embarrassed. I could feel tears accumulate in my eyes, my face intensely heated. _Guess Dimitri thinks I'm a real lady_.

"Your birthday's coming up Rose… let me throw you this _one_ party!" Between Lissa and me, Lissa's always had the birthday parties. Even though Alberta and Mikhail would always make me a cake, it was always enough for me. Tasha looked at me wide-eyed.

"You've _never_ had a birthday party?" she exclaimed. I instantly felt Dimitri's eyes on me. _Yeah he was definitely going to see that not every rich kid was spoiled._ I shook my head.

"Nope…" I said nonchalantly taking another gulp of water.

"Your father has never thrown you a birthday surprise?" Tasha kept looking at me with surprise clear in her eyes and voice.

"No, he's never even given me a gift." I said with a humorless laugh as I took a bite of my sandwich. I noticed everyone tense up. Jill pulled away from Dimitri and reached for me.

"Don't be sad mommy…" she said she brushed her hand on my cheek.

"I'm okay Jilly…" I said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Then let them throw you a birthday party…" I froze when I heard Mikhail's voice behind me. I turned to see him standing with my aunt Alberta.

"Mikhail? When did you get here? What about Adrian?" I asked wondering how he'd gotten here without driving up to the front and Adrian not being with him.

"That's not important now… You have to answer Lissa…" I turned to see Lissa looking hopeful. I looked down to Jill.

"What do you think Jilly?" I asked her but she just started giggling and nodding. I let out a laugh looking into her happy green eyes. I let out a sigh and looked up to Lissa.

"Fine Liss… but nothing over the top!" Lissa and Tasha looked at each other and began giggling like they had just seen their favorite celebrity. Jill leaned her head against my chest. I turned to see Mikhail and aunt Alberta walking away, _a little too close if you ask me_.

"Okay so first things first! We need a theme!" Lissa said excitedly. I looked at her incredulously.

"A theme?" both her and Tasha stared back at me with 'duh' looks. I heard Dimitri chuckle beside me.

"Ugh fine… Uhhh how about masquerade?" I said the first thing that popped into my head. Tasha and Lissa's eyes brightened.

"_Perfect!_ You just let us worry about everything Rose!" Lissa screamed out happily. Both Tasha and Lissa ran back towards the SUV.

"Are you _coming_ Christian?" Lissa turned to ask Christian. I saw Christian smile.

"Coming dear!" he said walking towards them.

"Wait so that was it?" I asked in disbelief. Everyone got into the car and Lissa waved at me.

"Unbelievable…" I mumbled. I just heard Dimitri let out another chuckle. I turned to see him amused.

"Oh this is funny to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"A little… are you scared of parties or something?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well if I recall correctly, the last time I was at a party I was insulted and smacked." I said remembering Avery.

"And if _I_ recall correctly, you _punched_ her…" I let out a laugh at the memory of watching Avery fall on her ass.

"Touché." I said looking up at Dimitri. He looked down towards Jill.

"Looks like someone fell asleep." I let out a smile at his soft voice.

"Looks like it…" I said softly. "I'm going to go and put her to bed…" Dimitri looked at me with soft eyes.

"Is it okay if I come along?" his soft voice asked hesitantly. I tried to hide the surprise from my face and voice.

"Sure… Come on…" I said as I tried to get up. Dimitri helped me up and we walked inside. We walked side by side in a comfortable silence. I walked into Jill's bedroom with Dimitri behind me. The room was painted in a soft yellow. Aunt Alberta and I painted the bedrooms ourselves. Jill shared the room with two other girls. Susie was one of the girls.

"Hey Susie…" I said as I walked in with Jill in my arms. Susie looked up at us and smiled.

"She fell asleep huh?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's knocked out." I said as I laid Jill down.

"Dimitri this is Susie, Susie this is Dimitri." Susie gave a small smile. Dimitri returning the smile.

"We're leaving for the day Susie. Do you think you can stay in case Jill wakes up?" Susie nodded her head happily.

"Thanks…" I said as I leaned in to give Jill a kiss on her cheek. Dimitri leaned in and whispered something in Russian.

"I wish I had parents like you guys." I turned to see Susie watching us with soft eyes. I looked up towards Dimitri. His eyes soft and narrowed. I gave Susie a small smile and we walked out unable to say anything. _I wish I had parents like you guys…_ Her words kept replaying in my head. Dimitri and I walked out of the center. I turned to look up at him.

"Do you mind if we do something before we leave?" I asked. His eyes were curious.

"No, not at all…" I smiled up at him.

"Good." I walked towards the stable, Dimitri close behind me.

"I take it you met Red?" I asked him as we entered the stable. He gave me one of his smiles.

"Yes, Jill showed him to me earlier… Your favorite horse?" I gave him a small smile.

"Yes…" I picked up a brush.

"He was my mom's… aunt Alberta says that even though she didn't create the center until after her death, my mom had owned Red and she kept him tied up at the tree beside the house." I said brushing Red's mane. Red was getting old now.

"I'm sorry…" I turned to look at Dimitri, his eyes were soft.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…" I said giving him a small smile. I signaled him to come closer. He looked at me with confusion and surprise. I let out a laugh.

"Oh come on he won't bite." I said as I took his hand and pulled him towards Red and handed him the brush.

"How about you? Will you bite?" I turned to see his eyes playful. I smiled up at him.

"Not unless you give me a reason to…" I said, noticing his eyes falter for a moment.

He instantly regained his composure, "I've never cared for a horse…" he said. I let out another laugh.

"Here…" I took hold of his hand and placed the brush in his hand. I pulled him in closer. Red began to get nervous and he began to neigh loudly. Dimitri pulled his hand back. I let out a laugh.

"Shhh its okay boy…" I said trying to soothe Red. He began to calm down. I looked towards Dimitri and saw he had wide eyes. I let out a small laugh.

"So you're not scared to kick in a door without knowing what's inside, but you're scared of a _horse_?" I asked with a curious and sarcastic tone. I saw the corners of Dimitri's mouth go up.

"Touché," he said playfully. I extended my arm to get him to come closer. Dimitri looked towards Red. He walked hesitantly. I took hold of his arm and brought him next to Red.

"Go ahead and try to brush him…" I said softly. He looked at me with doubt.

"Go on…" I said encouragingly. He took the brush and tried to brush Red but he began to stir again.

"Not too hard…" I placed my hand over his as I slowed him down. "Like this…" I said as I looked up at him. His eyes were soft. Red let out a snicker. I looked towards Red and noticed he was watching us. Dimitri and I began to laugh.

"He likes you…" I said softly.

"Only because you're here…"I looked up into his eyes, they were soft and sincere.

"Rose…" he said hesitantly. I looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "How… How did your mother die?" I felt my heart clench and turned towards Red as I patted his neck.

"Father didn't tell you?" I asked trying to keep my feelings in check.

"I'm sorry Rose, I don't mean to pry…" he said softly. I kept my back to him.

"It's okay… I pried earlier with your family… it's only fair…"

"Rose I didn't—"

"—Ever since I can remember, well I've always been told that she committed suicide…" I said still not looking towards him. I could feel him tense up, but I didn't want to make things awkward between us...

"Let's go for a ride." I said as I turned and picked up Red's saddle. I noticed Dimitri's eyes widen.

"And since you've never ridden a horse before, you'll be riding with me." I said as I placed the saddle on Red. I saw Dimitri tense up behind me. _Man can he be any more on edge?_

"I'm not sure that that's such a good idea…" he said uncertainly as I turned to him with a knowing smile.

"Oh you know you want to. I've seen you read those western novels, and besides, you're already wearing the duster. I know as much as you do that you want to ride Red." I said looking up at him. His eyes narrowed softly.

"How did you—"

"I'm a good observer." I said as I began to take Red out of the stable. We walked out of the stable and stopped. I turned to see Dimitri had a strange look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to find out if there was something wrong with him. He shook his head.

"Nothing…" he said as he walked up next to me. I gave him a small smile._ He wasn't pressing for any more information._ I pulled myself up on top of Red. I looked down to see Dimitri staring at me wide-eyed. I let out a small laugh.

"Well Belikov?" I asked expectantly. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"You know I'm not getting any younger right?" I asked sarcastically. He finally let out a laugh.

"_That_ I know." I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" I said getting the reigns ready. He let out a sigh and began to pull himself up. He sat behind me trying to keep his distance. I smiled to myself remembering yesterday.

"Hold on to my waist or you'll fall off…" I said trying to hide my smile. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt the same electricity that I felt whenever we would touch by hand. But now? Now it was coursing throughout my whole body, every nerve ending on alert. My body responded to his touch in a way that I never have with anyone else, not even with Jesse.

"Hold on tight…" I said as I took the reins and Red began to gallop.

"_Roza!_" I heard him scream out behind me. This was what I loved about riding Red, the feel of freedom. Knowing that no one could stop me from enjoying myself whenever I rode Red. Sure I felt the wind blow through my hair. But there was nothing like feeling free. Free from the pain. Free from the anguish. Free from the life I sometimes wish I could change. I heard Dimitri begin to laugh behind me and he too began to relax. _He felt the freedom of it too_.


	13. Strictly Professional

**Chapter 13**

_**Strictly Professional**_

"Oh come on Dimitri! _What_ is this?" I screamed out playfully.

"I take it you don't like country music then?" I let out a snort. "Good observation!" I say as I reach to turn the radio off. I heard Dimitri let out a laugh. The soothing sound of his laugh engulfed me into a feel of elation. We sat quiet for a moment as we make our way back home.

The memories of today replayed in my mind. The horseback ride, I noticed was as much freedom to me as it was for him.

"So this is why you like the mustang huh?" I must've taken Dimitri by surprise because his eyes held bewilderment in them.

"Driving the mustang for you is like riding Red for me…" Dimitri instantly turned his gaze back to the road ahead.

"I'm right aren't I?" I asked even more curious, but he said nothing. "What are you running from Dimitri? What are you trying to hide?" Dimitri's grip on the steering wheel visually tightened.

"I'm not running _or_ hiding anything." He said sternly. I let out a scoff.

"Well you could've fooled me…" I said trying to let out soft but it sounded harsh.

"You don't know _anything_! You just stay in your own little world Rose!" I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"Oh my god. You still think very little of me!" Dimitri didn't do or say anything. Whatever hope or feeling I had inside of me began to dissolve.

"Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath. I could feel anger in me, but I felt more than angry. How could a day as perfect as today have gone so sour?

The drive back became quiet and full of tension. As soon as we pulled into the garage I got out and slammed the car door closed. I made my way inside the house.

"Hello there Rose…" I walked past Adrian, ignoring him. I know Adrian had no fault in this whatsoever. But it'd be better to ignore him than to lash out on him. I made my way upstairs into my room and slammed the door closed. I wanted to scream out in frustration but I knew one thing that would help me take out this feeling. I went into my drawer's and pulled out a black sports bra with matching shorts. As I began to change I heard footsteps come to a stop in front of my door.

I was waiting, hoping for it to be Dimitri to come knock. But after a couple of seconds the footsteps continued and I heard a door close. _It was Dimitri_. Damn his hard head! Why was he so stubborn? His walking past just irritated me that much more. I went into my bathroom and tied my hair up into a pony tail. After I finished I grabbed my iPod and stopped next to my door to see if I'd hear any footsteps. When there was nothing but silence I slowly opened the door and carefully walked out. I walked down the stairs swiftly and quietly.

The one place inside the house where I could blow some steam off was only ever used by Mikhail. When I began to pick fights in school, Mikhail's words were, "_If you are ever angry, instead of taking it out on those poor kids, the one thing that you can hit until you feel tired is poor old Everlast… Doesn't have parents so he won't complain…_" I laughed when I found out it was the brand of the punching bag. But in the end he was right. The punching bag would always take my hits, no matter how hard they were.

I made my way downstairs to the basement. Mikhail and Abe had decided to turn the basement into their personal gym. I guess I should be grateful in this sense. Instead of giving 'girlie' slaps like Avery, Mikhail taught me how to punch. Even if it _was_ learning on a punching bag. I began to stretch my legs and my arms. I could feel muscle's begin to relax.

Whenever I work out, especially if it's to blow off some steam, rock music was what helped me to get more into it. I grabbed some tape and wrapped it around my hands. I never liked using gloves; it didn't give me the same sensation. Using my own fists and not relying on the impact of the gloves.

I began to pound my fists into the punching bag. It's been a while since I had gone at it with the punching bag so my knuckles began to hurt. But even with the pain, each punch was a release. A release of that anger I felt towards Dimitri. A release of the hurt I felt from him.

I added some round kicks to grant my fists some sort of comfort, but I couldn't stop; pain or not. Abe came to mind. All the lies he's fed me. All the lies I've lived with. I began to hit the punching bag even harder. My punches in rhythm with Apocalyptica's—Broken Pieces. I could feel my body begin to sweat, but I didn't stop. I placed an image on the punching bag. Abe and Dimitri's faces the targets of my anger. I began to circle the punching bag when I noticed I had an audience. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a cold water bottle. As the song _Not Strong Enough_ began to play I pulled my headphones out of my ears and gulped down my water.

"So you can box?" Dimitri asked as he made his way towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly and breathless.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes at the sight of his indifferent face. "Whatever." I said as I began to walk away.

"Are you okay?" I let out a harsh laugh at his question.

"Am _I_ okay? Better yet are _you_ okay Dimitri?" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that! You _know_ what I mean!"

"And what exactly do you mean?" he asked in a serene voice, making me that more angry.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked exasperated but he said nothing, still maintaining his composure. "I don't understand you Dimitri." I said trying to find some sense of realization in his eyes, but none came.

"What is it you don't understand?" he asked still unperturbed. I let out a scoff.

"I don't understand _you_! After a day like today I don't understand how you can act like this!" I said waving my hands at him as if emphasizing my words. His face still remained composed.

"Like what?" I felt my irritation grow, unsure if he was serious or just messing with me, but the only way I was going to know the truth was to say it to him straight on.

"The way you act Dimitri! You're hot one minute the next you're cold! The moment you start enjoying yourself around me you instantly put your guard up! I don't understand why you act one way with me, but then you end up distancing yourself when you start letting me in!" I said breathless. His eyes were instantly guarded and narrowed at me.

"I don't know what it is you want Rose. But how about I make things perfectly clear. _I_ am your bodyguard, that's all I am. I work for _you_ and your father, there's nothing more than that." I felt my heart drop. I could start to feel tears well up in my eyes but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. _This was the reason I never entrusted my heart, never more than having a little fun like with Jesse. I shouldn't have gotten this close._

I gave him my best face, "Of course Belikov… I expect _nothing_ more. You _are_ getting paid for your services after all… Now if you'll excuse me." I said turning around and walking away. I made my way upstairs, I could feel a surge of emotions flow through me, but I couldn't, _wouldn't_ let them surface. I was getting ready to go upstairs when I heard a voice behind me.

"You calm now Rose?" I turned to see Adrian look at me through curious narrowed eyes. But there was something else in them as he eyed me up and down. I had forgotten I was in nothing but a sports bra and shorts _while_ covered in sweat.

"Adrian," I said as I walked towards him with a smile. "Yes I am. Sorry about earlier, I had a bit of a problem." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"I take it it's all been taken care of then?" he asked me with a smile. At the same moment Dimitri walked through the basement door. I looked towards Adrian.

"Yup, definitely taken care of. There was just a little misunderstanding." I said as Adrian looked from Dimitri to me, an amused look in his eyes.

"Perfect. Then you wouldn't mind accompanying me for dinner?" he said as he took a step closer towards me. I know Adrian was up to something but there was never a dull moment with him, and right now I needed a distraction.

"Of course not." I said with a seductive smile which Adrian gladly returned.

"Good. I have something for you for tonight." Before I could say anything Adrian walked back into his room and came back out with a bag in his hands.

"Adrian I—"

"Now before you say anything I want you to know that it seemed perfect for you. I went for a bit of shopping of my own and saw this. I believe it'll be a perfect fit." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes. I looked into the bag and without taking it out saw that it was some sort of dress. I wasn't one for lavishing gifts but looking into Adrian's soft eyes I couldn't say no.

"Thank you Adrian… and what time should I be ready?" I asked with a smile.

"I'll be by your room at eight tonight, and I take it Mr. Belikov will be accompanying us?" Adrian asked as he looked towards Dimitri. I suppressed an eye roll and maintained my composure.

"Yes he will, but no worries. I'll be ready by then." I said giving him one last smile before I turned and walked up the stairs, realizing that both Adrian and Dimitri remained downstairs when I heard Adrian's voice, "Be sure to dress appropriately Belikov, formal attire _is_ required." I smiled to myself.

_'I am your bodyguard, that's all I am. I work for you and your father, there's nothing more than that.'_ Well Dimitri, since there's nothing more than that we'll keep it strictly professional, but not without me having fun along the way.


	14. A Rose Without Thorns Is Hardly A Rose

**Chapter 14**

_**A Rose Without Thorns Is Hardly A Rose At All**_

Not even a warm shower was able to relax me. I don't even know why I felt this way. Dimitri _made_ his point, so why the hell did I feel so unsettled?

"Screw this." I said with a sigh as I put on my bathrobe leaving my hair hanging down my back wet. _I wasn't about to let him ruin my night._ Tonight I was going to enjoy myself, and who better than Adrian to help me out.

It was only six so I wasn't planning on getting ready just yet. I still felt on edge so I grabbed my slippers and put them on as I walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the stairs making my way towards the kitchen when I heard a loud bass sound. I realized it was coming from the basement. The sound of rock music was coming from the stereo downstairs. I walked closer towards the door and heard a female voice sing in a different language. I could hear nothing but the music, in my mind I was guessing it was Dimitri down there, especially since Mikhail never listened to music while he worked out. Instantaneously my mind began to picture Dimitri working out. His muscle's flexing with every lift. His hair coming out of its hold from the ponytail—

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop…"

"_Holy shit!"_ I screamed out at the almost heart attack. I turned to see Lissa staring back at me through curious eyes.

"How did you get in here?" I asked shocked, but she just gave me a wide knowing smile.

"I let her in…" Adrian said, standing behind Lissa.

"You didn't tell me Adrian was here Rose!" Lissa said through accusing eyes. I cleared my throat trying to find my voice.

"Well if you remember correctly, you didn't give me the chance to…" I said as I put my hands on my hips in a '_you know why_' way. Lissa's eyes immediately went wide. I looked down to see the reason why. I let out a gasp and noticed my robe had become loose, some of my cleavage began to show. Without looking up I tried to fix my robe and spoke to Adrian.

"Thanks for letting her in Adrian, I'll Ummm… I'll see you at eight?" I asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Definitely at eight… Nice seeing you again Lissa…"

"Likewise Adrian." She answered as he walked away. _Great, Adrian has seen me in a sports bra covered in sweat, and now had had a front row seat to a peek of my boobs… Damn he was getting in too many shows._

"Oh my god! Rose you've been holding out on me!" Lissa exclaimed. I let out a sigh.

"I haven't held anything from you Liss…" I said as I walked into the living room.

"You have a date with him don't you? That's why you're meeting him at eight?" Lissa asked excitedly as she sat down on the couch. I walked towards the back bar, "We're just going out to dinner…" I said as I poured a bit of Scotch into a cup.

"Rose… please don't tell me—"

"Relax Liss… I've been sober… I'm just a little wound up…" I said, her eyes showing nothing but disbelief. I had my first taste of alcohol when I was about 13 or 14. There were times when we'd sneak to parties held secretly on campus, but there was an instant when I'd begin to drink over every little thing. The last time I had drunk I was literally passed out, Lissa had worried and ended up calling Mikhail. I drank my heart out that night when I had found out Kirova and Abe had begun to see each other. There were times that whenever I saw her I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Abe has never come to see me, but he never hesitated in sending her gifts. He'd send her flowers, hell sometimes he'd send her jewelry. Whereas me, I'd just watch from the outside.

After my little drinking incident, aunt Alberta had told me that Kirova had broken it off with Abe. There were still times I couldn't stand to be around her. But in the end I knew I was just being scornful. When Jesse had given me the vodka that day in graduation, it was literally my first drink in about two years.

I took a drink of the scotch and immediately felt my body heat up, "So what's up Liss?" I asked trying to figure out what she was doing here. Her eyes held excitement.

"I wanted to talk about your birthday plans!" she said happily. I groaned inwardly, "I know you've got…plans, for tonight, so I'm just letting you know that I'll be going to Russia for a bit with Christian and we'll put our heads together and make more plans, so I'll come back so we can do some shopping!" she said ecstatic. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Okay Liss, I just need to remind you of a _crucial_ detail!" I said as she watched me with curious and expectant eyes. "My cake better be chocolate!" I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes amused.

"Trust me Rose, that's one thing I _won't_ forget." She said as she picked up her purse from the couch.

As we walked towards the front door I noticed Dimitri coming through the basement door, and _damn_ if my mind didn't do him justice. He was wearing a pair of dark gray sweats and a fitted black tank top. His body glistening with sweat, every curve and crevice of his muscle's visible. I heard Lissa give a small gasp beside me. Dimitri was staring at me, his eyes roaming my body. I had forgotten I was in nothing but a black silk robe. Lissa cleared her throat and Dimitri and I instantly turned to her. Lissa's cheeks were a flushed pink. No doubt at the sight in front of her.

"Miss Dragomir…" Dimitri said with a small nod.

"Please, call me Lissa…" Lissa said with a composed smile. There was a moment of silence before Lissa spoke again. "Well I'll let you go get ready for your date Rose… It was nice to see you again Mr. Belikov." Lissa said with a small smile.

"Well if you insist on allowing me to call you Lissa, then please call me Dimitri." He said politely. Lissa just smiled, "Well it was nice seeing you again Dimitri, and see to it that Rose here behaves…" Lissa said with a wide knowing smile. I felt my body stiffen. Dimitri narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Of course…" was all he said before Lissa turned to me.

"I want you to call me and let me know _all_ of the details of tonight's events!" she said excitedly. I just let out a '_yeah yeah_' as she walked out and I closed the door. I turned to see Dimitri was still standing behind me, and lord have mercy what I wouldn't do to jump his bones then and there. His hair was out of its hold, framing his face. His brown eyes a deep sultry look to them. His arms, _god_ those arms! I needed to get out of there before I really did jump him.

I began to walk past him when I felt his hand grab onto my wrist. A small gasp escaped my lips as I turned to see him look at me through soft narrowed eyes. I could tell he was trying to control himself. _But controlling himself from what?_ I looked down to see his lips set in a firm line.

"Yes Belikov?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking as I took in his musky scent. To many it would've been disturbing to smell sweat, but Dimitri's cologne was mixed with his own aroma, an aroma that would never soon make me forget his appearance right now. His eyes looked at me questioningly.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked through a stern voice.

"And _why_ would you care Belikov? _You_ work for _me_ remember?" I asked as anger boiled in me remembering what he'd said earlier, and _now_ he's acting as if he cares!

"I don't, but you are too young to start drinking." I let out a harsh laugh.

"_Please!_ Like _that's_ stopped me before!" I said before turning to walk away again, but his grip on my wrist tightened making me wince in pain. I turned to see his eyes, they were hard, emotionless.

"Let. Me. _Go_." I said through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed towards me, it took him a moment before letting me go. I took a step up and turned to him again, "If you _ever_ put your hands on me again Belikov, I _swear_ you will regret it." I said as I stalked upstairs and shut my bedroom door behind me. _What the hell? One single fucking touch from him and I feel like this! Just a glimpse of his eyes and I _feel_ this way!_ But I needed to end this, he made his point. _Nothing_ would or _is_ going to happen.

Wanting to forget about what had just happened I grabbed the bag from my bed and took out the dress Adrian had given me. It was my first time seeing it, and _damn_. Let me tell you it was _some_ dress. I swear he was trying to get me sick. It was a short, strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline, a rhinestone brooch accenting the neckline.

I put the dress on and went into my closet and pulled out a pair of black heels, Lissa had a similar pair but in red. When she wore them on a date with Christian, his voice strained out the words, '_fuck me heels_'. I didn't even want to imagine what they did all night because she didn't come home all night.

I walked to my vanity and decided to go with Smokey eyes. I grabbed my favorite lip gloss and put some on. Since I let my hair air dry, it fell in ringlets down my back. I took in my full appearance in my full-body mirror one last time before I heard a knock on my door. I grabbed my clutch bag and opened the door to see Adrian standing with a single red rose. Adrian gave me a soft smile. Dimitri came out of his room at that moment. Adrian's eyes suddenly gleaming.

_"But he that dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the Rose…"_ I smiled at the quote Adrian used from Ann Bronte.

"And he who wants a Rose must respect the thorn." I said as I took the rose from him. "Thank you Adrian." I said as he gave me a wide grin.

"And who says that a beautiful woman never knows true knowledge?" he asked amused. I let out a small laugh as I put the rose on my bed.

"Only men intimidated by smart women stick with the easy and clueless women." I said with great distaste remembering how Dimitri reacted to finding me reading. I walked back to the door and saw Dimitri still standing there with narrowed eyes, eyes remaining void of emotion. I quickly averted my gaze away and turned to Adrian.

"I see I was correct, the dress is a perfect fit." He said with a wide smile. I returned the smile as he reached his hand out and softly planted a small kiss on my hand, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Adrian," I said as I stepped out of my room closing the door behind me.

"Though I must say, I also loved seeing you earlier in that bathrobe." I let out a scoff and smacked his arm with my clutch.

"_Only_ because you caught sight of my breasts you creep!" I exclaimed noticing Dimitri tense behind Adrian. Adrian let out a laugh.

"And a beautiful sight it was to behold." Dimitri instantly cleared his throat.

"Ah yes! We shall be taking my car Jives, you'll be driving behind us." Adrian said to Dimitri. At another moment I would've said something because of the whole 'Jives' thing, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Sorry _Mr_. Ivashkov, but I won't be letting Ms. Mazur out of my sight. I was told to accompany her wherever she went, I am not about to leave her side." Dimitri said in a serious tone.

"_Exactly_, you _are_ doing your job Mr. Belikov, but Adrian and I would like some time to ourselves, so you'll be driving the SUV behind us." I said as I took hold of Adrian's arm. Dimitri's jaw tensed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mazur, but—"

"You heard the lady… We'll be needing some alone time, so if you could just go…" Adrian tried to play along.

"Need I remind you she is underage Mr. Ivashkov?" Adrian let out a small chuckle whereas I felt irritated as hell.

"My age is of no concern Belikov. Need _I_ remind _you_ that you work for _me_? So please if you would go get the cars ready." I said with agitation. Dimitri narrowed his eyes, anger clearly seen in them.

"Of course, Ms. Mazur." He said as he walked away, but not without me hearing him mutter in Russian. Adrian then turned to look at me through curious eyes.

"What?" I asked, he gave me a knowing smile as he put his hand in his pocket, the other on his chin as if in thought.

"My dear Rose, is there something going on with you and Belikov?" I felt my body go rigid.

"Yes there is… if you haven't noticed he's my bodyguard." I said trying to play him off, he just let out a chuckle.

"Seems to me that there's more to this," he said enjoying himself.

"Are we going to dinner or not Adrian?" I asked almost exasperated.

"Of course… but what would you say to a little fun around Belikov?"


	15. Games

**Chapter 15**

_**Games**_

"So what _exactly_ are you getting at Ivashkov? Get to the point." I said starting to get past curiosity and straight into irritation.

"Well there's _obviously_ something going on between you and that… _cradle-robber_." Before I could say anything he interrupted me with a wave of his hand.

"_Besides_, it's becoming a bit too… _monotonous_ around here, just being cooped up inside this house—"

"No one's telling you to stay Adrian—"

"And I'm in need of a little… _fun_. And to imagine someone as serious as Belikov cracking, well let's just say that _that_ would certainly make my stay all that more enjoyable." I eyed him warily but his smile just widened.

"You know you want to see the same thing Rose… or are you going to tell me you're not interested in finding out what he's so wound up about?" When I didn't answer he smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"I _know_ you're also looking for some fun around here Rose." He said, and he was right. I wanted to have a little fun, and the truth of the matter was that I _really_ did want to know why Dimitri acted the way he did.

"So let me get this straight, _you_ want to have a little '_fun_' around Dimitri? What _exactly_ do you mean by _fun_?" I asked Adrian cautiously, knowing his twisted little mind was starting to spin its wheels. His smirk only confirming my suspicions.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that… You _know_ you never have a dull time around me Rose." He said as he took a step closer. The slam of the front door startled me making me let out a small gasp, but before I could do or say anything I felt Adrian gently push me towards the wall as his lips crashed onto mine.

I was getting ready to push him off when I heard footsteps come up the stairs and Adrian began to push closer to me. I suddenly knew that this was the beginning of Adrian's little _scheme_.

I returned the kiss fervently, trying to make it as convincing as possible. Though Adrian being a good kisser made it that much more plausible. I wasn't sure if Adrian was right about Dimitri seeing me _differently_, but what I _did_ know was that my moments alone with Dimitri were more than friendly, though sometimes they almost seemed hostile.

I could feel Adrian's hands tighten softly at my waist, bringing me in closer to him as I heard Dimitri clear his throat roughly.

Adrian smiled against my lips and a hand lifted from my waist and tried to wave Dimitri away, "Not now Jives, we're _busy_." I wanted to let out a laugh at Adrian's comment and imagined the look on Dimitri's face, but thought better of it and pulled away slightly placing my sexiest smile.

"Come on Adrian, we have a dinner to get to, remember?" I said trying to ignore Dimitri's presence, but _god_ I could smell his cologne over Adrian's. It wasn't strong enough to hurt my sinuses, but enough to be attract me to the tempting smell that overpowered Adrian's own scent.

Adrian gave me a wistful smile, "Of course…" and just when I thought Adrian couldn't be more full of surprises, he opened his big mouth, "Besides, we could always resume _after_ dinner, maybe even have a little… dessert, lately I've been craving something _sweet._" he said as he gave me a wink.

I could literally feel Dimitri's glare burning on the back of our heads as we walked down the stairs towards the cars.

Adrian helped me into his car while Dimitri got into the SUV behind us. Adrian came around and sat down on the driver's seat while letting out a chuckle, "Well _that_ was fun." He said as he turned the engine on.

"You're deranged." I said as I put on my seatbelt remembering his earlier comment, but this made him laugh more.

"Don't forget handsome and passionate." He said with a crooked grin, "Oh come _on_ Mazur, are you going to tell me you didn't find Belikov's jealousy the least bit amusing?" I looked up at Adrian with confusion.

"Jealousy?" I asked incredulously, but Adrian just laughed and hit the accelerator.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice because honestly, I believe it's requited." I just rolled my eyes at him earning another boisterous laugh from him.

The rest of the drive was quiet, though the drive was now going on a little _too_ long, but whenever I tried to get Adrian to tell me where we were going he kept saying it was a '_surprise_'.

Every now and then I would chance a peek in the rearview mirror to see if Dimitri really was still following behind us.

"Oh my god Adrian, how much longer is it?" I asked exasperated.

"Will you relax Mazur? You sound like those kids on television not able to stay still." I fought the feeling of sticking my tongue out at him, not trying to give him anymore aim against me.

From the corner of my eyes I could see him smile, "We're here…"

* * *

They'd been walking around, more like _pacing_ when they received news of another note. Mikhail had anger surging through him at the thought of someone threatening the people he loved.

Alberta was staring out into the open woods unsure of what to think anymore. _It was too much_, she thought to herself. This had been the fourth note they've received, the first two showing up before Rose was brought back to Turkey, threatening Abe to end his little _'business'_ or the ones around him would start suffering.

The next two arriving only days apart. No one knew how it was that the letters were being delivered, much less who had done them. Up until now they have been nothing but empty threats, but not even Abe would let his guard down.

A couple of minutes later, Mikhail had decided to end the silence, "We've got to do something about this Alberta. We cannot allow them to make anymore threats." Alberta heard Mikhail trying to make an attempt to stay relaxed, but even though she was hearing, she wasn't _listening_. All that was going through her mind was the fact that this new note had threatened not only her family, but her _kids_.

"_Alberta_! I need you to come back to me." Mikhail took hold of Alberta's shoulders and shook them slightly trying to bring her back to the present.

The look in her eyes tearing him apart. Never has he seen Alberta this way, always full of life and happiness. But now? Now she had a look in her eyes that displayed just how much this was affecting her. She was distraught, and why shouldn't she? They had threatened to take down her center if Abe didn't stop interfering with the others' business, but Abe wasn't even picking up his phone so he can be aware of the new threat.

Mikhail used his thumb to softly wipe away the silent tears that were now sliding down Alberta's cheek. He never liked to see her this way, every time he saw her look even remotely sad was just another reason for him to want to be near her.

Mikhail cupped his hands around Alberta's face, "Alberta_..._ _look_ at me…" Alberta still felt lost and unsure, but hearing Mikhail's soft voice made her look back into his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but the way that he was staring back at her, concerned and with such emotion, she felt safe.

"_Nothing_ will happen, not to _you_ and not to _anyone_ else while I'm around." Mikhail leaned in and placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead, Alberta giving a soft nod _knowing_ that Mikhail never backed out of his word. He led them to the bench and sat down. There was a moment of silence before Alberta let out a small sigh.

"What will happen now?" she asked uncertain. Mikhail ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of his own.

"We'll have to let Abe now… so far there haven't been any actions from whoever has been sending the notes, but we have to stay on alert." Alberta, though still shaken up on the threats against her kids, and to her they _were_ her kids. She may not have given birth to them, she had seen the majority of them grow, she'd even seen many of them leave with families to call their own.

She was beginning to calm down, Mikhail's arm bringing her in closer. They were always close, and up until now they've been both feeling strongly about each other, but neither of them admitted anything. It was almost as though they were content with how things were so far, but there were always moments when _more_ seemed to be wanted _and_ needed.

The moments of silence were comfortable, but Alberta had been wanting to satisfy her curiosity since the morning, and she wanted to get her mind away from the threats if only for a moment. "So how are Dimitri and Rose getting along?" she asked leaning on Mikhail's shoulder.

He let out a small chuckle as he got comfortable, "You remember how Janine and Abe were when they first met?" Alberta let out a soft laugh as she remembered how reluctant Janine was to have anything to do with Abe, especially when she found out who he really was.

"They hated each other…" Alberta said with a small smile. Mikhail gave her an agreeing smile.

"But there's always a thin line between love and hate…" he said, sure of what he was thinking. Alberta instantly turned to look at him with curious eyes.

"Mikhail Tanner, what are you planning?" she asked suspiciously but he just grinned, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight with a plan of his own.

"Let's just say that those two have things to work out, but there's no doubt in my mind that they'll lean on each other." He said as he leaned his head back. Alberta turned to look at him fully.

"So you see them as rebounds to each other?" she asked cautiously, Mikhail instantly sitting up right.

"No, of course not! I just mean that they've both gone through so much. I believe that they've both, in some way have stopped expecting so much from the world and instead depend on only themselves. If they can find a way around that, and connect on something different, then maybe…" He paused as he thought about everything that Dimitri's been through, and everything that Rose has put up with.

"You think that if they fall in love they'll be able to find the happiness that they haven't found yet…" Alberta finished off Mikhail's thoughts, his smile answering her.

"I'm not sure what Dimitri has gone through, but it seems to me that you trust him, and I don't want to pry on his life, but do you really think they'll be able to come together?" Alberta asked unsure. She knew just how much Rose went through. Abe never showed an ounce of love towards his only daughter, and to think that Rose could get hurt in any way didn't sit well with her. Rose had always displayed a tough exterior, but Mikhail and Alberta were always able to see that little girl who had lost her mother, the little girl who was deprived of the love of her own father. She may put on a tough act, but inside she was still the same little girl that was longing for a place to fit in.

Mikhail gave Alberta a small hopeful smile, "Only time will tell…"


	16. Jealousy

**Chapter 16**

_**Jealousy**_

RPOV

"Adrian where the hell are we?" I asked as I took in my surroundings. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, people coming out of limousines. The lanterns were hung from tree to tree giving the area a warm and welcoming feeling.

In front of the entrance were two big guys, who I'm guessing were security. All around me there were people coming out of their cars, and by the looks of it, they weren't commoners from around here. There were women with jewelry that glimmered in the light, dresses that were no doubt designer. Come to think of it, in taking a close look at everyone, they _were_ young. They weren't middle-aged adults, hell they looked like they were practically teenagers.

Adrian let out a small laugh, "Are you seriously going to tell me you've never been here Mazur?" I looked towards Adrian who was still seated in the driver's seat. My face must've answered his question since he opened his door and soon came to open my door.

"You're part of one of the richest families in Turkey, yet you've never been to _A La Luz de la Luna_?" I looked up at him as he helped me out.

"It's Spanish... it means _By the Moonlight_…"

"—It's a _club_." I turned to see Dimitri behind me with his eyes narrowed towards Adrian.

"Ahh see? Even Jives here knows what this place is Mazur…" I turned back to see more cars pull up. I let out a scoff and knew I should've expected this from Adrian.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" I asked crossing my arms, feeling my stomach start to protest from the lack of food. Adrian let out a smile and wrapped an arm around my waist as we began to walk towards the entrance.

Adrian gave the security guard a lopsided smile, "Hello there, we should be on the list." The security guard looked up from his clipboard and opened up the velvet rope.

"Of course Mr. Ivashkov… Your booth has also been reserved…" Adrian took some money out and gave it to the guard who was twice his size. Dimitri followed behind us; I swear bodyguards and security guards have their own language! All Dimitri did was nod and the big guy returned it as if answering a question or something.

Once inside I could see that it was dark, but there were lights shining all around us, different hues of different colors surrounding us. The dance floor was crowded with bodies entangling amongst each other, Latin music surrounding us. I felt Adrian's hand go to my lower back and lead me down the stairs, the pounding of the music louder now.

We sat down at a booth and Adrian went towards the bar to order us some drinks. I was getting comfortable when I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me up with a grip that made me wince in pain.

"What the—"

"—You're _not_ supposed to be here. You're too young to be at a club." I tried to pull my arm free out of Dimitri's grasp but he just tightened his grip.

"_First_ of all, I told you, _you_ work for _me_. You have no say in what I can or can't do. Second of all, I told you you'd regret it if you ever touched me again, and not only are you touching me, but you're _hurting_ me." I seethed out in anger but his eyes remained narrowed and emotionless.

"_Let. Me. Go_." I said getting ready to smack him.

"I suggest you let her go Belikov." Adrian was standing behind Dimitri with two glasses in his hands. Dimitri didn't take his eyes off me, but he lessened his grip and finally let go. I brought my hand up and smacked him as hard as I could. I would've punched the shit out of him, but I knew there was a chance I'd probably break my hand and I didn't want that to happen.

There were people who turned to stare and I returned a glare towards them trying to make them mind their business. I took one of the glasses Adrian had and gulped down the drink. I had no idea what he had brought, but when I drank the contents I felt the alcohol burn my throat, Adrian's eyes went from threatening to amused.

"Russian vodka…" he said as he placed his drink down. I was still glaring at Dimitri when I noticed that there was something else in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to see it anymore. I reached for Adrian's hand.

"Let's go dance." I said as I pulled him towards the dance floor and soon we began dancing to the beat of the music. I could feel Adrian's hands take hold of my waist as he stood behind me and brought me closer to him.

The music was sensual and I ground my hips against Adrian, and I could tell he was enjoying himself. I put an arm around his neck as I ground deeper into him, knowing it was getting to him as I felt a deep rumble coming from his chest.

His hands began to roam my body, his lips softly sliding down my neck. I looked towards where we left Dimitri and even though it was dark, I could see him standing there. His body tense beside the booth. I couldn't read his face, I couldn't tell what was going through his mind but I kept going. I kept dancing with Adrian and decided to take things further. I turned to look at Adrian and I could see it.

The lust and hunger in his eyes as he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. The taste of the vodka remaining on his lips as I tried to drink it in. I had only had one drink, but that didn't matter. I didn't need alcohol to feel the way I did now.

Adrian pulled me in closer, his hands roaming from my back and sliding down to rest on my ass as he tried to make the space between us disappear. The kiss becoming eager, but if we didn't stop this now, who knows what would happen. As if reading my thoughts Adrian pulled apart with a cocky smile.

"Looks like your little act worked… Belikov actually left…" I turned back to see where I had spotted Dimitri just moments before. Adrian was right, Dimitri was gone.

DPOV

What the hell was wrong with me? I swore to myself that _never_ again would I let this happen! I had let Ivanna get to me, I had allowed her to get under my skin, and look where that got us both.

Watching Rose come out of her room with that dress made me want to do things that I hadn't thought of doing in _years_! I couldn't let the same thing that happened with Ivanna happen to Rose. _Not her_.

I was walking along the parking lot, hoping to get my head clear of things. Watching Rose grind into Ivashkov like that made me want throttle him then and there, but I can't let her get to me. I can't let myself get personal with her. Mikhail came to me as a favor to help guard Rose, and that's what I intend on doing and _keeping_ it that way.

That's _all_ she is. She is my charge and _nothing_ more.

Besides, she's just seventeen, she still acts like the spoiled brat that she is. '_You work for me'_ was what she had said. All in all it was true, and the more she understands it, the better it is for me to continue with my duty and keep this professional.

Nothing should keep me from keeping my promise with Mikhail, and as soon as they find out whose sending those threats, the sooner I'll be able to go back to Russia and continue with my life. _Yeah a life of solitude and desolation_ a little voice in the back of my head said. I shook that thought away, I may live a life alone, but at least that keeps everything sound and rational.

I decided to make my way back to the club, the security up front allowing me back in. I made my way towards the booth but saw that neither Ivashkov nor Rose were back. _They're probably still grinding against each other on the dance floor_.

I searched the dance floor but they weren't anywhere in sight. I made my way back upstairs to see if I could spot them, but nothing. I ran back outside to see if Ivashkov's car was there, but the son of a bitch was gone. And he'd taken Rose.

I let out a stream of curse words out as I reached into my pocket and did the first thing that popped into my head. I dialed the number knowing that I was going to get shit for this. It was _my_ responsibility to see that Rose was safe. And the first damned thing I did was let my emotions get the best of me and I left out of the club leaving them alone. _This_ was the reason I couldn't allow myself to feel anything. I have a job to do, and any emotions will just get in the way.

After the fourth ring there was finally an answer, "Dimitri?" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Mikhail… I… I've lost Ivashkov and Rose…"

RPOV

It had been a little over an hour since Adrian and I decided to leave the club. Apparently he'd been shopping for a home and decided to move in tonight.

I was standing on his balcony, the scene before me was nothing but woods and trees. The night sky clear of any clouds. The stars shining brightly. A full moon casting light down in the woods below.

"Here…" I turned back to see Adrian holding a white shirt in his hand.

"It's so you can change… I know you're dying to get out of that dress and heels." I rolled my eyes at his obvious observation.

"_Thanks_." I said as I made my way towards the bathroom to change. Adrian was always one to live in a life of luxury. His home had more windows than I could count. During the day there was no doubt in my mind that there'd be no use for the lights since the sun would probably shine through. His bathroom was marble and porcelain. The floor and counter were a dark gray marble that went well with the ivory colored walls.

_'Asshole'_ I muttered to myself realizing that Adrian hadn't given me pants or anything. I put on the shirt anyway, and when I finished buttoning them up someone started banging on the bathroom door, no doubt in my mind it was Adrian since no one else knew where we were.

"Calm the hell down will ya!" I screamed out annoyed at how loudly he was banging on the door.

I opened the door ready to scream at his rudeness but was floored when I saw who was behind the door, "_Dimitri__?_"

Dimitri didn't say anything, and before I could put in anymore words I felt my feet leave the floor, "_Put me down!_" I screamed out punching his back. The bastard had put me over his shoulder and below me I saw the floor move under me.

"Put me down Dimitri! _Adrian!_" I screamed out searching for Adrian but he waved back at me, "Goodnight Rose!" I wanted to kill Adrian! Had he let them know where I was?

I felt the cold night air slap my face and my bare legs as Dimitri carried me towards the car. "If you don't put me down Belikov you'll be looking for a new job!" but he didn't say anything, instead he threw me into the car and revved the engine.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Who the hell do you think you are carrying me out like that?" I screamed out from the backseat of the SUV.

"Are you that much of an idiot to leave the damn club without letting anyone know where the hell you were?" I felt my mouth drop at the sound of his screaming towards me.

"It's not like you would fucking care in the first place!"

"You're right! I _don't_! But next time think of what you're doing! Mikhail and Alberta were worried sick! Especially after…." When he didn't continue I felt worried.

"After _what_?" I screamed out trying to get some answers, but he didn't respond, instead he let out a humorless laugh.

"You really did just prove how much of a child you still truly are." I felt as though someone had just smacked me. I was about to start exclaiming at him but his rough braking made me stop and soon enough we were parked in front of the house. I quickly made my way out of the car and slammed the door as I ran to the house to escape Dimitri.

Once I opened the door I was expecting Mikhail and aunt Alberta to start screaming and chastising me but they were nowhere in sight.

"They're not here." I turned to see Dimitri at the door's entrance. I made my way upstairs and opened my bedroom door as he made his way upstairs behind me.

"Just because _you_ weren't enjoying _your_ night doesn't mean the rest of us _weren't_!"

"Oh I could _definitely_ see you were enjoying your night! Another couple of minutes and you two would have probably fucked there in the middle of the dance floor!"

"And so what if we did? It's none of your damn business anyway! I do with my life whatever the hell I want!"

"Well I can see you do whatever you please. Leaving with a man to his house and being found in nothing but his shirt. I guess I just never thought you would be the type to offer yourself up so easily to the first man you're with—" I lifted my hand and smacked him as hard as I could. I could feel my body begin to shake at his words. _He'd called me a slut_.

Dimitri's eyes were glazed over in anger, but there was something else. The same thing that was in Adrian's eyes earlier in the club.

Dimitri took hold of my face and crushed his lips into mine. His lips were hungry against mine. I wanted to push him away. I wanted to punch him for even thinking of calling me a slut. But I couldn't. His lips on mine were warm and rough. The kiss raw and hungry. He backed me up into my bedroom wall and I could feel his hand take hold of my bare legs roughly as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. The calluses on his hands gave me the perfect sensation against my sensitive skin as they roamed over me.

I could _feel_ his lust for me. My legs wrapping tightly around him, bringing him closer to me. His erection painfully throbbing against me, and I wanted _more_. I wanted to feel him _in_ me. I wanted to know just how _much_ he wanted me.

He let out a groan as I squeezed him tighter into me but then abruptly he pulled apart. Without saying a single word he left out of my room and slammed the door behind him. I could feel my heart beat rapidly, my breathing ragged and worn. _What the hell had just happened?_


	17. Ignorance Is Bliss

****_**A/N****: In third person mainly because it's a filler...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Ignorance is Bliss**_

"How attached are you to this dress Roza?" Dimitri asked as he began to tug on the sides of her dress.

"At the moment? Not that much…" Dimitri took that response as a cue, making Rose gasp out loudly as he tore the dress. Rose knew Dimitri's body was fit, but to see and practically feel his strength as he ripped the dress, revealing her bare body and nothing but black panties on her was almost too much for her.

Dimitri let out a low growl at the sight of her body, his eyes slowly roaming and drinking in all of her features. Rose wanted so badly for him to touch her, to take her, but he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to make her feel loved.

He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her slowly toward him. Her chest moving slowly with each deep breath she took. He placed his mouth on hers, and it tasted sweeter than he imagined. Slowly he traced his tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance until finally Rose parted her lips and Dimitri met her fervently. Both their mouths fighting each other for dominance, both evenly matched.

Dimitri took hold of her waist and instantly hoisted her up and she soon wrapped her legs around him. Leading her towards her bed, he laid her down softly, his body towering over her. His hand slowly caressed the side of her breasts as he placed soft lingering kisses on her. Her pulse beginning to pick up as she felt his hand roam lower. His finger tracing a path down her stomach and playing with the edge of her panties.

"Oh Dimitri…" she moaned, her voice filled with want. His eyes hungry and full of lust. He began to tease her as his hand roamed lower. Rose released a soft moan as he began to rub his hand against her now wet entrance.

"_God_ Roza, you're so wet…" he said with a throaty growl. Unable to control himself anymore he pulled down her underwear in one swift movement.

"Only for you," she moaned out, earning another hungry growl from Dimitri. He swiftly removed his own boxers. Both of them now bare in her bed. Uncaring of anything surrounding them. Finally giving in to their need.

Dimitri lowered himself gently at her entrance, "Say it again," he said, _wanting_ to hear those words come from her mouth once more.

"Say it again Roza!" she let out a moan as she felt Dimitri begin to rub his hard erection along her entrance. Slowly he teased her until she finally let out those three words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Only for you Dimitri!" she gasped out as he finally entered her in one swift thrust. Both of them grunting at the feel of him inside her.

"Oh god Roza! You feel _so_ good." He breathed out as he crushed his lips onto hers. She brought her hips up, meeting each and every one of his thrusts.

"Dim—"

"_Well I'll tell you what I want_

_What I really really want_

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want"_

"_NO! _What the _hell_?" Rose screamed out completely unhinged. She let out a shaky breath. _A dream_… Nothing but a _damn_ dream. With a huff she reached for her phone and answered.

"_Hello_?"

"Whoa! Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked worried at her tone. Even though Rose answered angrily, Lissa couldn't help but worry. Rose let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine… you just woke me up…" she said not trying to make Lissa feel bad, though knowing Liss, there was no doubt in her mind that she already was.

"I'm sorry Rose! I thought you'd be awake since it's almost noon—"

"_What?_" Rose pulled her phone away from her ear long enough to notice the time, _she'd almost slept past noon_.

"Oh god…" she breathed out surprised. Lissa let out a small giggle.

"Must've been _some_ night huh?" Rose closed her eyes and gently shook her head.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

After her call with Lissa, Rose had started to get past her dream. She wanted to shower, but instead felt the need to take out some of the _stress_. Lissa had said she was going to go over in about an hour, which gave her just enough time to try to, _calm_ herself down. She changed into a pair of boy shorts and kept her white tank top on as she made her way to the basement with her IPod in hand.

It had been _five_ days. Five _murderous_ and excruciatingly _painful_ days since Dimitri had pushed her against the wall and practically took her virginity then and there. Of course she wasn't objecting, but _come_ on!

_Who_ in their right mind would have denied themselves a Russian god like Dimitri Belikov? But then again, she _wasn't_ in her right mind… _right_?

Sure she'd had only _one_ drink, but she was borderline pissed! She was overflowing with emotions. _Yeah and you should've smacked him for basically calling you a slut!_ She thought in the back of her mind.

She gave one hard punch after another towards the punching bag remembering what Dimitri had said to her the night before. There had been an avoidance between the two since the _'incident'_ and they had rarely spoken to each other.

As soon as Dimitri had called Mikhail and let him know that Rose had left with Adrian Mikhail had practically killed Dimitri over the phone, if _that_ makes any sense. Mikhail had been with Alberta when Dimitri called and he'd said that he'd take care of it.

Mikhail called moments later giving him the coordinates to Rose's location. With everything happening with the threats, both Mikhail and Alberta's graduation gifts had been especially made for Rose, but a GPS chip was inserted in case anything would ever happen. After Mikhail had explained the situation to Dimitri, he'd asked him to not tell Rose how it really was that he located her. But with everything that happened in her bedroom, she'd forgotten all about how he'd found her.

The past couple of weeks were as awkward as they could get. She'd wanted to bring that kiss up, _hell_ it was _more_ than a kiss. She couldn't get his touch out of her head, couldn't stop feeling the way his lips felt pressed against hers. _Hell_ she's even dreaming about the man! Each dream began to escalate to what she just dreamt. She didn't even get that far in her dream of Jesse.

Dimitri was just as confused, but along with that confusion was anger and resentment. He was beating himself up for it. He had told himself he wouldn't give into any emotions, but there was just _something_ about Rose at that precise moment. The way her eyes shone with anger, the way she'd _reacted_ to his kiss. He'd never wanted a woman more than he did Rose at that moment, yet he feared it at the same time. Yes he had called her young, practically called her a child, but at that moment he didn't see her as such. He saw her as a woman that didn't take shit from _anyone_. Not even her own father.

But the last time he'd let himself love someone else, she had hurt him. She'd degraded him in comparing him to a man that was wealthier and could offer her more. Dimitri had merely been nineteen and was infatuated with Ivanna. He'd told himself that she was a beauty unlike any other, and that he'd always be around to protect her. But neither proved true.

Sure she was a beautiful woman, but inside she was wretched, she was nothing but vain and arrogant. The moment he'd left Ivanna unprotected was the moment that she and the man she left Dimitri for had lost both their lives. From then on he'd told himself that he would never let his personal emotions get in the way of his duty, and so far it had been going along well. But Rose was beginning to get under his skin.

Rose wanted nothing more than to confront Dimitri about what had happened. She wanted to know what exactly was going through his mind during and after that encounter, but what would she _say_? She obviously wouldn't go up to him and ask him head on, "_Why did you kiss me?_" There was something that made her not want to confront him, but she wasn't sure why.

She didn't know if it was because he would deny everything and shrug it off as if it meant nothing, when to _her_, it meant deeper than anything she's ever felt. Or maybe it was just pride. Why should _she_ be the one to bring it up? _He_ was the one who had kissed _her_. And yes she may have kissed him back, but she still wouldn't be the one to bring it up.

She had already spent the majority of her life being ignored by the _one_ person that was _supposed_ to love her. It wasn't that she felt _strongly_ about Belikov… right? But to even have had such a moment. A moment where she had forgotten all the crap around her.

To be so easily rejected was something she wasn't sure she could take anymore. She smiled to herself as she gave a round kick to the punching bag and remembered something her aunt had said to her a while back, "_We always like those who admire us_", and to an extent it was true.

Even in school, not _one_ guy would ever _dream_ of rejecting Rose. Sure she never gave anything up, but she was always sought out. Just not by the right people.

They had continued the visits to the center, and even Alberta and Mikhail had noticed the tension surrounding both Dimitri and Rose, but neither denied nor reasoned that there was something wrong. Alberta had tried to get something, _anything_ out of Rose, but she didn't let anything slip. The same with Mikhail and Dimitri, he'd been trying to pry information out of Dimitri, but never got anything out of him.

"What happened last night Dimitri?" Mikhail had asked both curiously and suspiciously, but Dimitri just gave Mikhail a nonchalant shrug and smile.

"Nothing. I found her in Ivashkov's house and brought her back. Not without a tantrum of course. But you of all people should know that." Dimitri said as he continued to punch the punching bag.

Whenever Alberta wanted to speak with Rose, she'd always come up with an excuse to get out of speaking with her. Whether it was to take Jill out for horseback riding, or even promising the kids to bake with them, she always left before anything could be asked.

She knew it was low to use the kids, but never stayed longer than she had to around Alberta. Both Mikhail and Alberta were beginning to suspect something, but weren't sure and instead left things alone for now. And it was awkward around Jill to say the least.

Sneaky little thing had tried to get them together whenever she could, but thankfully she was a four year old and was easily distracted by candy and toys.

They avoided each other the best they could. Almost as if nothing had ever happened. But she could still _feel_ his arms wrapping around her as he held her closer. His lips and tongue crashing into hers. The way he ground deeper into her and—

She turned getting ready to punch the snot out of the person that had touched her shoulder. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she pulled out her headphones.

"What?" she asked pulling her hair away from her face. Dimitri stared back at her, his eyes void of any emotion like always.

"_Mommy!_" Rose instantly turned away from Dimitri and turned to see Jill running towards her. She bent down to pick Jill up in her arms.

"Eww mommy! You're wet and sticky!" Rose let out an indignant huff as she heard Lissa, Christian, and _Adrian_ of all people laugh on the top of the stairs. After Adrian had allowed Dimitri to carry her out of his house she hadn't picked up any of his calls or even let him in the house. It was bad enough to be hauled off like a rag doll without having Adrian making fun of her.

"Well I happen to like seeing your mommy wet and sticky…" Adrian interjected watching Rose amused.

"Only because you want to shag her into the next continent!" Christian let out with a laugh. Lissa immediately smacking him on his arm.

"Mommy what's shag?" Everyone turned to look at Christian with '_see what you just did_' looks. Even Dimitri turned to look at Christian like he was an idiot.

"It means… to… _hug_ sweetie…" Rose said moving some of Jill's hair away from her eyes.

"Oh! Then I want to shag 'Mitri since I haven't seen him in a while!" Everyone looked horrified, Adrian and Christian being the only two idiots laughing. Jill began to whimper.

"Mommy… are they laughing at me?" The boys immediately shut up.

"No Jilly of course not!" Christian said as they made their way down the stairs.

"But go ahead and shag Dimitri Jilly girl…" I turned to punch Adrian on his forearm.

"_Ow_! That actually hurt Mazur!" Adrian said wincing in pain as he took hold of his arm. Everyone suddenly turned when they heard Dimitri talking with Jill in Russian. Jill laughing in Rose's arms, her heart swelling at the sight before her.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen Dimitri and Jill interact. But to see them interact so lovingly, as if they were a perfect match. And to even see Dimitri smile so fully at Jill. Not masking his face, not hiding behind a serious look.

She'd always seen attractive men, but none like Dimitri. Dimitri was definitely attractive, he'd even had, _still_ has Tasha Ozera's attention, but Dimitri never boasted over his looks. He'd rarely acted arrogant, sure he acted ignorant and completely unhinged at the way he would treat Rose. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself as Jill reached for Dimitri.

"Mommy 'Mitri and I are going to go take a walk…" Rose couldn't help but smile, Jill seemed to act like an adult sometimes that it overwhelmed her to know that she'll be growing up soon enough. Jill stood on her own and took Dimitri's hand and they made their way towards the stairs.

"Dimitri?" Both Jill and Dimitri turned to look at her. Dimitri surprised at the use of his first name.

"What is it mommy?" Rose felt herself smile at Jill's curious eyes.

"Nothing sweetie… But Dimitri…" she paused as she stared as Jill bent down and tried to fix the strap of her shoes. She was still trying to learn how to tie her laces so they still bought her shoes with Velcro straps. Rose was watching Jill intently, but she didn't notice that Dimitri was watching _her_ with that same intensity.

"What is it Rose?" the use of her first name brought her back from her daze of watching Jill. She looked up to see Dimitri's brown eyes watching her. She cleared her throat as she heard shuffling behind her, reminding her that they weren't alone.

"Please take care of her…" she said with a small smile as she watched Jill. Dimitri gave her a small nod as he walked out with Jill hand in hand.


	18. Sneaky Little Thing

**Chapter 18**

_**Sneaky Little Thing**_

DPOV

Jill and I made our way out of the house, her small hand in mine reminded of the times I would take Paul to the park down the street of our home back in Russia. Both Jill and Paul are close in age, no doubt in my mind that they would get along fine.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Jill?" Jill gave me a small smile but then continued looking ahead. I smiled to myself as her face took on a look of concentration. It amazed me just how much this small five year old girl acted so mature. _Definitely_ _no doubt in my mind her and Paul would get along perfectly._

She let out a small sigh and I almost laughed at how much like Rose she was acting. True Rose isn't her biological mother. But watching Jill narrow her eyes inadvertently as she thought, she looked like Rose. Even scrunching her nose as she thought of something she didn't like. _How the hell did I know that?_

Watching her like this made me remember when I followed Rose back to the small meadow where the waterfall was. Immediately I began to lead us there since Jill was still deep in thought. I know it was Rose's spot, but I don't think she'd mind my taking Jill there.

As we walked up the small trail, Jill seemed to have finally been paying attention and spoke, "'Mitri where are we going?" she asked in the most curious voice that I smiled at her as I kneeled down in front of her.

"Well Jill… I'm taking you to a top secret spot… only Rose and I know about this… Do you want to see it?" Jill's eyes grew with awe and excitement as she nodded her head with a wide smile. I took her hand once more and walked with her down the small hill. Her eyes immediately widening at the sight before her. The sun shining behind the trees giving small hues of color as the water fell from the top of the rocks.

Jill did a small spin as she took in each and every detail. Her eyes shining at what she was seeing. "Do you like it?" I asked as I put my hands in my pockets, happy to see Jill with a wide smile. She then nodded and sat down next to the river as she placed her small hands in the water. Her face soon fell again.

Slowly I sat down next to her, not too close in case she was uncomfortable, but close enough to see her serious face. There were minutes of silence. Nothing but the sounds of birds singing and the waterfall splashing. It really was a nice day, but seeing Jill not enjoying it. Well it didn't sit right with me.

"'Mitri?" I turned to see she'd taken her hands out of the water and was now playing with a daisy as she plucked each petal slowly but swiftly. I slid closer to her, closing the space between us, both of us sitting next to the edge of the river.

"Yes little one?" I asked curiously, noticing she was out of petals, but that didn't stop her from reaching for a new one to pluck. She still wasn't looking up, and it made me think that there _really_ was something serious floating around in her mind.

"What is it Jilly?" I asked using Rose's nickname for her as I placed some of her loose hair behind her hair. When she slowly turned to look at me I felt my heart drop at what I was seeing. Her jade green eyes were welled up with tears.

She slowly crawled towards me, making me smile as she hopped onto my lip, her pigtails bouncing along as she got comfortable.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as if trying to keep them back, not _wanting_ to cry. I pulled her closer to me as I cradled her in my rooms. It always amazed me at just how small a child was. How _vulnerable_ they really were.

"Tell me what's wrong Jilly…" she turned back to me and gave me a breathtaking smile. As if she had never had tears in her eyes.

"You're silly 'Mitri…" she said as she let out a small giggle and snuggled closer into me as she began to play with the flower in her hand. She twirled it around between her fingers. My smile widening when the flower fell on her face and she blew at it trying to get it off. She picked up and began plucking it once more.

One thing I learned with my nephew Paul was that he that when he ever wanted to say something, he'd say it in his own time and whenever he felt he was ready. _Any_ child for that matter. Forcing them to speak was no way for them to acknowledge or admit anything. A child needed as much space as any adult.

"'Mitri?" she asked not looking up at me. I smiled at how much she had already said my name and how much I had been asking the same question.

"Yes Jilly?" I asked still as curious as ever to find out what was going through her mind. She let out a small sigh. She then dropped the flower's stem and looked at me with a look of seriousness that had taken me aback.

"Do you have a mommy and daddy?" I felt my breath hitch. In a way I didn't know why it did, but at the same time I did.

"I have my mother…" was all I was able to stay. Her head moved to the side as she looked at me curiously.

"What about your daddy?" she asked with a small frown. I let out a small sigh.

"He left when I was little…" I answered truthfully. Her eyes went down again, her frown deepening. There was another moment of silence before she spoke again.

"My daddy left me too… but my real mommy died…" she said as she started playing with the button on her shirt. I wasn't sure how to respond to her so I just remained silent.

"Where does your mommy live?" she asked still playing with the button, but didn't look up.

"She lives in Russia with my grandmother, sisters and my nephew Paul…" Her eyes instantly shot up at me as she gave me a small sad smile.

"You have sisters?" she asked. I gave her a nod and smile.

"Yes, I have three sisters… Paul is my sister Karolina's son. Then it's my sisters Sonya and Viktoria." I said with a smile.

"What's your mommy's name?" she asked as her eyes began to glisten once more.

"Her name's Olena…" I said brushing her hair off her eyes.

"Is she pretty?" her head went to the side as she asked. I let out a small laugh.

"She's beautiful…" she finally gave me a wide smile.

"My mommy Rose is pretty too…" she said with her smile and eyes sparkling at the mention of Rose. When I didn't answer I saw her look at me expectantly. _Was I supposed to answer?_

"Yes… she's beautiful…" I finally said with a small smile. Rose's smiling face all of a sudden came to mind. The way her smile grew when she saw Mikhail at her graduation. They way her face lit up when we arrived for the first time at the center as she pulled Jill into her arms.

Quickly I snapped out of it. I looked down to see Jill with a satisfied smirk. I felt my eyebrow rise at her. _Sneaky little thing_. I had forgotten just _how_ sneaky kids could be.

I cleared my throat noticing just how dry it had suddenly become, "So why did you want to know about my family little one?" I asked looking at her curiously.

She gave me a small shrug, "I don't know…" she said while looking down once more. I placed my finger under her chin and brought her to look up at me.

"What's wrong Jill?" I asked narrowing my eyes in concern.

"Alex got new parents today…" I felt my eyes widen at remembering the young boy who was glad to hear Rose and I weren't in a relationship.

"That's great!" I said excitedly, but noticed Jill had a frown on her face. "I know you are going to miss him but—"

"I want Rosie to adopt me…" I felt my mouth shut at what she'd just said. I know just how much Rose and Jill care for each other. But I never thought that Jill would want something as permanent. _Rose probably didn't want the responsibility._

"I heard Auntie Alberta and Uncle Mikhail talking…" I smiled at the fact she called both Mikhail and Alberta uncle and aunt. I could see her eyes well up with tears once more, but this time she made no attempt at stopping them. As I reached to wipe them off she spoke again, her voice becoming uneasy.

"Th—They said Rosie c—can't cuz she's n—not married…" she said as her tears streamed down her face. Listening to her cry this way I finally realized why Rose looked the way she did when she came out of the center when Lissa, Christian and Tasha arrived. It seemed somewhat logical that someone would think this way. That a single parent wouldn't be as stable as a child living with two parents is something that I believed. That is, until Karolina had Paul, and is now expecting once more.

A child would always be happy, so long as they have someone to care for them and let them know _just_ how loved they truly are. Karolina had given birth to Paul without having a man tied down to her. I mean sure, our family stuck together and we were with Karolina when she'd had Paul, but even though we helped, Karolina still managed to find a job and raise Paul by _her_ standards.

"'Mitri?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked down to see Jill wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Yes Jill?" her eyes looked hopeful, yet full of fear at the same time.

"Will you... be my daddy?"


	19. Perceptive

**Chapter 19**

_**Perceptive**_

It's been over an hour since my friends had left. After Dimitri and Jill left out, the rest of us moved into the living room. Both Lissa and Christian had gone to the center thinking I was already there. When Jill found out they were coming here she wanted to come to and Lissa couldn't bear and leave her now that she'd seen them. And that's when they bumped into Adrian at my front door.

"After Alex was adopted and Jill saw us she didn't want to be at the center anymore." When Lissa had told me this I was excited for Alex. After being at the center for two years he'd finally found a home. Even though he hadn't been at the center as long as many of the other kids, it still felt great to see any child getting a new home. But I also understood why Jill didn't want to be there anymore.

It really wasn't the first time that Jill wanted to avoid the center when families would come in and seek children for adoption. And it wasn't a secret either that the majority of people seeking to adopt usually always go for the youngest. Looking down at my lap, watching this tiny little girl sleeping with her head on my legs, well I honestly can't see myself ever giving her up to anyone. Call me a narcissist if you must, but I don't think anyone could ever care for Jilly like I have.

I've always done my best to take care of her, even when I was a kid myself. Taking care of Jill when she was abandoned allowed me time to think of how _my_ mother would've treated me. Sure aunt Alberta was there to take care of all of us, but she was still just my aunt. In watching Jill grow, hearing her first words, seeing her first steps. Yes I was still too young to know exactly how a mother took care of their child, but I was there for each and every one of Jill's firsts. First word, first step, first giggle, and even the first time she got sick. No one and nothing could ever make me stop thinking of Jill as my own.

I reached down and pulled some of Jill's bangs from her eyes, her small breaths calm and relaxed. Her nose crinkled as if she smelled something bad, but ever since I could remember she always crinkled her nose when she slept. Instead of snoring she crinkled her nose. Her small fingers twitching every once in a while as she slept peacefully, dreaming whatever it was she was dreaming.

I let out a small sigh as I thought of what could happen if I legally made Jill my own. Tucking her into bed every night, waiting as she chooses a story for me to read to her so she can fall asleep faster. Even getting breakfast for her every morning as she wakes up. Though I'm not sure if anything I cook would be healthy for her. Unless of course cooking eggs and bacon for a five year old counted as a healthy meal period.

Thinking further in, I'd need to sign her up for school. Though I don't think I'd have it in me to send her somewhere far away. _Not like Abe did with me anyway_. Getting her lunch ready. Helping her with her homework. _Well maybe I'd have to get a tutor_. Even getting her ready for a bath.

But even as I think about all this, the same thing comes to mind. I'd be doing this all my own. Even if I manage to convince everyone that I'd be a suitable mother, I'd still be a single mother. And that's not really what I want. For myself _or_ for Jill.

Before I could continue depressing myself any further I heard a soft voice coming from the doorway.

"She's a lot like you, you know." I looked up to see Dimitri leaning against the doorway of the living room. His eyes narrowed softly as he watched Jill sleep soundly on my lap. I looked down to see Jill still crinkling her nose.

"How?" I asked curiously as I twirled one of Jill's pigtails around my finger, her brown hair soft against my skin.

"Well for one, you two always crinkle your nose." I looked up at him questioningly but he still didn't look at me. His eyes remained on Jill.

"Whenever you two are thinking or don't like anything you crinkle your noses." I smiled at the thought of Jill and me acting the same.

"I don't see how…" I said softly. "I'm not her bio—"

"It doesn't matter…" I looked up to see Dimitri watching me. His eyes were soft, but there was something else in them. Something that made my heart beat faster than normal.

"Whether you're her birth mother or not, _you_ raised her Rose…" I felt a flutter in my stomach at his words. His eyes still looking into mine intently.

"Even if she was bound to get some of your bad manners…" I wasn't sure if he was saying it in a good way or not, but when I saw his smile reach his eyes. I felt myself let out a small laugh as I looked at Jill. _Guess you did get some of my bad manners…_

I looked up at Dimitri, "So what did Jill want to talk to you about?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Ever since I saw them in the basement gym downstairs I wanted to know what they were whispering about. Especially when Jill was the one to want to talk to him.

I noticed Dimitri's body tense, but just for a moment since he stopped leaning against the wall. He turned to walk away, "It's a secret…"

I wanted to let out a small laugh at that. Of course Jill and Dimitri would start exchanging secrets. Whenever you got to know Jill, she'd always manage to wrap you around her little finger. Before Dimitri could go completely out of sight I remembered what Lissa had told me.

"Dimitri?" I said softly trying not to wake Jill up, but he'd heard me since he turned back again.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes curious.

"Liss let me know that we'll be going shopping for my 'birthday party' next Friday… they're leaving for Russia again for the rest of the week…" When I'd said Russia I noticed Dimitri's eyes had changed.

He gave me a small nod, "Of course… anything else?" Dimitri had changed back into bodyguard mode. I almost wanted to sigh in regret for telling him after what had just happened. That small moment as we watched Jill sleep. It was gone.

"No that's it… Thank you…" Dimitri gave me another curt nod and headed upstairs. I leaned my head back against the couch in frustration. And soon was overtaken by sleep.

JPOV

She'd found herself listening to their conversation closely, faking sleep as she heard both Dimitri and Rose talk about her. She'd been overjoyed when Dimitri said that she acted more like Rose than she thought. And to her it was a moment of happiness. Even though she knew Rose wasn't her real mom, she saw Rose as her only mother.

Her dad had given up with her and instead of taking care of her he'd left her. Sometimes she didn't know why some adults acted the way they did. Adults are supposed to be the ones to take care of everything, but only Jill was making sure everything was taken care of.

Yes she was a little kid, but come on! Even kids notice how adults act around each other! And even though her aunt Alberta and uncle Mikhail were sometimes always touching, she knew they _obviously_ loved each other. And the same with her mommy and 'Mitri. They always looked at each other funny, even when the other wasn't looking. _Adults were weird_. So of course it's up to _her_ to fix everything.

After she heard 'Mitri leave she took another small nap but soon woke up again when she heard some noise. She opened her eyes slowly and snuck a peek up at Rose and saw that she was deep in sleep. Quietly she tried to get up and find out where the noise was coming from. When she walked towards the doorway of the living room she heard a noise coming from down the hall. She looked back again and saw that Rose was still asleep.

Hearing the noise she was starting to get scared. It was already night and the house was getting darker. She saw a light go on and began to walk towards the one place where she knew she wouldn't be scared. She never liked the dark. You could never see anything, so you wouldn't know if there was something hiding somewhere. That's why every night she had asked Susie to check under every bed and in the closet. _One never knows what kind of monster is hiding_.

As she walked to the door she heard some angry muttering, but it was a man. _Maybe it was 'Mitri_. She thought to herself as she pushed the door wider, but she was wrong.

She stood in the doorway feeling a little scared seeing the man standing in front of her look so angry. His back was to her. He was looking through a cabinet searching for something. The man slammed the cabinet hard and let out some angry words that she couldn't understand. The only reason she knew they were angry was because his ears were getting red and he basically screamed.

Suddenly she didn't feel scared, "Hey!" she screamed placing her small hands on her hips. _A true replica of Rose Mazur._ Instantly the man turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed in a mixture of emotions. Confusion being the main one.

Even though the man was looking at her with narrow eyes she stood her ground, "You're gonna wake up my mommy!" she said angrily. Not caring if the man was mad at her. She didn't want _anyone_ waking her mommy up. The man standing across from her was taken aback for a moment.

"Your _mommy_?" he asked unsure, but when Jill didn't budge he asked her who she was. Jill took a brave step forward, she knew the man looked mean, but she didn't think he was bad. She could usually tell when someone is bad because their eyes looked different from everyone she knew. She always noticed that when she saw her mommy happy or sad they still had this shiny look to them. But when she met a new kid that came to live in the center, his eyes were different from everyone else and she soon started to get pushed around by him. One time he almost hit her but Rosie showed up at that exact moment.

"My name is Jill Mastrano… but you can call me Jill." She extended her small hand towards the angry man. He looked at her incredulously.

"You're s'posed to shake it." She said matter of fact. He almost smiled at this. Noticing her serious look. She really thought he didn't know what he was supposed to do so he decided to humor her. He took a step towards her and towered over her. Her eyes followed his tall demeanor and lifted her arm higher. He knelt on one knee and took her small hand in his.

As he let out a small smile he finally spoke, "And I'm Abe Mazur…"

* * *

I woke up startled as I fell to my side on the couch. _What the hell happened?_ I sat back up straight and let out a yawn as I stretched.

"Guess I fell asleep." I said as I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the last bit of sleep I still had in me. I looked around and noticed it had gotten dark, I definitely slept the afternoon away.

"Guess we both did huh Jilly?" I turned to the couch and saw that it was empty.

"Jilly?" I said as I searched for her. _She'd been here when I fell asleep._

"Jill!" I screamed out starting to feel the panic surge through me. I searched all over the living room, but there was nothing. I called out her name in the kitchen and dining room, but again nothing.

"Jilly girl where are you?" I screamed out. I went out into the foyer and searched for her. I went into Adrian's old room but she wasn't there. "Jill!" I began to run through the hallways. I walked by Abe's office and noticed the door was open. I pushed the door open but it was dark.

"Jilly sweetie? You in here?" I looked around, I even looked under Abe's desk in case she was hiding, but nothing. I let out a frustrated scream. I made my way into the basement but _nothing_!

I ran up the stairs almost tripping in the process, _why did this house have to be so damn big?_ I ran into the bathroom.

"Jill?" I opened the shower curtain, I could feel my desperation rising.

"Damn it Jilly where the _hell_ are you?" I screamed out as I felt tears sting my eyes. _I shouldn't have fallen asleep!_

"_JILL?_" I screamed out as I walked out of the bathroom. I was getting ready to go into my room when Dimitri walked out of his own room.

"Roza what is it?" I felt a stray tear leave my eye. I looked up to see Dimitri had also been asleep, only he wasn't wearing a shirt. Each crevice of his muscles showing distinctly. I closed my eyes shut trying to ignore his being shirtless.

"Roza?" he took a step closer, his voice full of concern.

"I—I can't find Jill!" I said trying to keep my tears at bay. He walked closer to me.

"What do you mean you can't find Jill?" he asked me cautiously.

"I—I fell asleep with her on my lap…. A—And when I woke up she was gone!" I barely managed to blurt out.

"It's okay Rose… we'll find her, she _has_ to be somewhere around here…" I let out a nod as I opened my bedroom door.

"Where else have you looked?" I told him I searched everywhere in the house, the rooms, the kitchen, the dining room, even the bathrooms and gym, but nothing.

"Okay I'll go take another look around…" he said as he walked out and went into his own room. When he came back out he was wearing a white t-shirt that at any other moment I would've laughed when I saw the hockey stick and puck. _Guess he's a hockey fan_.

"I'll go do a double-check…" with that he left downstairs. I knew she wasn't going to be in my room but I looked anyway. I looked everywhere, under my bed, in the bathroom, in my _closet_ for goodness sake! But _nothing_! I opened my balcony door hoping that some cold air would help me relax and think of a better location to look for her.

As I opened the doors I felt a breeze of cool air surround me. The smell of pine trees being carried in the wind. As she I out a heavy breath I heard it. I heard the happy giggle. _Jill_.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me down the stairs. As I opened the front door I heard my name being called behind me but I didn't care, I wanted to find Jilly. I wanted to find _my_ daughter.

"JILL?" I screamed out as I ran outside. Not knowing which direction to take. I felt two hands hold my arms. I turned to see Dimitri standing behind me.

"I heard her laugh when I was upstairs in the balcony." His eyes didn't betray anything but he gave me a nod. I felt his grip on my arm tighten, not hurtful, but reassuring.

"We'll _find_ her Rose…" I felt my panic start to subside. His touch warm and calming. Then there it was again. We both shot up hearing Jill's laughing. We both ran towards the one place we both knew well. The one place where we heard her laugh coming from.

We ran towards the meadow where I finally found out about some of Dimitri's past. We ran up the small hill and saw Jill climbing out with… _Abe._


	20. A Great Mother

**Chapter 20**

_**A Great Mother**_

"_Damn him!_" I screamed out as I punched the punching bag, repeating each word with each punch.

"_DAMN HIM!_" It's been a couple of days since Liss, Christian, and Adrian had shown up with Jill at my doorstep, and after seeing Jilly with _Abe_ of all people! I mean, what the hell was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be making sure that the crack heads and dealers receive their '_daily dose_'? And how the _fuck_ dare he insult me like that, in front of not only Dimitri, but _Jill_? I knew my father was a bastard, but this went beyond anything he's ever said to me!

_"Mommy!" I felt a great wave of relief flood through me as I saw Jilly run towards me. I knelt down as I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Oh Jilly don't ever scare me like that again! Don't you _ever_ run off on your own like that again!" Do you understand?" Jilly's eyes went glassy with tears, and I knew that I was harsh, but Jesus she scared me._

_Jilly gave me a small nod, "I'm sorry mommy, I promise I won't…" I looked at Jill and smiled letting her know I wasn't angry, just scared out of my mind. Suffice to say I had almost forgotten about Abe when he spoke._

_"Mommy?" I looked up to see Abe's face set with amusement, though I wasn't sure if it was mocking or not. I took Jill in my arms and stood up straight._

_"So you've got this child calling you _mom_?" he asked me incredulously. When I didn't answer he continued._

_"My god you're practically a child yourself! You can barely take care of yourself, much less a child! Hell you already lost her while you were asleep!" I could feel my anger boil within me. I could _feel_ my throat constrict as I restrained my yelling. _How dare he?_ I wanted nothing more than to throw it all in his face, throw my anger at him, but I couldn't, I _wouldn't_, not in front of Jill._

_I turned and handed Jill over to Dimitri, glad to see she didn't argue, "Take Jilly for some ice-cream inside will you Dimitri?" I asked not looking up and just smiling at Jill, but when Dimitri didn't budge or say anything I turned to look up at him. Dimitri was watching me intently, his eyes soft, but there was something else in them, something that gave his eyes a fierce look of determination._

_"Roza, are you sure?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled gratefully at him._

_"Yes… Just get Jilly some ice-cream, I _know_ she's been eyeing it since she got here.' I noticed Jill's eyes were full of confusion. Sure she was a young, but kids could always tell when something is wrong. Jill didn't say anything at all as Dimitri gave me doubtful looks, well almost didn't say anything._

_"Yeah 'Mitri, I'm hungry…" she said looking up at Dimitri. I noticed he looked at her curiously, and I knew he knew that Jill wasn't the average four year old._

_"Go ahead Dimitri… I'll be there soon…" Dimitri gave me a small and hesitant nod, but not before giving Abe a glare that would make anyone cringe. Though I don't know if it would affect Abe in any way._

_"It'll rain soon…" I looked up at his words and sure enough I could see the clouds gathering. I gave Dimitri a final nod before he walked away with Jilly in his arms. I repressed a sigh as I turned back to see that Abe hadn't moved, but his face set seriously, not betraying anything he felt._

_"Why are you here?" I asked crossing my arms as if nothing, even though that's not how I felt._

_"You need to allow that child to be taken care of properly, you're not fit to—"_

_"First of all, you don't know _what_ I'm capable of _dad_. And second of all, don't you _ever_ insult me in front of Jill! Whether I take care of her or not is _none_ of your concern." I said feeling heat rise into my face. Abe was getting ready to answer me when I interrupted him again._

_"You can call me a child, you can call me whatever the hell you want, but let's get this straight. You _may_ be my father, but you _didn't_ raise me, you've never even called me by my name, so don't start butting into _my_ life all of a sudden when you've never even bothered to be a part of it! Mikhail was twice the father you ever were!" Something in Abe's eyes flashed just then and he took a step forward. I held my breath thinking that he was going to hit me but for some reason, seeing him narrow his eyes at me, it didn't scare me, didn't intimidate me._

_I felt relief flood me as I said those words. It was as if I'd finally been able to release everything I've held back since I was a kid. For once in my life I'd found where I finally belonged. After always seeing Lissa with her family and always wishing I had something like that, I finally had, _have_ someone worth fighting for. I turned ready to leave when Abe's voice stopped me._

_"Think about it. Do you really believe you're ready to take care of a child? You know as well as I do that you won't have anyone approve of you raising a four year old on your own. She's much better off being adopted and being taken care of by a _real_ family." The truth in his words stung me in a way that I couldn't put into words. _He was right._ Even if I was of age, _even_ if my 18th birthday was a couple weeks away, I wouldn't be allowed to take care of Jilly. The only way I'd ever be allowed to take care of her is if I had my own home and that I be married. I'd have to be a suitable mother to take care of her._

_Even after Abe had left me, even after the rain began to pour down, I found myself standing in the same spot._

_The rain fell even faster when I finally decided to walk towards the house. I already knew that by the time I got home Abe would be long gone, but that didn't make me walk even faster. I could feel my clothes clinging to me more and more. My hair cascading around my face. I could just imagine how I looked when Dimitri opened the door and ushered me inside._

"—Rose?" I held onto the punching bag, Dimitri's voice snapping me out of my reverie.

"Are you okay?" I leaned my forehead on the punching bag as I tried to steady my breathing. I gave him a small nod, though I knew he didn't believe me, but whatever.

"Lissa called, she said they'll be here in about an hour." I let out a sigh.

"I can't believe she's dragging me out for shopping." I said as I finally looked up at Dimitri when I heard him chuckle. The last time I had seen him this way was when we rode Red, I didn't want to see him go back to looking serious so I extended our little conversation.

"And just what is so funny Dimitri?" I asked attempting to raise an eyebrow.

"It's just that other girls would jump at the opportunity to go shopping… but you? You are actually dreading it." I let out a smile as he laughed mid way through his sentence.

"I'm glad I amuse you, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm _not_ like other girls." I said as I took my hair band out and let my hair fall loose down my back. It was a harmless enough action, I was just letting it lose for a shower, but I noticed Dimitri's face shifted. His eyes were softly narrowed, his chocolate brown eyes warm.

"No…You're not…" I felt my body go warm and my breath hitch. His voice was soft, he slowly took a step towards me and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and bring his lips to mine. But the moment had somehow disappeared by him clearing his throat.

"Ummm yes… You're just like my youngest sister actually, she dislikes shopping as well…" I felt something in me break.

"Oh… like your sister?" I said clearing my throat. _He just compared me to his sister_. I don't how or what came over me, but at that moment I found myself regretting my next words.

"And do you _always_ go around and make-out with your sisters?" I asked bitterly, Dimitri's eyes going slightly wide, but I didn't know what was going through his mind. And honestly, a part of me _didn't_ want to know. He opened his mouth to say something but I instantly cut him off.

"I have to go get ready." I said as I left him in the basement and I made my way upstairs. _What had I just done?_

_He compared you to his sister!_ I slammed that thought of my mind. We had never gone back and talked about what happened that night. That night that he'd had me against the wall, almost powerless as his lips moved on mine. We never even mentioned it.

I admit that I shouldn't have done it the way I did, but I didn't like that he compared me to his _sister_. I mean was that how he saw me? A _younger_ sister? I mean it'd be one thing to be compared to Tasha because at least that way I'd know that since he was _with_ Tasha then _maybe_…

"You're just kidding yourself Rose… What would someone like Dimitri see in you… You're nothing but a teenage girl that has to be followed around by him… Nothing but a _child_…" I ran a hand through my hair as I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. _This is going to be a long day._

DPOV

"_You're just like my sister_?" I punched the punching bag in aggravation. _Why the hell would you compare her to your sister?_

"Damn it Dimitri how could you be so stupid?" I could feel my knuckles start to pulsate because of my punches but I didn't care. I had just compared Rose to Viktoria when I _know_ that she's nothing like Viktoria. _At least not the way I saw her_.

After seeing her panic over Jill missing I noticed just how much she cared for her. How much they cared for each other. I gave a round kick to the punching bag as my final move before I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold water bottle.

After seeing her give way to her anger so many times, yesterday when I saw her keep herself composed and control in front of Jill I noticed that she _really_ was intent on being a good mother. _Even if she isn't biologically bound to Jill._

She'd managed to show that she wasn't reckless, I know she was raging inside by her features, but even when she turned to give Jill to me, her eyes and face were as calm as they could be. I just wish I'd been there to see what had happened between her and Abe. When she came back to the house she was soaking wet, completely drenched from the pouring rain outside. Her face was set and empty. It was as if she'd been drained from all emotion. When she'd asked me where Jill was and I'd told her she was asleep in my room she just gave me a small nod.

I had even made some hot chocolate and when she finally changed into a set of dry clothes we sat in front of the fireplace in complete silence. She'd been quietly drinking her hot chocolate when she finally set it down and brought her knees to her and hugged herself tightly. I stood up with both our mugs getting ready to retreat into the kitchen when I heard her soft voice, barely a whisper but I managed to hear her.

"Do you think I'm a good role model for Jill?" the sound of her broken voice had led me to believe that her snake for a father had said something to her. He'd already insulted her before I left. I had never had the urge to go after someone like last night. Scratch that, there was. _My_ father. Seeing and hearing Abe insult Rose like I'd heard my own father insult my mother and sisters after so many years made me want to jump in, but Rose's eyes had stopped me. I could see her trying to control her anger, but her eyes went soft when she saw Jill in my arms. She was standing up for not only herself, but for Jill. With that I'd finally answered her.

"No…" instantly I saw her tense on the ground, her eyes were flooded with tears and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her at that moment, but I knew this was _her_ battle.

"I think that you're an _amazing_ role-model…. And an even more amazing mother…" Instantly I saw her turn towards me, her eyes were soft, but not sad. They were full of happiness. She gave me a soft smile and thank you before I walked away and into the kitchen. When I came back I'd noticed that she was gone. Instantly I knew where she'd be. I made my way slowly and softly upstairs and saw Rose wrap her arms around Jill getting ready to pick her up.

"It's okay… Let her sleep there…" Rose stood up and looked at me doubtfully.

"And just in case she wakes up and wants to wander around again, you're more than welcome to sleep in here…" her eyes widened slightly at my words.

"But then where will you sleep?" she asked me curiously.

"Your house is flooded in empty bedrooms… I'll manage…" I said with a soft smile as I heard Jill let out a small groan. When I was getting ready to turn and leave out Rose's soft voice stopped me again.

"Thank you Dimitri… for everything…" when I turned back around she was already pulling the comforter around her and Jill as she lay down. I closed the door softly behind me as I left, careful of not waking Jill up. The first empty bedroom I'd walked past was Rose's, and for a moment I thought of sleeping in there, but then thought better of it. Instead I found myself going into Ivashkov's old bedroom.

Even as I laid awake I thought back to what Jill had asked me, "_Will you be my daddy?_" I'd almost answered her with a yes, but had instead told her that she also had to ask Rose if it was okay with her. Jill had made a small face but then I continued talking, "If Rose agrees, then I'd love to be your dad…" her eyes instantly gleamed at my answer and gave me a happy nod.

"_MAZUR!_" I heard Ivashkov scream out, bringing me out of that memory. And instantly I knew that the hour had passed by quickly. I let out a small sigh as I heard Rose's voice. _Guess it's time for some shopping_…


	21. A Day of Shopping & Surprises

**Chapter 21**

_**A Day of Shopping and Surprisess**_

After about two hours of Jill's constant, "Are we there yet?" we'd arrived at the mall, and even as Lissa pointed towards all the different stores where we could visit for dress ideas, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Even seeing Jill run up to the big fountain in the center of the mall, seeing Dimitri lift her up in the air, his words from last night were still floating in my mind.

"I think that you're an _amazing_ role-model…. And an even more amazing mother…" After I'd heard him say _no_ at first, in my mind I thought to myself, _'I really am kidding myself'_ but when he spoke up, his words were full of reassurance. They sounded _honest_. At a moment where I was full of doubt, when _Abe_ had put me in said doubt, Dimitri had the opportunity to kick me while I was down, especially after everything that's happened. But he didn't. Instead he told me what I wanted to hear. What I _needed_ to hear.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I looked up to see Jill smiling in Dimitri's arms.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked trying to get my mind away from last night.

"Can we get some ice-cream after this?" Her eyes were gleaming with mischief and curiosity.

"Didn't you just have ice-cream?" I asked trying to raise an eyebrow. Her smile widened.

"But you didn't _have_ chocolate ice-cream." I let out a small laugh at how she tipped her head to the side.

"We'll see Jilly… first we've got to run some errands…" Jill let out a small sigh but I could tell she was just as anxious at seeing dresses as Lissa was.

Thanks to my luck, both Adrian and Christian decided to tag along and now they were walking behind us along with Dimitri. Even though Dimitri was doing his bodyguard job, the other two were just too bored at home.

Lissa and I were holding onto Jill as we walked to our first stop in our search for dresses. As soon as we walked in I saw pink everywhere, pink walls, pink dresses, and even pink shoes. _Too much damned pink!_

"Nope!" I said as I made a popping noise with the 'p'.

"_Rose!_" Lissa began to pull me back from my shirt. Yes I'm a girl, but I'm not fond of the color pink. I liked the darker shade, _red_.

"Oooo Mommy I wanna dress!" I looked down to see Jill had excited eyes as she took in the store and Lissa's face immediately went ecstatic. And as long as we were shopping for Jill I'd be fine. I was just dreading for when it came to my turn.

Lissa had Jill try on dress after dress and Jill finally decided on a light pink dress with a bow on the back. The front covered in small butterfly rhinestones. Overall it was very cute on her, but with Jill's dress picked out it was my turn.

"Oooo Mommy look!" Jill pointed towards a window display and there were small, child-sized mannequins dressed with different types of PJ's. Relieved at yet another distraction we went in and instantly Jill found PJ's her size.

"Hmmm…. Tink or Barbie?" I smiled as I watched Jill crinkling her nose trying to make a decision. Her eyes instantly went ecstatic.

"'Mitri! Which one?" she asked excitedly and Dimitri instantly tensed when I turned to look at him. Both Adrian and Christian had decided to stay outside the store's entrance. Dimitri's eyes went from being on guard to just watching Jill with soft eyes. Slowly he knelt down in front of her. Gently he brushed some of Jill's hair away from her face.

"Which one is your favorite?" Jill looked between the two sets.

"Well Barbie is always pink, and Tink is in purple…" Her eyes were still considering them both when Dimitri whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Tink it is!" Jill tried to put the Barbie PJ's back up but when she tried to jump and couldn't reach, Dimitri picked her up and she placed it back in place. We walked towards the cash register and I saw Dimitri pull out his wallet.

"Dimitri you don't—" Dimitri instantly turned to look at me, his face expressionless.

"I've got it…" There was something in his eyes, something that made me just nod and agree. As we made our way out of the store I saw Adrian talking with the _one_ person I wished I'd _never_ see again. Lissa took hold of my arm and before anyone could see us Dimitri led us back into the store.

"What the _hell_ is Avery Lazar doing in Turkey?" I all but screamed. Lissa had a panicked face on but Jill was distracted by some necklaces. Dimitri placed a hand on my forearm.

"Rose relax… I doubt you want to freak out right now." I followed his gaze to where Jill was. _He was right_. I didn't want to panic in front of Jill, and I'm just glad she didn't hear me say hell or she'd eye me warily and chastise me. I let out a small frustrated sigh and just nodded.

After a couple of minutes both Adrian and Christian found us by the fitting rooms and gave us knowing looks. I looked to Dimitri and he'd noticed I wanted him to take Jill. Soon he whispered something in Russian and Jill just nodded excitedly. I turned back to see Lissa and Christian take hold of each other's hands and _casually_ walk away.

Adrian looked at me curiously. His eyes were amused but I felt as if he were taunting me. I don't know why, I just felt that way.

"Yes?" He asked with a crooked smile, and I could feel my eyes narrowing at him.

"What is Avery Lazar _doing_ here?" I asked trying to stay calm. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I believe she's shopping."

"_Don't_ Adrian! You _know_ what I mean! What is she doing here in _Turkey?_" His smile grew wider.

"Oh she says she's here with her dear uncle and cousin on holiday…" I wanted to get more out of him, but in knowing that there was a slight chance that Jesse was in the same mall as us, well I didn't really want to see him. I didn't even want to cross Avery. With a frustrated sigh I walked away and we met everyone else at the entrance Jill looking from the balcony because believe it or not, this mall was about three floors, and since we were on the second floor she was looking through the railings, Dimitri close by, just in case.

We then made our way to our next stop, _masks_. It is a masquerade party after all. We all went in and even Adrian and Christian were looking for masks. There were different types of masked. The kind that just covered your eyes, and even ones that covered your whole face.

"Oh what about this one?" Lissa reached for a mask which was a metallic green with a white crescent moon in the middle of the forehead. I just shook my head no and Lissa then kept looking. As we were looking around I heard her gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked both curiously and cautiously, her eyes were gleaming as she took in the mask in her hands. It was a lilac colored mask with golden music notes on the sides. She placed it on her face and walked over to the mirror. You'd think the lilac color would flush her complexion, but it didn't. Better yet, it suited her. The lilac and gold made her jade green eyes pop. Her long blonde hair framing her face. _She looked perfect_.

With a defeated sigh I kept my search going. Honestly I could care less what I wore, my birthday or not. I'll eventually find somewhere to hide off. Sure I acted reckless at school, but now? With Jill close by, I didn't want to act that way anymore. Lissa may eventually find me somewhere in her house, since _she_ wants to host it, but whatever.

From the corner of my eye I could see Christian and Lissa making out. Whenever I'd see them I'd feel completely grossed out. But now, seeing Christian softly caress Lissa's bare shoulder, her cheeks flushing slightly. Seeing him whisper something in her ear. Their eyes glazed over with the love they felt for each other. Watching how Christian softly kissed Lissa, I didn't feel grossed out. I _envied_ them. For the longest time I'd seen Lissa with her family, with Tasha and Christian. She had somewhere she belonged. She had _someone_ she belonged with. While me? I have my aunt Alberta and Mikhail, and even Jill. But to have someone you _belonged_ with. Well that was something I doubted I'd ever find. Sure I had fun with Jesse back at , but that's different.

I quickly looked away, not wanting to make myself feel worse than I already did, and instantly something caught my eye. I reached over and took hold of a mask that was the only one of its kind hanging on the wall. It was a red and gold mask that just covered my eyes. The golden backdrop simple, but the red shined and glittered in the light.

"Is that your mask?" I felt my breath hitch at the sound of his voice so close to my ear. His breath tickling the nape of my neck. Without turning around I nodded and answered.

"Guess so… anything to get out of here as soon as possible." I heard him let out a small laugh, his breath making the hair on the back of my neck stand. Casually I cleared my throat.

"So have you chosen a mask?" I turned to see his face full of confusion.

"Mask?" His voice held as much confusion as his eyes.

"If _I'm_ forced to wear a mask then I'll have no choice but to have _you_ wear a mask." I said as I turned back around and began to search for a mask for him. Honestly I did it to distract myself from seeing his beautiful brown eyes again, though I knew I had to turn back again. I smiled to myself when I saw it.

I reached for the mask and admired it. It was solid black and gold. I handed it to Dimitri and had him try it on. At first I thought a white one would suit him better, but seeing him with the dark mask, his eyes went a shade lighter, his hair was out of the ponytail he'd always wear, and was now framing his face.

"So do I have to also wear a suit?" He asked me as he took the mask off, his eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Of _course_ you do Belikov. Like I said, I'm wearing a mask, _you're_ wearing a mask. I'm dressing up, _you're_ dressing up." He gave me a soft smile and before I could say something stupid we walked over to the register. When I'd told Dimitri I'd pay for it he didn't want to hear it, instead he offered me to pay for mine but when I'd said no he'd snatched it from me.

When I was about to argue he just turned and smiled, "Think of it as an early birthday present." I felt myself stiffen and just nodded. Soon after, Liss and Christian showed up. Christian bought a similar mask to Lissa's, only his was white with black music notes. When I didn't see any sign of Adrian or Jill I turned to Dimitri.

"Where's—"

"They went to get your birthday presents…" Dimitri answered me simply. We all walked out and soon saw Adrian and Jill hand in hand walking towards us. My eyes widening at the sight of the bag Adrian was carrying.

Christian was snickering beside me and I elbowed him, Lissa pinching his arm for even attempting to laugh.

"Adrian you _didn't_!" I said earning a few stares. His face was just gleaming, Jill just staring back and forth curiously.

"Mommy! Uncle Adrian took me to see PJ's for grown-ups!" I felt my body heat up at this and I could feel Dimitri tense beside me.

"You _took_ her to Victoria's Secret?" Lissa exclaimed out loud for me. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. You just don't take kids to Victoria's Secret. It's just not right in my book. Dimitri began to speak with Jill in Russian, her face was attentive and it seemed as though she registered whatever Dimitri was asking her since she nodded and shook her head often. Instantly I saw Dimitri relax.

"He didn't take her far into the store." Hearing Dimitri reassure me I felt myself relax and I walked over and punched Adrian as hard as I could on his arm.

"Don't _do_ that Adrian!" Adrian winced but then let out a laugh.

"Oh come on Mazur! Do you actually think I'd take her that deep in, we just played a little prank and I told her to say that, so _relax_ will you?" I felt my eyes narrow at him. Lissa soon intervened and reminded us what else we were supposed to do.

Before we could get into any dress stores Lissa decided to chase the guys into trying on tuxedos for that day. Christian like the whining baby he is didn't want to do it right now but Lissa made him go in anyway. Jill, Lissa, and I were patiently waiting for the guys to try on their tuxes. Christian came out first, his eyes full of boredom but when he caught sight of Lissa's hurt eyes he put on a show for us. He began to do complete turns and the tux actually looked pretty good on him.

Next came Adrian and like always he already knew what he liked and what looked good on him. He chose an Armani tux that made him look almost decent. Okay so he looked amazing, but whatever, he didn't need an ego boost. Christian was still trying on tuxes when Dimitri walked out and I could almost feel my heart skip a beat. Sure I'd seen him in other suits before, but seeing Dimitri in a custom fitted Giorgio Armani tux, black on black, well I almost felt my eyes shoot out of my head. Even though Adrian had a tux from the same designer, it was obvious how different they were. Adrian in his tux he looked more relaxed but at the same time reformed, royal even. But watching Dimitri, he wore it more as if it was a part of him, it looked perfect on him. _Oh god how many times have I used that word today?_ Though the tux _did_ go well with the mask. Jill was the one to break the moment of silence.

"'Mitri looks 'andsome mommy!" Dimitri gave a soft smile towards where Jill was sitting between Lissa and me. I felt a set of eyes on me and knew it was Lissa, but I couldn't help but say the words that came out of my mouth.

"Yes… he does…" Dimitri's soft eyes met mine but before anything else could be said Christian's big mouth interrupted us.

"I think this is it babe!" Dimitri cleared his throat and walked out of the room and walked towards the fitting rooms. Lissa stared at me with curious eyes.

"What?" I asked casually. Her eyes narrowed at me knowingly. After Christian decided on a Calvin Klein tux we walked out and it was a bit silent and awkward for a moment.

"Mommy I'm hungry." I looked down at Jill and saw that her face was a little flushed but Lissa spoke up.

"Jilly, sweetie we're just going to get a dress for your mommy and we'll go get you a big hamburger and then an ice-cream sundae." Jill's eyes widened and I swear I could almost see her mouth salivating as she nodded happily. We all laughed at the sight and walked towards a store called _Pia_.

Unlike the first store, this one had sky blue walls, posters of new designs that have been brought in. Adrian and Christian decided to wait and sit on a bench across from the store's entrance with Jill since she was tired of walking so much. I knew Lissa wanted to talk to me about what had happened back in fitting rooms with Dimitri, but I honestly didn't know _what _to answer. I still didn't know if I felt angered or grateful towards him, especially after he'd compared me to his sister, but then after seeing him with Jill and remembering what he'd said to me the night before. Well it was a bit overwhelming.

With three dresses in hand I walked over to the fitting rooms and tried them on, though I didn't like _any_ of them. One was a strapless black gown, but it seemed too plain for my taste. The other two were weird shades of green and orange, I honestly don't know how Lissa and I can shop together when our taste in clothes are so different. I walked out of the fitting room and gave the dresses to one of the employees and began my search again. I noticed Dimitri standing by a rack of dresses and I walked over to him curiously.

"What you staring at?" I asked interestedly. He looked up at me, his eyes a bit alarmed.

"Have you found a dress?" I let out an exasperated sigh at his question.

"No… I haven't found anything I like." I said eyeing the next rack. I could still feel Dimitri standing behind me, shifting his weight from one side to another until he finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"May I make a suggestion?" I felt my body go rigid. I turned around slowly.

"Ummm sure…" I said eyeing him wearily. He cleared his throat again and reached for a dress. He awkwardly handed it over to me. I eyed the dress and felt a strong urge to try it on.

"It's something similar to your graduation dress, but at the same time it's different…" I looked up and saw that his face was set without emotion.

"Thanks, I'm going to go try it on…" I said as I walked away. Lissa was looking at another rack of dresses but when she saw me and Dimitri she made her way towards the dressing room and opened the door to let me in, but before she closed it she whispered, "You have some explaining to do…"

Standing in the changing room, I stared down at the dress, and there was something in me that told me not to try it on. In my mind I knew this was it. So without trying it on I walked back out, "This is my dress…" I said, Lissa's face grew ecstatic, though Dimitri's face remained impassive.

"Let's go before Jill gets any hungrier…" I said as we made our way to the cash register and paid.

As we made our way towards the guys I noticed there was no one sitting there. I looked around and saw them staring at a window display two stores down, _televisions_.

"Where's Jilly?" I asked as I crossed my arms noticing Jill wasn't with them. Both Adrian and Christian began to look around, obviously oblivious that she wasn't there.

"You _lost_ Jill?" I screamed out feeling my anger rise, remembering what happened the last time.

"You _idiots! _Didn't we tell you to watch her?" Both Adrian and Christian had panicked faces. Before I could yell anymore Dimitri decided we should go look for her, and being the skilled bodyguard he was he knew where we could find her. We soon found ourselves running towards the food court, as we searched for her I noticed it was kind of full. I looked around and soon saw Jill beside an ice-cream stand, but she wasn't alone.

I got the others attention and we ran towards Jill, I scooped her into my arms as Dimitri stood between us and the other person. After making sure Jill was okay I turned and felt my heart drop.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Rose Mazur…" I looked from Jesse to his uncle.

"Mr. Dashkov…" I said with a small nod, Dimitri remained standing in front of me, though his body didn't relax.

"Please Rose… it's Victor… and my, if it isn't Dimitri Belikov…" I looked wearily towards Dimitri and saw he didn't budge.

"Mr. Dashkov…" Dimitri answered cautiously.

"Belikov? Ivanna's old bodyguard?" we all turned to see Jesse's eyes fill with realization. _Ivanna?_ It was the second time I'd heard that name.

"I take it you're Rose's new bodyguard then Belikov?" Dimitri gave a curt nod towards Victor.

"Well let's just hope things work out differently this time around…" If it was possible, Dimitri's body tensed even more. Lissa broke the awkward silence.

"So how have you been Mr. Dashkov?" Victor glanced towards Lissa and tsked.

"My, all this formality, you all know to call me Victor…" Lissa let out a small laugh. Awkwardly Adrian invited them to have lunch with us but they declined.

Victor then turned towards Jill in my arms, "Well I hope you find your mommy soon little one…" Jill's grip around my neck tightened.

"I found her…" Victor's eyes went wide but only for a moment, Jesse's face instantly paled. _Ass, like we ever did anything_.

"I had no idea you had a daughter Rose…" Victor said curiously, but like with Tasha Jill answered the same.

"She's not my real mommy, my mommy died so Rosie's my new mommy…" Victor gave us a smile, but Jill's grip became worse.

"Well that's great Rose… Now if you'll excuse us…" Dimitri and I nodded but I wanted to smack Lissa at that instant.

"Oh wait!" she went digging into her purse and pulled out two—_invitations?_

"Since you're already here, this is for you. We're throwing Rose a birthday party next weekend at my house so you're welcome to join us." I could feel my body stiffen. I could do with Victor being there, but _Jesse_? I honestly didn't want to be anywhere near him. Both Jesse and Victor took their invitations. Jesse's eyes met mine and his gleamed for a moment, at least until he saw Dimitri. With their final goodbyes they turned and left.

"_Why_ did you invite them?" I asked Lissa agitatedly.

"What do you mean? I was being nice…" her eyes widened slightly. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well you may as well have given Avery an invitation in person!" Lissa's face dawned in recognition at my words.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rose!" She kept on apologizing and even though I'd said it was okay she was still apologizing.

We all sat down as we waited for our food and we all ate quietly. Laughing at every moment Jill kept moaning over at how good the food was.

As we were eating our ice-cream, I was getting ready to ask Dimitri about Ivanna, but his cell phone began to ring. He stood up and took a couple steps away as he answered. He was speaking rapidly in Russian and Jill began to giggle.

"What's so funny Jilly?" I asked, curiously waiting for information on Dimitri's conversation. When Dimitri came back to where we were his face was glowing with excitement and pride.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to hide my smile at how happy he looked.

"My sister's giving birth…"


	22. Breathless

**Chapter 22**

_**Breathless**_

Even as the sun shone through my window I couldn't get up. I _didn't_ want to get up. It was Saturday, and there wasn't anything planned for today. After we came back from the mall we dropped Jill off at the center again, even though she didn't want to spend the night over there, but aunt Alberta was already somewhat reluctant at letting Jill stay with me.

Ever since we came back and Dimitri found out his sister was in labor he's had a wide smile spread across his face. Before bed last night I heard him on the phone again, but even though he was speaking Russian I could tell how excited he was. He kept saying the name Karolina so I'm guessing that was his sister. Every now and then I heard him say some words in English, I'd heard _niece_ so I'm guessing the baby was a girl. With a reluctant sigh I got out of my bed.

I grabbed a scrunchie and put my hair up in a lazy ponytail. I remained in my PJ bottoms and tank top and made my way downstairs suddenly craving some bacon. I knew Elena wasn't here since she went to visit her daughter's family back in Chicago so I'd make my own breakfast. No offense to Elena, but since Abe was always here she'd always make something healthy, and yeah I'd eat it since it was technically food, but who doesn't want bacon and eggs for breakfast?

As I entered the kitchen it smelled of Pine-Sol and disinfectants. _Definitely can't have a kitchen smelling like a hospital._

I took out a skillet and turned the stove on letting it heat as I took out some eggs and looked for the bacon. I quickly mixed the eggs and got the bacon ready as I reached for a plate. I let out a moan at the smell of the bacon sizzling beside me, but when I heard a chuckle behind me I almost dropped the plate. I spun around and saw a sweaty Dimitri standing at the kitchen's entryway.

"Damn it you scared me!" I said as I placed the plate down and placed a hand over my heart. Looking into his eyes I noticed that he seemed restless, almost _haunted_.

"Sorry…" he said as I turned back to the stove, my bacon almost burning. I could still feel Dimitri standing behind me, but he remained silent. I cleared my throat as I reached for another plate.

"You hungry?" There was a pause before he answered.

"Yes, anything I can do to help?" I turned to see him taking his grey hoodie off and he had on a black tank top. I felt my breath hitch. _Every time he wears a tank top!_ Not that I'm complaining, but one of these days I'm going to end up—

"Are you okay?" he asked me concerned. I let out a humorless laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, just go ahead and get the juice out from the fridge and I'll serve breakfast…" He walked over to fridge and I couldn't help but stare as he bent down slightly trying to reach the juice. _Damn if he didn't stay in shape!_ Before he could turn around and catch me ogling him I turned and took the bacon out before it burned.

We each sat down in the kitchen's island and began to serve ourselves. We sat in silence as we ate, and it was making me feel uncomfortable, especially since every time he brought the fork to his mouth I'd either be watching his arm flex with every movement he made, or I'd be watching as his teeth grazed the fork slightly.

With a clear of my throat I broke the silence, "So how's your sister doing?" His eyes met mine with a hint of excitement.

"She's doing well, doctor says she's as healthy as can be… Though it was a false alarm." I felt my eyes bug out.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised. He just smiled and nodded, though I could tell that in a way he was disappointed.

"So, what name has your sister decided for her?" I asked as I took another bite of my bacon, distracting him.

"They decided to name her Zoya." He said with a smile as he took a drink of his juice.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but how many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked curiously. All I really knew was that his dad had left them, but I wasn't exactly sure _who_ he'd left behind.

"I have three sisters, Karolina is my oldest sister and she's the one who's carrying little Zoya, she also has my young nephew Paul who's Jill's age. Then there's me and from there my sister Sonya and then Viktoria who's the youngest." I felt myself slightly stiffen at the mention of his youngest sister but kept nodding anyway.

"I bet your sister's husband is happy about having a new baby." I said with a smile but instantly frowned at the sight Dimitri's hand turning into a fist around his fork. There was a slight moment of silence before Dimitri spoke up.

"She doesn't have one… She became pregnant with Paul with a guy she was dating, but he soon left after he found out of her pregnancy… The same with Zoya…" I felt my body go numb at Dimitri's words. _Two kids different fathers_.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" Dimitri began to shake his head.

"Don't worry, there's nothing that can be done about it so why feel sorry?" I gave him a small nod and we drifted into silence once more. But it didn't remain silent for long.

"So how come you don't run anymore?" I looked up to see Dimitri was still finishing eating and I almost thought I imagined the question since he wasn't watching and waiting for my answer, but then his eyes met mine. I must've looked confused since he clarified his question.

"Your morning runs? I thought you always ran…"

"Oh… I'm getting lazy. I haven't been waking up early enough." I said as I finished my juice.

"So you need a wake-up call?" His voice was serious but his eyes were glinting with amusement so I decided to play along.

"Well I have a thing against alarm clocks early in the morning, so I guess a wake-up call would be a good thing." He let out a small laugh but before he could say anything the phone began to ring.

"Sorry…" I said as I ran for the phone in the living room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose! Meet me at _Laurice Café_ in thirty minutes!" I heard Lissa's voice say before she hung up. After _I_ hung up I walked back into the kitchen and saw Dimitri was already doing the dishes but before I could protest he spoke up.

"Who was it?" he asked, his back still facing me.

"It was Lissa… she said to meet her in thirty minutes…" I said as I pulled out a yogurt from the refrigerator and turned to see Dimitri watching me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me, his face expressionless.

"I think so, otherwise she would've been frantic, but she was more demanding than anything else." I said as I drank my yogurt too lazy to find a spoon.

"What café did she want to meet at?" he asked me curiously.

"It's a couple miles from the market where we bought Jilly's bracelet." He gave me a small nod.

"Then you better get ready because you've got twenty minutes left…" I looked up at him and saw he was smiling.

I let out a small laugh and saluted him, "Yes sir!" as I left the kitchen and went upstairs to change.

After I changed into a pair of sweats and put on my hoodie since it was still kind of cold outside. I made my way downstairs and saw that Dimitri was already waiting by the door.

"You ready?" I gave him a nod as we made our way out of the house and into the garage. As soon as we got into the car I gave Dimitri an idea of where we were headed.

We drove in silence for what seemed like hours before I spoke up, "So do you plan on visiting your family before your niece's birth?" I saw him tense for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on just waiting until Christmas…" I felt my mouth drop.

"_Christmas?_ Why so long?—Take a left here…" He turned left but remained silent for a brief moment.

"I doubt I have any free time to go visit them…" I felt myself stiffen at his defeated tone. I turned to look at him.

"Dimitri, it's your _family_. Take all the free time you need…" I turned back and looked out of my window. Well just looked out, the cover was down so there really wasn't a window. There was more silence before we finally arrived.

As I got out of the car I saw Lissa running towards me, "Rose!" I felt my eyes widen as I saw her. Her eyes were full of excitement and curiosity.

"Dimitri do you think you could give us a bit of privacy? We'll be in the café but maybe you can sit at another booth or something?" I stared wide-eyed at her. _What the hell?_

"Ummm sure…" for the first time in my life I heard Dimitri answer unconfidently. Lissa led us inside and I shot an apologetic look towards Dimitri who just remained expressionless.

Once Lissa and I sat down at a booth I let my words take over since Dimitri was sitting across the café from us.

"What the _hell_ Liss? You call me and then hang up and tell Dimitri to basically fuck off? What the hell is wrong?" I asked feeling the anger begin to boil in me. _Why? I have no idea_.

"I'm sorry Rose but I knew that otherwise you wouldn't tell me what was going on between you and Dimitri." I hit my head back on the seat. _So that's what this is about_.

"Liss there's _nothing_ going on—"

"Rose Mazur that's crap and you know it!" I let out an exasperated sigh. Her eyes were watching me intently and full of curiosity.

"Where's Christian?" I asked and Lissa noticed I wanted to change the conversation but she answered anyway.

"He's in Russia getting everything ready for you with Tasha…" I felt my curiosity peak.

"Why Russia?" her eyes sparkled with realization.

"Oh I didn't tell you! We're having your party at my house in Russia…" I felt my mouth gape slightly.

"Why _Russia_?" I asked again a bit more fiercely and noticed her face dropped slightly.

"Rose…" I looked at Lissa with concern.

"Liss what's wrong?" I could see her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Liss you're scaring me…" Lissa took a deep breath before she spoke up.

"I don't want to pull Eddie away at the moment…" I felt my body tense, "Eleanor is staying at our home in Russia, my parents offered to pay for treatment at home and even though Alexander didn't want to, he allowed it."

"Then why are we going to have it in your home? Shouldn't Eleanor be having a peaceful stay?" I asked trying to understand _why_ it would occur to them to have a _party_ of all things there. Lissa's tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Eleanor wanted to see you… Sh—She says she wants to see us one last time…" I felt my heart drop at the answer Lissa gave me.

"She's not getting any better Rose… My parents explained to Alexander and Eddie that it'd be better for Eleanor to remain at home… They're not giving her much longer…" I felt my chest begin to constrict. I can't imagine what Eddie is going through at the moment. Eleanor was always like another mother to me, to _us_. To think she could be passing away, it hurt. It was like losing my own mother.

Lissa wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, "The party isn't going to be held inside… We're going to have it in the front yard, but this way she'll at least see all of us together…" I gave a small nod. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

Minutes passed until the silence was gone. It felt like a long time, but in a way I was relieved to get off the subject.

"So are you going to tell me?" I let out a choked laugh at Lissa's curiosity.

"Ummm…" Lissa's eyes widened. I still wasn't sure what to tell her, but I might as well tell her the truth.

"We sort of kissed…" Lissa let out a squeal, earning us some eyes, including Dimitri's, even though he was now on his phone. I smiled back awkwardly and then turned back to Lissa.

"I _knew_ it! You two are so _totally_ hooking up!" I felt my eyes widen at her.

"What do you mean hooking up?"

"Well I see the way you guys look at each other! Something must _obviously_ be going on between you two!" I tensed slightly remembering Adrian saying the same thing.

"Liss relax… it was only a kiss… we haven't even talked about it. It's almost like it didn't happen." I said leaning back on my seat, but Lissa's face remained the same.

"That's not true Rose… You two kissed for a reason, things may seem like they're the same, but in all honesty? _Everything's_ changed." I let her words sink in. All those moments where he seemed so honest, all those moments when he'd completely shifted from the way he was when we first met. _He'd changed_. So was she right?

We slowly changed topics from Dimitri and me to the plans for my birthday. The people she invited, friends from school, people who knew me but I don't recall ever meeting them. The decorations being shipped to her house from all over the freaking globe. But my attention kept shifting towards Dimitri who was still on his phone.

After Lissa and I wrapped up our conversation Dimitri and I headed back home. I wanted so badly to interrupt the silence but I didn't know _what_ to say. Lissa's words kept floating in my mind. _Things may seem like they're the same, but everything's changed._ And in my opinion? This silence just proved it.

Without saying anything he put the car in park in our garage and when I was getting ready to get out of the car when I felt him take hold of my wrist. I turned to see him watching me intently. His eyes seemed as though he were unsure of what he was going to say. Almost as if he was battling inside as to what to say or not. I slowly sank back down in my seat, his hand wrapped around my wrist shot heat through my whole body. His grip on me wasn't tight, but it was enough to hold on. He finally let out a shaky breath.

"You said I can have all the free time I need right?" I felt my body tense. _He was going to leave_. I knew that Dimitri really wanted to see his family again, hell he's been gone for a while now. I don't know his family, but I sure as hell know that they were all close. And even though I knew deep inside that I didn't want him to go, he had to go. What I want doesn't matter anyway.

"Yes, don't worry about it… I'm sure Mikhail can find someone el—" His grip around my hand tightened slightly but still not enough to hurt me.

"No…" I noticed Dimitri's eyes go distant, even remorseful. Without thinking I placed my hand over Dimitri's.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" I said, my voice going soft. Dimitri's eyes met mine.

"I can't let it happen again…" His voice was barely above a whisper but I could still hear him.

"Dimitri? What can't you let happen again?"Even as his eyes were on mine, they still seemed distant. His hand slowly brushed against my cheek. His hands though worked up from so much training were soft against my skin. The breeze surrounding us was cold and chilly, but the warmth that I felt from his touch was enough to warm my whole body.

"I'm not leaving you here on your own Roza… You're coming to Russia with me…" After everything that's happened between Dimitri and me, bad and good. He still always managed to leave me breathless.


	23. Breathe Again

**Chapter 23**

_**Breathe Again**_

DPOV

Out of all the people to run into, it _had_ to be Victor Dashkov? Even after the Zeklos kid brought up Ivanna, the look on both their faces told me everything I needed to know. _They knew._ They knew that it was because of _me_.

_'Let's just hope things work out differently this time around…'_ I mean I can understand why they felt that way. And as many times as people say that it wasn't my fault, I never listened because somewhere deep inside me I _know_ I was to blame.

After hearing the news and talking to my mother and sisters about my newborn niece. Hearing that Karolina gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl, well it was enough to distract me, at least for the moment. Even if it didn't chase away my nightmares from last night.

_There was rain pouring all around us, people dressed in black, mourning for a lost loved one. And even as everyone began to disperse, there was a tall woman dressed in white that remained in place._

_I made my way closer to her, unsure of what was going on, or _who_ everyone was mourning. I was a mere couple inches from her, but before I could call out to her, she turned around. I felt my heart drop as I took her appearance in, her dark haunted eyes. Her hair a pale blonde, as if the life from her was drained and gone. _And it was.

_"Ivanna?" I looked around to see if there was anyone else seeing what I was seeing, but there was nobody around. The cemetery completely empty and deserted. My eyes immediately found the headstone._

_Here Lies_

_Ivanna Karina Zeklos_

_Loving daughter and friend_

_Even as I stared at the marble headstone, her eerie voice broke the silence, "What have you done to me Dimitri?" I looked up with wide eyes. There were dark circles under her eyes, both sorrow and anger displayed across her features. Her eyes that I once thought were full of life were now sunken and full of hatred._

_"I—I" I couldn't even find the words to speak._

_"_Look_ at me Dimitri! I was young, _beautiful_! I had everything going for me! And _now_? Because of _you_ I'm reduced to _nothing_." Her words were full of anger and venom._

_"I—It wasn't my fault…" I finally managed to say, but not even I believed them._

_She let out a rough humorless laugh, "Look around Dimitri! It _is_ your fault! _You_ left me unprotected!—"_

_"_You_ left me!" I screamed out feeling anger boil in me as she solely blamed me._

_"Of _course_ I left you! You were nothing_ _but an employee hired by my family. You're _nothing_ Dimitri. Zane was going to marry me, we were going to get a house of our own, and now? Because you left your duty to protect me, we're _both_ dead now!" I began to shake my head back and forth. Each word, the heaviness of the meaning behind her words. She was right. I allowed my jealousy to get the better of me, and of them._

_"You _neglected_ your duty Dimitri, and now you have two deaths hanging over you… But the question now is, will you allow the same to happen to Rose that you allowed to happen to me?" I felt my body go rigid and cold. _Roza.

_Instantly I looked up, but she was gone. Around me everything began to dissolve. The marble headstones became nothing more than puddles of water, and those puddles merged and transformed into a river. Everything around me changed into a vision of beauty. It was the small meadow. The same meadow where I finally realized that she was different. That _Rose_ was different. She was _nothing_ like Ivanna. All the love I'd felt for Ivanna had blinded me at the sight of how she treated everyone around her. Especially the employees. But Roza? Roza was different._

_I walked alongside the river when I tripped over and fell. I let out a string of curse words at the pain I felt. I crawled towards the culprit. At that moment I felt as though my heart stopped beating._

_In Memory of_

_Rosemarie Mazur_

_Loving daughter, mother, and friend._

_I could feel my breathing begin to hitch, the sound of leaves rustling capturing my attention. I turned to see a young girl. No more than fifteen. Her eyes sunken and full of sorrow._

_"Why Dimitri?" I felt my body go cold in recognition. Her jade green eyes were full of tears. Her long brown hair reaching her waist. An arm full of white roses._

_"Jilly?" I felt my voice break at the sight of her all grown up and full of grief._

_"You promised Dimitri… You said you'd protect us… but you left… and now she's gone…" I felt bile reach my throat at the thought of having failed once again. At having been part in yet another death. Rose was gone. And it seems that it was my fault again._

_"Jill I—" She shook her head and dropped the roses as she turned and ran._

_"JILL!" I screamed out but it was no use, she was gone. I wanted to get out here. I wanted to get away from everything, but her voice stopped me._

_"You failed me Dimitri…" I turned to see Rose dressed in a white gown. Her eyes however were different from Ivanna's. They weren't full of hate. They were full of grief and regret._

_"Roza I didn't—"_

_"I trusted you Dimitri… Mikhail trusted you… _Jill_ trusted you… but now?" My whole body began to shake at the thought of losing her. Just the thought of not knowing _how_ I'd lost her tormented me. But seeing her stand in front of me, her soft brown eyes now dark and full of sorrow._

_"I—I'm _so_ sorry Rose…" I ran my hands in frustration through my hair, not understanding how or _what_ I did._

_Looking into her eyes I saw what I never wanted to see from her, she doubted me, "No Dimitri… I don't think I could _ever_ forgive you…" She then began to disappear. I felt myself scream after her, but there was nothing. She was gone, just like Ivanna._

I'd woken up sweaty and breathless. I took in my room, the closet, dresser, even the burgundy red carped that covered the floor. Relieved to see everything in place. But at that moment I replayed everything that had happened in that nightmare. I quickly shot out of my bed and grabbed a clean tank top and made my way out of the room.

Slowly I made my to Rose's room, I didn't want to be seen by her, or even make her think I was spying on her as she slept. But I _needed_ to make sure that she was there. Alive and well. I _needed_ to make sure that she was safe.

Softly I opened her bedroom door, careful not to wake her. There in bed, she was tangled in her blanket. Her head resting over her arm as her other hand hung from the bed. Looking at her closely I smiled to myself. She and Jill really were alike. Rose's nose was crinkled, her brow furrowed. Her fingers twitched slightly as if she were trying to hold on to something.

Satisfied at seeing she was safe I walked back into my room. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I let out an exasperated sigh, it was three in the morning.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep again so instead I grabbed my grey hoodie and put on some running shoes. Before going out to run I decided to warm-up and get some training in so I made my way downstairs into the basement.

I took out all my frustrations out on the punching bag. Punching and kicking it as hard as I could possibly manage. Both Ivanna's and Rose's faces full of sorrow kept appearing in my mind. With every remembrance of them I punched and kicked that much harder. The image of Jill with tears welling up in her eyes, the white roses in her arms. I wanted to _scream_ out in frustration but I knew that there was a chance I'd wake Rose up, and I didn't want to wake her.

Finally giving a last round kick at the thought of Rose's memorial I decided to go for a run. I'd been training for over an hour so I grabbed a water bottle and made my way outside. I know Mikhail had told me that I shouldn't be leaving her alone, and I didn't want to, but I _needed_ to. The thought of seeing Rose dead and Jill alone was too much for me to handle.

As I walked outside, the cold breeze began to help clear my mind. I looked at my watch and saw it was a little over four thirty. _I'll be back before she wakes up_. With that I commenced my jog. But when I began to get closer to the entrance to the meadow I picked up my pace and ran as hard and fast as I could.

I was grateful for the cold wind hitting my face, the images and thoughts in my mind beginning to dissipate. I brought different thoughts into my mind to replace the depressing ones I was thinking of.

Soon my mind was full of images of my mother and sisters smiling, Paul in Viktoria's arms as my sister Karolina held on to her newborn daughter. _Zoya Belikov_. A new addition to our family. I smiled at the thought of Paul and I being the only males in the family.

With all the new found images in my mind I'd lost track of time and took notice of the sun rising. Coming to a stop half way through the trail I checked my watch and let out a new batch of curse words. _It was almost seven!_ I still couldn't believe I'd run for almost over three hours.

As I opened the door the smell of bacon filled the room and instantly my stomach rumbled. _Guess I'm hungry._ I expected to see Elena cooking but remembered that she was gone visiting some family in the states.

I made my way into the kitchen, my mouth salivating at the thought of having some crunchy bacon and eggs in my mouth. As I walked in I noticed Roza was the one cooking. I smiled at how she stood on the tips of her toes to reach the plates in the cupboard. As she reached she let out a small moan. I knew it was because of the aroma of the food she was preparing, but my body couldn't help but react at the sound of her soft moan. Instantly I let out a chuckle at how my body reacted, earning a startled Rose.

"Damn it you scared me!" she placed a hand over her heart and placed the plate down.

I let out a small, "Sorry," before she turned back around to continue cooking. As she stood with her back to me I couldn't help but admire her. She was wearing her hair in a lazy ponytail and loose pajama bottoms and a tank-top, but I could still manage to distinguish her curves. Her tank-top giving me full view of the dimples she had on her back. Just by the way I saw her punch Avery Lazar I knew she had done some training, so it was no surprise to me that she seemed… _fit_.

I heard her clear throat and speak up, "You hungry?" I tried to snap myself from watching her so intently and answered her.

"Yes, anything I can do to help?" I asked as I began to take my grey hoodie off. I had forgotten I'd only had a tank-top on but it's not like it was the first time she's ever seen me in one. I looked up to see her face was kind of glazed over.

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned but when she let out a humorless laugh I let myself relax.

"Yeah, just go ahead and get the juice out from the fridge and I'll serve breakfast…" I walked over towards the refrigerator and noticed that the juice was hidden behind a gallon of milk so I reached for it. When I turned back around she had already placed the plates on the table and we began to eat. I wanted to groan at how good everything tasted, but I didn't. I felt her eyes on me and knew she was staring but I didn't say anything. _I'd been staring at her after all_.

But she soon cleared her throat and broke the silence, "So how's your sister doing?" I felt myself grow somewhat excited as I looked up at her soft brown eyes.

" She's doing well, doctor says she's as healthy as can be… Though it was a false alarm." I said after I allowed myself to swallow.

"Are you serious?" She asked, surprised. I smiled and nodded, though I really did wish my niece had been born. _Though maybe you'll get to be there for her birth…_

"So what did they name her?" she asked curiously, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"They decided to name her Zoya." I said with a small smile as I drank some of my juice.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but how many brothers and sisters do you have?" she asked tentatively.

I shook my head as if reassuring her it was okay, "I have three sisters, Karolina is my oldest sister and she's the one who's carrying little Zoya, she also has my young nephew Paul who's Jill's age. Then there's me and from there my sister Sonya and then Viktoria who's the youngest." I groaned inwardly as I remembered the comparison I made between Viktoria and Rose.

"I bet your sister's husband is happy about having a new baby." I felt myself stiffen at the mention of those bastards. My grip around my fork tightening.

"She doesn't have one… She became pregnant with Paul with a guy she was dating, but he soon left after he found out of her pregnancy… The same with Zoya…" I said as I took another bite of my breakfast. The mention of those cowards had made me lose my appetite but I kept eating anyway.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" I shook my head again at this.

"Don't worry, there's nothing that can be done about it so why feel sorry?" she gave me a small nod in response as we drifted into silence once more. I could feel there was slight tension in the air so I decided to speak up.

"So how come you don't run anymore?" I asked trying to remain nonchalant as I took another bite of food. When she didn't answer I looked up and saw that there was a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"Your morning runs? I thought you always ran…" Her face flashed with recognition.

"Oh… I'm getting lazy. I haven't been waking up early enough." She said as she finished her juice.

"So you need a wake-up call?" I asked in a serious tone but inwardly I was taunting her, though she caught on since played along.

"Well I have a thing against alarm clocks early in the morning, so I guess a wake-up call would be a good thing." I let out a small smile at this, but before anyone could say anything else the phone began to ring.

"Sorry…" she said as she ran out towards the living room. I let out a small sigh and gathered up the dishes. _Guess she doesn't need a maid since she can cook_. I let out a small chuckle at my thoughts but found myself frowning remembering Ivanna. _She couldn't boil water to save her life_.

Quickly I tried to avert my thoughts away from her and the dream, well nightmare since that's what it really was. As I was finishing up I felt Rose walk back in.

"Who was it?" I asked, soon flinching inwardly. _I sounded like a jealous boyfriend_.

"It was Lissa… she said to meet her in thirty minutes…" she said as I placed the remaining dishes to dry. When I turned around I saw her bent over reaching for something in the refrigerator. I tried to keep my thoughts to myself as I took her in bent over that way. I chastised myself and kept my face emotionless when she turned back around, yogurt in hand.

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I think so, otherwise she would've been frantic, but she was more demanding than anything else." I smiled to myself as I saw her drink down her yogurt instead of looking for a spoon.

"What café did she want to meet at?" I asked curiously.

"It's a couple miles from the market where we bought Jilly's bracelet." I gave her a small nod in response.

I gave her a small smile and answered, "Then you better get ready because you've got twenty minutes left…"

She let out a small laugh and saluted me, "Yes sir!" as she left the kitchen and went upstairs to change. I let out a chuckle as I also made my way upstairs and changed into a clean t-shirt but remained in sweats. When I made it downstairs I noticed Rose still wasn't ready since she wasn't down yet so I just waited.

A couple minutes passed when Rose finally made her way downstairs, she was wearing a pair of sweats and hoodie, her ponytail fixed in place.

"You ready?" I asked as she gave me a nod in response and we headed out. When we left her garage she gave me directions and gave me an idea of where to go. There was silence before she decided to speak up.

"So do you plan on visiting your family before your niece's birth?" I tensed slightly at her question. I almost wanted to say if I _looked_ like I had a chance to visit but decided against it.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on just waiting until Christmas…" was all I answered. From the corner of my eye I saw her mouth drop slightly, she turned her body towards me.

"_Christmas?_ Why so long?—Take a left here…" I tried to play off the question and turned left. After a brief moment of silence I decided to answer truthfully.

"I doubt I have any free time to go visit them…" I said, but noticed her body go rigid.

"Dimitri, it's your _family_. Take all the free time you need…" I felt my body go firm as I took in her reply. I turned to look at her but saw that she was looking the other way. _Take all the free time you need_. I smiled slightly, grateful that she was considerate of what was going on with my family, but soon felt my body go cold.

_"You promised Dimitri… You said you'd protect us… but you left… and now she's gone…"_ The words Jill had told me replayed in mind over and over before we finally arrived.

As we got out of the car Lissa came running, screaming out Rose's name. Her face was slightly flushed, though her eyes were full of excitement and curiosity. _Guess there's no big emergency._

But she then turned towards me, "Dimitri do you think you could give us a bit of privacy? We'll be in the café but maybe you can sit at another booth or something?" I felt as if I'd been punched in the stomach. With all these thoughts going on in my mind I didn't want to leave Rose on her own, but knew Lissa wanted to speak with her. _I'd at least be in the same café right?_

"Ummm sure…" I said doubtfully. Lissa led us into the café as Rose shot me an apologetic look. As they sat down I decided to sit in a booth right across the café from them, far enough for them to speak privately, but close enough to keep an eye on them.

After they began to talk I noticed that Rose was beginning to get mad but soon Lissa's face fell, tears welling up in her eyes. I realized that Rose was as stiff as could be. Her face full of emotion, a mixture of grief and anger. As I was debating on whether or not I should go over and check to see if everything was okay my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

Pulling it out I noticed it was Viktoria calling, with concern still flooding me over Rose I decided to answer, "Hello?"

"Dimka! About time you decided to answer!" she said excitedly.

"What is it Tori?" I asked, my voice edgy as I saw Rose's tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Dimitri? You sound… weird…" I cleared my throat and tried to put on the best fake happy voice I could muster. Even though I really _was_ happy to hear my sister's voice.

"Nothing, just getting some coffee. What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked beginning to panic but Viktoria's laugh told me everything was okay.

"Will you _relax_ Dimitri? I mean sheesh! Something always has to be wrong with you!" I let out a small laugh. I finally found myself relaxing when I saw Lissa smiling towards Rose.

"I was just calling to see if you were going to come home by any chance since, you know, Zoya's almost here…" I felt myself stiffen slightly at her question but before I could answer I heard Lissa let out a squeal. Rose looked around embarrassed and when her eyes met mine she smiled back awkwardly and then turned back to Lissa.

"What _was_ that?" Viktoria asked confused. I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm at a café with Rose and her friend Lissa…" I said as I drank some of the coffee I'd ordered.

"So how's it going with her?" Viktoria asked cautiously.

"It's going well, but I don't think I can leave just like that…" I said remembering my nightmare.

"Yeva figured you'd say that, but just bring her with you Dimitri. We'd love to meet her anyway. Mama says you've been taking a liking to her…" I almost spit my coffee out at her reply.

"What do you _mean_ mama says I've taken a _liking_ to her?" I asked skeptically but she let out a small laugh.

"Well you haven't been complaining about her like you always do rich kids, so you've taken a liking to her." I let out a small chuckle. _Sounds like mama_.

"I don't know Tori, I'd have to find out if she even wants to go…" Viktoria let out an exasperated sigh and then I heard a voice in the background, instantly knowing who it was.

"Well Yeva says just ask her, and I agree, I mean if you say she's different then she may actually want to come…" I groaned inwardly. _I'm not surprised mama was been talking to them and telling them what I've said._

"Fine I will, and I've got to go, I'll call and let you guys know…" Viktoria and I said our goodbyes as Rose and Lissa also said goodbye.

Our drive back was quiet and I couldn't help but think about what Viktoria said. _Bring her with you._ But was it really that easy? I mean sure I could ask her but I'd also have to make sure Mikhail was okay with it. And from the looks of it my family was already okay with it, at least they seemed to be. Even thinking about everything that was possible, I also thought of the fact of what may or may not happen if I leave without Rose.

Without saying anything I put the car in park in the garage and when I noticed that Rose was getting ready to get out of the car I quickly took hold of her wrist. I wasn't sure what to say, but as I watched her brown eyes intently, I was all of a sudden unsure of what to say. She slowly sank back down in her seat, her skin was soft under my touch. I finally let out a shaky breath as I watched her confused eyes.

"You said I can have all the free time I need right?" I asked making certain of what I was about to say and ask. I noticed her hesitate but she finally answered.

"Yes, don't worry about it… I'm sure Mikhail can find someone el—" I found myself tightening my hold on her slightly, careful not to hurt her.

"No…" I found myself saying without really thinking. The only thing floating through my mind was the image of Jill bringing Roza white roses to her memorial site. Roza's face full of sorrow and remorse. The doubt in her eyes as I asked for her forgiveness. The image of Ivanna looking at me with such anger and hatred. I could never live my life with having Roza feeling the same for me. I felt Roza's soft touch over my hand, offering reassurance.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" I heard her soft voice say, my eyes meeting hers, full of confusion and _doubt_.

"I can't let it happen again…" I said as Ivanna's pale and sullen face appeared in my mind.

"Dimitri? What can't you let happen again?" her eyes held a look of worry and confusion. Her eyes held such a truth to them. Without thinking I reached forward and ran my hand down her cheek. A slight flush appearing where I caressed her cheek. Seeing her sitting next to me, _safe_, I found myself finding my voice and finally said I wanted and _needed_ to say.

"I'm not leaving you here on your own Roza… You're coming to Russia with me…" As I said this her eyes widened slightly, but something in her eyes glinted with agreement.

"Okay…" was her answer and I found myself able to breathe again.


	24. Bittersweet GoodByes

**_A/N__: This chapter damn near broke my heart! You'll see why!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Bittersweet Good-byes**_

"Absolutely _not__!_" I closed my eyes and truthfully I wanted to close my ears. Ever since I'd told Dimitri that I would go with him it was easy enough to convince Mikhail, and he was able to convince aunt Alberta that they could trust Dimitri. Especially since Mikhail and Dimitri spent a good amount of time talking in my dad's office.

"I agreed that you'd spend the week with Dimitri's _family_ in Russia and then that weekend you'd go to the Dragomir's home for your birthday, but not that you'll be taking Jill with you!" I turned towards Mikhail and Dimitri for a little help, but Mikhail's face remained impassive, and Dimitri looked like he wanted to interfere but Mikhail put an arm on his shoulder as if telling him '_don't_'.

"Don't look at them Rose… Mikhail _may_ have convinced me for you to go to Russia along with Dimitri… _alone_ for that matter. Now, no offense Dimitri, but even though Mikhail has you in high regards this is still my niece…" I had the urge to roll my eyes but knew that it wouldn't help my case.

"It's okay, I understand…" Dimitri said in a respectful and professional manner. Aunt Alberta gave him an appreciative nod.

"Come on aunt Alberta! You always let Jill go out with us, she even spends the night with me!" I practically screamed at the thought of leaving Jilly behind. Aunt Alberta let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is what I was afraid of… One thing is to let her go and enjoy her time with you here, leaving the _country_ however is a completely different story Rose! And _you_ know that!" I was opening my mouth to speak out but she interrupted me again.

"_This_ is what I meant Rose! You have become closer to Jill than ever before, and I'm happy to see that, but you know as well as anyone that she is in the system Rose… She _cannot_ leave the country… she needs a _proper_ fam—" Before she could complete her sentence I abruptly shot up from my seat and left her office. I could hear my name being called out but I didn't want to go back. I _couldn't_ go back, not if I wanted to hear that I'm not suitable for Jill. Ever since Abe had insulted me all I could think was _how could I get Jill?_ But nothing sane ever popped up.

I ran towards the stables, my chest constricting with each step. _She needs a proper family_. I made my way to Red and placed the saddle on him and rode him out of the stables. As I rode Red out I heard my name being called once more, but I didn't look back. _This_ is what I needed. I needed to get away. I needed _Jill_ with me, but in the end aunt Alberta was right. Jill basically belonged to the system. But every time I heard her say that I felt as though the damn country _owned_ her. Jill is _not_ a piece of property. She wasn't a piece of _land_ for goodness sake!

I held on tightly to the reigns, _willing_ Red to go faster. Willing him to get me out of here as fast as possible. _You have become closer to Jill than ever before_. I wanted to swat away the thoughts of what could never be. I could never have Jill. I never even had a chance. All this time, having her near me, having her staying over. It was all _pretend_. All this was leading to the inevitable, _she needed a proper home._

I hoped to keep my tears at bay, but as each thought filled my mind, I felt my chest getting tighter and tighter. My stomach and heart clenching strongly. The tears welling up in my eyes made my vision blur but I already knew we were near. Red slowed down as we got closer to the cliff.

Ever since I could ride Red I'd been coming here. It was like the meadow back at home. The cliff oversaw the Kızılırmak River, or the Red River. It was known as the longest river here in Turkey, three other rivers met it as it flowed all the way to the Black Sea. I'd only brought Jilly once here. She'd always wondered how long it would take to follow the river to the Black Sea.

As I hopped down from Red and tied him to a tree I remembered what my aunt Alberta had told me. When her and my mom were spending the day together they had found this view, she'd already been married to my _dad_. Apparently the Red River played a part in naming Red.

_As soon as she saw the Red River she fell in love, and when she saw Red she thought he was just as beautiful._ This river was the reason my aunt had decided to have the center made here.

The way my aunt Alberta always described my mom, I always wondered _how_ it was possible that she married someone like Abe? They seemed like two totally different people.

Slowly I sat down as I heard the approaching sound of hooves pounding against the ground, uncaring of the tears that were sliding down my cheeks at the thought of my mom and Jilly. Even when the sound of the hooves stopped I didn't turn to see who it was. Inside I already knew who it was.

"_Roza?_" I let out a small steady breath at the sound of his soft voice. When I didn't answer he came and sat down next to me. He crossed his legs just like I had. Ever since last night, being around Dimitri was like therapy for me. His presence alone gave me a feeling of peace. And ever since then it's like he's been opening up, slowly… but surely. He's been more open at talking with me, even if it was only about food and such.

"What are you thinking?" his question caught me a bit off guard. I imagined that he'd let it be silent and wait for _me_ to interrupt it, but not this time.

Slowly I lifted myself enough to get the picture out of my back pocket. I cleared my throat softly and turned and handed it to Dimitri. His face was soft, but it was like he made sure he didn't show any emotion. At any other time it would annoy the crap out of me, but now? I was just grateful that he was here.

"She's beautiful…" I gave a soft smile as I looked out to the river.

"That's my mom…" I wasn't looking at Dimitri but I was sure that he'd tensed for a moment. I brought my knees up to me, almost as if in defense.

"You look just like her…" I let out a small laugh.

"And I thought you said I was like my father…" beside me Dimitri looked even more rigid.

"You have your father's character… but you have your mother's beauty…" I felt my breath hitch slightly at the way he'd said those words. When I turned to see him, he was facing the river. His face emotionless. I let out a small sigh as I looked out towards the flowing river.

"I don't think I can leave Jilly… I don't think she'll be able to take being a week apart…" I said as I wiped away the last of my tears.

"Wh—What is it you have to do exactly?" I turned when I heard Dimitri hesitate. His eyes were intent on me, but still not showing what exactly he was feeling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To be able to take care of Jilly yourself? What do you have to do?" I let out a humorless laugh knowing full well what I have to do.

"I have to have a stable home and income…" I said as I stretched my legs out once more.

"That's it—"

"And I have to be married… My husband and I would have to live in our own home and be suitable to take care of her…" After I interrupted Dimitri he'd remained quiet. I don't know what it was but all of a sudden I felt almost awkward.

"So are you excited to see your family?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension that had arisen. He turned to me, a small smile in place.

"I am… I honestly thought I'd see them until Christmas…" I gave him a half smile. _Did he really think I wouldn't let him see his own family?_

"Well you thought wrong Dimitri… I told you, they're your family… whenever you want to take some time off and see them you're always welcome to… We can always have somebody take your place while you're gone…" I noticed that the same thing that happened last night was happening now. Every time I let him know that him leaving to see his family would be okay, and that we'd find someone to take his place temporarily, it's like he'd freeze up. But the question was _why?_

"We should head back… We still need to finish packing…" I gave Dimitri a stiff nod even though I knew we'd both packed last night. I knew that heading back meant saying good-bye. And saying good-bye meant leaving Jill behind. When we got up I noticed aunt Alberta's horse, Dixie was tied up next to Red.

"You rode Dixie all the way here?" I turned to ask Dimitri incredulously. He gave me a smile and nod.

"I thought horses scared you? And you rode Dixie here bare back!" I said tauntingly. Dimitri just let out a small chuckle that made my stomach flutter.

"I didn't know how to put the saddle on…" I let out a small laugh at this as we got on top of Red and Dixie. We both rode in silence after a moment but I wanted to have a little fun.

"So how well do you think you can ride Dixie?" I asked Dimitri as I took a tighter hold of the reigns.

"I think I am managing perfectly so far…" I gave him a smile.

"_Perfect_." I said as I shook the reigns slightly and Red began to gallop, "I'll race you!" I shouted out.

I heard him call after me but soon enough I began to hear Dixie galloping behind us. I laughed at the sight of Dimitri riding beside me and soon had Red racing Dixie towards the center.

We were riding neck and neck, neither of us, nor the horses winding down. Beside me I could hear Dimitri laughing and I remembered the first time he rode Red with me. What I thought then was the same thing I thought now. _He feels free_.

When we finally reached the center I'd beaten Dimitri by a couple seconds. We put Dixie and Red back in their stables and headed back towards the center in a comfortable silence. As we approached I noticed Adrian's car was parked next to ours. _Whoa_… I had to take a moment before realizing that it'd just said _ours_. _I really need to date more…_

"Rose!" I looked up and saw both Adrian and Lissa sitting on the swing on the porch.

"What's up?" I asked a bit confused in seeing them here. _Even though they began to spend their time here with me._

"Alberta and Mikhail let us know what was going on! So we're coming with you to Russia!" I felt the need at rolling my eyes at the news Lissa was giving me, but I didn't. I turned to see Dimitri just had a composed face. He knew as well as I knew the reason why they were coming. _Aunt Alberta didn't want me alone with him_.

"We're packed and everything, Adrian is planning on leaving his car here at the center and we're driving back with you to take flight tonight…" I gave her a forced smile though I hoped it didn't seem forced, I love my friends, but this was basically like spying.

"Okay then… well just let me say good-bye to Jill…" Both Lissa and Adrian looked at each other curiously.

"Isn't she coming with us?" Adrian asked a bit surprised. I shook my head softly.

"No… she can't…" realization flashed in both their eyes.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry…" I gave Lissa a small nod and Dimitri and I headed inside, both Lissa and Adrian saying they'll wait for us outside since they'd already said their farewells.

Dimitri and I made our way towards the game room thinking that we'd see her there, but she wasn't there. We'd searched her room but there was no sign of her there either. When we'd asked aunt Alberta where Jill was, she'd said that she was coloring in her office.

As we entered my aunt's office I saw Jill sitting behind the big desk, her small frame overshadowed by the tall chair. I looked up and saw Dimitri was smiling at the sight as well. But there was something in me that clenched. Jill still hadn't realized we were here but Dimitri cleared his throat and she looked up at us with a wide smile and excited eyes.

"Mommy! 'Mitri!" She ran towards us and I picked her up in my arms. Dimitri standing beside me.

"Look mommy I have a new coloring book!" she said excitedly. I gave her a soft smile.

"That's great sweetie!" she turned towards Dimitri and spread her arms so that he could carry her. _This wasn't going to be easy_, I thought to myself as I saw Jill look up at Dimitri with joyful eyes. Dimitri turned to me and I gave him a small nod telling him that it had to be now.

"Jilly sweetie, we have to talk to you for a bit…" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. The only other times I'd felt this way was when I'd leave her before going back to school, but even if I was only leaving for a week, it was still hard to leave her behind. She gave us a quick nod before she ran back to the desk and sat down to color again.

Dimitri and I made our way towards her and we stood beside her, leaning slightly against the desk.

"Jilly sweetie…" Jill looked up at me with wide and curious eyes but then they fell slightly. _She knew_.

"Mommy I was wondering if we can ride Red after I finish coloring!" I felt my mouth go dry knowing that I won't be here.

"Jill—"

"'Mitri can come too!" she said as she interrupted Dimitri. I looked up and saw him staring back at me with knowing eyes.

"Jilly sweetie, Dimitri and I are going to leave for a little bit…" Jill broke a crayon in her hand. And even though I knew she was only four, she _always_ understood, even if she acted like she didn't. _Like right now_.

"Will you be back later?" she asked softly as she reached for a blue crayon. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"We'll be gone for a couple of days—"

"I'll go get my jammies!" She began to run towards the door but Dimitri sped towards her and picked her up. I thought that Jill was going to start to kick and scream, but her body was limp. Dimitri brought her back and we sat her down between us on the couch.

"Jilly?" she didn't turn to look at any of us when I said her name. With ease Dimitri was able to pick her up and turn her towards us. Her eyes were full of tears.

"You told me you would never leave me again…" I felt my heart drop at the sound of her broken voice.

"Jilly it'll only be for a couple of days, Dimitri wants to go see his family—"

"I wanna go too!" she screamed out before she wiped the traitorous tears that were now falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Jilly, but we can't take you with us… Not this time sweetie…" Saying those words were the most painful things to say. Especially since every time she asked me to bring her along I always would.

"Malyutka… we'll be back soon…" Dimitri said reassuringly. His hand slightly brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"But what if someone comes and 'dopts me! What if I don't see you anymore?!" I felt my own tears begin to slide down my cheeks. _She was right_.

"Jilly sweetie we'll call everyday to make sure you're okay." I said as I wiped me tears away and gave her a small smile. Her eyes looked down to where she was playing with the crayon. There was a moment of silence before Dimitri whispered something in her ear. Her eyes twinkled for a moment but when she turned to look at me they were unsure.

"Mommy?" I felt my curiosity spike, but I was becoming relaxed when I saw she was at least calming down.

"What is it sweetie?" I said as I placed some of her hair behind her ear.

"'Member when 'Mitri and I talked?" I smiled at the sound of her voice becoming shy, her words slightly cut off.

I gave her a small nod and answered, "Yes I remember… what is it?" Jilly looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Can 'Mitri be my daddy?" I felt my stomach clench. _Daddy?_ Dimitri however didn't turn to look at me, his eyes remained on Jill, impassive.

"Um, sweetie… tha—that's not really up to me…" I said trying to wrap my head around the thought of Jill calling Dimitri dad and me mom.

"Dimitri needs to be the one to say that—that it's okay…" I said feeling my hands start to get sweaty all of a sudden. Moments ago I was ready to break down and cry, but _now_? I was letting my nerves get to me. Jill's face began to look hopeful.

"'Mitri said I had to ask you if it was okay…" I looked towards Dimitri and saw him look almost hesitant, even though he wasn't looking at me yet.

"Oh, um… well I—I guess… Dimitri?" I felt as though the spotlight was only on me and needed a bit of help here. Dimitri looked up at me, his face remaining emotionless.

"I spoke to her and told her that she had to make sure you were okay with it, you _are_ her mother after all…" I felt a small wave of anxiety go through me. _You are her mother after all_. I turned back to see Jill's eyes were beginning to well up with tears again.

"Well Jilly… I—If Dimitri's okay with it, th—then I guess it's okay…" Even though Jill was getting ready to cry her eyes widened with excitement. I felt a huge wave of relief flow through me, glad that that was over with. She took hold of both our necks and began to laugh happily.

"I have a new mommy and daddy now!" I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. Her excited voice contagious. I began to hear Dimitri chuckle beside me and soon I found myself smiling at this new development. _New mommy and daddy_. It's exactly what I wanted for her, to feel loved by _both_ parents. Even though we weren't biologically her parents… or even in a relationship of any sort… Dimitri has acted like a _true_ father to her. She'd taken to him. But I couldn't help but think that she already knew that this was coming. _Sneaky little four year old!_ I wanted to narrow my eyes at the scheming she's been doing. But I couldn't. This moment was too perfect… too _blissful_.

When Jill finally let us go, Dimitri and I each took her hands and walked towards the center's entrance. Both Mikhail and aunt Alberta were standing next to Liss and Adrian, and they all looked up in surprise as they took saw both Dimitri and I holding hands with Jill. I could see my aunt Alberta's wheels literally turning in her head, her eyes full of doubt. _No doubt about the trip_. As we walked down the steps Jill pulled on her hands and both Dimitri and I turned to see her face had fallen sullenly.

"What is it Jilly?" I asked as both Dimitri and I kneeled in front of her. She looked at us reluctantly. I could always tell when Jill was faking an emotion, whether it was sad, happy, even anger, but looking at her now I noticed the _fear_ in her eyes.

"You _promise_ to come back to me?" I felt myself go tense, Dimitri beside me doing the same.

"Jilly…" Dimitri gently lifted her face towards us.

"We _promise_ we'll be back for you." I felt my stomach flip at the ferocity of his words. It was as if he were promising her more. Jill gave us a small smile and pulled the both of us into a hug.

"We love you Jilly… please take care…" Jill gave us a nod and let us go. Both Dimitri and I gave Jill chaste kisses on her forehead as we made our way towards my aunt and Mikhail.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was about… But be careful… Call as _soon_ as you get there." I gave my aunt a small laugh and nod. When I went to say goodbye to Mikhail he took both my hands in his and I noticed him take a small look towards where I had my ring and bracelet they had given me.

"Stay safe Rose…" I gave him a small nod as he pulled me into his arms.

"You'll love Olena and the rest of Dimitri's family." I felt my body tense. I knew that we were going to spend a couple days with Dimitri's family, but it hadn't completely sunken in. _I was going to spend the week with his family_. I'd told Dimitri that if he wanted I'd spend my time at Lissa's home so he could enjoy his time alone with his family. But there was a ferocity in his eyes that denied that outcome. If I were to go I'd spend the week with his family and _then_ leave for Lissa's.

Both Lissa and Adrian got into the back of the mustang while Dimitri and I sat in the front. As Dimitri put the car in drive Jill ran in front of my aunt and Mikhail.

"I love you mommy and daddy!" I felt my heart swell at her words, her face full of both joy and also fear. I gave her the biggest smile I could conjure but who surprised me was Dimitri who screamed something out in Russian both aunt Alberta and Mikhail tensing and making their way towards us but Dimitri immediately pressed on the accelerator. Lissa let out a small squeal, Adrian let out a string of curse words since neither of them were wearing their seatbelt.

"Whoa Dimitri!" I said alarmed but still couldn't help but feel amused. Once we made it away from the center I turned towards Dimitri.

"What did you say to her?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a crooked smile, his eyebrow rising, giving him almost a mysterious appeal. _Though he did look sexy as hell_.

"The same thing I said earlier… That we'll be back for her…" I couldn't help but think the same. _They have something up their sleeves._

After a moment of silence Adrian decided to speak up, "So… Mommy and daddy huh?" I heard Lissa smack him slightly on the arm.

"I take it you guys already put your luggage in the trunk?" I asked trying to change the subject. Both of them answered that even though they had to stuff their suitcases in, everything miraculously fit. _Which kind of surprised me since these two practically always packed up their whole lives._

The ride back home was quiet, though I could literally feel the curiosity ooze out of Lissa. As we pulled up Adrian and Dimitri headed towards the bedrooms and began to pull out the luggage. Personally I was surprised to see Adrian help out, but hey, who was I to judge? Adrian has always seemed like a playboy, but deep down I know he's a good guy. While the guys transferred the luggage into the SUV, Lissa decided to pull me aside.

"Mommy and _daddy?_ Spill it Rose!" It never ceased to amaze me how Lissa was always lurking around and wanting to find out about everything around her. In a way I guess it was good, it wouldn't be too easy to sneak up on her with sudden news. _That was more her forte._

"Jilly wanted to call Dimitri dad…" Lissa raised an eyebrow and looked at me dubiously.

"That's it?" she asked me doubtfully.

"That's _it_ Lissa… Geez what do you want me to say?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as if telling me I _knew_ what she wanted me to say.

"You ladies ready?" Adrian asked with curious eyes. We both nodded, though Lissa seemed to be expecting more from me. We got into the SUV and were now on our way to the airport… well _Abe's_ personal airport. He'd apparently had Thomas and Aydin bring the plane back here so we'd be taking his plane to Russia.

"Well if it isn't Rose Mazur and Lissa Dragomir…" I looked up to see a smiling Aydin but when Dimitri and Adrian came to stand beside us he quickly went for our luggage and loaded it up. Getting in the plane, memories of when Dimitri walked into the room with me in only a towel began to float into my mind. Both Adrian and Lissa took seats on the other side of the plane, leaving Dimitri and I to sit together. I took the window seat and soon enough Dimitri sat beside me.

"Welcome back Ms. Mazur and company, we'll be taking off in just a couple minutes." I let out a small sigh and relaxed into my seat. Adrian soon began to raid the liquor cabinet and apparently they'd forgotten to empty it out.

"You're going to get drunk before we even get take off?" I asked incredulously. He gave me a sly smile.

"Little Rosie, haven't you learned that I don't get drunk?" I rolled my eyes at him and the use of the nickname Jill used to give me. Lissa immediately brought her phone out and called Christian telling him that we'll be in Russia soon.

"If you may please put your seatbelts on, we are ready for take-off and shall be arriving in Russia in a matter of two to three hours." Thomas's voice said.

_Oh we'll be in Russia soon alright…_


	25. Arrival

**Chapter 25**

_**Arrival**_

MPOV

Ever since Dimitri and Rose had left earlier with Lissa and Adrian, Alberta hadn't stopped pacing around. Her face contorted with different thoughts and emotions, though I could tell her main ones were confusion, and what looked like _fear_.

When Dimitri had screamed out that he'd be back for Jill, Alberta's mind instantly began to reel. Jill, like the child she is, just ran off to play with a smile on her face. As she left, Alberta led us into her office. Honestly, I followed her in nervously. The only other time I've seen Alberta this worked up was when Abe had began to date Rose's school Headmistress, Kirova. Even then Alberta was a force to be reckoned with. Watching _and_ hearing her lash out on Abe like that was something I've never witnessed before. Abe has always held a sort of dexterity to his face, but even _I've_ noticed that when it came to Alberta and even Janine, he always had a soft spot for them. And even though he's never attempted to get close to Rose, she was the walking replica of Janine.

As soon as I closed the door Alberta paced a bit more and finally let it all blow, "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ they were plotting something ever since they walked out hand in hand with Jill! It was almost as if they were—" Alberta shook her head as if trying to get that idea out of her mind, but I knew perfectly well that it was true, and even with a hint of fear of her lashing out on me I spoke up.

"—Like a _family_." I said with all honesty. When both Rose and Dimitri walked out with Jill, I felt something in me clench. Different things ran through my mind, even when Dimitri asked me if it was okay if Rose went with him to Russia to visit his family and the new-born Zoya, I didn't have to think about it twice. _Especially knowing Dimitri would either go with Rose or not go at all_. After he'd told me the plan I immediately knew the reason he didn't want to leave her, _Ivanna_.

Alberta turned to me with a ferocity that made me flinch inwardly, "_Don't_ you _dare_ say it Mikhail! They _can't_ be a family! Rose is just a _child_!" What I felt for Alberta was strong, but even that didn't interfere when it came to practically belittling Rose.

"You know as well as I do that _that_ is not true Allie…" She narrowed her eyes at me as I used my old nickname for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't give her the opportunity to do so.

"We both know that Rose is _not_ a child anymore, she's only a couple of days away from being eighteen—"

"That doesn't matter Mikhail! You know Rose is still—"

"Now don't _you_ start Alberta! You know sure as hell that Rose stopped being a child when Abe put her into St. Vladimir'." I said sternly. And it was true. The year Rose came back for vacation her eyes were different. Even as a child she still acted mature, but when she came back it was almost as though she'd changed. She began to take responsibility around the center when didn't even have more responsibility than making her bed.

I noticed Alberta flinch slightly, "We _both_ know that what Rose has gone through has only made her stronger, and even though she is still young, she _does_ have the capacity to do what is right Alberta…" Alberta let out a frustrated sigh as she took a seat on the couch across from me. I followed suit and ran a hand through my hair as I saw Alberta's face fill with worry.

"Allie…" She looked up at me with the same narrowed eyes.

"Don't Mikhail… Every time you call me _'Allie'_, it's at some attempt to coddle Rose—"

"_Coddle?_" I asked incredulously. "If you want to talk about coddling it's _you_ Allie. Stop trying to keep Rose so—"

"So _what,_ Mikhail? You know as well as I do that someone out there is out to get Abe! And they've done _nothing_ to hide the fact that they'd go after any one of us!" Alberta's voice was now wavering, her eyes beginning to gloss over. I ran a hand over my face at the frustration I felt. I wanted to say that they were nothing more than empty threats, but didn't dare to say it. We've been receiving nothing but notes, and even though it's been a while since the last one, there was still a sort of tension around us. It was almost as though we were constantly watching our backs. Not knowing who was sending these threats was aggravating for all of us.

I walked over and sat next to Alberta and tried to wrap my arms around her, but like the Mazur she was she pushed me away, I wanted to smile at her resistance but didn't, knowing she would only get more worked up. Instead I wrapped my arms fully around her, and even though she wanted to fight back she finally wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head leaning on my chest allowed the scent of her shampoo to engulf me. The soft smell of eucalyptus and sandalwood flooded my senses. I began to feel my shirt moisten, Alberta's tears flowing freely. I didn't say anything else. Everything going on was a burden on all of us, but Alberta had to remain strong, for the sake of the children. _For the sake of Rose_.

I did nothing more than just hold her close, letting her release her frustrations and worries. I didn't know how much time had passed, whether it was minutes or hours, but holding her close in my arms, I was just glad she was safe. When she finally seemed to have calmed down she remained silent for a couple more moments before she spoke up.

"I know he will… but I can't help but ask…" I waited patiently as Alberta found the right words.

"Do you think Abe can really keep us safe?" she asked me almost too cautiously.

"You know he will… he won't let anything happen to you _or_ Rose—"

"Like he did with Janine?" her voice was empty when she mentioned Janine. I felt myself tense at this. Even though Abe was her own blood, Alberta and Janine had become real close, almost like sisters. So when Janine… _died_… She saw it fit that she help raise Rose, even though Abe could barely look at Rose when Janine had died.

"Alberta—"

"I don't blame him…" she said softly, her voice hollow. I didn't know what to say so just remained silent, hoping she would be able to get what she could off her chest.

"Sometimes I still wonder what would have happened if Abe had let go of his '_business_' and just listened to the threats. Would Janine still be with us? Would Rose have met the wonderful woman that was her mother?" I felt my stomach tighten and knew that Abe asked himself the same thing. I honestly believed that that was another reason why he couldn't be near Rose. Abe had not only lost his wife, but Janine's death cost Rose losing both her mother _and_ father.

"Abe never stopped blaming himself for Janine's death, even now that the threats are resuming he's trying to find the bastard that's doing this." I said softly as Alberta gave a small nod. Whoever was sending the notes was doing a good job at not leaving any clues or traces behind. Whoever was doing this was obviously careful, even when the notes were dropped off.

"Is the tunnel done?" she asked curiously.

"No… I was thinking of continuing with the construction this week while Rose is away…" she gave me another small nod. It was actually Alberta's idea for the tunnel. When she came to both Abe and I to let us know that if we constructed an underground tunnel from the Alberta's office to Abe's office, in case anything may ever happen, the children would at least be safe, Abe had agreed.

Alberta was sitting straight when she turned to look at me, her eyes slightly red, I managed to give her a smile and she softly punched my arm with a smile on her face. Before she could fully stand she turned back to me, "And for _your_ sake you better be sure of Belikov… I don't want to see Rose hurt after all this…" she said with a definitive tone.

"I promise you Allie… He's of great trust." I said affirmatively. But then I remembered how Rose and Dimitri looked as they said goodbye to Jill. _And for _his_ sake he better not do anything crazy._

As we both stood there was a knock on the door, Alberta was removing the last traces of tears as she nodded and I went to go open the door. Opening it I found myself hiding a sneer.

"Why hello there Mikhail… It's been a while has it not?" he asked me with a crooked smile.

"Yes it has Mr. Dashkov…"

RPOV

I was staring back at the warm brown eyes incredulously, "Are you serious?" I asked a bit too excited. Dimitri stared back at me with a smile as he let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I'm serious. I own a Martial Arts training facility." He said trying to keep his voice down since Lissa and Adrian had fallen asleep.

"How'd you get started on it?" I asked interestedly. I knew very little of Dimitri, and knowing I had the opportunity to learn more about him, well I jumped at it.

"I had some money saved up and I didn't really think of going to University after graduating high school, so I leased what used to be a supermarket and was able to re-open it as a martial arts site." He said with a small gleam in his eyes.

"So you teach self-defense and stuff?" I asked enthralled.

"Yes I do…" he said as he let out another chuckle, "Maybe I could teach you a few things…" I let out snort at this.

"Like I'd ever need it, it's not like I've got people lined up to come after me…" I said with a wave of my hand. I noticed Dimitri stiffen slightly but then spoke up.

"Whether there are people lined up to come after you or not, it _never_ hurts to know at least some of the basics." I felt myself slightly flush at the intensity of Dimitri's eyes on me as I gave him a small nod. When Dimitri turned to look back out the window, _which he took while I went to the restroom,_ I remembered the name that's been on the tip of my tongue since I'd heard it.

"Dimitri?" I asked curiously. He turned back at me, his eyes inquisitive.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering… who's Ivanna?" Dimitri's face suddenly fell and he looked a shade paler.

"I—I'm sorry…" I said suddenly feeling bad. He looked hesitant but then waved me off. Just when I thought he was going to turn away again, his accented voice softens slightly.

"I used to be Ivanna Zeklos' bodyguard…" I felt myself stiffen slightly.

"Zeklos?" I asked curiously. He gave me a small nod, his gaze on the ground.

"She's… your _friend_ Jesse's cousin…" I felt myself slightly flinch at the mention of Jesse. God knows I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Even now, thinking back at everything I did at St. Vlads I scorned myself. _How could I have acted that way?_

"Why aren't you her bodyguard anymore?" I found myself asking cautiously. Dimitri's eyes met mine for a moment but then turned away again.

He cleared his throat softly before finally speaking, "She died…" I felt my breath hitch slightly. _She's dead_. I wanted to say sorry, but before I could say anything Thomas' voice came over the speaker.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, if you look out of your windows you'll be able to see that we've arrived to Russia. So if you may please put your seatbelts on, we'll be landing shortly." I let out a small sigh at the thought of having to put my seatbelt on.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?" I said as I looked up to see Dimitri's eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"Why do you not like wearing a seatbelt? I've noticed you don't even wear it in the car?" he asked softly.

"Oh… well I don't really like them because I don't really like the idea of being tied up…" I said softly. I wasn't ashamed of admitting my fear of being tied up or trapped in something, but it still made me feel weak so I really didn't admit it to anyone. But telling Dimitri, I don't know what it was about him that gave me a reassurance.

"Tied up?" he asked a bit curiously. I gave him a small nod but then felt my face heat up at my choice of words.

"I-I don't like the idea of being trapped…" his eyes softly narrowed in recognition, I thought he was going to ask more but instead just gave me a small nod.

Once the plane landed Lissa began to squeal at the idea of the party only being a couple of days away. Adrian remained impassive, almost as if he were bored. When we exited the plane Thomas gave Dimitri a set of keys, Dimitri had apparently made plans for a rental car to be at our disposal once we arrived in Russia. We loaded up the car and were on our way.

I was amazed at the view. I always thought that Russia was nothing more than an arctic wasteland, but I was definitely wrong. There were trees everywhere. Lissa was talking with Christian, who was apparently going to come and pick her and Adrian up. Though Adrian made sure to let us know how reluctant he was at leaving us. After Lissa hung up, Dimitri took his own phone out and began to speak in Russian. Though by the sound of his voice, he was definitely speaking with his family. After hanging up he turned sheepishly towards me.

"My family says they hope you are all hungry…" I gave him a wide smile. His eyes were almost full of embarrassment.

"I could eat a cow!" Adrian said with an exaggerated voice.

About an hour passed before Dimitri spoke with a wide and wistful smile on his face, "Welcome to Baia…" I looked around and saw many houses now. They were small, but with some kids playing in the yards, they looked perfect. I felt my smile grow at the sight of how many families really were enjoying their time with each other. Some were even spending time with the neighbors.

Dimitri's low voice brought me out of my reverie, "It's not really much, and we don't offer much but—"

"It's perfect…" I said with a wide smile as Dimitri watched me with soft eyes. Adrian cleared his throat behind us, interrupting… _whatever_ that was.

"So how much longer Belikov? I really need to stretch me legs…" Adrian said almost with a groan. I noticed Dimitri's smile widen. I looked out and saw five women standing in front of a small home, a young boy standing in front of whom I was guessing was Karolina since her hands lightly rested on her swollen belly.

All of a sudden I began to feel, _nervous?_ But then Dimitri's joyful voice spoke up.

"We're here…"


	26. Under The Moonlight

**Chapter 26**

_**Under The Moonlight**_

We were all sitting at the Belikov's dining table, and though it was small, everyone was now seated and comfortable. Christian arriving just moments after us, and thank god Tasha didn't make an appearance.

It was amazing to see Dimitri so comfortable, so happy around his family. His sisters were beautiful, his mother an amazing woman. But the one person who _did_ capture my attention was the eldest woman.

She had long gray hair which came together in a long braid. Her body seemed thin and frail at her age, but what had me disconcerted were her eyes. They were a dark brown, similar to Dimitri's, but her eyes were full of an intensity that I couldn't place. A sharp look of alert, almost as though she could see right into your soul. And at that moment that's exactly what I felt she was doing with me.

While everyone else was filling Dimitri in with what's happened since he left, this older woman was just staring back at me fixedly, a ferocity in her eyes that had me so entranced that I couldn't even look away.

"Who's the creepy old hag?" And of course Adrian would be the one to whisper this. Both Liss and I turned to punch him but our attention was then drawn back to a slam of a door. Dimitri's grandmother was now gone. All the happy chatter ended and they all looked at each other awkwardly.

"I apologize, and if you'll excuse me…." Dimitri's mom began to rise when Dimitri placed a hand over her arm.

"It's okay mama, I'll go…" she gave him a smile and nod and sat back down.

"Horoshaya yeda." Dimitri said as he walked away and everyone else replied something else in Russian, _including_ Lissa, Adrian, and Christian.

"Pst… hey what does that mean?" I whispered to Adrian.

"In English it translates to 'good eating', it is considered the polite thing to say before leaving the dinner table." We all turned to see Dimitri's youngest sister answer my question. Though she never even spared me a glance.

"Yes, and in reply we say thank you…" Karolina said as she gave me an apologetic smile. Everyone continued to eat when we heard it. We could hear arguing coming from upstairs, but the one voice that could be heard was Dimitri's grandmother. And even though I couldn't understand what was going on, everyone around the table tensed, including my friends. Everyone _except_ Dimitri's sister Viktoria. She kept eating as if it didn't even faze her.

When everyone finished eating there was still arguing coming from upstairs, Christian and Lissa began to say their goodbyes, along with Adrian. I walked out with them after Dimitri's mom turned down my offer to help them clean up.

We walked out and the sun was beginning to set, the trees darkening as the sun began to set behind them.

"Okay, so you're sure you'll be fine Rose?" I turned to see Lissa watching me curiously. Christian waved at me as he walked away and hopped into the car. Adrian remained beside Lissa with an impassive face.

"I'll be fine Liss, god no wonder my aunt sent you!" I said still somewhat annoyed that aunt Alberta sent her and Adrian with us. Lissa let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure you call Alberta." Lissa said with a smile. I nodded in agreement as we gave our final hugs and goodbyes. She walked back to the car and sat down in the passenger seat. I turned to see Adrian pull out a cigarette from his silver box.

"_Adrian_!" I exclaimed since we were still on the Belikov's porch. I pulled his arm and pulled him away from their lawn. Adrian let out an amused laugh.

"Well well Mazur, looks like you _do_ have manners after all." He said with a chuckle as he lit up his cigarette.

"Laugh all you want Adrian, but the Belikov's are being kind enough to let me stay over, I'm not about to start pushing limits on their kindness." I said as I crossed my arms. But I dropped them again when I saw Adrian take just one puff and then drop the cigarette. His no doubt expensive shoes stepping over the cigarette. I looked back up to see him staring back at me seriously.

"Be careful Rose…" his eyes were soft and cautious, something I didn't see often in Adrian Ivashkov.

"What do you mean be careful?" I asked curiously now. He reached out and placed some of my hair behind my ear.

"You know what I mean Mazur…. We both know that _something_ is going on between you and Belikov, but we also know there's something going from his past. And I doubt Lissa wants to see you moping around over some Russian." We said with a small snicker. I playfully punched his arm as he took a step back and he began to walk away.

"But I'm serious Rose… careful," were his final words before he got into the car and they drove off. I let out a sigh, he was right. Dimitri admitted it to me himself on the plane, even in small words I could tell that he _cared_ for Ivanna at a certain point. I grabbed my hair band from my wrist and tied up my hair in a no doubt sloppy ponytail. I turned around to go back towards the house when I saw her standing behind me.

"So what's your deal?" Her brown eyes showed an intensity that had me feeling taken aback. She walked towards me, her brown hair flowing freely in the evening's cool breeze. I'm guessing my not answering was a cue for her to continue.

"What the hell is your plan? You planning on using my brother to have a little fun and then leave him for that Ivashkov?" Her eyes held a hatred that I almost felt hurt. But the only thing stopping me from lashing out was that everything she said proved it to me. She wouldn't be protecting Dimitri otherwise. And besides, she was wrong.

"_First_ of all, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. And _second_ of all, the day I date Adrian Ivashkov is the day I join a convent." I said, and even though Adrian is a good guy and all, he was more of an awkward older brother. Viktoria's eyes however were still narrowed questioningly.

Then the weirdest thing happened. We heard a loud motor come alive, Viktoria let out a small sigh as she ran back towards the house. I was left standing alone when all of a sudden a black motorcycle revved right past me, Dimitri riding it out of the backyard as he raced away from the neighborhood. Behind him a small silver Volkswagen was blazing behind him, his sister Viktoria the driver.

I honestly didn't know what was going on, but I knew sure as hell that whatever happened must've been result of the arguing that was going on from upstairs with his grandmother. There was no doubt in my mind that there was a family issue going on right now either in the living room or upstairs, and though I was curious in knowing what was going on, I wouldn't go in and start being nosey. Instead I felt the need to walk a little more.

I found myself following a small trail between the trees. I smiled to myself when I remembered what Dimitri said when we were first starting to get to know each other.

"_So you decide to go on a run through the woods… Woods you've never been in?" I asked incredulously._

"_I do not get lost easily." He said simply._

I wonder if I'd get lost. Without thinking I went forward and found myself surrounded by trees, but they didn't go on forever because I was now walking into a park. _Huh, a park hidden in the trees_.

All around me I saw kids playing, without much thought I remembered all the kids in the center. One kid in particular coming to mind. _Jilly_.

DPOV

I walked up the familiar steps, still incredulous to the fact that I was back home. Once upstairs I walked the familiar path to mama's and Yeva's bedroom. Without thinking I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. Yeva was sitting on her bed, her eyes shot up instantly.

"_What?_ Did living in Turkey make you forget your manners? Knock first Dimka! I could have been changing for goodness sake!" I felt myself shiver at the thought of seeing my grandmother without any clothing. _Damn this image in my mind now!_

"I apologize babushka…. But you _also_ didn't act in a mannerly way." I regretted my words when she shot up and rushed towards me. Yes she may be old in age, but one thing she was not was weak. She began to hit the side of my head with her hand.

"And since _when_ do my _grandchildren_ need to tell me how to act? You know _better_ than to disrespect your elders Dimka!" she enunciated each word with each blow she gave me to the side of the head. With all the training I've ever done I had reflexes for whenever someone would try something against me, but thank god that I didn't try anything because things would be going a lot worse right at this moment.

When she finally calmed down she stepped back but there was still a ferocity behind her eyes that used to scare me as a kid. And truth be told, every now and then it still would.

"You have done nothing as I instructed you to do Dimitri. You're heart is still as desiccated and blameful as when you left." Her eyes were narrowed accusingly at me. But the way she described me was surprisingly hurtful.

"Babushka I—"

"Dimka, you are _still_ broken. Have you not yet forgiven yourself? Have you not yet _readied_ yourself to move on?" she asked me indignantly. She kept going and I kept hearing, but I wasn't _listening_. I know that when I left she had told me to allow my heart to heal, and to a point it had. But I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what _they_ wanted from me. My family has been there, and though I am grateful for that, I never wanted to bring them down with me. Now if they ever see me depressed for whatever reason they believe it is because of _her_.

I was still in my own thoughts when I heard her name and the other blow she landed on the side of my head.

"Dimka are you _not _listening to your grandmother?" she asked incensed. I looked up at her and saw her eyes go distant for a moment but then she came back again, repeating the name that brought me out of my reverie.

"Roza…. It is thanks to her is it not?" I must've looked completely lost since she rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"O dorogoĭ!" I thought she was going to come back and hit me again but she put both hands on the sides of my face and brought my gaze down to hers.

"Dimitri… both you and her have so much healing to do. You _must_ forgive yourself and move on. Can you not see that until you do _both_ of your lives are at risk?" I felt my heart drop at her words. The moment her eyes went distant, and the fortunes we were told in Turkey all coming back to me.

I took hold of Yeva's hands and pulled them off slowly, "I don't know what it is you want from me Yeva…. You say I am broken, but if I were merely broken then I would have been fixed by now. Not only because she is gone, but because I have had time." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"How can I make you see Dimka that your time to heal is _now_! You _know_ I am telling you the truth because I am not the only one to have told you." I felt myself hesitate but I already knew what Yeva was capable of seeing.

"How can you expect me to move on when I can still _feel_ the guilt around me? How can you expect me to move on when I still _dream_ of her dead and lifeless body laid out in front of me?" I felt myself scream out at the reminder of my haunting nightmares. Yeva turned her back on me but continued to speak.

"This shall be the last time you should hear me speak to you of this Dimka. If you do not find your way back then I fear you are lost indefinitely. But I _know_ that Ivanna is _not_ the only woman you dream dead, but Roza as well." My body went cold at the mention of Roza, her dead and lifeless body coming to mind from past nightmares.

"If you do not let yourself heal, then Dimka I fear you shall both be lost…. You without a heart and forgiveness…. And _her_ without her life." At that moment I felt all breath leave me. Breathing became hard for me, no air coming into my lungs. I _needed_ to get out of here. The thought of someone else dying because of _me_ became too much to think about.

I left the room as quickly as I could and made my way downstairs, I could hear the clatter of dishes as everyone cleaned up. _I guess Lissa and the rest left_.

I ran towards the backdoor and walked into the shed where I took a sheet off from my motorcycle. Without a moment to spare I turned it on, the vibrations of it coming to life under me gave me a sense of peace that I couldn't even begin to describe. I revved the engine and quickly began to move out of the shed and out of the yard. Without glancing back I just drove forward, not wanting to look back and found myself driving through familiar roads.

I honestly don't know how I ended up here but I didn't care. I was glad to be out of there, even if it's only for a bit. I brought my keys out and unlocked the building. The smell of mats and leather surrounded me. I glanced around and saw that nothing had changed since I left. All of the punching bags were still in place. The black mats seemed used up but they were still there. I looked up and saw a banner hanging from the balcony.

What I loved about this place was that even though it was not too big, I was able to get a room constructed. In other words if I didn't want to go home I could sleep here. And I guessed my mother and Viktoria came in either today or yesterday and put the banner up.

"_Dobro Pozhalovat__ʹ__ Dimka!"_

"_Welcome Back Dimka!"_

I walked up the steps and found some coolers hiding under the table. I opened the door to my office/room. I had bought my own refrigerator to keep drinks in case any of the kids or _students_ didn't bring water. When I opened the refrigerator door a wide smile spread across my face, sitting inside was a cake.

"You totally just ruined the surprise." I felt myself jump slightly. I turned to see my sister Viktoria standing in the door way with her arms folded. _She caught me by surprise_.

"I guess you _have_ been practicing…" I said with a small smile. Her face gleamed in pride. When I was here I taught her some basic moves for self-defense and that if she continued to practice and do better I'd spar with her. But we both know mama would have a heart attack.

"You were supposed to see all of this _tomorrow_." She said with narrowed but playful eyes.

"Well then I'll just _act_ surprised tomorrow." I said as I took out one of the sodas. She rolled her eyes but just sat down on my bed. There was a moment of silence but when I put the mouth of the soda to my lips she spoke up.

"So do you like Rose?" I almost choked on the cold liquid. _This is exactly the reason why I wanted to get out._

"Hm, I guess you do…" she said as she looked at me curiously.

"Tori don't—" she stood up abruptly and walked towards where I had a picture of all of us.

"You know I confronted her…" I felt my eyes widen at her bluntness, but then again this was my little sister. She let out a small laugh.

"I thought that for a moment I'd at least freak her out, but she stood her ground." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Roza isn't one to back down. You smack her, and she'll return a punch…" I said remembering Avery.

"Good. Then I won't have to feel bad when I take her on if she hurts you." I felt myself taken aback.

"Tori look—"

"_No_. _You_ look Dimitri. I've said it before and I'll say it again, what Ivanna did was shitty, and I do _not_ want to see you depressed again. Hell it was like watching Dolph Lundgren being beat down by Sylvester Stallone!" I couldn't help but laugh at her idiom.

"I'm _serious_ Dimitri! I have _never_ seen you like that! And I told her to make sure not to hurt you." I felt myself grow serious.

"By the looks of it, it may turn out to be the opposite…" I said more to myself.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

I shook my head, "Don't worry… But look Tori, I can tell you right now that you can stop worrying." She looked dubious but in the end let it go.

"Fine…" she said as she began to walk out.

"And besides… if you give her a chance, I get the feeling you'll turn out to be friends." She let out a laugh.

"Don't _I_ know it?" I laughed knowing that she wasn't being sarcastic. I know those two would be okay.

We walked back out and after I locked back up I saw her get into the car, "You _drove _here?" I asked incredulously. I'd bought the car for Karolina since she was the only one, besides me, who had a license.

"Duh, you didn't expect me to come after you on foot did you?" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you don't have a permit, much less a license!" she looked at me as if she were still waiting for me to make a point.

"_So?_" I let out an exasperated sigh. _Definitely would be a friend to Rose._ I got on my motorcycle and rode behind Viktoria as we made our way back home. Compared to how I felt when I'd left earlier, I feel lighter than I did. More calmer.

When we arrived the sun had finally set and the full moon was hovering up above. Tori parked the car in the shed and I left my bike outside beside the house. Viktoria went inside and as I was getting ready to go up the porch steps I felt something crash into my leg. I looked down and saw that _someone_ crashed into my leg.

"Paul are you okay?" I asked alarmed, but he shook it off and began to jump around.

"Uncle Dimka be _quiet_! I need to hide!" He tried to run around me and go into the house but I picked him up before he could get any farther and that's when I heard her.

"_Ready or not here I come!_" I heard her yell out loudly. Paul began to squirm in my arms.

"Uncle Dimka!" he groaned. I put him down and he rushed into the house. I made my way towards where I heard her voice from. I walked the small path through the trees and soon found myself in the park. Nothing but the moonlight lighting up the park, and there she was. Hands on her hips as she looked around, _scoping_ the place to find the kids.

My eyes led me to a pair of blue worn out tennis shoes that were sticking out of a small bush, Rose spotting them too.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Misha is?" she said playfully. She treaded slowly towards where Misha was. He was a six year old boy who lived a couple houses down from us.

"_Gotcha!_" said Rose excitedly.

"Aww!" Misha exclaimed sadly.

"Sorry Misha…. Now run home, it's dark and you all promised me that as I found you guys you'd run home." Misha gave an excited nod and waved good-bye as he ran.

"Bye Roza! Bye Dimka!" _Caught!_ Roza tensed slightly and then turned to look at me with a small smile.

I took a couple steps forward as I put my hands in my pockets, "I see you've met the children." I said with a smile.

She gave me a nod with a wide smile, "I have, they're all really sweet kids." She said as she rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?" I asked as I took off my duster, she shook her head no but I put it around her anyway.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"Uncle Dimka! You're distracting Rose!" I turned to see Paul looking at me with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paul… Rose, I'll let you continue." I said with an amused laugh. She kept searching for them and one by one each kid ran home with smiles on their faces. Paul had now fallen asleep on my lap, worn out from all the excitement.

The final little girl ran home and both Rose and I made our way back towards the house, Paul sleeping in my arms.

"He's like a mini you…" I looked to see Rose smiling as she looked at Paul.

"That's what my mother says, but I say he is more like Karolina." I said with a small laugh, especially since Paul's attitude was so much like my sister's.

We walked back in silence as we entered the house every light was out, "Well good-night Rose… I am going to put Paul to bed." She gave me an uncertain nod but before I could say anything Paul began to stir in my arms. I made my way upstairs and gently knocked on Karolina's door, careful not to wake her.

Karolina was deep in sleep so I just laid Paul beside her, his small body moving towards the warmth of his mother. With a smile I walked away and made my way back downstairs, with the lights still off I couldn't see a thing. I headed for the kitchen to see if there was any left-over food when I tripped.

I let out a string of curse words in Russian, glad my mother was asleep.

"Oh my god are you okay?" asked Rose in loud whisper.

"Um yeah…" I said as I felt my knee go numb.

"Here…" She extended her arm and helped me up.

"I am _so_ sorry Dimitri!" she said still trying to whisper.

I let out a small chuckle, "Why? It's not like _you_ tripped me." I said with a final groan as I stood up straight.

"Um, well not directly…" I switched on the light.

"Damn…" I said under my breath at the cause of my downfall, _luggage_.

"I know, I'm sorry—"

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't take the luggage to your room…" I turned to see Rose looking back at me lost.

"Wait, what are you still doing down here? I thought you'd be in bed by now?" I asked curiously. Her cheeks went crimson and I couldn't help but smile, but what she said next embarrassed _me_ and no doubt my mother when they find out.

"Well…. I—I don't know where I'm _supposed_ to sleep so I laid down on the couch." I ran a hand through my hair. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Roza I am _so_ sorry—"

"Don't worry, I know that you all had…. Family stuff going on so I don't hold anything against any of you…" I couldn't help but feel…. _Shitty_.

I looked up to see Rose laughing as she stood her luggage up, "I'm sorry…" she said as she laughed. Seeing her laughing, well I couldn't help but do the same.

"No, it's my fault, I was the one that left the luggage there." I said as I picked it up.

"Here, I'll show you where you'll sleep…" she gave me a nod and followed me up the stairs. I led her to my room and all of a sudden I wracked my brain to see if I could remember if I left it clean, but no doubt mama cleaned it up before we arrived. I opened the door and led her in. _Yup, just like how I left it_.

"This is my room, but you'll be staying in here…" I saw Rose look up at me wide-eyed.

"But what about you?" she asked me nervously.

"Don't worry about me. Just know that I'll be in the house… Now get some rest. I get the feeling we'll have a busy day tomorrow." I said remembering what I walked into earlier at my training center. She looked curious but just nodded.

"The bathroom is across the hall." I said as I placed her suitcase by the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. I gave her a final nod as I walked towards the door.

"Good-night Dimitri…" she said as I opened the door, I turned to see her pull her hair out from its ponytail. Her long brown hair coming down to her hips. I felt my throat go dry as I remembered the night in her room. Her eyes watched me curiously as I took her in, instantly I cleared my throat.

"Good-night Roza…" I said as I closed the door. I made my way downstairs scorning myself for having such thoughts, _especially_ with my mother down the hall.

I found my food from earlier covered in a plate and heated it in the microwave. After eating I headed over for the couch, I hadn't realized how tired I really was until my eyelids began to close. The last thing I remember seeing was Roza in the moonlight as she searched for the children.


	27. Family

**Chapter 27**

_**Family**_

One breath…. All it took was _one_ breath for me to become fully awake. I'd be lying if I said that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, because that didn't happen.

The room was still dark; my watch confirming that it was too damned early in the morning to be up. But I couldn't go back to sleep, not with this…._ Scent_. _God_ it smelled like him! Even when I walked in last night I could smell him. _Well not literally_. But his pillow and blanket smelled of sandalwood and _leather_?

You can say it's the most weirdest combination, but for him it was perfect. The scent of sandalwood overwhelmed me last night, the memory of his body pushed up against mine as he kissed me passionately still fresh in my mind.

"Damn it…." I let out a frustrated sigh as I pushed the blanket off. I couldn't help but feel myself grow more frustrated since we never even talked about what happened that night. I reached for my shoes, unable to stay anymore in the same room where he laid, I'd probably burst from sexual frustration.

Carefully I opened the bedroom door after reaching for a hoodie. It was four o'clock in the morning so I doubted anyone was up.

As I got closer to the stairs I could hear the shower running. _Guess I'm not the only one awake_.

I crept slowly down the stairs, and since it was completely dark, I did my best not to bump into anything. A smile rose to my lips as I remembered Dimitri falling, well more like tripping over my luggage last night.

Once I entered the living room I snuck a peek towards the couch, but nothing. _No one_ was there. I was curious to know where Dimitri was but when I heard steps coming down the stairs I tried to rush out, but that was my first mistake. In a second I went from reaching for the door to cursing the loose floorboard I tripped from.

I was expecting to hear Dimitri's voice behind me, but my luck has been so amazing lately that it ended up being his younger sister. The lights in the living room went on and she was looking back at me incredulously.

"And here I thought you were graceful on your feet…" her eyebrow rose up like Dimitri's did when he was considering something. Her hair was out and completely wet from her shower.

"I thought rich people didn't wake up until the sun was high in the sky." She said with a mocking tone. Her attitude reminded me entirely of Dimitri's when we first met so I played the same game with her as I did him.

"And here _I_ thought there _was_ no running water or light in this place." She turned to look at me but instead of sneering at me, she _smiled?_ She turned back into the refrigerator and brought out a gallon of juice. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out two cups.

"Dimitri's not here…." I felt myself straighten up and though I felt curious, I didn't want to seem nosey.

"Oh really…." I said trying to _not_ sound awkward. She smiled as she placed the cups on the table.

"Really…. Juice?" I nodded my head and she poured juice into both cups.

"He always wakes up at three in the morning to go work out and comes back around six—"

"—Not today though…." Both Viktoria and I turned to see her sister Sonya standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you—" Viktoria let out a heavy breath as she ran a hand through her hair. I felt completely out of the loop but again this seemed to be family stuff, and from what I saw yesterday, I doubt I want to involve myself. I finished my juice and went towards the sink to wash the cup but Sonya stopped me and instead told Viktoria to take me and get things ready. Viktoria of course looked dubious but neither she nor I complained.

It was about a ten minute drive, but it felt like hours since it was so quiet. It was actually uncomfortable since I know we _both_ wanted to ask questions and wanted answers. When we arrived outside a building, Viktoria parked and signaled me to come out. On top of the building were what I guessed was writing. I remember seeing something similar when my aunt Alberta wrote in _Russian_.

"It means _Strength Always_…." Viktoria's eyes looked like she was trying to remain focused but her mind was somewhere else.

"Dimitri opened this place when—" I turned to see Viktoria's eyes grow dark. She didn't look at me but she walked forward and pulled out a set of keys. She unlocked the door and I stepped in behind her.

"Lock the door behind you…" she said softly. I did so and my breath hitched slightly when I turned around. It was his martial arts gym. As soon as I walked in I knew this was the culprit. The sandalwood was his own scent, but the _leather_ was from the mats, the punching bags. He made it his own.

The sound of keys hitting the table top snapped me out of my reverie and I turned around to see Viktoria looking back at me intently.

"I asked you this yesterday, but I'll ask it again…." Her eyes took that same protective stare as yesterdays.

"What is Dimka to you?" I felt my mouth drop slightly and her eyes seemed as if they were searching mine.

"You and I both know that there's _something_ going on between you two and I don't…. I don't want to see him get hurt." Her eyes looked uncertain as she spoke, but then they held a ferocity that reminded so much of her grandmother's.

"Viktoria I—"

"And don't try to lie because it was clear that something was up ever since we saw you two arrive." I wanted to correct her and say it wasn't just us two but that wouldn't get us anywhere.

"I honestly don't know…." I said truthfully. There was no point in lying to her since she was of course Dimitri's sister. Her eyes held an uncertainty that I thought she was about to reproach me of lying again, but she just gave me a small nod.

She turned around and walked towards the steps to some sort of balcony but I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"What happened?" Her hands balled up into fists, but after a moment she released. She turned to look at me and her eyes were the same brown, _haunted_ eyes that Dimitri gave me when he told me to come to Russia with him.

When I saw her eyes turn doubtful I spoke up, "Ivanna?" her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"So he _did_ tell you—" I shook my head.

"I only know half…." She gave me a small nod and pulled out two folding chairs from under the steps. She sat on one side of the small table and I sat across from her on the other.

"Ivanna Zeklos was not only Dimitri's charge…. But his girlfriend too…"

DPOV

Five years seem short, but in all reality five years is 1,825 days. Almost a lifetime ago in comparison to now.

Even as we made it near Russia in the plane I couldn't help but think how big of a coincidence it would be that I'd be here at this same spot I've come to over the last five years. Standing here made me remember the nightmare I had before we left. The marble headstone still standing tall, flowers surrounding the grave.

I placed the bouquet of white flowers on top of the headstone. The past five years I'd felt nothing but guilt and remorse for what I feel I've done, and to a point I still do. But now I felt more empty than anything. It's hard to believe that five years ago everything was different. But it goes to show you that the future is uncertain for everyone.

One day we can be sitting around enjoying time together, the next we can find ourselves buried six feet under. No chance to continue our lives. No opportunity to change anything we may regret. I said a small prayer before putting my helmet over my head.

The sun was now up in the sky as it shone over us. There was a saying, _'The sun is the poor man's blanket'_, and it was mostly true. The way any of us keeps warm outside is by thanks to the sun. I looked to my watch as I got on my bike, eight-thirty. I let out a heavy sigh as I turned on the motor. _Guess it was now or never_.

I rode my motorcycle towards the gym knowing full well what would await me, especially after I randomly stumbled upon the decorations last night. Not too many people drove around here but I knew when I saw the Volkswagen that everyone was in place. I parked my bike beside the car and took off my helmet; I knew my hair wouldn't look _presentable_, as mama would say. But I wasn't about to fix my hair when it was a '_surprise_'.

I put the most serious face I could conjure since I promised Viktoria I'd look surprised so I would try my best. I opened the door and as everyone screamed out in surprise my vision was set on her brown eyes.

RPOV

"_She left Dimitri without any remorse. It was as if she never even cared for him…"_ I couldn't get the conversation I had with Viktoria out of my mind. Even as Dimitri came in and as his eyes met mine, I couldn't help but think of how easily Ivanna let him go. She left him for a guy she'd just met, but she didn't leave Dimitri because she loved the other guy. She left him because of what Dimitri _couldn't_ give her.

She threw away happiness with Dimitri for a _stable_ life. Ivanna didn't _want_ to let go of the lifestyle she was living. Maids cleaning after her, being fed by highly paid chefs. Marrying another wealthy guy would mean not lifting a finger. Whereas with Dimitri? I couldn't even bring myself to think about what Dimitri went through. To have his heart stepped on by the woman he'd come to love, and then her life being lost after giving up being her bodyguard, well it must have been unbearable.

Dimitri was surrounded by his family and friends, both young and old. It was clear how much they all meant to each other. To have lived in a community where you considered everyone your family, well no wonder he was who he was.

With everyone surrounding Dimitri I found myself being nothing more but an extra. Not only did I not know anyone, but I couldn't even understand any of them. I cursed myself for not taking up my aunt on her offer of teaching me Russian alongside Jill. I let out a heavy breath as I took my soda and walked towards the stairs. _Jill_.

I took my cell phone out and made my way around the crowd of people as they asked Dimitri how he'd been doing the last month. As I made it outside I saw the black motorcycle parked beside Viktoria's car. I opened up my contacts list and dialed my aunt's number, but it was no use.

Out of the shittiest things that could happen in my life, my cell phone didn't have any service! What the hell kind of crap was that? I let out a string of curse words as I kept trying to call even though I knew it was no use. I wanted to throw my phone to the ground when a voice stopped me.

"I doubt slamming it to the ground will fix anything…" I turned to see the person I _least_ expected to see.

"Mrs. Belikov…" her eyes watched me intently, the memory of the way she watched me yesterday before she left dinner coming to mind.

"Why are you out _here_? The party is inside…" she asked. I felt myself smile awkwardly.

"I…I was just…" I didn't want to tell the truth, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

She softly narrowed her eyes, "You are homesick are you not?" I just nodded in response.

"I was just trying to call my aunt but I apparently don't have service here." Her brown eyes studied me carefully.

"My dear, I know you are telling the truth but you are also lying…" I felt my eyes widen. She smiled at me. I never thought Dimitri's _grandmother_ would smile at me.

"Your daughter speaks Russian… does she not?" And the surprises keep coming.

"Yes, I know about young Jill…" I put my cell phone back into my pocket

"I may not know your life Roza…. But believe it or not I _do_ know your heart." I felt curious at what she meant, especially since her eyes seemed as though she were hiding something, but at that moment Dimitri walked out. He watched us both curiously but dubiously.

"Why are you both out here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. His grandmother turned to look at me.

"That's what _I_ came to find out…" she said as walked back towards the entrance but then stopped.

"And Rose?" I looked up to see her watching me.

"Just call me Yeva…" she walked inside but Dimitri stayed behind. He took a couple steps closer towards me and I could tell he was just as shocked as I was.

"Roza?" His eyes watched me curiously.

"I um, I was trying to call my aunt…" he put his hands in his pockets. His hair framed his face as his lips widened into a small smile.

"You know you are a terrible liar right?" I let out a laugh remembering what his grandmother said.

"So I've been told…" I said with a smile. We stood silently for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Why are you _really_ out here Rose?" I looked up and saw his eyes drop slowly.

"Are you not enjoying yourself or—"

"_No_, it's not that… I really was calling my aunt, but I have no service…" his eyes looked at me expectantly. _He was waiting for another answer._

I cleared my throat before finally speaking up, "It's not my place…" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I—I don't belong there… this is a celebration for you, your family and neighbors came to see _you_, I'm just a third wheel." He looked at me incredulously and walked up closer to me.

"Roza you could _never_ be a third wheel… If you remember correctly, _I_ was the one to invite _you_ over—"

"_Dimka!_" We both turned to see Viktoria's head peaking out as she gave us a hesitant smile.

"Oops…. I ruined something didn't I? Carry on!" she went back inside and Dimitri and I let out a laugh at her timing. Dimitri's eyes narrowed softly, his brown eyes looking into mine.

"For the rest of the trip you _are_ family…" Dimitri extended his arm, his hand open, waiting for me to take hold. And for the rest of the party I _was_ family. Dimitri introduced me to his neighbors, and I even saw the same kids I played with last night here with their families.

We all spent all morning at the gym as everyone shared stories of what's happened. I found it unbelievable how many of them had smiles on their faces when they spoke about how their roofs were leaking whenever it rained. How many of them, much like the Belikov's, had big families and many of them were sharing a bedroom.

As everyone spoke I took the time to look around. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and even though they all had their own problems, they each found the time to take pleasure in each other's companies. And there was no doubt in my mind that if someone were to have to have no home, there is no doubt that _anyone_ would give up more space to welcome more people into their homes if it meant helping.

When more and more people were beginning to leave, the people that were left were more than happy to help us clean up. After we finished up we all made our way outside and Dimitri locked the door. Karolina took the car keys from Viktoria, who was trying to convince her mom to let her drive and everyone went in to sit down. Yeva sat in the passenger seat, Sonya and a hesitant Viktoria sat next to each other as Olena placed Paul on her lap.

"Looks like there's no more room Rose!" Viktoria's grumpy face suddenly turned teasing. I was thinking someone was going to give up a seat because of kindness or something, but they all remained tight lipped. Dimitri walked up behind me. He began to say something to Viktoria in Russian but there was a gleam in her eyes and a look that said he could forget it. Yeva spoke up in Russian and Dimitri agreed with a nod.

I was at a loss since I didn't know what the hell they were saying but when Dimitri walked away and came back with another helmet it all fell in place. Karolina drove off without a second glance.

"Oh, no…" I shook my head as I looked up at Dimitri who was handing me the helmet.

"Well how else do you expect to get on without protection…" both our eyes widened at the choice of his words but Dimitri just cleared his throat again.

"Put the helmet on… it will… keep you safe…" I wanted to laugh at his awkwardness.

"I'm not really one to get on a motorcycle…" I said hesitantly. And I really wasn't. Not after seeing Christian hospitalized from a cycle accident. Sometimes I think the accident made him lose some neurons because of how idiotic he could be sometimes. Dimitri's eyebrow rose but then a small smile spread to his lips.

"Come on Mazur… You owe me…" I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm returning the favor…" I still didn't understand what he was talking about but then it hit me.

"Oh come one Belikov, we both know you _wanted_ to ride Red." He let out a laugh.

"Is Rose Mazur scared of riding on a motorcycle… I'm really not a bad driver." He said with a teasing smile. I was getting ready to tell him off but the way he worded it seemed like a challenge. I took the helmet from his hands. He put on his own and put the helmets visor down as he turned the motorcycle on. The sound the bike made when it came to life reminded me of the mustang.

Dimitri looked towards me as I pulled my hair up into a bun and I finally put the helmet on. I sat behind him and remembered him sitting behind me the first time we rode Red together.

"Now hold on tight." He said as revved the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes as we moved. I could hear him telling me to open my eyes, how he knew they were closed I didn't know, but when I heard his voice again I opened them.

"Trust me!" he said as I opened my eyes. Riding on the back of his bike reminded me of riding Red. The only difference was that Red was a horse, and this was a motorcycle. But it was the same. The freedom. I let out a laugh at the thought of being scared at first.

When we finally arrived at the house we found everyone standing on the porch. Dimitri parked right in front and as soon as Olena stepped to one side I felt my arms drop from around Dimitri.

"_Dimka!_" _Fuck!_ I felt Dimitri's body tense slightly in front of me. Her eyes went from Dimitri to me.

"Oh, hello Rose!" she said in a less than excited voice. _Guess she didn't expect to see me riding with Dimitri_. I took my helmet off and placed the best smile I could come up with on my face.

"Hey Tasha…"


	28. Revelations

**Chapter 28**

_**Revelations**_

It's only been a couple of days since our arrival to Russia, yet I feel as though time has passed by quickly.

I found myself walking over to the nearby park, my mind racing with thoughts of what Viktoria had told me. Everything that Dimitri went through with Ivanna. But by the way Viktoria explained it to me, it was never his fault to begin with.

I remember asking Dimitri who Ivanna was but all he had told me was that he was her bodyguard. What he _didn't_ tell me was that they were together.

I slid down and sat on the base of a tree. Since it rained last night the ground was soft, but it didn't faze me, honestly I didn't want to sit on anything hard, but was either way thankful it wasn't completely muddy. It was still early in the morning, fireflies still lighting up the shadows before the sun begins to rise. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the cool breeze blow around me.

The slides and swings covered in dew, the park quiet and deserted. But soon enough there will be kids coming out and filling the place up with their laughs. I let out a small sigh as I leaned back on the trunk of the big tree. I still couldn't believe we'd barely seen Dimitri around. It was ridiculous! And all because of Tasha! I honestly couldn't believe she was keeping him from spending time with his fam—

"I thought I'd find you here…" I felt myself jump slightly at the sound of leaves crackling on the ground and at the sound of his voice. I looked up to see Dimitri's soft brown eyes looking down at me, curiosity written all over his face.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked signaling at the space beside me with his pocket in his hooded sweatshirt, his brown hair framing his face.

"Sure…" I said almost glumly as I moved over to give him some more room. The trees long thick roots surrounded us. Both Dimitri and I sat in between two of those roots, almost as if it were engulfing us to stay close together. I could feel the warmth of his body radiate towards me. For a moment I imagined being wrapped up in his arms.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I let out a laugh at his question.

"Well you better have a dollar on you because I have _hundreds_ of thoughts in my mind." I said as I stretched out my legs. Dimitri let out a small laugh at this.

"Unfortunately I left my wallet back at home…" I smiled but it soon fell. We fell into another moment of silence.

"I can see why your family decided to live here…" I finally said trying to keep my mind occupied as I brought my legs to my chest. I turned to see Dimitri staring back at me curiously.

I gave him a small smile as I waved my arms around, "Since we've arrived I've noticed that everyone in the neighborhood knows each other on some basis. Whether it's a small wave or short hello, they always greet each other." Dimitri's face turned thoughtful as he nodded.

"We live in a small community, whenever anyone has ever needed any sort of help we have all pitched in and helped. We may not be wealthy, but we all help no matter what…" I felt myself flinch at his words.

"So how's Tasha?" I asked trying to hide my bitterness. Ever since Tasha had seen me with Dimitri on his bike two days ago she'd been inviting him everywhere. Whether it was for '_advice_' or even to just finalize plans for my party, she was always pulling him along.

"She's fine… too excited about your party to be honest." He said with a small smile, but I didn't return it. Instead I let out a snort, _oh she's excited alright, but not because of my party._

"Roza? What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

I shook my head, "Nothing…" he turned his body towards me.

"Ever since the party you've been different… what's happened?" I felt myself hesitate but I think that it was finally time I fully understood what was going on.

I let out a small sigh as I turned to face Dimitri completely, "It's because of Ivanna isn't it?" His eyes widened slightly at the mention of her name.

"Viktoria talked to me… She's the reason you don't like us _rich_ people isn't it? The reason y—you don't like _me_…" His eyes narrowed at me, though I couldn't tell whether it was thoughtful or warning. I honestly thought he was going to lash out on me for prying in his personal life, so it surprised me when he didn't.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his silky hair, his warm brown eyes becoming serious as he turned to look at me, "What did she tell you?" he asked me. And I told him. Everything from how he ended up guarding Ivanna, to the fact that they dated, and the fact that she broke it off.

"What I don't get is _why_. Why do you seem to see _all_ rich people as nothing but spoiled and flawed?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise again.

"Is that what you think Roza? That I see you as _flawed_?" I felt myself slightly taken aback at what I had just said, and what I had never really realized I felt. But then again I always seemed to find myself flawed, especially with the way Abe treated me.

"Roza?" I hadn't realized that I was staring off into space until I felt Dimitri's thumb on my chin as he lifted my gaze towards him.

"From all my time near you, I have _never_ thought of you as flawed. All the contrary, seeing you around all of those kids back at the center. Seeing you take on such a role with Jill, and having seen you stand up to your father the way you did without showing an _ounce_ of anger near Jill spoke wonders... Roza what I _see_ is a _strong_ and loving woman." I felt my body go weak as I looked into his eyes. Nothing but sincerity showing in them.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how or why Ivanna could have ever let you get away." I said surprising even myself. Dimitri's eyes went distant for a moment when he finally released me.

"I wasn't good enough for her…" he said softly as he placed his arms sullenly over his bent knees.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I already knew the reason for Dimitri's cold behavior. For the way he's been keeping away.

"She found a man that could give her the life she was accustomed to…" I felt anger boil in me.

"They were beginning to plan their wedding when I…. _left_…" I felt my body stiffen. _This part I knew_.

"Dimitri—"

"They're dead because of _me_! If I hadn't allowed my personal feelings to get in the way of my _duty_, they'd be alive right now!" I found myself looking at Dimitri in horror. Never had I ever seen Dimitri this way. He was always composed, always sure and aware. But now? He looked like a man who lost the woman he loved. He looked like a man who was devastated and guilt-ridden.

"Dimitri you can't keep blaming yourself—"

"How can I _not_ Rose? Do you think you can honestly tell me that if I hadn't walked away, that they wouldn't be here now?" Dimitri screamed out as he stood to his feet.

I quickly stood up in front of him, "You know as well as _I_ do that I can't reassure you _anything_ Dimitri. And you can't just keep blaming yourself for what happened. How were _you_ supposed to know what was going to happen? You can't keep putting yourself down like this Dimitri." I said softly as I reached and put my hand on his arm.

"How can I n—"

"Did you _pull_ the trigger?" I heard myself scream out. Dimitri's glassy eyes slightly widened as he shook his head.

"_Answer me!_ Did you or did you _not_ pull the damn trigger?" I screamed out trying to get him to see some sense.

"Then _how_ can you possibly blame yourself for killing them?"

"I could've sto—"

"You don't _know_ that Dimitri! You don't know what could've happened! There _is_ no 'what if's' Dimitri. What happened _happened_. Neither you nor anyone else could've predicted what happened." I saw Dimitri's hands grip into tight fists as he closed his eyes tightly. Needing to find a way to reassure him, to _comfort_ him I slid my hand down to his closed fist. My fingers trying to unclench his hand as I brought my other hand to his cheek.

As his eyes slowly opened I could see what he made sure he never showed. His eyes were full of sorrow and fear. Sorrow because of what had happened. Sorrow for not being able to do anything to save Ivanna and the other guy. And fear. Fear of finally letting go. Of finally forgiving _himself_.

"It was _never_ your fault Dimitri…" I whispered softly, feeling my own tears begin to rise at the sight of Dimitri broken. His eyes were softly narrowed as he took in my words.

"Free yourself from that guilt Dimitri… Y—You need to _free_ yourself so that you can move on… No more guilt. No more _remorse_." His eyes studied mine, and I could tell he was struggling, he was battling with himself inside. And why wouldn't he? After so much blame towards himself, he's finally trying to let go.

He slowly placed his hand on my cheek, his eyes fully taking me in. Almost as if it were the first time he was finally looking at me. And I knew deep within, that this was the first time I _truly_ looked at him. I was finally seeing what kind of man Dimitri Belikov truly was. _No,_ the kind of man Dimitri _is_.

"Would _you_ ever forgive me if I ever allowed the same to happen to you Roza? Would you really just forget _everything_ if I'd ever put you in a situation like that?" His brown eyes were beginning to become doubtful again, and I _couldn't_ let him go back to feeling regret.

I softly shook my head, his eyes dropping to the ground but I quickly turned his gaze to mine. "There would be _nothing_ to forgive Dimitri…. It's _never_ been your fault…" There was a moment of silence but his eyes softened. The only other time I'd seen him look so serene, so _peaceful_ was when he'd drive. _This_ was the Dimitri I—

"How could I have ever thought that you were _anything_ like her? Looking into your eyes I can see and _know_ that you are not the same. Ever since I saw you the first time on that stage I _knew_ Roza…. But I did nothing but blind myself." His soft brown eyes were piercing me, the way his gaze held mine, the way I could feel the warmth coming from his body as he stepped closer. The way his eyes held such an emotion that I couldn't even begin to describe. I just knew that from here, _everything_ was going to change.

"_Roza…_" was all he said softly before he placed his lips on mine. What I had imagined earlier was now reality. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me as he brought us closer. Being like this, in his arms reminded me of when he kissed me in my room. But this was so different. That day it was more lustful, but now? Now it felt soft, _careful_.

His arms around me brought me so close that there was no space between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss that began soft was now becoming fervent, _hungry_. My body instantly began to react under Dimitri's touch.

Hesitantly he broke away, both of us allowing air into our lungs as he interlaced his fingers with mine. Our foreheads touching as we allowed ourselves to breathe. I opened my eyes as he disconnected our foreheads and saw him looking back at me intently.

"Roza… I—I don't thi—" instantly I placed a finger over his lips.

"Dimitri Belikov… do you actually think you'll be able to get rid of me that easily now?" I asked teasingly. He gave me a soft smile and I was happy to see his smile reach his eyes.

"Whether I can or not isn't the point Roza, and you know that…" In his eyes I could see what he didn't need to tell me. _Aunt Alberta and Mikhail._

"Roza, we can't forget that you are still underage and it can be a serious cri—"

"Dimitri, have you forgotten what event will take place the day after tomorrow?" I said not wanting to give him reason to back down. Not now that we've finally realized what it is we truly felt for each other.

"Rose—"

"_No_ Dimitri…" He looked into my eyes and I could see him watch me dubiously. I tightened my hold on his hands.

"We both know that there is a solution to every problem…. And you're not backing out Belikov…. Or are you _scared_ of Mikhail and my aunt?" I asked teasingly. Dimitri's eyebrow rose as he stared at me feeling challenged but then erupted into laughter.

"Roza, you know as well as I do that I do not scare easily." He said with a wide smile. I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably.

"Only when it's a huge horse huh?" Dimitri let out another laugh as he scrunched his nose. Seeing him letting loose made my heart swell. I loved knowing that around me he didn't have to hide anymore.

"And besides, Jilly would have a field day knowing about us…. She's a sneaky little kid." I said with a laugh remembering what she's been deviously plotting. Dimitri agreed with me but then his eyes turned soft and serious. He gave me a small smile as he took hold of my hand and signaled me to come with him.

"Dimitri?" I tried to get his attention as he pulled me out of the park, but he didn't answer or say anything. He led me to where his bike was parked. He handed me his helmet and I could see a smile hiding behind his eyes.

"Dimitri Belikov what are you plotting?" he rose an eyebrow but remained serious.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, I wanted to make a snarky comment, but something in his eyes stopped me.

"Yes…" He handed me the helmet again and I took it as he turned and turned the motorcycle on. I got on and we drove off. I still couldn't get enough of riding the bike with him. _Oh if Tasha were here now!_

Dimitri ended up taking us to his martial arts gym again, when Dimitri stopped and parked the bike I got off and took the helmet off. Dimitri was still on the bike and I couldn't help myself but just stare. Dimitri was a hot 6'7 Russian _period._ But seeing him as he took his helmet off, I couldn't help but feel a little turned on, oh hell _a lot_ turned on at how sexy he looked on the motorcycle.

"See something you like?" I felt my mouth drop slightly at how he used my line. But unlike him I answered.

"_Everything_." Dimitri turned to look at me and even though I thought he was going to chastise me I saw what I haven't seen in a while. _Lust_.

Unfortunately he shook it off and he led me to the entrance. He locked up behind us and then pulled me towards the steps that led upstairs. He opened the door and the first thing I saw was the bed. _Damn him!_

"So…" I said trying to sound calm but this was teasing! He turned and gave me a smile. _Teasing!_

"You said you don't have a signal right?" I nodded my head cautiously. He walked around me and opened up a laptop. He turned it on and then pulled out his cell phone. _Damn, he had reception!_

He began to speak Russian and then he gave a nod as he smiled. He hung up and did some more tinkering with the laptop.

"What are you up to Belikov? I don't do live porn you know." Dimitri's body tensed up and then cleared his throat. I couldn't help but smile that I'd gotten this kind of reaction out of him.

"You may want to watch what you say…" he said still looking at the laptop's screen. I smiled to myself.

"Oh, not a fan of dirty talk huh—"

"_Mommy!_" I felt my mouth shut closed. Dimitri turned around with a smile on his face.

"_This_ is why…" I walked towards the desk and saw Jill's green eyes wide in excitement. I turned back towards Dimitri.

"How did y—"

"It came to me when Tasha was trying on dresses actua—" His lips formed a firm line.

"Dresses?" _That… that whore!_

"Well that's not the point, the point is that I called Mikhail yesterday, neither him nor your aunt were happy about not calling them sooner." I let out a small laugh.

"I didn't think so…" I said knowing he didn't leave any space in there for me to question him. But it didn't matter. While Tasha was trying to seduce him, he ended up thinking of me. And I was satisfied with that.

"Your aunt's going to want to talk to you, but we figured it'd be better to let Jilly see you first…" Jilly's voice rang out as she called for me again.

"Mommy? Uncle Mikhail is this thing _on?_" Both Dimitri and I laughed along with Mikhail as I walked towards the screen.

"Hey Jilly girl!" I said feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Mommy when are you and daddy coming home?" she said with a small pout. I turned to see Dimitri's eyes soften at the sound of Jill calling him 'daddy'. I signaled him to come over. I took hold of his hand and though he looked unsure, he came to stand next to me.

And I was right, when Jill saw Dimitri and I holding hands she began to squeal happily. And of course my aunt and Mikhail were curious at what she was so excited for and appeared on the screen. My aunt looked like she was about to have a stroke, Mikhail on the other hand didn't look surprised one bit, but he did look like he wanted to say something.

"Jillian go play outside…" my aunt said trying to stay calm, but Jill had none of it.

"Wait for your turn aunt 'Berta!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way Jilly's pigtails moved when she moved her head to face my aunt, her eyebrows furrowed in mocking agitation. B_ut of course Dimitri remained impassive._ Mikhail put a hand on my aunt's shoulder and even though she began to reproach him she let him lead her away from the screen.

"Thank you very much!" Jill said with a smile. She turned back to look at us, four years old my ass! This kid _knew_ what she was doing.

"Jill sweetie how are you?" she showed her teeth when she smiled.

"I've got a loose tooth!" she said excitedly. I was actually kind of surprised, I didn't start losing my teeth until I was about five or six but smiled anyway.

"That's great Jilly! You're about to get your grown up teeth!" I said eagerly, but her smile fell.

"What's wrong Jill?" Dimitri spoke up. Jill's green eyes were far from happy and excited.

"Susie got 'dopted…" I felt my heart fall. Susie is an amazing little girl and to know that she found a home I was happy, but I also knew Susie was the only oldest kid left.

"Jilly? Sweetie, look at me…" Jill lifted her gaze and I could see the fear in her eyes again.

Dimitri took over this time, "We _promise_ we'll be home soon…" The ferocity in Dimitri's voice only made it that much more. Jill's eyes grew happier and a smile spread on her face as she nodded.

From there, our conversation was more upbeat. Jill had apparently made a new friend when Victor Dashkov had gone to visit, which left Dimitri and I somewhat uncomfortable. I wanted to dig more out of her but I knew that this was a question to ask my aunt. She said Mikhail had taken her and some of the other kids to ride Red. After about an hour of talking with Jill she finally said good-bye to us and gave her seat to my aunt. I was just glad that Jill had a smile on her face, and not tears rolling down her cheeks.

My aunt sat down and put some of her graying hair behind her ear, her eyes serious and stern. "Rosemarie Mazur, are you using protection?" _Sweet Jesus in heaven!_ Out of _all_ things to start the conversation she used this? And since when does my aunt ask anything like this?

Dimitri tensed beside me and soon enough Mikhail joined my aunt on the screen, "Why does mommy need 'tection?" Everyone's faces fell but I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"Jillian I thought you left to play?" my aunt asked indignantly as she looked over the screen to see where Jill was. Her face and neck turned into a shade of pink.

"Nope! I wanted to see if you were gonna scream at mommy…" Mikhail broke out into a small laugh.

"She knows you too well Allie…" I turned and saw that Dimitri had the same curious face as I did.

"Jill go see if Ruth is finished baking cookies…" It was all Jill needed to run out of my aunt's office. My aunt turned back after she nudged Mikhail for something he said.

"Rose—"

"Aunt Alberta, better question is, are _you_ using protection?" Dimitri shifted uncomfortably beside me and Mikhail just had a shameful face. My aunt's face looked like if she turned any redder she'd burst.

"_Oh. My. God._ You guys may be getting old in age, but you guys are _still_ going at it huh?" I said as I laughed. But then I felt grossed out. _Mikhail and my aunt stripped naked in bed?_ I need one of those pen things from _Men In Black_ to erase that thought from my mind.

"D—Don't disrespect us like that Rose!" I couldn't help but laugh. _Oh yeah, this was going to be one awkward conversation._


	29. Family Conspiracy

**Chapter 29**

_**Family Conspiracy**_

I couldn't help myself but come down the stairs when I heard the front door open and close two times. I could literally feel the tension left behind. I was almost in the clear when I walked towards the window when I heard her.

"They wake you up too?" I turned to see Sonya staring back at me with a smile on her lips. I couldn't help but nod as I laughed.

"They really can't tell, _can_ they?" Sonya asked as she walked closer towards me.

"No, they're too stubborn to realize what's going on…" I said as I pulled the, now faded, red curtain to see nothing but darkness. Neither Dimka nor Rose were anywhere to be seen.

Sonya stood next to me as she leaned against the wall, her gaze clouded, as if she were remembering a past event. But I knew exactly what she was remembering.

Both Sonya and I stood in the darkness, silence surrounding us as we recalled Dimka coming home that night. Fate would have it that a storm hit us that night. Never in my life had I ever seen Dimka so depressed, so… _broken_. I've always seen Dimitri as strong, being the youngest you'd think I'd look up to my sisters, or even mamma, but _no_. Dimitri was the person I most looked up to. Especially after he stood up to our father when he tried to strike our mother, it was the last straw.

Dimitri always had a cool façade. He never let anything or anyone get into his head, our father was never an exception. I was about eleven or twelve when we all came home from Dimka's graduation. Our dad of course didn't come, and when we arrived home he was sitting at the table with a bottle of Vodka in his hands. Half the bottle was already empty.

None of us realized how fast he got up, especially for being so drunk. He rushed towards us; Karolina wasn't home since she had left with her boyfriend after the graduation ceremony so it was only mamma, Sonya, Dimka and I. He pushed me aside as he walked towards mamma. I was younger so I didn't know what that look in his eye meant exactly, but what I did know was that _that_ was how it always started.

"_Where the fuck have you been? Your obligation is to wait for me to come home and eat!" _He'd screamed as he reached for mamma and pulled her by the shoulder. With as much patience as she could she explained to him about Dimka's celebration, but he didn't care. Instead he pushed her into the kitchen. Dimka had already begun to train martial arts with Mikhail without our father noticing, so he'd already begun to bulk up.

Mamma went into the oven to take out the food she'd left for when our father would come home. Sonya and I were now standing behind Dimitri who'd decided to shield us, but I could tell he was getting angry. Our dad began to scream at mamma for not hurrying up and when mamma served his plate she began to walk away when dad reached for her forearm and yanked her down into the chair beside her.

I thought that he'd calm down since he'd been fed now so I went to sit on the couch with Sonya. Dimitri was still tentative, and he stayed close just in case. After our dad was finished eating he came into the living room and called mamma over. Mamma's eyes were confused, _cautious_.

She walked into the living room and dad pulled her into his arms with so much strength that I could've sworn I'd heard mamma's arm crack. Instantly I saw Dimka's fists clench.

"_Dad, did you know Dimka graduated top of his class?"_ Sonya added as she stood closer to dad, almost as if trying to distract him from mamma. His black eyes were glazed with indifference. He began to pull mamma away towards the stairs when mamma stopped in her tracks.

"_I just need to put away dinner and I'll—"_

"_Why the hell did you have daughters if not for that?"_ He slumped towards her with a finger pointed towards mamma.

"You_ are supposed to be _my_ woman!"_ Sonya made her way towards mamma.

"_Mamma it's—"_ Our dad pushed Sonya as if she were nothing but a rag, knocking her into the couch. Mamma called out her name as she ran towards her but dad had a different idea.

"_You are _not_ going anywhere!"_ He screamed out becoming enraged. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes because I _knew_ that whenever our dad's face began to turn red and scrunch up it was only about to get worse.

"_They're our _children_!"_ Mamma screamed out, but that made dad crack. He screamed in her face.

"_Your _only_ obligation is to keep _me_ satisfied!"_ He screamed out, mamma's face showed nothing but indignation.

"That_ is what your _whores_ are for!"_ I remember having overheard Dimka and Karolina say that father had _'relationships'_ with other women, but it was clearly something never to be repeated in front of him. He lifted his hand and throughout the house the sound of his hand slamming against mamma's cheek echoed. Dad's face was always a handsome one, but it was also one that made me fear him. Not once do I remember him ever smiling, or even stay sober.

He quickly made his way towards where mamma was now lying on the ground, Sonya trying to help her up.

"_I take you when _I_ want to!"_ My tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

"_Stop it daddy!"_ I remember screaming out, but I may as well not even have existed. At that moment Dimka stepped in. His brown eyes that would always look at me with kindness, the same eyes that would always reassure me that everything would be okay were now narrowed in rage. Dad tried to stand up straight, but the alcohol wouldn't allow him.

"_Don't you _dare_ touch her again, or it will be the last time you ever do."_ I'd never been afraid of Dimka, but seeing him that day. The anger in his eyes, his fists clenched, almost as if ready to throw a punch. _And they were_. He had me terrified.

All dad did was laugh, _"You stupid brat, y—you really think you can take _me_ on?"_ Dad asked incredulously as he laughed. Mamma only pulled on his sleeve.

"_Dimka don't—"_

"_You try _putting_ your hands on her again, and I'll _show_ you that I _can_."_ That was all the invitation dad needed. Dad tried to get Dimka in a chokehold but it was no use. Dimka countered it and instead pulled his arm behind him and slammed him against the floor. Dad's face fell first, breaking his fall. But that didn't stop Dad's mouth.

"_You little bastard! You dare put your hands on your _father_?"_ Dimitri's face twisted in disgust as he pulled more on dad's arm, dad groaning in pain.

"_My father died years ago…"_ was all Dimitri said before Sonya ran to the phone. Mamma came to my side and tried to stop me from crying at the sight of dad's arm being abnormally bent.

"_Dimka let him go!"_ Mamma screamed out, Dimka looked up and dad used it as a chance to get up. In a blink of an eye he had Dimitri against the wall, his hands wrapped around Dimka's throat. Dimitri's eyes were beginning to roll to the back of his head, his hands helplessly trying to push dad away. Mamma stood up and ran towards dad and tried to pull him from his shoulders and he released Dimka, but then he came for mamma.

He slapped her once again for protecting her son, for protecting my _brother_. Dimitri tried to recover and then pulled dad away from mom, but this time Dimka didn't give dad an opening. Dimka gave dad a strong punch, blood spewing from dad's nose. Dad tried to land a punch on Dimitri but he failed. Dimka countered and landed another punch on dad's face, this one knocking him out. To be honest I was surprised dad had even lasted that long since he was so intoxicated.

Dimitri quickly broke away when he saw dad was unconscious. His eyes were wide with confusion. Sonya ran back towards us as she wrapped her arms around mamma.

"_The police are on their way…"_ She stood up and walked towards Dimitri. His face still full of shock. He put his hands in front of him, blood now covered them. I just remember sitting there crying, this argument, this _fight_, worse than the past ones. I remember the police coming in and taking dad away. They'd questioned Dimka's intentions and thought he was going for murder, but mamma and Sonya said it was self-defense. Mamma had a bruise on her cheek where dad had smacked her, giving enough evidence. After that Dimka went and washed his hands and changed shirts, the blood nowhere in sight. Mamma and Sonya were in the kitchen explaining everything to Karolina and grandmother. Yeva had been visiting two of her friends, Oskana and Mark. Even though Yeva lived with us now, she had lived in a small commune before deciding to move back in after the '_incident_'.

After all the drama, all the blood. I remember Dimka coming to sit next to me, his brown eyes had changed from that ferocity, to the same soft brown eyes that let me know everything was going to be okay.

"_It's all over Viktoria… It's all over…"_

"—Viktoria?" I looked to my left and saw Sonya looking back at me curiously.

"What?" I asked breaking out of that memory. Her eyes were looking at me suspiciously.

"I _said_, do you think they'll finally figure it out before her birthday Saturday?" I felt my eyes narrow deep in thought.

"—Oh, they will." We jumped at the sound of Karolina's voice as she joined us by the window.

"You two spying?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to know what's going on." I said with a knowing grin. Karolina let out a quiet laugh.

"The difference, dear little sister, is that I'm _not_ spying—"

"Then what do you call looking out the window?" the three of us let out small shrieks at the sound of footsteps behind us. Mamma and Yeva staring at us almost disappointedly.

"Get away from the window!" Yeva chastised us. Sonya and Karolina walked towards the kitchen sullenly.

"So what do you think about Rose mamma?" Karolina asked curiously. Mamma smiled as she sat down waiting for the water for her coffee to boil. I was curious too but then I heard muffled voices. I instantly turned to see Dimka mount his bike, Rose giving him a spectacle look as he handed his helmet over.

"Oh. My. _God_." Karolina and Sonya rushed beside me. Even though mamma didn't approve of what we were doing she came to stand behind us as we watched Rose get on and wrap her arms around Dimitri.

"…And there… they… _go_." I said with a smile spreading on my face as Dimitri and Rose disappeared. We all turned back and saw Yeva looking back at us as she shook her head.

"You all know nothing of discretion." We couldn't help but laugh. Mamma walked back into the kitchen as she poured the boiled water into our mugs and we all sat around the table preparing our own coffee. Yeva however drank tea.

"I honestly think she's perfect for him actually." Karolina interjected. Sonya smiled.

"I agree… I honestly thought Dimka would end up marrying Tasha…" I felt myself sneer at Sonya's opinion.

"I'd rather see Dimka with Rose." I said distastefully.

"Don't get me wrong, Tasha's nice, but she is a bit _too_ clingy for Dimka. Roza however, looks like she can hold her own." My sister's agreed, but it was clear mamma wouldn't speak ill of her, even though we _know_ she feels the same.

"With whomever Dimitri decides to be with, as long as he is happy…" Mamma said but paused. A smile spreading on her lips.

"But I do believe Roza will be perfect for him…" she said before drinking her coffee. Without realizing it we all turned to Yeva who was clearly trying to avoid our gazes. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Babushka!" I exclaimed. Her eyes shot up to me, though she didn't look surprised or nervous.

"You have been holding out on us!" Karolina said out loud.

"Holding out on what mamma?" we all turned to see a sleepy Paul walking towards us. He walked towards Karolina and jumped on her lap. He was rubbing the last bit of sleep off his eyes when we asked him about Rose.

"I _like_ Rose!" he said happily.

"She likes to play hide-and-seek!" he said as he took hold of the hot chocolate mamma was handing him.

"Would you like her as an aunt, Paul?" Sonya asked curiously. Karolina choked on her coffee.

"_Sonya?_" Paul's smile widened as he nodded.

"Is uncle Dimka getting married to Roza?" He asked excitedly. Mamma gave Sonya a reprimanding look.

"N—No sweetie…" Karolina said trying to divert his attention, but Paul wanted to keep talking about it.

"Uncle Dimka says Roza has a daughter, maybe she can bring her next time…" he said as he took another drink of his hot chocolate. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Karolina began to chastise Paul when I spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet grandmother…" I said as I drank the last of my coffee. She looked up at me.

"You should know better than to try and bring me into _gossiping_ Viktoria…" I felt myself look at her incredulously.

"You _know_ something grandmother! Why don't you just tell us?" Sonya said in a small whiney voice. But babushka just gave us a knowing smile. Almost as if she were taunting us.

I smiled knowingly, "Well we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves then, _won't_ we…"

DPOV

As I watched Roza talk with Jill through the webcam, I couldn't help but smile. Seeing the joy in both their eyes, seeing how much _love_ they have for each other. I felt blissful. I couldn't believe that I was allowed to a part of something like this.

Not even spending hours with Tasha, watching as she tried on dress after dress could I feel as happy and content as I did with Rose. Natasha is a beautiful and amazing woman, but in coming to know Rose, well a lot has changed in my eyes. Unlike Rose, Tasha is more forward, it is almost as if what she wants she seems to think she owns. I've known since we were in school what Tasha feels for me, and though at one point we gave a chance, I could never feel for her what she feels for me. Not to that extent. To me she's more of a sister than anything else, so when I accompanied her for her '_shopping_', I couldn't help but think back to the dress I chose for Roza.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit anxious to see her in it. Even after Tasha and I parted ways, I could see it in her eyes, the _longing_ in them. When she'd found out I was dating… _Ivanna_… she'd told me that her feelings had never changed for me. But when I'd told her that I didn't feel the same, I knew I'd hurt her. Sometimes I believe I'm _still_ hurting her, but I can't reciprocate any of my feelings.

After Rose and I said our final goodbyes she got up and ran a hand through her hair, her smile never leaving her face. I shut the laptop off and turned to see her unbelieving face. She walked slowly towards me. Seeing her brown eyes look at me that way, even after everything I'd told her, I felt myself again. I wasn't hiding behind any mask anymore. I wasn't hiding from _her_ anymore.

"Thank you Dimitri…" She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in close to her. Feeling her so close to me, the soft lavender scent of her shampoo, I couldn't help myself but close my eyes and bask in this moment. Not even when I had Ivanna in my arms had I ever felt this way.

"There's nothing to thank me for…" I said as I softly placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. I looked down at her brown eyes, a small smile tugging at her perfectly shaped lips.

"There's _a lot_ to thank you for Dimitri…" I felt myself lean towards her. Her pink lips luring me in. I placed my lips on hers and I couldn't help but let out a small groan at the taste of her sweet lips against mine. Feeling her body pressed up against mine, feeling just how _much_ this _one_ woman could do to me. _It was going to be my undoing_.

She wound her fingers in my hair and the feel of them peaked all of my other senses. The smell of her lavender shampoo mixed with her scent of Jasmine and pomegranate intoxicated me. I felt my hands began to roam her body. In doing her own training she's been able to keep her body in perfect shape. My hands found the hem of her sweater. I let out a groan when I felt her bare skin under my touch.

With my tongue I traced her lips, _begging_ for entry. I _needed_ to taste more of her. With a small moan she parted her mouth and our tongues met. Her sweet taste sending me into a frenzy. I found myself doing what I did that night in her bedroom. I hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around me as backed her up against the wall. Her jeans, tight enough that I almost felt as though I was touching her bare legs.

As she wound a hand through my hair, she used the other to wrap around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. I trailed my mouth down to her neck, peppering her with hungry kisses.

"_Roza…_" I said between kisses, eliciting soft moans from her. Making sure that not _one_ spot was forgotten.

We both let out a groan at the feel of my erection pressed against her. She threw her head back as her legs tightened around me, making me that much more lustful. The _feel_ of her against me was enough to place her on the bed. I softly placed her on the bed. Her brown eyes hungry for more. And I _wanted_ more, but I knew this had to stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she hoisted herself up on her elbow. I ran a hand through my hair. _She was gonna be the end of me_.

"Roza…" I said as I looked to her. Her eyes were full of hurt. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, I had to repress a groan in seeing her sweater and shirt exposing her soft almond skin.

"Dimitri?" she said my name softly as she tried to search my eyes. I placed some of her hair behind her ear, seeing her eyes narrow in confusion I knew I had to tell her. _Explain_ to her that even though I _do_ want more, I couldn't take that chance.

"Roza I—I don't want to rush this…" Her face turned into one of relief. She looked down but then lifted her gaze to mine.

"I—I understand if you don't want to—"

"Oh trust me, I _want_ to… But I don't want to rush through anything_,_ not with _you_ Roza…" Her eyes held understanding as she nodded. She gave me a soft smile. She fixed her sweater and shirt and crossed her legs Indian-style as she sat quietly, almost as if waiting for me to say something.

"I thought you weren't a fan of porn?" I asked trying to ease the bit of tension that was there. Rose's brown eyes lit up with amusement.

"I'm not a fan of _live_ porn…" I felt my now calming erection begin to perk up but seeing the amusement in her eyes I felt myself begin to calm down. We both sat on the bed, and though we had been close to a more _interactive_ task, it wasn't awkward at all. After a few moments of silence Rose finally spoke up.

"W—What was she like?" Inside I knew who she meant, but I couldn't help but feel myself hesitate.

"Sorry… we don't have to talk about it if you don't want…" I shook my head.

"No… You're right… I need to move on…" Her brown eyes softened and she moved closer to me. She took my hand in hers, looking into her eyes I knew it was time. Time to tell her everything.


	30. Ivanna Zeklos

**Chapter 30**

_**Ivanna Zeklos**_

Soft brown eyes…. Long brown hair…. A strong difference from the blonde hair and black eyes I used to know.

Even as I go through my mind to find the words to explain to Roza what had happened between Ivanna and I, seeing the patience and comprehension in Roza's eyes made me feel even more convinced that I could tell her everything and not be judged. Her hand softly placed over mine assuring me to take my time, and I know that if I'd decide to change my mind about not telling her anything, she wouldn't force me.

Daringly, I entwined my fingers with her. The corners of her mouth rising softly as her lips spread into a small smile. I leaned my head back on the wall, as if it'd actually help me relax. With one final breath the words escaped me.

"I met Ivanna because of Mikhail…" I noticed her eyebrows rise, and even though I thought she was going to exclaim for never telling her, she kept quiet. So I continued.

"When I was nineteen I met Mikhail thanks to my martial arts instructor…" I felt my lips spread into a smile.

"Mikhail always seems to have his connections… He took over the lessons when my instructor left to visit an ill family member." I ran a hand through my hair beginning to feel frustrated for whatever reason.

"When Mikhail found out what was going on with my family… my father was gone now, and so it was only my mother, sisters and I…" I left out my father's sentence to prison. She didn't need to know about that, not now at least.

"He commended me on my fighting skills and decided to offer me a job…" Rose gave a knowing nod.

"This is how you became Ivanna's bodyguard." I nodded noticing she said it as a statement.

"She was home for the summer since she'd just graduated school that spring. She didn't necessarily need a bodyguard, but her father was all for her safety. She was hesitant at first…" I said as I looked up at Roza knowing full well she reacted similarly. She just gave me a hesitant smile.

"After a month of following her around, she'd decided to go to a party…" I felt myself laugh bitterly as I shook my head solemnly.

"She got wasted, to say the least… When I tried to get her to leave she just gave me a wide smile, 'You're not being much fun you know!' she said, hiccupping after each word. When I was finally able to get her in the car she was already asleep. Thankfully her father was out on business so I was glad they wouldn't see her like that." At this point I felt myself stop looking into Rose's eyes, shame filling me wholly.

"I carried her up to her room, and when I finally placed her in her bed she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her… I was actually surprised at how she kissed me. You'd think she'd be sloppy if she was drunk…" I chanced a glance at Rose, her eyes watching our entwined hands. I softly caressed her knuckles with my thumb, her brown eyes meeting mine. I slowly averted my gaze.

"I pulled away and she tried to pull me back in when I'd told her it was wrong, but she'd just laughed and said I was being a coward… I unwrapped her arms from around me and told her I wouldn't do anything, it'd be like taking advantage of her… she was drunk after all…" I looked up after I heard Rose let out an incredulous snort, but that made me let out a chuckle as I watched her hand in mine.

"I left her in her room and went straight into my own… the next morning I came out to hear her screaming at Ileana, their cook. She was breaking plates and everything, when I asked if everything was okay, she turned to me and I honestly thought she'd break a plate over my head but stormed off. When I helped Ileana clean up I'd asked her what was wrong, she'd gotten scorned for overcooking Ivanna's breakfast, but I already knew what was really wrong with her…

I followed behind her and found her sitting down at a chair in the patio, when I stood in front of her she'd stood up abruptly and screamed at me asking me what I wanted. I remember her face turning a deep shade of red. When I told her off and said that the only reason she was mad was because I didn't return the kiss her eyes narrowed at me, and she began screaming her head off again and then stormed off…

Over the next week she kept going on dates, and of course I had to keep escorting her, but when Tasha had come to visit me and we met at a café nearby, Ivanna saw us and she came over with her newest conquest. I noticed Tasha had grown uncomfortable but when Mikhail had called me to say that they were back, Ivanna and I had to make our way back to the house. Her father was mad at the fact at how many dishes she'd broken and just left for her room…" I shifted uncomfortably knowing what I was going to say next would be awkward to say the least.

"I was working out in their garage when she came in…" I felt Rose shift uncomfortably, guess she got a clue of what I was going to say next.

"She came up to me and started asking me about Tasha, when I was reluctant to tell her anything she began to get irritated and that just worsened her curiosity. When I'd asked her why she cared she just gave me what I figured was a seductive smile and in a moment's notice her hands were clenched over my shirt and her lips were on mine… And I guess you could say that's when it started…

Whenever Ivanna and I were alone we'd _sneak_ around, stealing kisses at whatever moment possible, though she wasn't exactly known for her privacy…" Rose's hand began to fall limp in mine, and I knew that at some point our hands may end up becoming our own once again.

"If her father ever knew about us, he didn't say anything, though Mikhail would spend his time taunting me… At a point it didn't seem like I was her bodyguard anymore, though around the rest of their employees I was still another lackey…" I said distastefully.

"There was a point when she was yelling at Ileana once again and I said something this time, but she'd turned it around and said that I wasn't anyone to tell her what to do, that I was just another employee… To say it didn't hurt at that time would be a lie… She came into my room that same night, her father sleeping upstairs since my room was on the ground floor. She'd come to apologize for her earlier outburst saying she didn't mean any of what she'd said, but I guess looking back now, deep down I _knew_ it wasn't true…

But like an idiot I fell for it… Even though her father was at home she came up to me and placed her lips over mine, it grew and though I pulled apart telling her that her father might hear us she just said her familiar phrase to me, _'don't be a coward'_…" Rose's hand left mine as she watched me intently.

"Was she your first time?" she asked hesitantly. Her brown eyes watched me cautiously yet curiously at the same time.

"Yes…" I said sullenly. I wanted to do nothing more than to place her hand back in mine, but stopped myself.

"After that, she went for a trip to Italy and I was told I could go back to my own home, at least until she returned since she was invited to stay with her uncle and I wasn't needed…" I looked up to see Rose's eyes show understanding, especially since I know she had already guessed that Jesse Zeklos was cousins with Ivanna.

"After she came home from visiting her uncle Viktor, her father called me personally and told me he'd be expecting me back the next day for a celebration…" Roza's hand was placed softly over mine again, though I didn't dare hold her again.

"The next day I'd found out she was betrothed to another… Mikhail hadn't let me know for the same reason of not _hurting_ me, but either way…

When I chanced a moment alone with Ivanna she looked at me distastefully. It was as if the last couple of months hadn't happened, that's when she'd told me that she now had a prominent future with Zane Szelsky. Even though I knew I wasn't _her_ first, I was still beside myself at her proceedings with everything. I'd tried to kiss her, but she pulled back immediately and smacked me… I resigned my post as her bodyguard the next day, saying that my sister needed me since she was pregnant, and though I reprimanded myself for even putting Karolina in this, I felt as though I had to do it…" Rose took my hand and placed it between her own and she sat beside me, her proximity calming.

"After a week Mikhail called me to tell me what had happened… Ivanna and Zane were gunned down in St. Petersburg, though they never found the person, or _people_ at fault. My family was horrified to say the least, but Viktoria being who she was had said that _'no action goes without judgment'_…" I said as I let out a bitter laugh. I could feel my throat constrict as I remembered the two headstones from my dream. I turned to see Roza staring back at me, though what I saw wasn't pity, it wasn't disgust… It was _comprehension_. She hadn't judged me, and that's all I was thankful for at that moment.

She placed a hand over my cheek, the warmth of her touch making me lean towards her, "I don't know if what Viktoria says is true or not… but just know that life can be cruel to _anyone_ Dimitri… Whether we're judged for all the bad we've done, or whether we're compensated for the good we've done, everyone suffers. We all suffer, and though one may suffer more, it's still pain… But it's how we _recover_ from that pain that shows who we truly are…" I felt the corner of my lips go up as I smiled at her words.

I moved some of her hair from her face and placed it gently behind her ear, her hair cascading down her shoulders as I leaned in closer. I was glad she didn't sugarcoat anything, and even though she's young in age, it's obvious that she grew up a long time ago.

I leaned in closer, my heart beating faster as I gazed at her soft lips, "Well whatever it is I've done, I'm grateful that you are here now…" were my final words before I firmly placed my lips over hers. Her soft touch was enough for me. It was as if she were my anchor now. As if she were keeping me from sinking further than I already had. And though our touch was hastier earlier, it was _nothing_ compared to now. I softly traced my tongue on her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Her lips parted, our tongues meeting each other on middle ground. Neither was less, neither was more.

Without parting from our kiss, I gently pulled her to my lap, my legs placed between her own as she straddled me. And even though I could feel myself harden under her, this was all we both wanted and needed right now. This kiss more intimate than the others. This was _us_, getting to know each other. Our weaknesses, our _strengths_. She now knew what held me back, and I was happy that I was finally finding my way back.

Her fingers softly wove themselves into my hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She softly pulled away, her forehead on mine as we both filled our lungs with air once more. I opened my eyes slowly, her bottom lip disappearing as she smiled softly. I reached out and with my thumb I gently pulled at her lip. Her eyes met mine, her gaze full of emotion, no doubt in my mind that mine were the same.

I placed another chaste kiss on her lips, and another, and another as she let out a small laugh. Her arms wrapped around me as I held her in my arms, content with just this.

RPOV

Even as I lay in Dimitri's arms, I still couldn't believe he'd trusted me with what happened between him and Ivanna. I never will be able to understand how so many can just see themselves so high and just think little of anyone who has less. Ivanna had everything, a father that loved her, a more than stable home, and a man who'd truthfully fallen for her. I don't dare compare myself to her because it's like I said, we're all different at handling and receiving pain. God knows that my main weakness was Abe's attitude towards me, and my aunt Alberta had shown me that we need every little thing in our lives, whether it be air, light, friendship and even love.

I let out a content sigh and felt Dimitri smile against my hair, "Don't tell me your falling asleep…" he said playfully.

I let out a small laugh, "I'm not… though don't be surprised if I do, especially under these circumstances."

"Oh and what circumstances would it be?" he asked as played with my hair.

"Because I happen to be very comfortable." I said as I softly tightened my arms around his waist. At some point we'd come to lay down, arms around each other. He placed a soft kiss on my head and we just laid there in a perfect and comfortable silence.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but it was he who finally broke the silence, "So are you still uneasy about your party on Saturday?" he asked me teasingly.

A smile tugged at my lips, "Not really… Actually, not anymore…" I said knowingly.

"I'm just keeping in mind that at least there will be _some_ people I—" I said thoughtfully before sitting up abruptly.

"Roza? Are you okay?" I felt my lips widen into a mischievous smile. Dimitri looked at me as if I were crazy. I took hold of his hand and pulled him out of bed.

"Come on!" I said excitedly as he rose off the bed and I pulled him out of the room. When we got to the stairs was when he pulled me gently, his eyes curious.

"What is it you are scheming now Roza?" he asked with a sly smile. I just gave him my best seductive smile.

"My, do you not trust me Mr. Belikov?" I asked as I played with the collar of his shirt.

He let out a hearty laugh, "My dear Roza, it is your scheming mind I don't trust…" he said as placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips. When he pulled away I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You love my scheming mind." Was all I said before I pulled him down the stairs and we left, locking the door behind us as Dimitri handed me the helmet skeptically.

"And where exactly is that we are going in such a hurry?" he asked as he started the bike.

"We're going to your house." I said before we took off, but not before he rose an eyebrow skeptically.

We arrived at the Belikov's in no time and I took Dimitri's hand in mine as we made our way inside the house. My smile widened as I noticed that everyone was in the living room, _perfect_.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Viktoria asked with a dubious look in her eyes. Everyone's eyes landed on mine and Dimitri's hands entwined together, though didn't say anything.

I cleared my throat as a dramatic effect and began, "Well as you all know, my birthday is on Saturday…" I turned to look at Dimitri who I felt stiffen beside me, his eyes wide in realization.

"And though it's basically been like an open invitation since you've all opened your home to me… Well I think it best it came from me that I would like for you all to come Saturday…" There were shocked faces, but more skeptical than anything. Especially from Olena.

"Rose, dear… We greatly appreciate you taking us into consideration, but I don't think it'd be wise to—" I felt my face scrunch up into a sour expression because I _knew_ where this was leading. I waved my hands as if to stop her.

"Olena… _Everybody_… You all have opened your _home_ to a complete stranger—And don't say no because you know full well that I came to your home without you all knowing me." I said interrupting Karolina who'd opened her mouth to protest. Because whether they say Dimitri had told them about me, I was still technically a stranger.

I saw Olena give a small smile, and I noticed Yeva had just sat there expressionless. And women will be women, I noticed the looks on all three of Dimitri's sisters look pleadingly at their mother. Paul's smile wide, but not saying anything as he sat on the floor beside Karolina patiently.

Olena's eyes still seemed doubtful, "Rose, there is no doubt that you'll have your own family there, we would only be taking up space." I felt my mouth shut.

"My family's not coming…" I said softly, though I noticed a bit of tension rise, I quickly shook it off and turned to all them with a genuine smile.

"God knows that about 99% of the people coming are people I've never even met or know. Lissa was the one to set everything up. And trust me when I say there's more than enough room and food for all of Russia there…" I noticed Olena turned to look at her son, his lips quirked in a crooked smile as he watched me. The emotion his eyes portrayed to me were sure enough to stay on my mind for a long time.

We turned back when we heard a throat clear, Dimitri's sisters smiling knowingly. Olena gave me a small smile as she nodded. Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria speaking excitedly, and I couldn't help but laugh since they reminded me of the Bennett sisters in _Pride & Prejudice_.

And like a true Bennett, Viktoria spoke up curiously, "But what will we wear?" Olena was about to start to chastise Viktoria but I spoke up stopping her.

"_That's_ where Dimitri comes in…" I turned to see a curious Dimitri staring back at me in a mixture of awe and amusement.


	31. No Backing Out

**Chapter 31**

_**No Backing Out**_

Every time I heard my sister's laughs over the noise surrounding me in the mall, I did nothing but shake my head.

"_But what will we wear?"_ I should've known Rose was going to want to treat my family to shopping, and I was just stuck chauffeuring since I had already bought my tux in Turkey. Mama and Yeva however, turned Roza down politely and decided to just wait at home. Though there was something in mama's eyes that hinted that she was up to something.

And now here I was, sitting on a bench outside the store where the girls were in, Paul sitting beside me as I _tried_ to read one of my western novels.

"Hell yes! That's _perfect_!" I looked up to see Tori's face scrunched up in excitement. I felt my eyebrow rise when I saw Sonya start to become excited, especially since out of the three she was the most composed and quiet. Beside me I noticed Paul shake his head in amazement as he looked over top of his _Peter Pan_ story book.

"Uncle Dimka, I will never understand women…" I let out a laugh at the mature tone of my five year old nephew. His eyes drifted back to his book as he started to swing his legs back and forth since he couldn't reach the floor yet.

I lifted my eyes back towards the girls and as if on cue, a pair of deep-set brown eyes met mine. Her soft pink lips rose into a soft smile as she looked at me. After everything that's happened, after everything I've told her, she remains being an amazing woman in my eyes.

Our gaze was cut off when Tori pulled Roza and handed her a dress and pushed her towards the fitting rooms. I hid my smile and went back to my book.

As I was getting ready to finish the chapter and turn the page I heard and noticed two guys stand near the entrance of the store where the girls were, "Hey man, check it out."

I shook my head to myself, how could men act so—

"Son of a—" I shot up from the bench as I told Paul to go into the store, his eyes quickly noting I was serious and jogged inside. I walked up to the two guys who were now staring at a barely dressed Rose and Viktoria.

"I suggest you two leave _now_." The two guys scoffed as they kept staring at two of the seven women in my life, but when they turned around their faces instantly dropped and walked away. I was glad for my early training, especially since I could intimidate any guy less than 6 feet tall. _Though I know there were still some men I could intimidate over 6 feet_.

I looked back up to see Tori was back in the dressing room, along with Karolina and noticed there were another two guys in the store beside Roza and Sonya. I cursed under my breath as I made my way in the store. Sonya saw me and her eyes suddenly went wide. I could only imagine what I looked like to her. I was able to overhear Rose telling the guys to get lost, but they apparently didn't understand English.

One of the guys had already walked away since my sister wasn't paying attention to him, but the other guy was obviously enjoying himself not understanding Rose. I stood in between him and Roza, his eyes narrowing.

"You heard her, _leave_." I said sternly in Russian. The other guy let out a cocky laugh.

"Dimitri let's just—" The guy rose a blonde eyebrow as Rose tried to pull me away.

"And just who the hell are you? Her brother?" He asked, taking a challenging stance.

I felt my skin crawl as he eyed Roza in front of me. I gripped my hands around his shirt and pulled him closer, "She's my _girlfriend_, so I suggest you get the hell away from her." I said in the most menacing way, though I could tell he wasn't really all that intimidated, he pulled away harshly.

"Whatever." He said as he walked away. Slowly I unclenched my fists, the sound of laughing bringing me back. I spun around to see my sisters laughing and Rose just looked around lost and confused.

"Now I _know_ I should've taken my aunt's advice and learned Russian…" I let out a smile as I brought Roza close to me and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, earning more laughter from my sisters. Tori and Karolina's heads sticking out from behind the fitting room's curtains.

"What did you _say_ to him?" Roza asked confused, but curiosity shone in her eyes.

I gave her a crooked smile as I took her hands in mine, "I told him to get lost…" My sisters became quiet, their eyes lingering questioningly on my face. All of a sudden I felt a wave of self-consciousness flow through me. Rose and I hadn't thought of putting a label on what we were, but I'd just did, without knowing if _she_ was okay with it.

"Dimitri?" I slowly drifted my gaze towards hers.

I cleared my throat and paused for a moment, "I uh…" Tori began to laugh as she noticed my obvious unease.

"I told him you were my girlfriend…" Tori's laughter stopped and it was quiet for a moment. I was thinking to myself that maybe it was too soon, that maybe Rose didn't want to put a label on us. I was getting ready to hear protests when her hands closed over mine and she pulled me in as she placed her lips over mine.

In an instant our lips met as she kissed me passionately, nothing for me to do but return it with full force. I could feel her arms wrap around me as I placed mine on her lower back, pulling her in even closer.

"Damn it Dimitri! Don't _devour_ her!" Roza pulled away laughing at Karolina's surprising retort. Sonya had her arms around a confused looking Paul. I felt my sisters' stares, but I couldn't look away from Roza's soft brown eyes as she looked up at me.

"Girlfriend huh?" she asked as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Even with my sisters there, I traced the back of my hand softly along Roza's cheek, only to have them go from pink to a soft red.

I felt myself hesitate, "If you don't—"

"I love it…" I couldn't help but smile widely as I placed my lips back on Roza's softly. For a moment I felt as though it was only me and her, at least until there were sighs surrounding us. We pulled apart; no doubt Roza's glazed eyes mirrored mine.

My sisters were all looking at us with soft expressions, "You'll be wise to learn from your uncle Dimka Paul." We all began laughing at Sonya's comment. Paul however, looked disturbed.

"Besides you all and Rose, all girls are icky!" This earned more laughter from all of us. Roza bent down to Paul's height.

"Well just know that whenever you're near a girl, always be nice to them." She said with a smile.

"You should really bring Jill next time Rose, he'd be great company for Paul here." I noticed Rose tense for a moment but then just stood with a smile.

"There's no doubt that they'd get along great." I wrapped my arms around Roza knowing just how much she missed Jilly. _And I missed her too_.

"Yeah, for all we know, Jill and Paul could end up marrying each other one day." Tori said with a serious tone, her eyes glinting mischievously. Everyone began to laugh, but I already knew Tori loved the idea of being a matchmaker. And in her opinion, _love never waits_.

RPOV

I couldn't stop laughing around Dimitri's sisters. Ever since we'd left their home in Baia and made our way towards Moscow, since it was their choice on where to go shopping, they'd been acting like kids going to the park for the first time. And even though Olena and Yeva had decided to decline, I respected them. I wasn't inviting to them to try and change them.

Even as the girls tried dresses on, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander towards where Dimitri was now sitting outside the store. His eyes deeply concentrated on the book he was reading. A smile crept to my lips as I saw Paul reading a book beside his uncle. Paul may be Karolina's son, but he was an exact replica of Dimitri.

My eyes drifted back towards the girls when Viktoria let out an excited shriek, "Hell yes! That's _perfect_!" We all began to laugh at her excitement.

Sonya's smile widened as she began to act giddy when she spotted her _'perfect dress'_. When Viktoria went to pick out another dress I felt my eyes drift towards Dimitri again, our eyes meeting instantly. Ever since he sat down with that book in his hands I couldn't help but think of everything that's happened. How we went from always arguing, to laying in bed together.

I could feel my lips turn up into a soft smile as I took in his image. His brown hair framing his face perfectly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You _have_ to try this dress on Rose!" I felt Viktoria pull me towards the fitting rooms and shoved a dress into my hands. I couldn't help but laugh as I put the dress Viktoria gave me on. It reminded me of the dress Adrian had gotten me some time ago. The difference with this one was that it wasn't a sweetheart neckline. It was still strapless, and it fit me as if it were painted on.

I walked back out and saw Viktoria wearing a strapless midnight blue dress. I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop a bit.

"Viktoria that looks _great_ on you!" I said awestruck. She gave me a wide knowing smile as she nodded her head. She went back in to change and Karolina took her choice in to try on. Sonya had already chosen her dress, and though it wasn't strapless, it looked _amazing _on her. She'd decided on a black dress that had overlapping halter straps, it was as if her dress was being held up by v-shaped straps. The material clinged perfectly to her body and accentuated her curves. Even though she was in her early twenties, she acted much more mature. I guess being between Dimitri and Viktoria had its twist.

I was about to go back and change when two guys appeared behind me, one walked up to Sonya and the other up to me. He was pretty attractive, blonde hair and grey eyes, but as soon as he opened his mouth I wanted to laugh.

I couldn't understand a _single_ word he said. I turned to look at Sonya, and though I thought she'd be shy, she talked to the guy in Russian as if she were telling him to back off. I turned back to see the guy was still trying to talk and I decided to try my luck.

"Sorry but I don't speak Russian…" he didn't seem to understand me but he just smiled and kept talking.

"Obviously I don't understand you so why don't you just leave?" I felt Sonya take a step closer towards me when I noticed the other guy left, but felt myself gasp a little when someone came to stand between me and the guy. I felt myself breathe out in relief, _Dimitri_.

He began to speak in Russian but I noticed the guy just saw him as some sort of a joke, "Dimitri let's just—" I tried to speak up but the other guy began to speak up and turned face me.

At this point Karolina and Viktoria were sticking their heads out from behind the curtain as if to watch the show. As if in a blur, I saw Dimitri reach for the other guy and Dimitri spoke in Russian. And even though I didn't know what he was saying, the way he _sounded_ just sounded so hot!

The other guy just pulled apart and after a final word he left. All around me the sound of laughing erupted. Dimitri spun around to see his sisters laughing but I just couldn't help but look around lost and confused.

"Now I _know_ I should've taken my aunt's advice and learn Russian…" I said earning a smile and a soft kiss on my forehead by Dimitri, though that just earned more laughter from his sisters. Tori and Karolina's heads still sticking out from behind the fitting room's curtains.

"What did you _say_ to him?" I asked confused, but curious as well.

He gave me a crooked smile as her took my hands in his, "I told him to get lost…" His sisters became quiet though. Though I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, it's as if he were contemplating something.

"Dimitri?" He slowly drifted his gaze back towards me.

He cleared his throat and paused for a moment, "I uh…" Viktoria began to laugh so I guess they've never seen him act this way.

"I told him you were my girlfriend…" Viktoria stopped laughing and it was quiet for a moment. I felt my breath hitch. _He'd called me his girlfriend._ And in front of his _sisters_ no less. I could tell Dimitri was showing regret so instead of speaking out what I thought, I clenched my fists around his shirt, imitating his earlier actions with the other guy and placed my lips over his.

As our lips met as I kissed him passionately, _showing_ him just how much that had meant to me. He returned it with full force. I wrapped my arms around him as he placed his on my lower back, pulling me in even closer.

"Damn it Dimitri! Don't _devour_ her!" I couldn't help but pull away laughing at Karolina's comment. Sonya had her arms around a confused looking Paul.

"Girlfriend huh?" I asked as, my face heating up, my cheeks a deep red no doubt. He traced the back of his hand softly against my cheek.

He hesitated for a moment, "If you don't—"

"I love it…" I said interrupting him He smiled widely as he placed his lips back on mine softly. For a moment forgetting about everything and everyone surrounding us, at least until there were sighs surrounding us. We pulled apart; our eyes still glazed over from that amazing kiss.

His sisters were all looking at us with soft expressions, "You'll be wise to learn from your uncle Dimka Paul." We all let began laughing at Sonya's comment, Paul looked disturbed though.

"Besides you all and Rose, all girls are icky!" This earned more laughter from us. I bent down to Paul's height.

"Well just know that whenever you're near a girl, always be nice to them." I said smiling at his face turn to disbelief.

"You should really bring Jill next time Rose, he'd be great company for Paul here." I felt myself tense for a moment. I couldn't help but miss Jill even more at that moment, but then just stood with a smile.

"There's no doubt that they'd get along great." I said as I felt the warmth of Dimitri's embrace.

"Yeah, for all we know, Jill and Paul could end up marrying each other one day." Viktoria said with a serious tone, and for a moment I could tell she was actually giving it some thought. Even as I laughed I couldn't help but be curious about that. Though I kind of doubted it.

DPOV

When we returned home we were welcomed back with dinner. As we all ate I couldn't help but notice mama looking at the clock every couple of seconds. Roza sat beside me as she finished her dinner, both of us not helping but to let our hands slip and touch each other every moment he had. A soft caress on her hand. Her fingers gliding softly over my knuckles teasingly as I tried to take hold of her hand underneath the table.

Every time I tried to hold her hand she'd escaped and I could tell she was enjoying herself, a smile brightening her face every time I missed. I noticed my sisters looking at us with knowing smiles. Daringly, I dragged my finger softly from her wrist to her forearm. A smile creeping onto my lips as she bit her bottom lip as if to suppress a groan. I saw it as my opening and entwined our fingers together. She turned to me in an instant.

I raised her hand along with mine and placed a soft kiss on her hand. I turned to see mama was still preoccupied with the time, and Yeva was just acting as if nothing. Though my sisters looked at us wide-eyed.

I cleared my throat earning my mother's attention. Her eyes landed on our entwined fingers on the table, beside me I felt Roza tense.

"Mama I—_we_ have some news…" I turned to see Roza's brown eyes looking back at me questioningly. As if asking me if I was sure. I gave her a reassuring smile, her body relaxing.

I turned back to see mama look at us expectantly, though I could see the smile behind her eyes, "Yes Dimka?" she asked nonchalantly. My sisters gaped at us excitedly.

"Well we just wanted to let you know that… I shall be courting Roza…" Roza gave me a soft smile, though Viktoria busted out laughing. Mama turned and began to chastise Viktoria.

"I'm sorry mama… but Dimitri makes it sound so… _Old_!" this earned laughter from all my sisters.

"Just say she's your _girlfriend_ Dimka!" I couldn't help but feel _embarrassed_. I could literally feel my face begin to heat up. I felt Roza squeeze my hand reassuringly, the look in her eyes enough to make me feel at ease. She gave me a soft smile before clearing her throat.

Everyone turned to look at her curiously, and I couldn't help but feel the same curiosity. She spoke up hesitantly at first, but then found her words.

"Well… in the name of… _tradition_…" she said as she looked at me a bit shyly.

"I know it's customary for the man to ask, but since we're here in Russia, I thought I'd ask if it were… _Okay_ with everyone that we're dating now?" I noticed Rose's gaze drop slowly, and I could tell this was a surprise for everyone. Hell it even surprised _me_. At that moment, if it were possible, I felt my feelings for Roza grow even more.

"But of course it is Roza! You shouldn't even ask!" Mama said reassuringly. Roza's eyes went back to everyone around the table, nobody demonstrating nothing but acceptance.

"Ever since you have arrived you have been family… and this only makes you so much more…" Mama said happily. I felt Roza relax beside me. Sure of myself, I leaned over and placed a soft lingering kiss in her hair.

From there, dinner went by smoothly as Viktoria _tried_ to embarrass me with childhood stories, "He never wanted to date! All he did was read or do homework!"

"I highly doubt that that would count as _sad_ Tori… It just proves that I was a well-behaved and polite gentleman." I was able to earn a couple of laughs.

"A _gentleman?_ If it wasn't because you dated Tasha I'd keep thinking you were _gay_! Though even then you didn't really show interest…" Viktoria instantly shut up after noticing everyone was eyeing her. Rose let out a small laugh beside me.

"Well I hope you still don't think he is… Or else I think there'd be a problem." We all began to laugh, the awkwardness evaded.

"Well trust me when I say that whenever I look at you, you can _believe_ that my thoughts _never_ shift from you…" I said softly in Roza's ear, earning a blush from her, not recognizing my own straightforward manner as everyone began to clear the dining table.

When everyone turned to the kitchen, Roza shifted herself towards me, her lips only centimeters away from my ear.

"Well Mr. Belikov, from what I've seen… and _felt_…" she paused slightly, my body shivering at the feel of her warm breath near my neck.

"There is no doubt in _my_ mind that I completely turn you on…" She placed a soft and sensual kiss on the crook of my neck as she softly placed her hand on my thigh, but before I could turn and take her lips on mine she let out a teasing laugh and walked towards the kitchen.

I dropped my head back, her teasing had actually _gotten_ to me. But she was right, not only about one thing, but _two_.

Whether I liked it or not, and it was more on the liking side, she _does_ turn me on. And _second_? There was no backing out now…


	32. Splurges

**Chapter 32**

_**Splurges**_

Eyes shifted from the closed blood red curtains to the older man, still attempting to digest what he was just told. Even though his face remained under the scrutiny of his nephew, the older man remained composed, as though nothing could faze him. _And nothing did._

Though now it was his turn to narrow his eyes at the impatient young man who was pacing back and forth in front of him. He felt his head shake in disgust as the young man kept mumbling to himself, until finally he turned to the older man with agitation etched in each feature of the young man's face.

"Why the _hell_ does _he_ have to be any part of this? It's not like he knows about _anything_!" The older man sneered in disgust at how truly _foolish_ his nephew was.

"And just _what_ makes you think he doesn't?" Taken by surprise, the young man leaned over the desk, his palms holding his weight as he tried to find any trace of deception in the eyes of the older man.

"You've told him _everything_?" he asked disbelieving.

"I don't need to explain myself to _you_." The older man said with a ferocity that made the other hesitate.

"What I'm saying is that we don't _need_ him… I'm close en—"

"And _that's_ the _issue_ is it not?" The young man looked at him in confusion, earning an exasperated and disgusted sigh from the older man.

"I don't understand, y—"

"But of _course_ you don't understand! And that's why _I'm_ here now kid." With a low and distasteful growl, the young man turned to see the very same guy he tried to demean just moments before.

Taking in the look of the young man's face their new guest laughed, "Oh come now? Did you honestly _think_ you could be trusted with something of this magnitude? _Especially_ after putting yourself before that child in such an indiscrete manner?" The man asked with an amused incredulity.

The young man balled his fists at the accented sarcasm. His eyes narrowed as he watched the older man sit up and walk towards the other man by the door.

"My dear boy! It has been too long!" Before giving the young man a knowing and abhorrent half smile he turned to the older man to receive a proud hug. It had really been too long since they'd seen each other.

"I know it has, but I am here now with anything you need uncle, but _first_…" the older man looked at the other expectantly. The young man still sneering distastefully at his older cousin.

"I _must_ find my dear sister. It has been far too long since I've laid eyes on her." The older man let out a chuckle.

"Of course, of course! She should be in her bedroom, same where it's always been." The man gave a small nod resulting in hooded eyes by his dirty blonde hair as he turned to walk away, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. However, before completely walking out of the older man's study he turned to look at the young man.

"And to answer your question… The simple fact that you've become _too_ close is enough for us to not trust you with this task…" The young man took a couple steps forward, his mouth opening to speak up before being reproached by his uncle.

"You will _NOT_ start something you cannot finish!" Halted in his steps, he looked up at his older cousin, his blue-gray eyes dancing in mirth at seeing the young man being reprimanded like a child.

"My sister _did_ however, let me know that when it comes to this girl, you seem _'unable'_ to control yourself. Acting in such haste may very well put all of uncle's hard work into shambles… So _I_ shall be doing this tomorrow… If it is true what _you_ say, then what I am about to do _should_ break her… Then her father will have no other choice…" He said the last part matter-of-factly as he turned to look at the older man with knowing eyes.

The young man looked at the exchange and _knew_ he was left out of something, and though he _never_ liked being left out, in the back of his mind he knew better than to get involved. He may very well be young to the others. But he wasn't an idiot. And these two had far more in mind than they were letting on.

Blue-gray eyes turned their attention back on him, "You just do what you always do best dear cousin, stand there and look pretty…" With gritted teeth he saw his cousin walk out in search of his sister.

"Come now, you grind your teeth any harder and you won't have any left…" He quickly turned to look at his uncle sit.

"Of all people, why _him_?" Jade green eyes looked up in exasperation.

"Did you not just _hear_ what you were told? You are too close to her! The first task I give you and you've practically become nothing more than incompetent around her! I _cannot_ afford any screw-ups!" He gave the older man a hesitant nod in agreement. He was sure there was some sort of vendetta going on, but he wasn't so sure _why_. He thought less of it as he was handed an envelope, his uncle's eyeing him warily.

"You know what to do… Now do _not_ get caught… If you are seen, then the next time I won't be so lenient…" Not taking the warning lightly he gave his uncle a nod as he took a handkerchief and took the envelope from the gloved hands, still warm from the printer.

* * *

RPOV

"I… _win_!" I couldn't contain my breath as Dimitri closed the door behind him.

"That's… because… you _cheated_!" he breathed out as he stood up straight. I couldn't help but laugh as I stretched and looked around. Black mats scattered on the floor covering the place from wall to wall. A poster of a man doing a high kick hanging on the far wall, and something written in Russian underneath it, I wanted to turn and ask Dimitri what it meant, but I felt him before I heard him.

His husky yet soft tone enveloped me as he spoke in Russian, warm breath on my neck making my skin erupt into goose bumps. I could feel his eyes take me in from the side, my breath hitching as I took in his scent, sandalwood and a spicy scent that I couldn't distinguish.

Finally finding my voice I spoke up, "A—And what does it mean?" I asked clearing my throat mid-sentence. I saw his lips spread into a mischievous smile from the corner of my eye. I felt his fingertips softly trail down the exposed skin of my hip. I did my best to repress a groan but couldn't help my head falling back slowly, resting on his shoulder momentarily.

He trailed his lips on my neck so softly that I could've been imagining it. He placed a soft kiss on the flesh just below my ear before whispering, "It means, _never_ let your guard down…" But before I could register anything he was saying, he held on to my waist and lifted me up, carrying me all around the gym.

"Dimitri! _Put_ me _down_!" I screamed out as he put me over his shoulder in one swift movement. His carefree laugh echoed along with my screams.

"_Dimitri!_" He finally began to slow down at the center of the mats, but when I tried to wriggle out of his hold he took hold of my waist and in a flash I found myself staring up at him from the floor. His body pressed me onto the floor as he gave me a knowing smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Cheater." I breathed out with a wide smile as I extended my arms over my head, grateful to be lying down after our jog and now this.

"How am I a cheater? All I did was translate and give a demonstration of what can happen if one lets their guard down. So never hesitate against an opponent Roza." He gave me a triumphant smile.

I looked at him incredulously, "Well I didn't know we were sparring, and besides, it's _your_ fault my guard was down!" I said petulantly, remembering the soft touch of his lips. Unable to help it, I looked down at his perfectly shaped lips, his tongue licking his lips almost becoming my undoing.

Lifting my gaze back up at him, his soft brown eyes were now dark and full of need, much like how I felt now. I lifted my head from the mats, wanting to feel his lips over mine. His eyes glinted impishly and his face slowly drew back. His lips formed a curve as he smiled at me narrowed eyes. _Asshole_.

Even now, feeling the way I was I couldn't help but find our current position _perfect_. I grinned playfully at him, earning a curious stare as his hair slipped forward. _Oh yes, teasing is a two way street._

I slowly bit down on my lip and noticed his eyes darken again and instantly saw it as my opening, I ground my hips as slowly and tenderly as I could. His eyes closing as he let out a soft groan, instantly feeling him harden above me. He opened his eyes and he looked almost high, I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at him, "So what's the next lesson?" My voice sounding almost hoarse from the tension I had _down_ there.

His face was leaning down but I quickly used my knee to flip us over, now _I_ was hovering over him. He let out a rough laugh, "I figured you liked to be on top." I couldn't help but stare down at him like he'd grown a second head. _Was Dimitri Belikov cracking jokes now?_ His face quickly shifting and almost becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Rose… I shouldn't have—" I quickly placed my lips over his, shutting him up before he said something that would put an end to how I felt that moment. He finally loosened up, our kiss became fervent and I could feel him begin to squirm beneath me, adding even more pressure for both of us. I could feel his erection as it pressed onto me more roughly, my body reacting instantly. I began to grind my core over his and soon I could feel my stomach begin to tighten. I let out a groan as I lifted my head and felt it roll back as I quickened my pace.

Below me I could feel Dimitri's hands on my hips as he let out a groan of his own. All around me, it was as if all of my senses were in full throttle, the smell of the mats, the feel of his hands on my waist, and the sound of our breathy moans. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri's brown eyes looking up at me and at my last thrust I felt my body become undone as I let out a rough groan at the sudden feel of ecstasy that came over me.

Just as I was releasing my grip on Dimitri's shirt I felt the heaviness of his eyes. I felt my body freeze as I was finally starting to realize what had just happened. I could feel _something_ moisten my jeans and finally realized what had happened. Dimitri's eyes watched me intently, almost as if waiting for me to blow. And I honestly thought I was going to, but instead felt my face—scratch that, my whole _body_ heat up in embarrassment.

Dimitri sat up and placed his hands at my shoulders, I couldn't even _dare_ look up at him. "Roza?" I shook my head back in forth incredulous at what I had just done—what _we_ had just done. "Roza, look at me…" I let out a humorless laugh as I ran a hand over my face.

After a few moments of silence I finally dared to look back up at him, his face looked composed, but his eyes seemed, _embarrassed_?

I cleared my throat, but nothing came out of my mouth. Dimitri gave me a small smile, "Was…" He looked uneasy for a moment, "Was that your first time?" He asked me thoughtfully, but there was almost a curious tone to his voice.

If possible, I felt my face heat up even more as I put my hands over my face. Here I am with a guy who's more experienced than me and had my first orgasm while still fully clothed. I felt his hands wrap around both my wrists as he gently pulled my hands away from my face. He looked at me almost cautiously, as if he didn't know how to proceed. _Hell_, _I_ don't know how to proceed. _Guess honesty's the best policy_.

But before I could say anything, Dimitri spoke up, "Rose, I'm sorry… I know you must've not planned for it to ever happen like it did…" I lifted my eyes to Dimitri and saw that his eyes were staring at the ground, almost guiltily.

I let out a small laugh remembering my earlier thoughts, "Dimitri…" his eyes looked up at me hesitantly. "It's not the how I'm worried about…" He looked at me curiously, but I felt my mouth shut instantly. I know he wanted to know what I meant, but I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already was. Though I could already start to feel the tension around us, and I didn't want that to happen, not again.

I finally cleared my throat and found a spot on the mats to keep my gaze, "I—I'm…" I let out a grunt in frustration at not being able to find the right words. I could feel his eyes on me as he waited patiently. "Yes, it's my first time… And I don't really care that I was clothed… but what I guess discerns me is…" I felt myself bite down on my lip.

"Roza?" I felt myself hesitate but looked up at him and finally spit out, "Was it supposed to be that _fast_?" Dimitri's eyes slightly widened and I felt my face start to flush again. Before I could turn away again I saw his lips rise in a soft smile as he reached over and placed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Roza, it's _different_ for everyone… This was the first we actually lasted this long with just…"

"_Grinding?_" I said as he stopped mid-sentence hesitating.

He let out a chuckle as he gave me a nod, "What I mean is, since it was your first time, it was less _uncontrollable_… With practice you'll be even able to let it last…" He quickly closed his mouth realizing what he'd basically just proposed. Instead of teasing him I put that away in my mind for _future_ references.

"Well _you_ were able to cast it aside…" I felt him go rigid. I looked up at him and noticed his cheeks begin to flush a soft pink but kept talking, "You've probably had enough practice to _control_ yourself." His lips spread into a smile.

"Roza…" I looked at him curiously as he watched me with a smile, "It's—It's actually been _a while_ since I've done anything _remotely_ close to this. So I really _couldn't_ control myself…" His eyes gleamed as he watched me, seeing my reactions I'm guessing.

"S—So I _wasn't_ the only one to… To _let go_ like that?" he gave me an embarrassed smile as he shook his head.

"Then how long has it been since you've been with another?" I asked curiously, almost predatorily. If anything, his face flushed more.

"I guess the last time was, about two or three years ago…" I looked at him in bewilderment. "You don't believe me…" he said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but Dimitri look at you! I know the majority of the women you've met in your life must've wanted to jump your bones at some point." Dimitri's head rolled back as he let out a hearty laugh.

"And besides, I thought men self-combusted if they didn't have sex…" I said making him laugh harder.

"Well as otherworldly as it sounds, I'm telling the truth. And I've never really been much of a dater, if you recall Tori's thoughts." He said with a smile.

"But you don't have to date to have sex." He laughed and shook his head again at my comment.

"No, you don't but still…" It grew quiet for a moment, but the curiosity was killing me inside.

"Who was she? Was it Tasha?" I asked trying to sound nonchalantly but knowing I failed miserably. Dimitri's eyes widened as if in horror and felt myself calm.

"No… I've never thought of Tasha like that, even when we dated. I never really thought of getting to that point." I gave him a small nod, but even then I wanted to know who he slept with.

"Do you remember that time at your house, when you'd been drinking and I called you out on it?" I went through my memories and remembered when he smelled alcohol on my breath and got worked up.

I nodded in response, "Well… After Ivanna died, I resorted to drinking, and the smell of the alcohol brought me back to those times. During one of my drinking binges, I found I'd slept with a woman. Though I don't remember her name at all."

I noticed Dimitri's face begin to darken at past memories so I quickly spoke up, "Well I guess we _both_ ought to stay away from alcohol." He looked up at me curiously, "Do you remember that time after graduation? When you kicked in the door and found Jesse and me?" His eyes narrowed softly but nodded.

"Well let's just say I had a splurge of my own…" He looked at me thoughtfully. "I had drunk some Russian Vodka after the little incident with Avery." His eyes turned knowingly.

"Guess no drinking at your party tomorrow huh?" I let out a laugh as I nodded in agreement. I shifted slightly and instantly felt my face fall.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked catching on to my expression.

"This…" I moved over his lap and noticed his face also scrunch up. But before he could say anything, I felt his phone vibrate under my knee. He reached for his phone and smiled as he read a text message.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up…"

DPOV

I couldn't help but smile every time I heard Roza groan in dismay as she cleaned herself up in the bathroom in my _'office'_. I still couldn't believe what had happened, her face remained in my mind, the way her lips parted as she let out a groan of satisfaction. And I couldn't help but think that if it felt like that fully dressed, then how would it feel without—_STOP!_

I needed to stop thinking that way before I get excited again. When Roza began to grind on me even faster I _knew_ and I couldn't help but just watch her. The thought quickly dissipated as I felt my phone vibrate again. I opened it to see another text message from Tori:

_Damn it Dimka! Where the hell are you guys?_

_Mama's already getting ideas in her head!_

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it:

_Relax Tori! We're on our way!_

Just as I hit the send button Roza came out, her eyes looking at me warily, "Ready?" I asked with a blasé smile.

"Yup." She said as she popped the last letter. We made our way out of the building and fell into a quiet and comfortable walk. Unlike this morning, we walked back towards the house and I couldn't help but think back to last night.

"_Okay mama, what are you and babushka planning?" I asked after Roza went up to bed. My sisters also noting that mama and Yeva were plotting something stayed behind, especially since every time Roza offered to help with something they'd send her off to bed._

_Mama looked at us with a smile, "What does Roza like Dimka?" I looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes, looking at me as if she were about to hit the side of my head._

"_I was thinking we should do something for her, like a cake for example… She has been considerate with all of us." My sisters began to agree animatedly._

"_Yeah! Especially since we forgot to let her know where she'd be sleeping the first night." Viktoria said with a humorless laugh. I noticed mama wanted to berate herself for forgetting so I instantly spoke up, "Chocolate…" Everyone turned to look at me after losing themselves in their own chastising thoughts._

"_Roza loves chocolate." I said again with a fond smile as I remembered overhearing Roza set this as her _only_ condition to Lissa, allowing Lissa to plan everything for her party._

"_Perfect… Now we shall be getting up early to prepare the cake." Mama said with a triumphant smile._

"_Okay, just one thing… How are we going to get Roza _out_ of the house? She'll surely wake up when she starts to smell the cake bake." We were all silent for a moment trying to come up with a solution. Suddenly, Tori's gaze shifted towards me, her eyes gleaming excitedly._

"_Dimka, didn't you say she's as much a jogger as you?" she asked excitedly. We all looked at each other knowingly then, our plan coming into fruition._

"_Then it's decided, Dimka let Roza know you'll be going out jogging and Viktoria can send you a message when you two can come back."_

So we planned it out, I remember Rose looking at me curiously when I knocked at the door asking her if she wanted to join me for a jog. But so far everything has turned out great.

"_Dimitri!_" I turned to see Rose had stopped beside me to stare at me confused.

"Yes?" I asked feeling bad that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Where's your head at? Does it have to do with that text you received earlier?" she asked me cautiously. I took her hand in mine as I pulled her close to me and continued walking. We had already made it in front of the house when she asked again and I finally answered.

"Yes Roza…" I saw her eyes narrow and quickly opened the front door before she could scream at me.

"SURPRISE!" her mouth dropped at the sight of my family standing together, Paul holding a cake in his hands. Roza turned to me, "You guys planned it!" I smiled and nodded. Her face softened and her arms were instantly wrapped around my neck, "Thank you…" she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on my neck. It was such a small gesture, but it spoke wonders.

She pulled apart and turned to everyone else, "Thank you _all_ for this!" we walked inside and she ended up hugging everyone, even Yeva complied, though there was something in her eyes that I was going ask her about later.

"It's not much but—"

"_No_, it's _perfect_!" Roza said before mama could downplay the whole event. I felt myself tense when I noticed Roza quickly wipe away a stray tear.

"Roza…" she quickly shook her head.

"Sorry… it's just been a while…" everyone looked at her curiously.

"A while since what?" Sonya asked cautiously.

"Since I had anyone make me anything…" Mama gave Roza another hug and I noticed her smile widen. I had let mama know how that Zmey treated her, and that only made mama care more for Roza.

"I guess it's true what they say…" I took Roza's hand in mine as she turned to all of us, "The simplest of acts can have the greatest effects…


	33. Late Night Revelations

**Chapter 33**

_**Nightmares & Late Night Revelatioins**_

I could feel everything around me begin to shake, the earth spinning around me as I shot up from the couch, everything still dark. I reached out for my phone and saw that it was only one in the morning.

I could feel my body covered in sweat, a reminder of what torture I went through in my dreams-_No,_ my nightmare.

In my mind I could still see the vision of her pale skin accented by the pool of wine red around her head and body. Feeling bile rise up in my throat I shoved the blanket aside and hoped that was all it was, _a nightmare_.

Quietly, I made my way up the stairs, the only thing in my mind was the safety of the woman I've come to know and care for.

As I reached the door I could see a light shining underneath the crack of the door. Without even realizing what I was doing I opened the door, and what I saw made something in me break, there in her bed was a crying Rose, her eyes tear-stained as she rubbed the back of her hands against her cheeks.

"H-Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked as she quickly shut her phone. But even with the light of the phone gone, the moon's light was shining through the open window beside her. I walked in all the way and closed the door quietly behind me, mama far from my mind.

"I am wondering the same thing about you… What's wrong Roza?" She cleared her throat softly as she put a stray hair behind her ear. Her hair tied up in a loose bun.

She contemplated telling me anything for a moment before letting out a small sigh and slowly began.

RPOV

I wanted to wring my hands knowing just what it was I was hiding, but stopped. Looking into his brown eyes I felt myself calm and knew that I could tell him. He had let me in and confided in me with his fears and his past. He trusted me, and I know I could do the same with him.

Without a doubt I completely sat up, giving him enough room to sit beside me. Without hesitating he sat down and instantly I could feel my body stop shaking, the warmth from his body helping me feel at ease.

With a final clear of my throat I spoke, "Dimitri… I never told you the real reason why I hate celebrating my birthday…" I could tell he was curious but he also didn't say anything, letting me start and lead the conversation.

I could feel my tears begin to flood my eyes but did my best to keep them at bay, "One summer, when I turned thirteen I'd been wandering the house before I left for Lissa's and I saw my aunt Alberta walking hurriedly behind Abe, following him to his office. I walked towards the door and noticed they'd left the door open just a crack. At first, nothing interesting was being said so when I was turning to leave I heard my aunt say my name…"

_"You know what I mean Abe! Rose already knows something is wrong and your ignoring her year after year is just making matters worse!" She was standing now, her voice rising at her brother's nonchalance of the situation._

_"What does it matter Alberta? She is getting along just fine without-"_

_"Without _what_ Abe?! Her _father_?!" Rose felt her breath leave her, hanging on every word as if it were a lifeline._

_"She's lost her mother Abe, you cannot simply expect her to lose her father as well!" Abe turned towards the open window, as if his sister would just leave with being ignored, but it only sparked the flame._

_"Thirteen years… _Thirteen_ years Abe! You've never so much as embraced her! She's growing up year after year not knowing her mother's _or_ father's love! And we both know that Janine would be here to-"_

_"But she _ISN'T_ here, is she Alberta?!" He held on tightly to the glass that held his scotch before he threw it to the wall across the room. His face growing red in anger and despair._

_"How can you expect me to be around year after year when it was the same day today twelve years ago that she lost her life?! How can you expect me to look at her and instead of seeing just my 'daughter', I see Janine's face! She's like her mother in so many ways that it _kills_ me to just be near her!"_

_Alberta felt her rage subside as she saw her brothers eyes fill with anguish. She walked gingerly towards her heart-broken brother and wanted nothing more than to hold him like when they were kids, but he wouldn't let her so much as touch him now. "You need to let _go_ brother… And because she is so much like her mother you need to finally accept her."_

_Abe let out a cynical laugh, "_Don't_ Alberta, because we both know what truly happened that night…"_

"I didn't stick around after that though… It was clear that Abe would never so much as look at me…" I could feel my tears stream down my face as the memory replayed in my mind, the anger and bitterness in his voice wounding me even more.

I felt two arms wrap around me, Dimitri pulled me in closely, "My mom died on my first birthday Dimitri… I hadn't even begun to walk and she _took_ her life away... It was like she didn't even care." I felt my hurt and anguish wash out with my tears. But even I didn't believe what I'd just said.

"You never told anyone…" Dimitri said knowingly. He'd noticed, not even Lissa knew. My aunt alone didn't know that _I_ knew.

I don't know how long he held me, but I felt myself feel a great peace as I let my tears out. He didn't say anything, and I was grateful for it. He'd listened to me, let me get out what's been plaguing me, and that's all I could ask for.

As my tears finally calmed I noticed we were now lying down against the headboard, my cheek leaning against his chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart soothing me.

After what seemed like an hour of quiet I finally spoke up, "So now you know why _I'm_ up, how about you Dimitri? What has you walking around in the wee hours of the morning?" I tried to tease but he tensed beneath me.

I turned to look at him and saw that his face was set harshly, as if trying to shake what was in his mind, "Dimitri?" I asked softly. His brown eyes met mine and I felt myself get lost in them. Dimitri's eyes were deep, _intense_.

I could see so many conflicting emotions that I almost felt my own tears begin again. He slowly raised his hand and caressed my cheek with the softest of touches. His face slowly lowered to mine as he brushed his lips over mine. When he pulled away he gave me a small smile, "Just a bad dream…"

Doing the same, I softly ran the back of my hand down his cheek. The smallest of stubble tickling me, "Was it about me?" I asked tentatively, knowing that there must have been a reason for him to come seek me out.

His brown eyes narrowed softly as he nodded slowly. Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it I let it go. He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. He placed my arm around his waist and I felt myself nestle closer into his chest.

When I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep I felt the bed shift and saw as Dimitri got up, "Dimitri?"

He turned back to look at me, "I better get back downstairs…" he said with a small smile. I know that I'd be pushing it if I'd ask him to stay with his family just down the hall, but I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't go…" I said in the softest of voices that must've sounded pitiful, but with a day like today, I didn't want to be alone.

He hesitated for a moment before smiling slowly and coming back into bed. He lifted the covers and I slid into his arms as we laid down. I reached for my cell and set its alarm for five-thirty in the morning, three hours from now. He wrapped his arms around me.

As he placed a soft kiss to the top of my head a let out a small sigh, "Good-night Roza…"

"Good-night…" I said as I tightened my arms around him. Out of so many years of feeling misplaced, in Dimitri's arms I felt whole. Jilly the only one missing, but I _felt_ whole. This man that came into my life and did nothing but fight with me was now the man that has become my rock. This man that I-

I felt my breath leave me at my sudden thought. Dimitri Belikov opened his heart and arms for me, and now I've opened my heart to him. And this is the same man who I'm falling in love with.


	34. Pygmalion

**Chapter 34**

_**Pygmalion**_

I could feel the warmth of the sun shining on my face, not wanting to get up just yet I buried my face further into my pillow. I inhaled a small breath, the smell soft but transfixing as I inhaled deeply. The scent of Jasmine and apple blossoms surrounding me as I breathe in the new morning scent, beside me I could feel the bed dip as a small body molds against mine.

My arms were ready to wrap around her when I heard her voice, "Roza?" Immediately, I shot up and before me was whom I feared most at that moment.

"_Dimitri Belikov!_" Mama's voice echoed in the small of the bedroom. But before mama could reproach me, beside me, Roza shot up looking ashamed, mama's eyes instantly meeting hers. Her breath stuck in her throat, mama didn't say anything, "Breakfast is almost ready." She said as she walked out. I felt myself taken aback, but when I looked towards Roza I could see why mama acted the way she did.

Roza's eyes were dry now, but swollen from all of her previous crying. Her hair loose, framing her face from what was a small bun. She let out a small breath and inadvertently let out a small smile.

I leaned towards her as I placed her hair behind her ear, her eyes meeting mine slowly. Our gazes locked momentarily before she spoke up softly, "Guess I look pitiful huh?" She said looking down.

I shook my head as I tipped her face up to look at me, my own hair framing my face, "No Roza, you could never look pitiful… You're _beautiful_." She let out a small snort and I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips. The warmth I felt at seeing her smile again after everything she'd told me last night.

"Yeah right, even Lissa's told me I look like a Banshee when I wake up." She said as she grabbed her scrunchie and made an attempt to tie her hair up, but I stopped her as I placed my hand over hers.

"Don't… I've never awakened to Lissa, but I doubt that she'd even compare to how you look to me right now..." I said in wonderment as I ran the back of my hand softly down her cheek.

"And how do I look like to you right now?" She asked softly.

My lips spread into a wider smile as I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Exquisite…" her cheeks blushed a beautiful pink as I continued, "Even after everything you have been through, your heart remains good, _pure_. You remain strong even in the hardest of times, and I admire you for that…"

She closed her eyes as she leaned in against my touch. She let out a small breath before giving me a breathtaking smile.

Her brown eyes met mine, "Thank you, Dimitri…" she said as she placed her hand on my cheek. Our lips met in a soft lingering kiss and I knew I would never tire of this. As we pulled apart our foreheads remained connected, Roza's eyes still closed from our kiss as she spoke with a small smile, "Now let's go before your mom comes back looking for us." She said as she pulled away.

I nodded as she got up and walked towards the full length mirror on the other side of the room. She reached for a hairbrush on the vanity and began to brush her hair up into a ponytail.

Before even thinking about getting up, or even mama coming back to look for us, I allowed myself to take everything in. Waking up with Roza by my side, the scent of her hair and skin, the softness of her touch in contrast to my callused hands, well I could get accustomed to this.

I felt myself stop at my sudden thought. It's true Roza and I have just barely started a _'relationship'_ if you could even call it that, but for whatever reason, I cannot imagine _not_ having her in my life.

She may be young but she's experienced so much that has made her mature in a way that not even women my age have yet to reach. She's so much as taken on the responsibility of taking care of a little girl who's come to love her as her own mother.

No, Roza's not a child anymore. She's become a woman. A woman that I've come to care for deeply, a woman whom I _fear_ may come to own my heart. And I know that she'd be the only one that I'd dare to give it to and _trust_. But would _she_ reciprocate it? Or would she feel trapped at the sudden emergence of something that may be too intense?

I shook the thoughts away before I could make myself panic. I mean, it is yet still too early, right? We've just barely started dating. _But you've come to know her since before beginning a relationship._

I quickly got up pushing my thoughts away and walked towards her, I wrapped my arms around her from behind. Placing a soft kiss where her ear met her neck as I softly inhaled her scent. She hasn't even realized how much she's intoxicated me.

She placed her hands over my arms as she let out a content sigh and inclined her head, giving me full access to her neck. Allowing myself to indulge not only her, but my own desire I placed lingering kisses down to the base of her neck. I dared to place an open-mouthed kiss below her ear, earning a soft moan from my Roza.

"Holy-" Both Rose and I quickly looked up to see my sisters watching us wide-eyed, Tori open-mouthed.

"Get back down here!" I heard mama scream out. As we heard footsteps my sisters quickly ran back downstairs. When they left, both Roza and I laughed aloud, unable to contain our embarrassment.

"Oh my god!" Roza said as her cheeks tinged red from all the laughing. I looked at her with a wide smile.

"Now we _really_ have to get downstairs! God, if it were Jilly we wouldn't live it down!" She said with a hint of longing. I gave her a small smile, remembering what I wanted to bring up.

"Roza…" I said as I took hold of her hand before she walked away. She turned to look at me expectantly. _It wouldn't hurt to just ask… right?_

"I-I was wondering if we could talk later?" Her eyebrows furrowed at my sudden hesitation, but nodded her head anyway.

"Yeah." She said with a hesitant smile. I nodded before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She walked away, when she noticed I wasn't following she turned back to me, "Are you coming?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I just have to do something really quick. I'll be right down." I said giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded and walked out.

I immediately went into my pocket and pulled out my phone. When it began to ring I felt my nerves kick in. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to be this nervous with this _one_ person. _Maybe because she is as tough as mama._ Yeah, that was definitely it.

At the sixth ring I was ready to give up and hang up, but then I heard a soft, "Hello?" I felt my throat go dry suddenly. "_Hello?!_" _Don't make her mad already!_

I instantly cleared my throat, "U-Um Alberta? It's Dimitri…"

RPOV

I couldn't help but keep wringing my hands as we finished breakfast and Dimitri still had not come down. He'd been upstairs throughout all of breakfast. Everyone seemed calm, though I couldn't bring myself to _be_ calm.

_I was wondering if we could talk later?_ What did he want to talk about? Was he backing out? Did he finally realize I'm not worth it? _You did tell him about your mom._ Did I seem crazy?

_No._ I let him in, and he'd stayed with me. I let out a sigh, there's no point in driving myself crazy with possibilities. When everyone finished, Olena led us to the patio outside. Next door there were kids already out playing. I sat on the last, bottom step and watched as the kids ran around playing tag, unable to help it I felt a smile spread on my lips.

Paul was playing with the younger kids across the street in the small entryway towards the park. They sat at the base of a huge tree. Paul was trying to calm a little girl who was crying because the older kids wouldn't let her play. Paul let out a tired breath, his hair poking his eyes. He looked up at me and signaled me over.

"Rosie!" I felt my heart sink. That familiar name Jill called me by was now the name little Paul was calling me by. _Don't get too attached._ I shook that thought away which was brought on by the same earlier thoughts of Dimitri's _'talk'_.

I smiled towards the small boy and made my way towards him and the other three small kids. I sat down in front of them, my back to the Belikov's home, "What's going on?" I asked softly as I ruffled his hair gently. He let out sigh, "Can you _please_ tell Katarina to stop crying!" I couldn't help but smile a little at Paul's tone of annoyance. _Oh yeah he and Jilly would be a perfect pair._

I did my best to calm down Katarina but she'd really wanted to play with the other kids. Until I told them all I'd tell them a story did she decide to calm down.

"What kind of story?!" asked a little boy beside Paul. I thought about it for a moment when I remembered a bunch of Greek myths. The only class that actually held my attention was Classical Studies which was of course, an elective.

Some of them may be too graphic for them but I didn't want to tell them fairytales like Cinderella or something. When it suddenly popped into my head. "How about the story of Pygmalion?!" I said excitedly, but they all looked at me lost and confused.

"You're gonna tell us a story 'bout a pig?!" asked Paul incredulously.

I let out a small laugh, "No, it's a story about a man _named_ Pygmalion." They all looked at me weirdly.

"I know I know. His name is weird but it's a Greek myth." I said matter-of-factly.

"What's a myth?" asked Katarina. _Of course they don't know what a myth is._

"I know what a myth is!" Paul said excitedly. "It's a legend from the past… Uncle Dimka told me!" Paul said proudly.

"And he's right…" I said with a small laugh, "A myth is basically a story based on early history." They all looked astonished at the new word they'd learned.

"Pygmalion was a lonely man." I began my story, the kids looking at me in wonder. I couldn't help but remember when the kids back at the center would look at me the same everytime I told them a story.

"A lot of women were attracted to Pygmalion, though he never paid attention to them. Even though he did want love he always ignored the women. Why?" I asked, the kids looking at each other in curiosity.

I continued with a smile, "Because he was afraid…" Katarina looked up at me, "Afraid?" she asked confused.

I gave her a small nod, "There are different types of courage and bravery between men, and the one that many don't want to give up is the courage to relinquish control." _Yup you lost them Mazur._

The kids looked at me weirdly, "You see, Pygmalion was a sculptor, so whenever he created a statue he could control how the statue came out and whatever he wanted changed, well he changed it." They looked up at me understanding now.

"Pygmalion was scared of women because he couldn't control them. He built his house how _he_ wanted it. He ate whatever food he wanted. And he went to bed whenever he felt like it." At this the kid's eyes shone. _No doubt at when _they're_ able to do the same._

"You see he planned out his life and it was now something he was used to. Pygmalion may have power over everything, but it made him unhappy… _lonely_.

"So one day in the city, Pygmalion saw the most perfect piece of marble ivory that as he ran his fingers over it, with his artist touch, he knew it would be magical. Even though it was a lot of money he paid for it and brought the marble home.

"Then later that night in his studio, Pygmalion stood in front of the beautiful marble and felt an ache that he's never felt before. And without a picture or even a clear thought, Pygmalion picked up his chisel and got to work.

"He worked _all_ night unable to stop, and he continued into the next day, and then the next. He did not sleep or eat, or even sit to rest. He chiseled and polished the marble until he couldn't stand anymore.

"Finally feeling exhausted, he fell onto the floor beside the stone and slept for many many hours. When he finally woke up it was dark. Pygmalion opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at his creation.

"And there before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen…" Katarina's eyes glossed over realizing it was a romance story I was telling them.

"He slowly stood up and looked at the woman he'd created. In his mind he thought her eyes were as kind as a doe. He carefully touched her, running his fingers up her smooth arm and he felt something in him stir. He was twitterpated." I said remembering Lissa's mom playing the movie _Bambie_ for us.

"_Twitterpated?!_" One of the little boys asked as he scrunched his nose at the new word. Katarina's eyes widened as she smiled, "He fell in love!" she said with a soft sigh.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I nodded, "Pygmalion fell in love-"

"With a _statue_?!" Paul asked weirded out.

I smiled and nodded and when no one said anything else I continued with the story, "Pygmalion spent his time in the company of the woman he made. Days, nights, weeks and months. She was perfection to him.

"Whenever he worked he talked to her and told her everything. His secrets, his regret and all of his dreams. She listened and her eyes never judged him.

"Then one day, Pygmalion finally admitted he fell in love. And when he realized his true feelings the goddess of love, Aphrodite, became involved. She watched as Pygmalion fell deeply in love with the woman he created. She watched as his controlled life fell to pieces. He'd finally stopped controlling everything, he didn't care what food he ate, and went to sleep when sleep chose _him_, not when _he_ chose.

"…Aphrodite watched as Pygmalion let go of his perfectly controlled life for love. And she was pleased.

"In time, the feast day to the goddess came. Mortals journeyed to her altar to ask her for favors in love. And for the first time in his life, Pygmalion joined them. He didn't care what anyone might think of him, including the goddess Aphrodite. He needed her help.

"Finally, Pygmalion reached her altar and asked for one thing, and one thing only…" I paused to let the story sink in and the kids looked entranced.

"He asked her to make the woman he loved real. And that night, when Pygmalion came back home he hoped his prayer might be answered. Walking into his studio he did what he always did. He went to his love to look and touch her.

"She was of course there, always there, _waiting_. And as always, Pygmalion bent to kiss her lovely marble hand." The boys began to laugh at the absurdity of kissing a rock, Katarina just looked ready to smack all of them.

The boys kept laughing when behind me I heard him, "Boys, let Roza finish her story…" I turned to see Dimitri standing there, his eyes never once leaving mine. He gave me a small smile, letting me know to continue.

I turned back towards the boys and I saw Paul's cheeks slightly flushed, no doubt at his uncle almost reproaching them. Now that I knew he was standing behind me I felt myself grow nervous. _Has he been standing there all this time?!_

I cleared my throat as the kids looked at me expectantly, "When Pygmalion placed a kiss on her hand his lips suddenly warmed. His heart almost stopped beating. Pygmalion couldn't dare to believe it.

"He moved his fingers up the pale, smooth arm, and it was no longer hard, no longer cold. Pygmalion then found the courage to look in her eyes, and when he did, the woman he loved looked back at him. She was alive.

"Pygmalion felt himself drop to his knees as he thanked Aphrodite with all his heart. Aphrodite had made her real, and since she was given a full memory, she remembered everything Pygmalion had ever spoken to her. Pygmalion and his love married. She'd instantly fallen in love with him. She gave him a son, and Pygmalion taught his son all he knew about both art, and _love_. But mostly about love." I said as I smiled towards Katarina who was now clapping.

"That was beautiful!" she said excitedly. The boys however looked at each other hopelessly lost.

"I don't get it!" Paul said with a small pout. The other boys agreeing at their predicament. Behind me, Dimitri let out a hearty laugh.

"I hope when love comes to you, you aren't this lost Paul." Tori said as her and her family joined us. _Had they all heard me tell the story?!_

Dimitri's brown eyes turned towards me, my heart beating faster as I saw the affection in them, "Love, it doesn't matter how absurd the relationship may mean to others, love is love, and nobody can change that. Love is about taking chances, letting love take control and not trying to keep it hidden. Being able to let go and just allowing yourself to _feel_, allowing yourself to let go of all the bad and embracing the good.

"Allowing change to happen so it can accommodate each other's love. That's what this story is about…" I don't know how long our gazes remained connected, but it was finally broken when Paul spoke up.

"Well whatever it means, I'm _never_ falling in love!" We all turned to look at him shaking his head like he didn't want anything to do with it. Everyone laughed at the thoughts of this five year old.

"You say that now Paul, but wait until you get older. Eros himself will have you eating your words!" I turned to see Tori looking at him with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh some more. Especially since Eros was the son of Aphrodite, also known as Cupid.

Paul shook his head in denial and then ran off with his friends towards the park. Katarina got up and made her way towards me, her little arms wrapping around my neck, "Thank you for making me feel better Roza…" She said before running off to join her friends.

I got up feeling light and happy. It'd been a while since I told a story and thought I was going to be rusty. Once up I noticed all the Belikov's eyes on me. I felt myself go red at their stares.

"Way to cheer Katarina up Rose! Especially because getting her to cheer up is like giving a kid a shot!" Tori said as she laughed. Sonya and Karolina agreeing. Olena gave me a kind smile as Dimitri spoke, "Roza? May we speak now?" I turned to see Olena giving me another thoughtful smile before literally herding her daughters away from us. Yeva however, was nowhere in sight.

When his family left us alone Dimitri took hold of my hand and led me away down the street. He led me towards a clearing in the woods down the street from his house. We stood silently for a moment before he turned to look at me. I felt my heart beat accelerate at the seriousness of his face. _This is it. This is where he tells you that he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore._


	35. Proposition? Proposal?

**Chapter 35**

_**Proposition? Proposal?**_

Her eyes felt the familiar burn as it seeped in from the depths of her mind.

Frail.

Cold.

_Unconscious._

She withheld the shiver in her body like so many other times, not wanting to let on what it was she had just foreseen. Turning her gaze, her eyes landed on the young woman who was now sitting in front of her great-grandson and friends. She slowly drew in a breath and told her daughter she'd be back.

Once inside the house she searched for the one person she knew would protect that young woman from everything, and _everyone._

Though she didn't have to search long. As he made his way downstairs he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and stand. He met his eyes with those of his grandmother.

Meeting her grandson's eyes, she knew he'd seen it too. He let out a shaky breath, his hands closing tightly into fists as he remembered what he had brushed off as a nightmare. He now knew it wasn't only a nightmare, it was a _vision._ He tried to swallow back the bile that was rising up his throat, but unlike earlier, he couldn't contain it.

Running up the stairs he pushed open the bathroom door as he just barely made it to the toilet. He hadn't eaten breakfast so all he could do was heave. With every glimpse of what he'd seen he felt even more nauseated, more disgusted at the thought that anyone who calls himself human could even _think_ of doing such a loathsome act.

Once he felt his stomach and mind centered, he focused on the surprise he had for her. On the _proposition_ he wanted to make. That was all he needed to find the strength to stand again. Getting up, he walked towards the sink and splashed cold water on his face and neck, the heat radiating from his face dissipating. He brushed his teeth even though he hadn't vomited, but felt better.

Walking out he went back downstairs and met with his grandmother once more. Her eyes gave him a knowing look. They'd discussed before that he may have inherited her ability as seer, even if not as strong. The way for him to have any vision of danger he'd have to have a personal bond, a _connection_ with whomever the vision was based on.

"You have seen for yourself Dimka…" She began softly, giving her grandson a cautious yet weary look.

"You must _protect_ her…" He nodded in agreement as his grandmother spoke.

"It is not shown who it is that shall cause her harm, but be aware of everyone Dimitri… Do _not_ let her out of your sight, no matter what." They looked at each other in acknowledgement knowing that between the both of them, no harm would come to their Roza. Because ever since he let her into is life, she has been welcomed wholly by all the Belikov's. She was now a daughter to Olena, and even a sister. _No_. Nobody would harm her. He'd make sure of it.

He walked back outside and when he saw her he let all bad thoughts go. Right now all that was important was to keep her happy. And seeing her he couldn't help the tender smile that spread on his lips as she heard her tell the children of the Greek myth of _Pygmalion_.

Walking up he made sure to remain quiet, the children too wrapped up in the story to realize his presence. This was how she remained calm. This was how he loved seeing her. In his mind he quickly pushed the thought _'She'll make an amazing mother someday'_ because he knew that she already was.

With those final thoughts he drew up the courage he needed to propose his idea to her. A way for _all_ of them to be happy. And hopefully, _together_.

* * *

RPOV

I could feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest, wanting to drill a hole and pop out. His chocolate brown eyes looked at me with so much emotion I felt as though I'd blurt out the words I was too fearful of saying too early.

I couldn't help but look at him in astonishment, my words failing me at what he'd just asked me. Of what he was offering. His eyes began to panic slightly before making his face neutral once more. He let go of my hand tentatively as he cupped my face between both hands.

"I know it seems crazy, but think on it Roza…" He placed his lips over mine, sealing the promise and I couldn't help but let out a longing breath as he pulled away. _Could he mean this?_ I shook that thought away knowing full well that he wouldn't joke with something of this magnitude. Especially in the time I've come to know him, Dimitri was never the kind to not think things through.

As I looked up at him I wanted nothing more than to give him my answer, but he softly placed a finger over my lips, his own twitching into a small smile as he looked at me intently. His hair framed his face making him look almost angelic as he stared into my eyes, "Think it over carefully Roza… Think over everything that would change, and of everyone it could impact." He said somberly.

Thinking of aunt Alberta, Mikhail, Jilly, even _Abe_. He was right. This would significantly change things. It would certainly seem blasphemous in my aunt's mind, but what about the others? Knowing he was right I gave him a small nod in agreement. He gave me another smile and kissed my forehead before he led me back towards the house.

Once back everyone turned to look at us expectantly, and for whatever reason I almost felt uncomfortable. Dimitri noticed the same thing and immediately began to say something in Russian. _Damn if I didn't learn Russian!_

Viktoria turned to look at me almost frustrated as she spoke, all I heard was my name in Russian and _net_. Which was of course the only Russian word I knew and it meant no. Dimitri let out a breath beside me.

"You'd think there'd be privacy in this house." Dimitri muttered under his breath.

"_Hey_! I heard that!" Viktoria said indignantly.

"I _know_ you did Tori, you have got the ears of an owl. It seems that you can pinpoint any conversation in this house and assess the precise direction!" Dimitri said. And even though it sounded insulting, he gave her a playful wink.

"Mama!" Viktoria turned towards her mom, only to see that she was just as amused.

"Viktoria, Dimitri, come now, speaking in another language in front of someone who does not understand is disrespectful." Olena said as she gave me an apologetic smile.

Paul let out a small 'hmmm' as he scratched his head thoughtfully, "So is uncle Dimka and Roza getting married?" he asked confused. I felt myself turn red.

"Come Paul, let's go get you your clothes ready for tonight." Karolina said as she rushed Paul up the stairs. Sonya gave me a small smile as she followed her sister and nephew. Viktoria however, stayed behind.

Olena turned to go upstairs, "Let's go Viktoria." She said in the 'authoritative mother' voice.

"So you said no." Viktoria asked me sourly.

"_Viktoria!_" Olena called her once more.

"She hasn't said anything yet Viktoria." Dimitri said warningly. Her face turned red at the sound of his tone.

"Oops…" She quickly left to go upstairs, Olena chastising her as they made their way upstairs. I felt myself lost momentarily.

Dimitri turned to look at me, "I am sorry about that…" I let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it… So… they know?" Dimitri gave me a small smile.

"They were not supposed to. I spoke with mama in private about this when Tori's ears decided to perk up." We both laughed at his analogy.

"So you had already told your mom." I asked almost nervously.

He placed his hand lovingly on my cheek, "I wanted her to know what it was I was planning to do… Even if the answer may not be gracious." He said as he let out a hesitant laugh.

Before I could even say anything we heard a horn honk. Dimitri walked towards the window, he gave me a smile when he turned, "Lissa's here… with just about everyone else."

I let out a groan, "It's too early isn't it?" I asked both Dimitri and myself. I looked out and saw Lissa walk towards the door hand in hand with Christian. When Adrian walked out I felt Dimitri tense slightly beside me.

"You know, I really am looking forward to hearing about your relationship with Ivashkov." I let out a loud guffaw.

"Trust me when I say I've had more of a relationship with my pillow than with Adrian." I said truthfully. Dimitri looked at me incredulously.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Belikov?" I asked teasingly. He gave me a pointed look as if I were trying to play him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Trust me Belikov, the only thing you have to be worried about is keeping me away from the candy stores. Especially since I'm _hopelessly_ and _irrevocably_ in love with chocolate." He laughed heartily.

"Then I guess I better keep you locked up for myself." He placed his lips over mine and kissed me passionately. The feel of his lips on mine flashed me back to yesterday. When we'd gotten carried away and basically orgasmed in the middle of his mats.

Remembering his touch on my skin made me pull him in closer and instantly I felt my body and his react. At that moment I felt myself grow hungry for more. Hunger of having him close to me, only this time completely bare. His hands gripped my waist as his body pushed against mine. I let out a guttural moan.

"You're supposed to _knock_ Christian!" Both Dimitri and I pulled away immediately at the sound of the small gasp. We both turned to see three pairs of eyes looking back at us wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. _God._" Lissa said astounded as she looked at us both. Dimitri and I looked at each other, though I maintained position knowing that if I move then they'd see the bulge on his pants. Though by now, the surprise may have gotten him to go _slack_ again.

"I _knew_ it!" Lissa said excitedly as she walked towards us.

"I knew that there was another reason you two always argued!" I looked at her incredulously. _When had she come up with her own conclusions?!_

"Lissa-"

"Don't Rose…" She said waving it off. She then turned to Dimitri, her face serious. She took hold of his wrist and began to drag him away.

"Babe, what are you doing?!" Christian asked more jealous than concerned.

"_Lissa!_" I screamed out hoping she'd stop, but she didn't.

"I've got to have the talk with him!" I let out a groan, she can't be serious! Christian left out wanting to reach them. When they all left I saw that Adrian was still here. I walked slowly towards him, his face still surprised.

"Well that was fast…" I punched him in the arm before he began to laugh. We walked outside to see Dimitri trying to keep a straight-face at Lissa's wagging finger. Christian just stood there, his face looked as though _he_ was receiving the supposed _talk_.

As if feeling our eyes on them, Dimitri turned to look at Adrian and me, his whole demeanor becoming a bit tense. I gave him a small smile hoping to convey in my eyes that he has no reason to be jealous. Though his eyes were on Adrian when he gave a small understanding nod. I turned to see that Adrian was looking at him intently. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Adrian finally relaxed and gave Dimitri a responding nod.

"What was that?" I asked after Dimitri's attention was back on Lissa. Though I noticed that Christian had also seen the exchange between Adrian and Dimitri. Adrian gave me a shit-eating grin, "We came to an understanding, if he doesn't respect you then I'd have to kick his ass." I let out a disbelieving laugh.

"What, you don't think I can take him?" Adrian asked in mock hurt.

"No, I don't think you'd risk your pretty face to take _anyone_ on." I said as we walked off the porch.

He gave me another grin, "Oh Mazur! Well thank you for _finally_ realizing I have such devilishly good looks… but you're wrong…" I turned to look at him, his face and voice taking on a serious tone.

He turned to me fully and gave me a small smile, "When it comes to the people I care about, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe and away from harm. If that means sacrificing my good looks… then so be it." I felt myself stare at him almost in incredulity. But I shook it off because those who don't know Adrian think he's arrogant, but it's the entire contrary. Adrian cares deeply for those around him, his sarcasm is just a way for him to show he cares. A mask if you will.

"We may have dated very scarcely Mazur, and you may be hot as hell right now for me to want to give you up. But it's obvious that Belikov would do anything for you. Just taking a chance in dating you with the family you have is what I call having balls." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Just know that whatever happens, I'm here to listen…" he said in a soft and serious tone. I gave him a thankful nod. There were things I wouldn't even tell Lissa even though we grew up together, but with Adrian, well there was just something about him that I knew I could say anything to. With Lissa it was almost as though something stopped me, though I wasn't too sure why. _Maybe because she doesn't understand._

I let out a small sigh, it was true. Adrian's parents may not be dead, but they may as well have been. He'd basically fended for himself, he went to boarding school his whole life so he'd barely spent time with his parents. In a way he understood me, when he'd come visit he'd noticed there was something off between Abe and me, even though he never mentioned it. _Every family has its black sheep. And baby we were it._

"Adrian…" He looked at me curiously, "There _is_ actually something I want to mention to you…" I contemplated telling him but I knew I wanted _somebody_ to know. Lissa would just raise even more questions.

"What's up Mazur?" He asked me cautiously as he took in my serious tone.

"Well…" I let out a nervous laugh, "You know Jill?"

"Jailbait? Is there something wrong with her?" I laughed at his nickname for her. When he'd come visit in the summer with his family she'd been only an infant. But even then he'd always say she was going to get into a lot of trouble when she grew up. That she was a force to be reckoned with and would undoubtedly attract trouble with those jade green eyes of hers.

"Yeah…" I cleared my throat even though there was no need for it. "Dimitri's going to help me adopt Jill…" Adrian looked at me confused.

"_Adopt_ Jill…" he said more to himself than asking me. Realization shown in his eyes. People can say whatever about Adrian, but calling him an idiot is insulting since he's smarter than most of the people I know.

"Better yet… he asked you to _marry_ him?" He asked astounded. I let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah…" I breathed out as he chuckled incredulously at my answer.

His green eyes met mine, "Hell Rose, if that was all it took I would have asked you to marry me a long time ago." He said still floored. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Rose… I mean… What did you say?" I felt my mouth drop and then close again.

"Nothing… he told me it was just a proposition. He told me I should really think about it before I answer him; that he just wanted to let me know that he wouldn't want me to lose Jill…" Adrian gave me a small nod.

"He's right Rose… Alberta, Mikhail, even your old man would probably keel over. But he's right… Jill is still a toddler, and with those green eyes she could easily be adopted…" He said as he passed a hand through his hair, the other buried in his pocket.

He gave me a grin, "Though if I would've asked you instead then Mikhail would have definitely chased me away from Turkey." I laughed at the thought of Mikhail going after Adrian for proposing.

"What do _you_ think?" he asked me thoughtfully. His eyes trying to read my face.

I let out a sigh, "I'd get to keep Jilly with me… and…"

"And you'd also get him…" He gave me a knowing grin, "Oh come on Mazur, it was obvious that there was something there… And even though I _know_ that something happened to him in particular, it's obvious that not even Belikov thinks or takes things lightly." I gave him a small nod as we both stood there silently contemplating everything.

"Well we've all seen the three of you together, not even Lissa and Christian are blind to how close the three of you have become… So the question is, what's _your_ final decision?" Talking with Adrian, actually having someone else know what they thought about this made my decision clear.

I let out a small breath as Lissa called everyone over towards the porch, "Okay, so I give you two my blessing… Now let's go get everyone so we can leave for my house!"

"Isn't it too early?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. I shouldn't have agreed to a party. _It's too late Mazur._

"Dimitri has all women so everyone is getting dressed and hair and make-up will be done by Alexandra at my place… _You_ Rose, will be the last to get ready." Adrian looked at me with sympathy. Christian looked ready to die from the laughter he was withholding.

"Why?" I asked almost scared.

"For your grand entrance of course!" _Fuck, kill me now!_


	36. Amethyst

**Chapter 36**

_**Amethyst**_

Unable to help it, I winced at the incredulity on the faces of each of the women in my life.

After what seemed like hours of horrified silence, Tori spoke out, but her tone was as clipped as it was when we were kids and I hadn't let her play hockey with the guys and me, "Are you seriously that _stupid_ Dimka?!"

_"-Viktoria!"_

"Oh mama, come on! No wonder Rose seemed lost and confused when you both walked back into the house! Dimitri made a _business_ deal!" And even though Viktoria was still shouting, mama didn't stop her; instead her eyes met mine knowingly.

It has never been a secret that I cannot completely… _Express_, my emotions. But not even I liked how I went about it all, and mama knew.

"All of you, go and have your dresses ready, no doubt we are holding up the trip…" My sisters hesitantly agreed as they left out of mama's bedroom. Yeva had the smallest hint of amusement in the far reaches of her eyes. It was clear that I inherited my lack of emotional expression from her.

When the three of us were finally alone, Yeva turned towards mama, "Olena…" she spoke softly. Mama turned and when their gazes met, it was as though a secret was revealed between them. Mama turned towards her dresser and dug under some clothes, hidden beneath was a small cherrywood jewelry box.

Mama smiled at me as she pointed towards her bed. We both sat down and I could not help my curiosity as she opened the small box. My eyes widened at the sight of a pearl necklace, but what really caught my breath was the sight of a beautiful amethyst ring tucked beneath the pearl necklace, the only two valuables in her box.

"The ring dedushka gave babushka… It is an antique, Russian ring…" I looked up to see Yeva looking at me, her lips turned into a beautiful smile, her eyes shone with pride. A mix of nineteen, old European and transitional cut, diamonds surrounded an amethyst-colored gem.

And despite the years, Yeva looked forty years younger with that single smile. But of course, with each horrifying vision she has, she seems to age another year.

Mama took my hand and placed the ring in my open palm, "Give this to her Dimka… Tell her everything… Both in your own words… And _more_. Let her know much you really and _truly_ care for her."

Feeling the ring in my hand, it finally hit me that yes, I was about to do this. This ring made it all the more real.

"I dare not give you the ring your father gave me… That ring which only reminds us what it is we went through…" Looking into her eyes, I could see the sadness of what that man she called _husband_ did to her… To _us._

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. She let out a deep breath and her body relaxed against my own. Mama was strong, and she _continues_ being strong. That is what I admire most about her.

As she pulled away she took my face in her hands and placed a tender kiss on my forehead, "I am _proud_ of you Dimitri… _Never_ forget that." That one declaration, that _one_ sentiment and I felt my breath leave me. Mama has always declared her pride in us, but now? Seeing and knowing she approves of Roza and I, there are no words to express how I felt in that moment.

Yeva cleared her throat, drawing our attention as mama squeezed my hand before I knelt before Yeva, "Dimka, it is what your mother says. And remember; _Protect_ her, only you can help her… Now go to her." I took hold of both babushkas' hands and tenderly kissed each in everlasting gratitude.

I stood and gave them both grateful smiles, "Thank you." I said before turning and walking out. Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but keep the smile on my lips.

Walking out of the front door, I felt my smile widen even more, if it were even possible. Seeing Roza laugh so freely, I couldn't help but tighten my hold on the ring, my lifeline in that moment. Without this… I shook my head at the thought, especially since only two things occupied my mind right now.

Alberta and Mikhail's faces engraved in my mind, their reactions and how they would take it. But the sole person in my mind, Roza… _How do I get her alone?_

RPOV

So many emotions shook me as we arrived at Lissa's. Walking through the familiar corridors, black and burgundy decorations hung throughout the front gardens. I couldn't help but remember when we were children, how we'd chase each other, along with Eddie, through here. We'd yet to go inside when I turned to see Adrian and Dimitri still talking by the black Escalade. Both their faces serious as they continued, not once did they break their eye contact, not even when Dimitri noticed I was watching. How? I don't know… I just know that he was aware of me watching them.

Lissa however, decided to pull me towards the rest of the Belikovs and Christian, "Don't you worry about them, Adrian will show Dimitri where he can go and get ready…" Even though she made to seclude me as she showed everyone where they could change, Christian wouldn't let her out of his sight, at least until she spoke.

Her green eyes full of mirth as she took my hand in excitement, "So, you're official now!" I couldn't help but laugh when Christian turned to leave. The Belikov women taking in the sights of Lissa's grandiose mansion.

"Nothing gets past you, _huh_ Lissa?" I asked monotonously, though she just mock glared at me.

"Don't patronize me Rose! Even _I_ could see the sexual tension between the two of you!" I scoffed at her comment.

"_Please_ Lissa! You couldn't even tell how hung up _Tasha_ is on Dimitri!" At this, her cheeks flushed. It's almost weird how it escaped both Lissa and Christian that Tasha felt strongly about Dimitri. Not even her forward advances were obvious enough for them. This is of course sad, since Tasha always made sure to grapple her claws onto him whenever possible, not matter who was watching. Even Adrian had noticed the first time Tasha had come over to the center.

Helping Lissa out of her embarrassment, I spoke, "_Speaking_ of… Where is she?" I asked almost bitter.

Lissa gave me a thoughtful smile, "She's not here… She said she was going to get ready at her house and come by around five to finish setting up." I withheld the breath I wanted to let out. Not wanting to upset Lissa that I didn't want this party. _Hopefully this will be the first and last time._

When Lissa led us to where Alexandra would do our hair. Dimitri's sisters awed at the sight of the large guest bedroom, even more when they saw the marble bathroom. "Not even our rooms are as big as your bathroom!" exclaimed Viktoria. I couldn't help but feel, _off_. It was unfair that a family like the Belikovs had so little, but then again… Never had I met a family as united as them. They don't need a large mansion, billions of dollars at hand. How I would give all of that up to just have a family like them.

Shaking it off I continued to see Adrian and Dimitri in my mind. I walked towards the window that led to the Dragomir's backyard and smiled as I saw the large maze that held the stone fountain in the center of it all. A figure caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

_Eddie._

I felt my breath hitch as I saw him again. The last time we'd seen or even talked was when back at St. Vlad's during the party. I wanted nothing more than to go up to him, but I knew he'd just walk away again. And besides, he looked like he was getting ready to go out.

As I turned back, I hadn't noticed or heard how Lissa praised the dresses everyone chose for themselves. I especially loved Sonya's; it was white, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Elegant and beautiful. Viktoria's was the entire contrary; it was a form-fitted blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and a slit down her leg. Olena had almost had a heart attack when she'd seen it. Karolina's was also a beautiful gown. She'd bought a violet-colored gown that tied at the neck and cascaded from her waist down, covering the bump of her unborn child.

Then Lissa brought out her dress, it was of course, beautiful. She'd decided on a royal blue, satin mermaid dress with a beaded neckline that would contrast to her fair skin.

Taking their distraction as an opportunity, I left out of the door. From the hallway window I could see Olena and Yeva sitting on the front patio as they relaxed. _Lissa's orders._

Though Adrian and Dimitri were nowhere in sight.

I made my way down the hall towards the backdoor entrance, wanting nothing more than to escape all of this. From the moment we'd crossed the gate, I felt dread overtake me. Finally walking outside, I walked through the maze, memorized from all the times we've played and have gotten lost in here. With ease I found myself at the end and walked towards the large oak tree that would give us the shade we needed when it was too hot to run around.

A wide smile spread on my lips as the swing came into view. I remember when Mr. Castile put the swing up, all of us excited at the chance to get on. And of course since Eddie was the only guy, we always made him push. I took a seat and placed my hands on my lap, the ring on my finger taking my attention. The colors on the nazar ring Mikhail had given me for my graduation glinted beautifully in the sun light, aunt Alberta's nazar bracelet shining just as brightly. Wrapping my hands on the ropes, I began to softly swing myself. I let out a content sigh as the soft breeze surrounded me, the smell of azaleas enveloping me.

As I closed my eyes I could feel myself calm. It was as though I was back at Turkey, the small clearing behind our house. I couldn't help but smile as the scent of azaleas shifted, and instead I could smell his aftershave. He placed his hands over my own, halting my swinging. He bent down as he whispered in my ear from behind me, "You should know better than to wander off on your own…"

I smiled as I slowly turned, looking into his eyes, "And you should know that I can take care of myself…" I said smugly, his chuckle low. "How did you find me anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I saw you from the window where Adrian told me I'd be able to change." I ah'd as another curiosity struck me.

"How did you get through the maze so fast?" He gave me devilish smile.

"I walked around…" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Well well, horses and mazes are your intimidations… I do recommend you not let anyone else know of your fears Mr. Belikov, else they be used against you…" I said teasingly. Dimitri's smile quirked up.

"Is that a threat Ms. Mazur?" I smiled at his playful tone.

"I take that silence as an affirmation… But let me say this, he who does not fear death cares naught for threats…" I turned to see his eyes soften.

"Pierre Corneille…" I said softly. He gave me a solemn nod. "So you do not fear death?" I asked cautiously.

Dimitri walked around and now stood in front of me, his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. His hair was out of his usual ponytail and brushed back, his black dress shirt pressed and neat. It was as though he'd walked out of a photo of casual wear from GQ Magazine. Dimitri met my eyes tentatively.

* * *

DPOV

Mama's words kept replaying in my mind, _'Tell her everything… Both in your own words… And more. Let her know much you really and truly care for her.'_

My hands tightened around the small black velvet box that Ivashkov-_Adrian_, had gladly lent me. From his gift to Roza. _"Well if you're planning on doing this right, at least take this…"_ He'd cornered me and made sure that I understand just what it was I was doing. And ever since I'd made my choice, my decision. I was ready for everything that was, no doubt, on its way.

"Roza…" She looked at me curiously, but behind her brown eyes I could something else. _Uncertainty._

_Tell her everything…_

Holding her gaze I gave her a tentative smile, assuring her it wasn't anything drastic. She seemed to relax, but only a little. I let out a breath, _here goes nothing_.

"Roza… For years I have kept myself at bay with what it is I have always felt, never sure of whom to trust, or who to even let in…" Her brown eyes softened at this.

I continued, "After Ivanna, I was not sure _if_ I could ever trust again… Feeling used, I'd resigned to ever feeling anything again, and were it not for my family I'd probably done something drastic. I was even at a point where death could come and it would not matter…" Roza's eyes filled with hurt as she hastily stood up. I took both of her hands in mine as I placed a reassuring kiss on each.

Even though it looked clear that she wanted to say something, she didn't. She let me continue, "If you had ever met me back then, I fear you would think I was being dramatic." I said unable to stop my laugh, but her eyes remained unchanged. I cleared my throat, "It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized I was wrong."

Roza took a step towards me, "What do you mean?"

I smiled as I placed my hand on her cheek, "_You_, Roza…" Surprise shone in her eyes as I caressed her cheek. "A year ago I could have cared less if death took me because even then I knew my family was well, that I was not entirely needed… But then _you_ happened.

"You, the girl who I'd come to work for… The girl that taught me that even though life could play the cruelest of tricks, never to let it keep you down… The same girl who transformed into a woman in front of me…" I smiled as I wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"That same woman that stood up to me and called me out on everything I had come to know and believe… A woman… I have come to fall in love with…" She looked up at me in astonishment.

"I've fallen in love with you Rose Mazur, in the most extraordinary of circumstances… You let me in when I most needed it, needed _you_. You and Jill both shared your happiness with me… And I'm pleased to share it with you both for the rest of my life…"

* * *

DPOV

"Months ago, death could take me and I would not care… But now?"

Everything in me shook as I watched Dimitri fall on one knee. My single tear forming into more as his words filled me. _He loves me._

He took out a small velvet box and opened it, inside was the most breathtaking ring I'd seen. It was a beautiful amethyst ring.

"Rose, you and Jill have become my reason for fearing death. For fearing that even for one moment I could lose you both… Rosemarie Mazur, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He looked at me almost confused when his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Is that a yes?" He asked me teasingly and I couldn't help but laugh even more as my tears continued to fall.

"Yes!" I screamed out as I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck. He laughed as he fell backwards onto the grass, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding me close to him as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear. His brown eyes the softest I'd ever seen them. Not once since I've known him have they looked the way they did now. What used to be dark and haunted brown eyes, were now peaceful and joyous.

"I love you Roza…" he said softly as he cupped my cheek.

"I love you too Dimitri…" His lips spread into a wide smile as he placed them over mine. Our lips met in perfect sync, soft and gentle. Our kiss, a promise. A promise of what was to come. A promise of happiness. And that's all I can ask for. _For now._

* * *

Surrounded by his nephews he couldn't help the smirk that rose on his lips. This is what they have been waiting for, what _he's_ been waiting for.

In mere hours their plan would take fruit and he'd be damned if things didn't go according to plan. He turned to see both of his nephews looking ready for any orders. The youngest looked up at his uncle, thought in his mind he was fighting unsure thoughts, but he fought to make sure he hid the fight going on inside him from his uncle, and even his cousin.

His uncle's jade green eyes met with his cousin's dark eyes, almost eager. "Everything is ready for tonight uncle…" he spoke knowingly. He wasn't sure of what was going on, but he knew nothing good could come of it. _He was sure of it._

A grin appeared on his uncle's face, "_Perfect._" He fought the words that wanted to rise up his throat. _'What are you two planning?!'_ But he knew that it could do more harm than good to ask.

"And besides, if our plan falls through… We have a back-up…" This time it was bile that rose up his throat at his uncle's words.

"Isn't that right?" He asked him fiercely as he watched him for any sign. But he didn't give it. Instead he nodded in agreement. "_Good._"

When their uncle dismissed them, he hastily left. Rushing towards his bedroom he locked it and ran to his bathroom. His stomach churned, just barely making it to the toilet as he emptied his stomachs content.

As he stood up, he walked towards the sink. Rinsing his mouth he took in his appearance. His bronze hair cascaded over his blue, blood-shot eyes, surrounded by dark circles. And all he could do was imagine that little girl with the blond pigtails that held that wide and happy smile. But what haunted him most, was the joy that filled her jade green eyes.

_What have I done?_


	37. Alex

**Chapter 37**

_**Alex**_

As we both lay content on the grass, I felt my heart swell. Yes, all of this was a promise. And I couldn't wait until it became reality.

We were one step closer to finally being all together. _A family._

I don't know how long we lay here, but Dimitri finally tried to move. I sat up and he looked at me with a blissful smile. He sat up beside me, his gaze not leaving mine.

"Well?" He asked, but I couldn't help but look at him askance.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He let out a low chuckle as he opened the box again, "Did you not like the ring?"

I bit my tongue, _he was teasing me_. "I love the ring, it's different… Not much of a diamond girl myself." I said with a small laugh.

Dimitri gave me a secretive smile as he placed the ring into my ring finger. Even though he'd asked, it was a whole other thing to actually have an engagement ring on. He took my hand and placed a lingering kiss above my ring finger.

"I'm glad you like it… It was my grandmother's…" I felt my eyes widen.

"Y-Yeva's?" I asked uncertain of which grandmother he was referring to. He smiled as he nodded. I felt my breath leave me as I looked down at the ring. _It's a family ring._

"Roza?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see he'd been talking to me. His brown eyes looked at me in concern, and _hurt?_

"If you would like, I could get you another ring. You can even-"

"_Dimitri…_" He stopped, his eyes meeting mine. And I did everything I could to convey my sincerity in my eyes as I spoke, "I. _Love_. It." I said, but his eyes still looked disconcerted.

"Then what is wrong?" He asked me concerned.

I let out a breath, "You're going to think I'm weird…" I said hesitantly.

Dimitri lifted my chin to meet his gaze, "Do you not realize how I feel about you? I could never think or believe that you are weird." His words and the love in his eyes, I couldn't help but just let out a small laugh as I looked down at the ring.

"A family heirloom…" I said, unable to help the smile that rose on my lips as I looked up into his brown eyes, his eyes shining brightly with the afternoon sun.

"Yes… The first of many…" He said as he twisted the nazar ring Mikhail gave me. _The first of many…_

I could feel excitement course through me as I wrapped my arms around him once more, pulling him down for another fierce kiss. At pulling apart I let out a sigh. Everything was perfect.

_"ROSE!"_ We both turned instantly towards the mansion, and there she was. Lissa was screaming out of every other window as if she were Juliet's nurse from _Romeo & Juliet_.

"She's finally lost it…" I said as she called my name, looking out of four different windows.

Until she finally glimpsed us.

"Rosemarie Mazur! Get your ass in here! Everyone is ready except you! And you too Dimitri! Before I come out there and haul you both myself!" I'm guessing she gave us a menacing glare since she paused before leaving out of sight, the windows remaining open.

I groaned as I got up, Dimitri still sitting on the floor looked up at me through his long lashes. Seeing him look up at me, I couldn't help but clench my legs tightly, remembering what happened at his gym. _Those mats!_ I felt pain sear from biting my lip, his eyebrow rising as his eyes darkened slightly.

"L-Lissa's like your mom… Sh-She really will drag us back…" I said, _trying_ to keep myself calm. But he didn't bite. He looked at me longingly.

"What were you thinking Roza?" He asked as he sat up a little more, his left arm over his left knee, looking at me curiously. _Tauntingly_. I decided to play along.

I gave him a seductive smile, his eyes cautious at my sudden change. I slowly made my way towards him and took his hands, placing them on my waist as I slid down and straddled him. Beneath me I could already feel him harden, his eyes black with lust. I placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him down on the grass once again. He lay beneath me, his eyes intent on mine, not once wavering. I took his hands and stretched them out over his head, my hands keeping them in place. If anything, he became harder.

Lowering my head, I teased him. My lips just centimeters from his. I placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips and pulled away before he began to intensify it. Pulling away I could see his pupils dilate. His eyes almost lazy, lust making them heavy. I ground my hips against him, his teeth clenching at the sensation. I leaned down, not touching his lips as I traced my tongue on his lips. He lifted his head trying to meet my lips, but I quickly pulled away, giving him an impish grin.

Dimitri let out an aggravated growl, _"Roza!"_

_I needed to finish this before he loses complete patience and takes over._

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "A couple nights ago… black mats… sweat… _moans_…" I felt Dimitri go completely still below me and saw it as my chance. I pushed away and made a run towards the maze. I could hear Dimitri swear in Russian as he got up and looked towards me.

"_That's_ what I was thinking!" I screamed out as Dimitri ran an irritated hand through his hair. Even though I was laughing as I ran towards the mansion, I felt myself go nervous as he screamed out, "You're going to pay for that!"

And I knew that Dimitri was going to make due on his words. And I was going to pay dearly.

* * *

_"Oh. My. God."_ My mouth dropped as I looked at the three Belikov sisters. I was already used to Lissa's appearance in parties and whatnot, but Dimitri's sisters looked _regal!_ Karolina's hair was curled in a high ponytail, her dress hugging her swollen belly beautifully. She literally glowed! Viktoria had decided on just loose waves, her hair cascading down her back. But Sonya, Sonya was a vision. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun as strands of curly hair framed her face beautifully.

"You guys look _amazing!"_ I said unable to keep my excitement down. Even though they were just as excited as I was, "Where's Olena and Yeva?" I asked curiously.

"They left to go walk the grounds, a little longer and they would have run into you and Dimitri." Lissa said knowingly. It was a little too close if you ask me. I turned to see the clock and saw it was ten minutes to four.

"Lis, do you think I could be done and ready to go by four-thirty?" I asked anxiously. The Belikov sisters looked at me knowingly, but sadly, Lissa just looked as though I asked something I'd ask any other day.

"I think so, Alex is just in the bathroom so she'll be right out to fix your hair." I just gave her a nod not saying anything else. But then curiosity struck me.

"Where's Paul?" He was nowhere in sight. The girls let out small laughs.

"He went to get dressed with the other guys. He thought it disrespectful to change in front of women." I couldn't help but laugh at what Karolina had just said. It was a total change to the kid who wanted nothing to do with women. "So we'll be meeting them outside."

Turning towards Lissa, I finally asked what had been killing me, "So what time am I going to be doing my _'grand entrance'?"_ I said with a little more flourish than I wanted to use.

She rolled her eyes at me at my sarcasm, "Your entrance is at seven and th-"

"_Whoa!_ What do you mean seven?! It's not even four yet and you want me ready?!" I asked incredulously. Especially since I'd be dressed for about three hours without doing anything but sit and wait.

"I actually agree with her." I turned to the new voice and saw Alex looking between Lissa and me.

"Alex!" I said excitedly. The last time I'd seen her was when she'd done Lissa's sweet 16 hairstyle.

"It's good to see you too Mazur! You certainly haven't changed much, though I hear you are dating a hunky Russian." I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, especially since she bats for the other team. But then she took hold of my left hand and her eyes widened. I quickly grip her hand and plead to her with my eyes not to say anything. She quickly looks down and yet again, her eyes widen. With her eyes she signaled the ring on my left and then moved her sight to my right hand. Quickly understanding, I spoke as I conspicuously changed the ring to my other hand.

"_So!_ Will you be joining us tonight?" I asked a little too pitchy.

Alex gave me a rueful smile, which was completely unlike her, "I actually am, I know how the Dragomir's throw parties, and this one is not one I want to miss!" she said excitedly.

After catching up, I'd decided to actually get ready now, especially remembering the dress Dimitri had picked out for me. Though as I pulled it back out it seemed far more revealing than it did back then. And that was why I loved it even more. _Oh, I'm definitely having fun with this!_

The girls left out soon after and I was alone with Alex, deciding on a high chignon bun, the same I'd worn the night of the 'family' dinner when Adrian had just gotten to Turkey. Half-way through, Alex spoke up, "So with what happened earlier, I take it no one else knows about your engagement?"

I look up to see her watching me curiously, a smile on her lips, "No…" I say as I shake my head, "Well, only Lissa doesn't know, the others do, they're his sisters so they already knew he was proposing." Alex nods thoughtfully as sticks in another bobby pin.

After another bout of silence, I can't help but speak out what's been eating at me, "So you don't think I'm doing this too brashly? That I'm too… young?"

Alex's brows furrow as she looks up at me through the reflection, "Rose, for as long as I have known both you and Lissa, you may be a bit… _reckless_ at times, but even then it's for the good of either you or the one's you love. I've never known you to do anything selfish, and though I don't know what they are, you have your own reasons."

Feeling more relaxed, I lean farther back into the chair. Alex was right. I did have my reasons, and though it may seem crazy to others, this meant the happiness of Jilly… and mine.

Looking down, I begin to fiddle with the ring, Yeva's ring. And I can't help the smile that spreads on my lips, _a family heirloom, the first of many…_

"You know here in Russia, engagement rings tend to be worn on the right hand instead of the left?" I look up at her in surprise. Dimitri had placed the ring in my left finger, but Alex had helped me switch it to my right, drawing less attention. _For now! This rock was huge!_

"There." Alex says with a flare. I look up and smile. It's a simple high bun, but I loved it. Alex helped me slips into my dress and her eyes widened, in that all too familiar lust-filled look.

"No wonder he chose this dress for you!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Honestly, I don't think he really paid any attention to the neckline, instead just the color." I say as I softly shake my head. _Dimitri's going to have a heart attack with this!_

"Well for one thing, I hate you for not hooking up with me when you had the chance… And the other, well Rose you look spectacular!" I can't help the laugh that bursts out of my throat. Alex had tried to make a pass at me at Lissa's Sweet 16, but I'd told her I was 100% straight.

The dress fit perfectly, hugging my curves in all the right places, and the plunging neckline was _wow!_ The dress's knot at the base of my neck as it exposes my back fully.

At the door there's a knock and when Alex gives the okay, all of the girls come filing back in, though in a way I'm thankful that Olena and Yeva haven't seen me in this. All of their eyes bulging, behind them were all the guys. Even Christian's eyes roam my body momentarily before quickly looking for Lissa.

"Damn Mazur…" Was all Adrian says before Dimitri fully walks in, stopping as he takes my appearance in. His brown eyes turn dark with lust. _Dimitri Belikov, eat your heart out!_


	38. Chance Encounters?

**_A/N: You guys! I know it's taken me a WHILE, but college sucks eggs sometimes! Essays and speeches have bombarded me that I almost felt myself lost! Suffice to say that during my lunch breaks I was able to write bits here and there since I carried my writing journal around with me _xD _So I have to say this chapter has become one of my favorites, if you've all read Bloodlines you'll all know we have an artsy Adrian Ivashkov, but I really wanted me a poetic Adrian! I was actually watching Pride & Prejudice as I wrote this chapter and if you guys haven't read A Room with a View- GO READ IT NOW! Speaking of books read, has anyone read John Green's The Fault in our Stars?! My goodness! And I met him AND Maggie Stiefvater at Washington D.C.'s National Book Festival like two/three weeks ago! Came home sunburned after HOURS of waiting to get my books signed! BUT IT WAS A SUCCESS! Now let me stop my rambling and let you guys get back to reading! ENJOY!__  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**_Chance Encounters?_**

Gardenias, that's what I could smell as I sat down on the small white, iron bench under the big oak tree in Lissa's backyard. The scent wasn't strong, but I could smell it. My eyes closed as I took in the heavenly scent, my hands loosened their hold from the book in my hands. That's how relaxing it was. The last time I'd ever smelled gardenias was almost five years ago, when mama and Yeva took us to Mark and Oksana's home, Oksana's garden eclectic. Everything from roses to poppy's decorated her backyard. I remember laying beside the gardenia's, the scent strong as I breathed them in. Flowers unlike any other in shape and scent, most women go for roses or tulips even, but not me.

_Always the odd one out._

"_It isn't possible to love and to part… You will wish that it was…"_ What the? I quickly turned to see someone standing behind me, his face hidden in shadows as his head blocked the sun.

"_You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you… I know by experience that the poets are right… Love is eternal._" The first thing I noticed were his jade green eyes. Never in my life have I seen green eyes like his, and even his smirk was new to me. I knew cocky guys, but none like him.

"I see you know E. M. Forester's _A Room with a View_…" I say cautiously. Though his eyes remained on me, curious, but at the same time, there was something else in his eyes. I wasn't sure what, but for whatever reason it made me shift in my seat. His brown hair grazed his lashes as he blinked and smiled.

"May I?" He asked as he signaled the empty spot beside me on the small bench. I gave a nonchalant shrug, though on the inside, my heart was beating as fast as if though I were running for my life. His dress pants were pressed and I knew that he was instantly out of my league. I mean, I'd seen him when he first arrived with Rose, but having him up close was like awakening to reality once again. Mama always did tell me my head was in the clouds and books too much, and not enough in the real world. And then I realize that my fingers are clenched tightly around the small book, Adrian Ivashkov's lips shaped in a small smile as he glances at my hands.

Clearing my throat I loosen my grip and speak, "Anything in particular I can help you with?" I ask as I open up my book again.

"It's Sonya, right?" And then my heart accelerates once again.

_"Conversation was tedious; she wanted something big, and she believed that it would have come to her on the windswept platform of an electric tram."_

I've read that line four times now, "Yes… And you're Adrian Ivashkov… Pleasure." I say without looking up.

Beside me, he's chuckling as he sighs, "Are you always this cold? Or is it just towards me?" _Now I feel like an ass…_

I slowly turn towards him, fighting the blush rising to my face, and like the Belikov I am, it's gone, "I apologize, that was rude of me." I say sincerely. His green eyes twinkling as he points toward the book in my hands, a smile on his lips; Hesitantly, I hand it to him, my bookmark in place as he begins to go through it.

He exaggerates clearing his throat before reading aloud, "I only wish the poets would say this too: Love is of the body; not the body, but of the body. _Ah!_ The misery that would be saved if we confessed that! _Ah!_ For a little directness to liberate the soul!" Adrian looks at me pointedly and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks again, and this time it doesn't go away. I can't force it away because I'm enraptured by his reading. His voice is a soft tenor as he continues to read, the slow yet steady movement of his lips, "Love felt and returned… Love which our bodies exact and our hearts have transfigured… Love which is the most real thing that we shall ever meet, reappeared now as the world's enemy, and she must stifle it."

Adrian turns towards me and closes the book as he hands it back to me, my face no doubt in utter shock. It was as if he were speaking from experience. _Rose? Maybe?_

"So, you're into the classics." I say matter-of-factly. Adrian's lips spread into an impish grin.

"You can say that…" I can't help but roll my eyes, a typical response from a typical guy. _Your prejudices are what keep you from real dates…_ Whatever, _'what are men compared to rocks and mountains?'_ right?

"What is it with you women and rolling your eyes? Am I really that annoying that half the female population rolls their eyes at me?" he asks as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh, what? Do you prefer them falling over themselves and fawning at your feet?" I ask almost insulted. But this seems to humor him further.

"Not necessarily fall at my feet, more like fall into my wide open and awaiting arms. At least then they won't be able to get away when annoyed." He says with a wide smirk. A smirk I would've wanted to smack away if it were anyone else. But for whatever reason, I could tell he was kidding.

"Har har…" I say as I smooth down my dress. And self-consciously, I'm glad I picked this dress out. It was hard enough finding a dress for my high school graduation, and to find a party dress? Well, that was just too exhausting. But having my sisters and Rose made it more bearable.

It was silent, I could hear birds singing not too far off. But his voice was just above a whisper when he spoke, "You look beautiful." My mouth went dry at his bold compliment. Without looking up I just give a small nod, "Thank you…" I say, though I hate myself for letting my voice crack briefly.

"So what is it exactly you needed?" I asked getting irritated at him for even sitting here. And at myself for letting him get to me without even really doing anything. _Except for reciting your favorite lines in the book._

"Oh, I just wanted to talk." He says casually.

And I dare to look up as I ask, "Talk about what, exactly?" I ask with much trepidation. Instantly I regret looking up at him, his green eyes narrow softly as his lips spread slowly into a crooked smile, his face leaning in just a little as he whispers.

"_You…_"

RPOV

His hand gently tugs at the fabric on my hip as our lips move together. Lissa and the others long gone, leaving us to our own devices. And for that I thank them. I knew Dimitri would flip when he saw me with this dress on. He couldn't even believe that it was the same dress he'd picked out.

"You are such a liar… You did something with that dress, didn't you?" he asked, but even though he was slightly serious, his eyes wouldn't stop roaming my body. A man is a man after all, and Dimitri Belikov is no different.

I put my forefingers through the belt loops of his pants, pulling him in closer to me, a groan escaping both our lips as the space between us completely disappears. His tongue slowly grazes my lip as he pulls apart, but before I can protest his lips are roaming my neck. Dimitri slowly bites down and I let my head fall back as I moan. His fingers clench my hip and the slight pain instantly radiates towards my aching center.

My fingers thread through his silky hair as I pull his lips towards mine again. Our kiss hungry and rough, the bulge in his pants pressing against my stomach making me ache further for him. Dimitri slides a hand down my thigh and slowly pulls it up so my leg wraps around his waist. I groan as I feel him press against my core, needing more friction I press against him. His forehead is on my shoulder as he groans and his fingers tighten around my thigh. And like that he sweeps me off my feet.

Lying on my back on the bed, his face hovering over mine he looks at me uncertain. I suddenly remember him saying he wanted to get me back, but even I could see the internal battle going on in him. His brown eyes narrow slightly as he looks at me, I could see want and cautiousness, but there's something else. Dimitri's eyes have another haunted look, just like the night he asked me to come to Russia with him, but it's not as strong as then.

I slowly lift my hand and cup his cheek, his eyes slowly close and his brow furrows, "Talk to me Dimitri…" I say softly. His eyes open slowly again and in them I see resolve, a decision has been made in his mind, and I want to know what. He slowly shifts his face and kisses the inside of my wrist. My breath hitches as I feel his tongue sweep over my pulse point, his brown eyes dark and lustful.

"I want to try something…" I look at him openly, my mind going through every possible 'something' he'd want to try, and his eyes go innocent, "Do you trust me?"

I almost want to scoff, but I don't instead I lift myself up with my elbow, our faces just inches away from each other and with all the sincerity in my heart I respond, "With my _life_…"

And that's all the answer he needs, his lips reach for my own fervently. His hand lost in my hair as he kisses me. When he pulls away he looks at me with an intensity that makes me feel like the only woman in this world, he makes me feel wanted. Dimitri gives me a sultry smile as he asks, "What time does the party exactly begin?"

I can feel a giddy smile spread on my lips, "Two hours." He gives me a small nod before he slowly gets up. Standing, he walks towards the door and opens it. Glancing both ways he then closes the door again, but this time he locks it. Turning towards me again, his hair cascades and frames his face, giving him an air of seduction.

Dimitri comes to sit beside me and I feel myself sit up. His eyes meet mine neutrally, "Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable Rose… I don't want to hurt you or do something that you are not one hundred percent certain of happening or continuing with."

I nod and his eyes search mine, "Okay Dimitri." His brown eyes keep searching mine, and finally I see him relax, finding what he was looking for. He smiles softly at me, the corners of his mouth lifting and instead of him starting us off, I pull him to me. Lips crashing against each other, but if I'm honest with myself, I don't want it to go like this. Instead, I slow down, our lips moving slowly against each other. Perfect synchrony.

Dimitri slowly pulls apart and looks down at me with lidded eyes, "Y–You lead Roza… You're the one in control." And I do. His lips are on mine once again and I know we can't go all the way, not yet at least. I don't want to push myself, nor him when I know he's still opening himself to me. And this? This is a major step, he's wholly entrusting me with this, and I would not cross the line.

His lips are against mine as I take his in mine, slowly leading him from my waist to just below my breast. Letting him back out, even though I honestly didn't want him to. The low growl from his chest gives me the certainty to keep going. Dimitri's tongue caresses my own as I place his hand over my breast, a low moan escaping my lips as his fingers gently knead me. My hand closes over his, gently squeezing my nipple, the dress rubbing over my sensitive skin. I gently guide his hand inside the thing garment of my dress and instantly buck my torso up to his, his hands soft yet rough against my bare and sensitive skin. And I _want_ him, in the most intimate of ways.

Dimitri continues to explore my body, but I can't take it anymore. I take his hand again and slowly slide his hand down my stomach, realizing what I'm doing he slowly pulls away, his brown eyes meeting mine questioningly. I give him a small smile and his own lips turn upwards. I glide his hand to trail up my leg and thigh, and his eyes droop slightly. Swallowing in anticipation, his hand opened flatly over my entrance, and as he palmed me there I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Dimitri let out a low hiss, "You're already so wet." He says with a hint of surprise, but in his eyes I could see he was satisfied. Satisfied that he could make me feel this way in a matter of seconds, and that's what he did to me. Just being near me I wanted nothing more than to fall off the edge of ecstasy.

I felt my eyes close as I felt his hand go in my panties, his finger reaching to touch my clit slowly, and I ground my teeth at discovering just how sensitive I was, "Don't close your eyes."

Opening my eyes again I met Dimitri's hungry eyes, expectant as he looked at me. My hand over his went weak and noticing he gave me a shit-eating grin. I would have laughed at seeing Dimitri so coy, but god what he was doing to me. Dimitri kept rubbing circles on my clit and every now and then he would trace my entrance with a finger, teasing me to no end.

Letting out a low groan I couldn't help the want in my voice, "Damn it Dimitri, do it now." His grin dropped gradually as his eyes narrowed in lust again.

"Do _what_, Roza?" He asked me in a low whisper. Our breathing labored as he continued to tease me, but then I felt him stretch me with his finger, slowly going in, "Do, this?" he asked me as I moaned.

"Fuck." Was all I could manage as I felt him slide inside of me. My eyes closed again in the pleasure I felt, but then he took out his finger. Opening my eyes he looked down at me, "Don't close your eyes." He said in an almost whiney voice.

I felt my lips widen in a grin, "Voyeurism Mr. Belikov?" I ask teasingly. His lips instantly land on mine as he kisses me fervently.

"Only with you Mazur." And I take control again. I pull apart, my eyes holding his gaze as I take his hand and press it at my entrance, the contact from his palm, heaven. Unable to take it anymore I lead him to my entrance and his mouth gapes slightly as I nod, letting him know it was okay.

Dimitri begins to move in and out, and as much as I want to close my eyes, I don't. Our eyes not once wavering as I begin to feel that familiar clench in my stomach. The morning before coming back to mind, watching him come undone below me as I came clear in my mind; the memory of it making me thrust faster, Dimitri complying in speeding up as his lips quickly meet mine.

"_Ah!_" I scream out as I feel my muscles contract around his finger. His tongue traces my lips before meeting my own and muffling my cries as I ride out my orgasm.

After I finally regain my senses, I look up to see him watching me with intensity, and I can't help the words that spill out, "I love you…"

* * *

_**A/N**__**: OH CRAP! How's Dimitri going to react?! He just opened himself up and then Rose's slip of her tongue? And why did he look haunted before going any further?! I DON'T KNOW YET! Lol suffice to say next chapter is Dimitri's POV! And my mind's already at work! So I bet you guy's have already noticed that shit's definitely going down at this party if I keep prolonging it! (I blame my friend for my language xP) Anyway, I love and thank all of you who have been patient and have not yet abandoned any of my stories! Let's just say it'll be emotional the next couple of chapters for both Price to Pay and Undeniable Attractions! Again thank you all, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again since midterms are coming up for this semester! HOPEFULLY I'll update BEFORE Thanksgiving Break! Thank you again you guys! Much love!**_


	39. No More Hesitation

**_A/N_****_: HEY YOU GUYS! SURPRISE! SO I JUST FINISHED MIDTERMS THIS PAST WEEK! MAN! TESTS SUCK, BUT I THINK I PASSED THEM ALL! So I know I told you all I may not update until Thanksgiving Break, but Oh My Goodness LOOK! I was able to update, and I know they're not long! But at least it's something, right? I wish I could've written more for you guys but my brain is fried from all of the studying. _**

**_Now, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but thank you EVERYONE for your amazing reviews! I'm ecstatic that you guys are still following and still enjoying!_**

**_I received a review that asked if I am ever planning on getting any of my own stuff published, well truth be told, I AM writing my own stories, I've got about three in the works besides all of my fanfiction. Yes you guys, I'm a bloody workaholic when it comes to writing, it's my passion and HOPEFULLY one day I'll get the honor and privilege of getting published, but until then the world of Fanfiction is my oyster! Now, I've got some goodies in this chapter! Enjoy you guys! I own nothing except what falls from my brain as extras!_**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

_**No More Hesitation**_

Looking into the depths of her brown eyes I felt myself freeze. Her eyes were glazed over with the remainder of her ecstasy, but there was a sincerity in them that my heart clenched at just how sincere she was at that moment.

_"I love you…"_ Those are the words she'd whispered to me. Roza's eyes widened slightly at realizing she'd said it aloud, I could see her chest rise and fall rapidly again. But this time it wasn't from her rise of ecstasy, it was from my silence. I could see tears begin to well in her eyes and I instantly cupped her cheek.

"D–Dimitri… I—"

There was a loud banging on the door as they tried to open with no luck. Rose quickly pushed against me and hurriedly fixed her dress before opening the door and rushing out, not once looking back at me. My eyes remained fixated on the door's threshold, not realizing who'd entered.

"Dimka?" I withheld the low growl that wanted to erupt from the mere stupidity I'd done. Looking up I was met with a wide-eyed Tasha, her nose slightly crinkling as she looked at me from head to toe. I could see the question in her eyes, the hurt of me moving on and the off chance that I'd just been with Rose. Not sparing her a second glance I quickly ran out and grabbed the handkerchief from my chest pocket as I wiped my hand.

"_Roza!_" I screamed out looking everywhere. No one was in sight and I ran my hands over my face and through my hair in pure agitation. "_Fuck!_" I screamed out as I punched a hole at the wall near me. Not even the pain from my inflamed knuckles got through to me. Only Rose's hurt eyes were etched in my mind, the amount of pain I'd put her through in my silence. Never before have I hated my hesitation more than now. To know that I am the lone cause of Rose's injury is what's killing me most.

I felt myself roam aimlessly through this house when I heard soft sniffles to my right. My heartbeat accelerated ten-fold as I quickly went to it and leaned my forehead on it, _praying_ that it was my Roza behind this door. I could feel a sad smile hint on my lips, _my_ _Roza_.

I didn't bother knocking, just wanting to get to her on the other side of this door. Making my way inside I noticed it was a barren room, white sheets covering all of the furniture, but in a white chaise I saw her with her arms wrapped around herself. She slowly turned towards me, her eyes slightly widening before rising to wipe her tears away.

As she stood before me, my strong and confident Roza wasn't here anymore. In her place there was a woman who was unsure and almost insecure as she once again wrapped her arms around herself. _This is what you've done to her with your silence._

"Rose I—"

"I'm sorry Dimitri…" She says without looking up, her eyes firmly placed on the floor. "I never meant to put you in that position." Then it was there, the hesitation I'd shown earlier before she said, "It was a spur of the moment thing to say." And I felt my heart shatter. I quickly ran to her and slightly gripped her arms, receiving the reaction I wanted. Her eyes instantly went up to meet mine, confusion deeply set in them.

I felt my eyes softly narrow at her, "Is that what it really was Roza? A spur of the moment thing?" I ask almost mad, but know I have no right to be. "To say I love you and not mean it?"

Her eyes quickly look away and I can see her bite down on her lip, as if to control her emotions, but I didn't want that. I wanted her to tell me _everything_ she felt, "Look at me Rose." I softly coax.

She let out the softest of sighs as she looked up at me tentatively, "What do you feel?" Rose looked at me through confused eyes, but then her eyes shone in understanding. I let an arm go as I gently cupped her cheek and I could see her eyes moisten again.

"Embarrassed…" I felt my stomach clench, but she continued, "Hurt… and…" I look to her with warm eyes hoping she'd continue, and there was a fire in her eyes that made my Roza make an appearance again. A ferocity that let me know she wasn't backing down, "And _love_."

Before I could even begin to smile I brusquely wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, my lips crashing over hers with such a ferocity I had never felt before. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she kept up with me, her lips on mine just as quick and desperate. My hands firmly gripped her waist as I brought her in as close as possible. I pulled away to see her eyes on mine as I placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips. Meeting her eyes, I said whole-heartedly, "I love you too, Roza."

She let out a soft sob as I brought her in again. This kiss stronger than the one before. Her hands quickly brushed away my jacket and tightly clenched my shirt, not one bit of space between us. Roza pulled my shirt out of my pants and quickly unbuttoned it. Her hands then made their way to my belt and I felt myself pull apart slightly, looking at her with questioning eyes she looked at me with a sure and determined look in her eyes. In them I could see that no, we wouldn't go all the way today, but we needed some sort of connection right now. The hesitation we've both felt since first meeting, the want, the love. What we felt wasn't miniscule, and never again was there to be hesitation from either of us.

In the amount of time we've both known each other we've discovered so much about one another that it's as though we've known each other for more than years. Her lips met mine once again, but it wasn't urgent anymore, our lips tingled as they touched, the ferocity from earlier making them ache lightly.

Roza slowly backed towards the white chaise and gently lay down as she slid my pants down. I looked in her eyes one more time, making sure that this next step was what she wanted. She gave me a soft smile as I pushed down my pants to my knees. Rose slowly ran her hands through the inside of my shirt, her nails softly trailing down my back as her lips met mine. Pulling me in closer I felt and heard a groan leave me, she'd pulled the skirt of her dress up, my erection pressing against her warm center. Only thin barriers stopping us from fully going all the way.

She slowly breathed out my name as she wrapped her legs around me, the pressure from my erection to her warmth making a quick clench begin from my naval. Holding off, I slowly trailed my hand up her soft thigh, taking hold of her waist as I placed my hand under her lower back. Her hips lifted off the chaise as she eagerly met me, her lips softly biting at my throat. Pushing into her I felt her shiver under me as she quickly placed her lips over mine.

Our kiss became fervent, hungry as we continued to thrust towards the other until finally she became undone beneath me. Her elicited moans were enough to bring me over the edge. Uncaring of the mess we'd made we continued to ride our orgasm until I felt myself slightly collapse, my lips softly grazing her neck as I let out a groan.

She slid over slightly, making room for me to lie down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer as I kissed her forehead. Slowly trailing down to her eyes, her cheek, her chin, softly laughing at my kisses, I finally placed my lips over hers. Pulling apart she let out a content sigh as she looked up at me. Her brown eyes captivated me, and remembering when I found her in the plane the first time with that book in her hands, I smiled as I gently spoke, "You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you Rose Mazur."

Roza's eyes narrowed softly in affection as she softly caressed my cheek with the back of her hand, "I love you too Dimitri Belikov, so much it scares me."

Knowing what she means I pull her close once again, my nose softly grazing her hair. I cannot help but inhale the soft scent of freesias as we lay content, "I will never let anything happen to you Rose. Neither you or Jill, even if I have to put my life on the line…"

* * *

_**A/N****: I don't know what came over me in this chapter, but it was so sentimental to me and a major U-turn! I hope you guys liked this chapter because it has honestly has become one of my favorites! Love you guys and I'll update when I can since my professors want to work us to the ground! See you guys soon!  
**_


	40. Soon

**_A/N_:_ Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! Damn classes are killing me! Especially Political Science! I wrote this chapter during THREE lunch breaks! I wanted to add more but even though I'm single and bitter about it being Valentine's Day since some of my friends are having a night out with their boyfriends, for my fellow single readers, this chapter is for you all! I honestly wish Dimitri Belikov was PHYSICALLY EXISTENT in my life! I've been getting messages telling me they're tired of 'dry-humping', but I'm not gonna rush things between Rose and Dimitri, I'm sorry, and in this chapter you'll find out just WHY 'Soon' is the name of this chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**_Soon_**

It's always been a funny thought to me, the way that poets and writers can so easily point out the beauty of a perfect moment. _Eyes are the windows to the soul_, the way one simple glance can unfold such a wondrous amount of feelings— the way Dimitri's brown eyes met mine in soft wonderment and love. The way his hand fit perfectly in mine. His hand was bigger, and rougher from all of his training, but having our hands connect, palm to palm… Well _this_ was perfection.

I could feel his gaze on me as I played with his hand and I couldn't help the goofy smile on my face as he nuzzled my neck, placing soft kisses on me before speaking, "What's got your mind so far from me?"

My laugh turned into a low moan as he gently but down on my neck. My lips quickly went in search for his and we meet in a passionate kiss. His hair framed his face and cascaded over my cheeks as we separated for air. Dimitri's eyes looked at me curiously, but beneath that was the same of lust I held for him. I could feel my body instantly warm underneath his gaze, but I knew we couldn't go further—not yet at least. Else risk Lissa finding us before we even get halfway through.

As I breathed out contentedly I placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into m touch as he slowly closed his eyes, "I wish we be like this forever… No interruptions."

Yesterday I _may_ have felt like a total idiot for saying something so cheesy out loud, but today? Today it all seemed too perfect, to finally have him with me, well I didn't want to ever let him go.

Dimitri opened his eyes and I felt my heart stop, "Soon, it _will_ be forever." He leaned down slowly to kiss my forehead before meeting my lips once again.

_'Soon' couldn't get her soon enough._

* * *

Dimitri and I finally stood to 'fix' ourselves, albeit, quite hesitantly. I fixed his shirt, which actually had a loosened button from my earlier attack on him as he helped me with my dress. My hair had turned into a mess and I could only imagine the looks on both Lissa and Alex when they see me again.

As Dimitri finished helping me with my dress I turned to give him a quick kiss on the lips, my hands on the lapels of his jacket, and I couldn't help but smile at how easily we fell into this… What would soon enough become routine for us.

"You look at me like that any longer and I fear Lissa will have to pry you away from my arms, Roza." I laughed as his eyes turned dark. He took hold of my waist and pulled me in close to him. He held me in his arms as we stood silently, he hear beating rhythmically beneath my ear.

I slowly closed my eyes and remembered when Dimitri _tried_ to keep me away back in Turkey. "I remember that at times I couldn't even get you to look at me, now you can't keep seem to keep your hands off of me." I said teasingly, but it had the adverse effect on him.

Dimitri tensed and his hands went from my waist to my shoulders as he painfully pulled away. The only warmth coming from him was the touch of his hands on my bare shoulders. His brown eyes fought so many conflicting emotions as he gently cupped my cheek, his lips parted to speak, but no words came out. He closed his eyes as he fought to find something to say, and even though I knew the words were about to escape him, I took his hand from my cheek and placed a swift kiss to his knuckles. He opened his eyes and he knew what I was doing.

Both Dimitri and I know that when it comes to words, we're not the most eloquent when communicating. But one gaze, one touch, we convey our emotions into the simplest of gestures, but the other understands. We were compatible with each other in that aspect—never needing to say a word. I could always see how Dimitri battled to stay away from me, to keep me at an arm's length so he'd never hurt me, nor I him. But as he looked into my eyes, he knew what I was conveying to him, "Dimitri…" his eyes were soft and unsure, all at the same time.

"You _never_ have to tell me you're sorry... God knows I'd never be angry at you for thinking of me and my safety. And besides, you were protecting your heart, too."

Dimitri Belikov was many things—strong, stubborn, hard-headed, and a complete and total badass, but to see that he could trust me enough to have even ever let me in. To _really_ open up to me by telling me about his family's past and even about Ivanna, well my love for this man became even more unconditional.

He looked into my eyes with pure and undying love as he silently thanked me with a soft and beautiful kiss. My legs almost gave out beneath me at what and _how_ he was demonstrating his love for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, it was like an everyday thing to so easily bring him in close.

Our kiss grew fervent and he gently pulled away as he leaned his forehead on my own. We were catching our breaths as he gave me a shy smile, a smile that I'd actually like to see more often. It was tender, open, and even sexy as he spoke, "I love you Rose Mazur, but now we _really_ have to get you out of here before I really do decide to go all the way with you."

My lips spread into a smile, "I love you too Dimitri…" but then my curiosity got the better of me, "Then… when?"

His smile fell as he deliberated his answer for a moment. Finally, he looked at me with piercing brown eyes, full of trust as he spoke, "I'll let _you_ decide."

I of course wanted to say _now!_—but no. As un-Mazur as it may sound, I wanted that day, that _moment_ to be special for the both of us. I doubted I'd wait until our wedding night, and the look in Dimitri's eyes told me he knew I wouldn't wait. But I doubt that he'd be able to either. I know I have him teetering on edge as well, but to have him trust me enough in letting me decide 'when' instead of having us wait until marriage, well looking into his eyes I knew he was happy with my resolve and with trusting me, and it just added to my bliss. He took hold of my hand and kissed my palm as he led me out of the room.

We were walking down the hall hand in hand; I honestly didn't want to go back to Lis just yet, but then I remembered there was something I wanted to do. "Wait."

Dimitri turned towards me as I held onto his hand and pulled him slightly, making him walk back with me, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I couldn't keep the bright yet sad smile from my face as I remembered her black eyes from the last time I'd seen her. Alberta was my aunt and was my mother for all intents and purposes in Turkey when she wasn't busy with the other children, but in Russia, there was only one person who could have ever truly come close to my mother. She practically raised me whenever I was here in Russia, I was closer to her than I could ever be with Mrs. Dragomir.

"I need to go see someone…" I said softly, and with Dimitri's curious eyes I smiled, "and I want _you_ to meet her… _Eleanor_."

* * *

_**A/N:**** It's short, I know! And guys, I ask you to please review, that way I at least know you guys are still reading this or any of my fanfics because I literally took down my Draco and Hermione one since it seemed like nobody was into it... Reviews make us writers feel good, but it also let's us know whether you guys like it or not and if we should continue it or not... Before deleted my story we were well into 700 reviews, I doubt we could get back up there, but just let me know you guys are still reading, it could just say "Here!" for all I care, just as long as I know you guys are reading them! I'd hate to have to take them down because I'm writing this to share with you guys! It's not just for me! So, I love you all for sticking with me!**_

_**AND BEFORE I FORGET! THANK YOU TO WHOMEVER NOMINATED THIS FIC FOR BEST 2012 VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC! I FELT AS THOUGH I'D BEEN NOMINATED FOR AN OSCAR! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**_

_**AND WHO ELSE IS EXCITED TO SEE VAMPIRE ACADEMY BE READY FOR THIS TIME NEXT YEAR?! I'M READY FOR MIDNIGHT PREMIERE TICKETS! I WASN'T TOO SURE AT FIRST ABOUT CASTING, BUT I LOVE THEM NOW! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO GETS CAST AS CHRISTIAN!  
**_

_**And just in case: Please no trashtalking in case you guys comment, please be aware of others' reactions and don't hate each other! That's what makes us Vampire Academy fans a family! See you guys soon!**_


	41. Memories

_**A/N:**__** I know! I'm a horrible person! But here it is! It's been a really shitty semester you guys! But it's over! I'll try my damnedest to update more often! Here's the new chapter! And welcome all new readers! And yes! Marrakesh from DC! I've only been once and it's been YEARS! As I wrote this chapter I had to look back on Rose's graduation and I was floored at how far we've come! Thank you ALL for your patience! READ ON!**_

* * *

**Chapter 41**

I could feel his eyes on me as I changed into an old pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt I found in my old drawer. They were the very same clothes I used as sleeping clothes when I would stay here at Lissa's. His eyes on me, without turning around I knew that his stare wasn't lustful, but more curiosity than anything. My hair was still in the bun Alex had done, but I wanted nothing more than to let it loose. I couldn't, though, because I was going to be in enough trouble as it was.

"Roza? Lissa is going to kill you, isn't she?" Dimitri voiced my worriment. I wanted to laugh since it was true, but I wasn't in a laughing mood. I'd forgotten to go see Eleanor before even getting ready. I wanted to kill _myself_ for even forgetting her. I didn't want to show up to see her with the dress Dimitri had chosen out for me. It's a beautiful dress, but revealing is too small a word.

I slowly turned to him, his voice had been soft, but even he could tell that what we were about to do was serious. He was slightly leaning against the wall, has forefinger and thumb holding his chin as he looked towards me, his hair loose and slightly cascading and framing his face. No matter the circumstance, I couldn't help the small smile that stretched on my lips. His jacket was hung neatly over a chair, his tie slightly loosened. Even in his laid back stance he looked as elegant as if he'd stepped out of a _GQ Magazine_ cover.

Dimitri's brown eyes met mine as he took a couple of steps towards me, his hand reaching for mine as he cupped my cheek with his other. I could see him search my eyes carefully, asking me if I were ready. My only response was a gentle squeeze of his hand and a chaste kiss before we left the bedroom.

My heartbeat accelerated ten-fold as we began our walk down the large hallway. I think Dimitri could tell I was nervous, if not fearful and gently questioned me, "Tell me about her…"

Gone were the quick images of wires and cables attached to her. The sounds of the heart monitor, it all faded away as I remembered Eleanor's beautiful, bright smile when she'd play with us in the gardens.

"She's beautiful. Eleanor was always the one who took care of us as we grew up here, in the Dragomir's home. Even though Lissa would always run off to her parents when they arrived, I would always remain with Eleanor and Eddie, her son. I don't know if you saw him, at our graduation?" I asked as I turned up to look at him.

His eyes were narrowed in thought, trying to remember him. And then I saw something run through his eyes, I had a good idea of what it was, but didn't acknowledge it, "The one who was accompanying Lissa's brother?"

The party then came to mind, when Jesse had slighted Eddie. That was the last time I'd really talked to him, and that was something I was going to change tonight.

"Yeah, that's Eddie Castile. His eyes…"

We continued walking down the hall, and it wasn't until we made a right turn that I felt Dimitri softly stroke his thumb against my knuckle that I continued, "I'd never noticed, but his eyes are just like Eleanor's. Hazel. They have the same hazel eyes, but it's also like they have this way of looking at you, as if it's always the good over the bad." At least, until the party, that is.

Dimitri continued to listen carefully. I thought that maybe the way I was going on about Eddie's eyes, he'd probably be jealous. But, no, Dimitri knows by now that it's only him, and that my appraisal of Eddie's eyes was platonic. Though, it is Eleanor's eyes that resonate with me. "Besides my aunt Alberta, Eleanor is the only mother I know."

I bit down on my lip to keep my voice from shaking and to keep the tears at bay. I couldn't break down, not now, and not while I was with her. If not, Eleanor would surely chastise me. And I can't help but laugh. It was almost a creepy laugh, but Dimitri's eyes crinkled as he laughed along with me.

"Th–This one time." I started, trying to keep myself calm from the laughing. "Lissa had to go visit her godparents, so I stayed with Eddie and his parents, Eleanor and Alexander. It was a Sunday so they decided to take us to church. Now, I'd never been to a church before that day so—"

I felt, as we came to a halt, Dimitri look at me curiously, "You'd never been to a mass?" I know his question was from curiosity, but I couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"No. Abe was never around to take me, and my mom was gone. Neither aunt Alberta nor Mikhail really went or go to church either. Lissa and her family would always go to church on Sundays, but I wouldn't be around during those times." Dimitri nodded in understanding as we continued forward.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me, "I was so caught up in the images made from the stained glass and the large cross hanging upfront that when I'd done a full circle turn and saw how many people were entering, Eddie nudged me to sit between him and his mom. I was always a curious kid, so when I heard people moving and shuffling behind me, I quickly turned to see who was sitting behind us."

At this, Dimitri chuckled, no doubt already knowing what happened next, "When I did so, Eleanor gave me the biggest pinch of my life. Not even St. Patrick's Day pinches from school could compare." And we were both laughing. It wasn't that the situation was hilarious, but the fact that I have a memory of Eleanor like that, something so motherly done to me, well I don't have a word for it.

And then our laughing stopped. His laughing stopped because I stopped laughing, and I stopped because I found ourselves standing in front of the familiar oak door. I was nervous now. Dimitri knew full well we'd arrived. He gently squeezed my hand, "Are you ready?"

With a stiff nod I found myself raising my hand to knock and then reached for the doorknob to open since Eleanor always told me to knock once; no answer? Come in.

Since it was a small wing all for them, the Castile's always had their doors open for us. As I opened the door I noticed that all the furnishings were exactly the same, only this time, they were all covered in white linens. I felt my heart accelerate as I pulled Dimitri along with me. We quickly walked towards their bedroom door to the right. Eddie's was to the left. But I couldn't knock, not with these bad thoughts running through my mind.

And my heart fell. Eleanor and Alexander's room was empty. Nothing but the furniture covered in clean, white linens. And all I could think about, all I could pray was: _Please, don't let me be too late._

* * *

Cold, blue-gray eyes stared back at him in his reflection as he finished tying his bowtie, a smirk on his lips as he goes over the plan in his mind. He knew he only had one shot at this, and he'd be damned if he allowed his worthless cousin to get in the way of it. He swiftly reached for his watch, a gift from his sister with his initials carved into the back. As he put it on he couldn't help but feel the smallest tinge of excitement course through him. He'd seen pictures of her, his uncle had made sure that he was well acquainted with her appearance and who she is. All he knew was that she was definitely a piece of work.

He couldn't deny that he was instantly attracted to her. He could see why his cousin was so possessive. Abe Mazur's daughter definitely did not take after him. According to his uncle, Rose Mazur was all Janine. The spitting image of her mother if not for Rose's brown hair. Yes, the picture of her at her graduation was definitely something to look at, which was exactly why he knew that doing the things he wanted to do wouldn't be a difficult task to complete. Just imagining all the things he could, and would do, brought a thrill down his spine.

Mazur was definitely going to have the time of her life tonight. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

_**A/N**__**: DON'T HATE ME! I know! And I left you guys on a cliffhanger... Sort of... It's a big transition to writing again, I reread my fanfics to get the feel of them again! But thank you everyone for being patient and for your kind reviews! Oh! And I received a message telling me that my writing has changed compared to the first half of this fic... I began writing this in senior year of high school and since I am now an English major in college, well my writing BETTER be changing! And hopefully for the good! I'll update soon! I'm excited to get the ball rolling again! See you guys soon!**_


End file.
